


[快穿]剑修的随身老爷爷生涯

by zrnp



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 修真, 快穿, 无限流, 穿越
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 94
Words: 232,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrnp/pseuds/zrnp
Summary: 剑修萧燚飞升失败后，意外地来到了各种神奇的世界。还年轻的萧燚：（内心崩溃）这都是些什么魔鬼设定？哥儿？人鱼？ABO？待不下去了，我要飞升！N年后，阅尽千帆的萧燚：（一脸淡然）还有什么丧心病狂的设定都放马过来吧……大道在上，还真有！萧燚：天道虐我千百遍，我……还是跟大道混好了。天道：你努力飞升的样子，成功地引起了我的注意。端木赮：欲言又止，无f可说.jpg被萧燚附身的男主/男配/炮灰们：怀疑人生.jpg#那些年，我和天道相爱相杀的日子##那些年，道侣失忆的日子##大千世界，无奇不有##小世界人思想真是难以捉摸，是在下输了##原来秃驴说的三千世界是真的#……最终，萧燚还是飞升成功了。男神攻x剑灵受，1V1，HE。本书又名：《万万没想到》《来自三千世界的恶意》
Kudos: 8





	1. 差一点飞升的萧燚（修） 飞升失败*1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文首发于晋江，添加了一些不可言说的内容（虽然并没有多少）。
> 
> [[快穿]剑修的随身老爷爷生涯](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/681196)
> 
> 晋江专栏：[源初之火](http://www.jjwxc.net/oneauthor.php?authorid=1831247)

乌云千里，云中蕴含着重重劫雷，一道一道向山峰上的男子劈去。

男子显得如此渺小，但是，他却能举起手中之剑，轻而易举地挡下雷劫。

乌云似乎被男子激怒了，劈下的雷一道比一道粗，一道比一道厉害，九九八十一道天劫已过，男子仍然立于顶峰。

接下来，就是飞升了。

男子正缓缓调息，准备吸收接下来的仙灵气，倏然，一道深紫色的雷劈了下来，照亮了男子惊愕的面容。

这道雷来得太快，男子来不及反应过来，就被狠狠击中，被卷入这道雷造成的空间裂缝中。

男子拼命调动体内为数不多的真元，将离玥剑收回丹田，用剑意牢牢护住。

……

不知过了多久，男子从混沌中清醒过来。

入眼皆是一片灰色，萧燚神识外放，发现自己的灵魂竟然在别人的身体里。

#我的身体怎么跑到我的芥子空间里了？#

#我的魂魄怎么在别人的身体里？#

无暇疑惑雷劫什么时候多出来第八十二道，萧燚下意识地调动魂魄之力，探查被附身之人的躯体，顺便探寻一番此人的紫府。

他在紫府的一个角落，发现了原主的魂魄。那个魂魄也是可怜，被自己的灵魂力量压制得死死的。

萧燚丝毫没有愧疚之心地想着。

此人名为公孙珩（音同“恒”），男，14岁，和自己一样爱剑，不过他年纪太小，还是个孩子，己身之道尚不明晰。

此人乃一代剑痴，由于家庭条件太过混乱，他果断决定离庄历练。

公孙珩家庭环境说简单也简单，说复杂也复杂。他家住洗剑山庄，庄主是他父亲公孙炑，他生母早亡，有一个弟弟公孙瑜，妹妹公孙琬。据萧燚多年阅历，他父亲他弟弟他妹妹之间的关系有些不清不楚，而且，公孙珩还撞见过公孙瑜和公孙琬的好事，可惜公孙珩还是个孩子，对当时的混乱场景一头雾水。

近来，公孙琬继征服了他爹他弟之后，又打上了公孙珩的主意，公孙珩虽然在感情上迟钝得可以，但他敏锐的直觉时刻提醒他家里情况不对头，于是，他果断决定出门历练、避风头。

公孙珩天生剑骨，和自己一样的体质，金火双灵根，比自己多了个金灵根。

萧燚在弄清楚自己的处境后，尝试着将自己原来的身体放出来，下一刻，他迅速把身体收回芥子空间。

天空中，堆积的劫云没有找到目标，悻然消散。

萧燚：卧槽！

萧燚修为已臻飞升，能感应天道，他在放出身体的一瞬间，清清楚楚地感应到，天道不弄死自己誓不罢休，弄不死自己也要把自己扔出这个小世界的决心。

即使是全盛时期的萧燚，在没有接引天光保护的条件下，流落到虚空，也一样是个死字，更不用说在这种凄惨的条件下了。

直接回归原身这条路走不通，那么，还有夺舍这条路……

萧燚漠然地看了一眼公孙珩，没有一点前辈对后辈的怜惜之情。

虽然公孙珩灵魂还在，但是弱肉强食的观念早已深深地烙印在萧燚心中，因为萧燚比公孙珩强大太多，所以，萧燚一点都不心虚地占用了公孙珩的身体。

萧燚还要回到自己的身体里，在有更好选择的条件下，他可不会一直占着公孙珩的身体。至于如何回到自己的身体中……

萧燚扒拉了一下自己庞大的记忆，最终从记忆的一角翻出一个阵法。

这个阵法可以勾连两个人之间的“气”，萧燚对这个阵法进行了修改，改为以公孙珩为媒介，将外来者身上的“气”与当地天道勾连。这样，外来者便不会被天道排斥。

不过，这个改造过的阵法有个条件：发动阵法的人，修为必须达到筑基期。

作为一个仙修，萧燚不欲多沾因果，想了想，他决定教萧燚修仙，以此了结占用公孙珩身体的因果。

也不管公孙珩愿不愿意，萧燚直接塞了一段剑修基础功法给公孙珩，动作十分之简单粗暴。

公孙珩原本心有不甘，挣扎许久，未果，而后又被前所未闻的功法吸引，就这么接受了萧燚的强买强卖。毕竟，对于还是个孩子的公孙珩来说，剑才是最重要的，朝闻道，夕死可矣，他很快就沉迷于前辈的指点中，完全忽略了自己被孤魂野鬼占据身体这一事实。

萧燚：多么单纯的孩子啊……

公孙珩不喜欢他人近身，只有几个侍女为他准备生活用品，这倒是方便了萧燚。萧燚洗漱完毕，穿好衣服，背上事先准备好的行囊，按照公孙珩的行程，离开了洗剑山庄。

在公孙珩的家人为萧燚送行时，他特地看了几眼公孙珩的家人——天呐！他们三人之间的联系居然是天道认可的！

他震惊之下，丹田处冒出紫色的火焰。萧燚忙不迭地将火焰压制回去。那是萧燚从雷劫中强行吸收的紫极天火，萧燚还不能很好的控制，要是这个凡人壳子沾上一点……呵呵，这具壳子铁定报废，原主的灵魂多半也药丸，他又要夺舍一次，多欠下一桩因果。

祸不单行，萧燚的本命剑正试图靠近那一团紫极天火，失败，缩回去，再靠近……

萧燚：！！！

自己还没掌握紫极天火，要是本命剑贸然钻到紫极天火内，被紫极天火炼化了，那可真是哭都没法哭……他一股意念探过去：［此物早晚属于汝，如今吾自身难保，无法将此物给汝。］

离玥委屈的颤了颤，缠绕了一下萧燚的意念，不动了。

熟悉的快感随着本命剑的动作，在灵魂中炸开，侵袭了整个识海，萧燚放下心来的同时，险些没绷住面瘫脸。

罢了，罢了，本命剑自诞生灵智以来，调戏自己（的魂魄）也不是一次，习惯就好，习惯就好。

更何况……这种感觉也不错，就好像那人，依旧在自己身边……

萧燚收敛心神，强行放空思想。

此刻，在公孙珩的家人的围绕中，萧燚被自己的本命剑调戏得心神不宁，若不是他装男神装久了，如今成为高冷真男神，铁定会露出破绽。

现在的自己还太弱小，不能被人发现不对之处。

萧燚拿出当年逃亡时练就的演技，面对公孙珩的家人。

“大哥~”这是眼泪汪汪的公孙琬。

“大哥小心。”这是看上去羡慕大哥能够出游，实则开心于大哥不会把琬儿分走的公孙瑜。

“珩儿blablabla……”这是城府深沉的公孙炑。

公孙珩：虽然不知道发生了什么，但是总觉得哪里不对。

萧燚：……

萧燚心中有些疑惑，但是碍于天道的存在，他不敢细看。

在修真界，近亲结婚的人很少，因为近亲结婚的缺陷太大。

一般来说，只有两类人会近亲结婚，一类是家族中有特殊血脉的人，他们需要通过这种方式，保持血脉纯净；另一类是鼎炉体质的人，鼎炉体质对修炼十分有利。

此三人没一个是鼎炉体质，公孙家又没有什么特殊血脉，需要通过近亲结婚流传下去，近亲结婚生出的后代很容易有缺陷，为什么他们要相♀爱呢？

或许这就是爱吧。

想了想他们三人之间由天道认可的联系，萧燚沉默了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一个世界总感觉不大对，所以我换个剧本。
> 
> 拜天道所赐，萧燚会变成随身老爷爷的。
> 
> 天道：崽儿啊，这个身体的原主是老子护着的，你就乖乖给他当随身老爷爷吧。
> 
> 萧燚：……有朝一日，吾必逆天而行！（这该死的天道）
> 
> * * *
> 
> 仙修境界划分：
> 
> 初级境界——炼精化气：旋照、开光、融合
> 
> 中级境界——炼气化神：心动、灵寂、元婴
> 
> 高级境界——炼神返虚：出窍、分神、合体
> 
> 大乘境界——聚虚合道：渡劫、大乘、飞升


	2. 武侠（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萧燚：劳资要冷静一下。

时间：公孙珩离庄十几天后。

地点：小树林。

前情：萧燚给公孙珩选了个人，让他见见血。

此刻，傅.被选中的人.嗣，正在小树林里急急而奔。

实在是背后的少年太可怕了！

一身好似要赶着奔丧的白衣，一张死人脸，一身剑气加杀气，使得他头皮发麻。

他傅嗣虽然不是什么好人，起码有自知之明，得罪不起的人从不动，行事也是按道上的规矩，他究竟是什么时候惹上这个煞星的！

“大侠，小，小人上有八十老母，下有三岁稚儿……”话音未落，又是一剑刺来。

傅嗣欲哭无泪，不是说刚出道的雏最是好名声，心软吗。面对一般初出江湖的少年人，自己喊一声大侠，再求饶几句，就该没事了啊。

这少年人不按套路走啊！

“你，你为什么杀我？”眼见逃不走，傅嗣不甘地问。

“忘恩负义，淫.友.妻.女，该杀。”少年冷冷的说。

下一刻，少年的剑便如流星般刺入傅嗣的胸膛。

在外人眼中，少年面色一变，随即恢复如常。

他手腕翻转转，血珠顺着剑身，在空中划过一道道优美的弧度，没入尘土。

剑身再次恢复光洁，少年以一种潇洒的姿势还剑入鞘。

实际情况是，萧燚让公孙珩见过血后，就毫不犹豫地把他的灵魂踹了回去。

萧燚也不管公孙珩在识海中如何吐得昏天黑地，兀自摆了个多年未摆的装13姿势，这才缓步往回走去。

萧燚回到客栈，要了一桶热水，洗去一身血腥。

沐浴时，萧燚用神识教导公孙珩练剑。

公孙珩练剑时，神态认真，动作一板一眼。

萧燚见此情景，心中涌上一股满足感。

嗯，他终于明白，当年师父为什么会用那种眼神看自己了。

将一块璞玉，亲手雕琢成绝世珍宝，那成就感，真是……让人欲罢不能。

萧燚正沉浸在这种愉悦的感觉中，不能自拔，突然，他的直觉告诉他哪里不对。

萧燚抓起公孙珩的佩剑向上一挥。因为没有感到恶意，萧燚用剑脊将掉下来的不明人形物体拍出去。

自萧燚见到面前之人时，他敏锐的直觉就在不停地提醒他危险，并且，这种不妙的感觉越来越大。

嗯？这家伙那么弱，根本不可能触动他的直觉啊……

不对！

这家伙身上那熟悉而令人蛋疼的感觉……是天道！此人定是天道之子！

不好！此人虽然没有恶意，但他是天道之子！

天道之子，顾名思义，就是天道的儿子，虽然他不是真的天道的儿子，但天道却是把他当儿子看的！

天道对天道之子的关注，那可不是说着玩的！

公孙珩虽然不是天道之子，但也是天道罩着的！自己就是个外来户，此时实力大减，要是被天道注意到自己欺负天道罩着的人，根本没办法应付啊……

果真，天道的镇压随之降临，直压得萧燚魂魄不稳。萧燚毕竟是渡过劫的修行者，他很快从这种蛋疼的威压下捕捉到了天道的意思：这个小伙砸是老子罩着的，你快把身体还给这个小伙砸！

嗯？天道为什么没有直接对自己下杀手？莫非……

无暇顾及太多，萧燚果断缩了回去，把公孙珩推了出来。

这件事以后再琢磨，先把眼前这一关解决再说吧。

正沉浸在剑术中的公孙珩猝不及防地被推出去，看着手中的剑，和面前突然闯入的人，冷气不断的放。

面前之人脸皮奇厚，丝毫没有闯入他人房间的尴尬，他笑呵呵地伸出一只手，欲握住公孙珩的手，一副哥俩好的模样：“兄弟，真是不好意思……”

公孙珩面色冷漠，内心抓狂。

他本来不想出来的，毕竟他的剑道的底子还没打牢。

但是，家里的气氛越来越奇怪，父亲和小弟小妹对自己的态度也越来越不对，他在这种环境下，根本没有办法好好练剑，所以才出来闯荡。

公孙珩本以为，出了门就能一心修习剑道，万万没想到，出门在外，也有那么多事打扰自己修行剑道。

如果说，被剑道大能附身，这件事还算利弊参半。虽然自己失去了对身体的掌控权，但是自己的剑道在前辈的指点下一日千里。

那么，面前这位就是天大的麻烦了。

外面又闯进来几个人，语气杀气腾腾：“小子，明年的今天，就是你的祭日！”

没有江湖经验的公孙珩一脸懵逼，少年见状，拉了公孙珩就跑。

莫名其妙被拉上贼船的公孙珩：？？？！！！

少年灵活地躲避着追杀，边跑边说：“兄弟啊，我是叶凌风，把你牵扯到这桩事里，真是不好意思，这情况一时半会儿也说不清，总之……兄弟你叫什么名字？”

萧燚大喊：【别报真名！】

可惜已经迟了，公孙珩脱口而出：“公孙珩。”

公孙珩报完真名，这才后知后觉地反应过来，他的身体僵了一下。

叶凌风见新出炉的兄弟关键时刻掉链子，连忙拉了他一把。

罢了，自己惹上了王家，既然不小心把这位江湖菜鸟牵扯进来，那么就算拼得性命不保，也要保全这位无辜路人。

叶凌风大喊：“你们要杀我可以，但是这位仁兄是无辜的，请放他一命。”

为首的王家打手桀桀而笑：“哈哈哈，宁可错杀一万，也不可放过一个！”

趁这段空隙，叶凌风扔出身上最后一个烟.雾.弹，与追兵拉开距离。

萧燚有些焦急。

他在天道之子身边，迫于天道镇压，根本无法占据公孙珩的身体，杀退来人，所以，一切只能靠公孙珩自己。

天道之子气运强横，一定死不了，所以，天道之子的危机一般会被转嫁到他身边的人身上，如果不采取措施，那么公孙珩一定会挂！

萧燚冷静地做现场指导：【头朝左偏一寸半。】

公孙珩下意识照做了，寒光凛冽的剑锋擦过公孙珩的耳际。

【中孚位，一尺三。】

【铁板桥。】

……

在萧燚的现场指导下，二人险而又险地杀光了追兵。

叶凌风气喘吁吁地躺在地上，道：“公……公孙兄……想不到……你那么……厉害……那些个……陷阱……真是……”

公孙珩衣衫破烂，银票倒是毫发无损，他盘膝而坐，喘着粗气，一句话都不想说。

叶凌风又道：“兄弟……喝一杯？”

公孙珩看了眼几乎裸奔的叶凌风，调息一番，恢复三四成功力后，把破了几个洞的外袍往叶凌风头上一罩。

叶凌风笑嘻嘻地抓起外袍，穿好。

二人先买了一套衣服，然后到酒楼里，酒没喝多少，饭倒是吃了不少。

刹那功夫，盘子一个一个叠成一摞，肉骨头堆了整张桌子，伙计连忙前来收拾，其中一位还在大喊“再来一盘”，另一位虽然表情冷漠自持，手上动作却是丝毫不乱，盘子里的肉以肉眼可见的速度消失。

周围众人无不注目而视。

酒足饭饱，公孙珩果断决定闭关，一是为消化一下先前被追杀时的领悟，二是为体悟自己对叶凌风的感情。

公孙珩天生冷漠，感情淡薄，他只对剑和家人产生过感情：剑是他的半身，家人是他的血脉亲人。近来，他对家人的感情愈发淡薄，几乎只对剑有感情。

前辈给的书上说，只有在红尘中历练，体悟七情六欲，才能打磨出一颗琉璃剑心。

他对叶凌风的感情，不同于对剑和对家人的感情。他可以在被追杀时，把后背交给叶凌风，他愿意在叶凌风遇到麻烦时，出手相助……

这或许就是兄弟情和战友情吧。

公孙珩抱着剑，阖目。

室内，剑气纵横。

萧燚“看”着公孙珩，十分欣慰。

这小子天赋这么好，如果他能长成，自己势必要与他战斗一番！

要不要收他为徒呢……

这时，萧燚突然感受到天道有变。

天道正与其他天道碰撞，战斗，最终互相吞噬。

整个世界也变大了不少。

怪道天道那般温和，原来是在积攒力量，应对小世界融合的大劫。

萧燚还未来得及感慨几声，便感受到一种熟悉的气息。

这个气息……这是……！


	3. 武侠（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他乡遇故知

这竟是小师弟的气息！

小师弟为什么会在这里？！莫非……他也因为飞升失败，死过来了？

不可能！小师弟天赋比我还好，怎么可能……

萧燚沉默了。

他本人不也是天资卓绝，最后飞升时被劈了第八十二道雷，成了现在这样吗。

［吾有要事要办，借汝之躯体一用，这段时间汝可待在吾为汝开辟之空间。］

［好。］

萧燚尝试着掌管这具身体，不出所料，天道虽然蠢蠢欲动，却没有把自己压回去。

看样子，自己只要与身体原主达成协议，就可以自由使用原主的身体。

萧燚用那弱鸡般的身体站了起来，给六师弟发了一道讯息。不一会儿，就有了回应。

果然是小师弟。

还是那欠揍的语气，不过好像多了些什么，又少了些什么。

远处一道玄色身影背着阳光而来，脚步再不复往年的轻盈，肩上仿佛背负了太多东西，往日潇洒的身影仿佛被无数东西束缚住，表情变得坚毅果敢，整个人都变得更像掌门。

萧燚不由叹息：“小师弟，汝变了很多。”

“汝却是一丝未变。”小师弟凌渊用与自己极为相似的文绉绉的语气回答道。

啊，小师弟居然用这种语气说话！这说明，师弟他承受的压力相当大啊。

他究竟遇到了什么事？

心知再这样下去，不知道要说到何时，萧燚也不多说，单刀直入：“究竟发生了何事？”

只见小师弟露出一副感慨万千沧桑无比追忆前程的表情，说了一个很长的故事。

“师兄飞升失败后，吾如先前一样四处探索险地秘境，直到一天，吾在一处秘境发觉一道空间裂缝，其中涌出魔气。”

“当时吾……唉，师兄汝明白，吾本着探索未知事物的心，做了一番准备，就通过了空间裂缝，未曾想，吾来到了魔界，幸好吾准备了敛息法器，否则……”

“吾伪装成高等纯魔，收集了不少消息和资源，后来，吾发觉，魔界资源正在枯竭，魔界正准备打开并稳固空间裂缝，入侵吾界，吾大惊之下，一面通知师门早做准备，一面挑起魔界内斗。”

“谁料，魔界气运之子横空出世，收拢魔界所有势力，尽管吾努力搅乱魔界形势，那位气运之子仍成功一统魔界。吾也因种种原因，根基受损。”

“后来……各个宗门人心不和，如何抵挡魔界突然进攻？最后，剩余三大宗门结盟，仙修与魔修结盟，人族与妖族联手，共抗魔界入侵，吾在一场战役中，败了。不过，魔族气运之子也伤的不轻。”

“吾本以为吾就此陨落，一个叫‘系统’之物护吾一线生机，它让吾到各个小世界完成一些人的心愿，以取得灵魂之力，回到苍玄大世界。”

萧燚正为小师弟的遭遇心痛不已，就看到小师弟的脸上出现了神奇的表情，这种表情，只有陷入情劫之人才会拥有。

“不过，吾遇到一位令吾心动之人。”

小师弟开窍了？！

“可否容燚一见那人？”是谁那么溜，让万年单身狗师弟开窍了？！

于是，小师弟带来一位……嗯，怎么说呢。

这位天道气息那么浓，铁定是位领悟天道的大能，他就不怕玩脱了？

还是提醒他一下吧。

小师弟的气息也变了许多，身上血腥味很重，还夹杂一些奇特的味道。

小师弟说的倒是轻巧，可他这个做师兄的会不清楚其中的艰难？去魔界搅风搅雨，抵抗魔族入侵，与气运之子交锋，哪一件事容易了？

如今小师弟身上……咦，小师弟身上怎么有那么多驳杂的气运和功德金光？还有那么多因果？

略一思索，萧燚就明白过来，小师弟这是在收集气运！

他一定是为了回去后对付魔族气运之子！

师弟疯了吗？！修道者最忌因果，而今小师弟因果缠身，是不想进阶了吗！

萧燚气笑了：“久未见师弟，为兄甚是想念，与为兄切磋一下。”

熊孩子就是要揍一顿嘛。

况且，打一架有助于缓解心理压力。

虽然凌渊在战场上千锤百炼的招式极为精妙，但在萧燚这个差点飞升的大佬眼里，处处是漏洞。

萧燚召唤出本命剑，招招向凌渊薄弱之处攻去。

虽然现在大家功力差不多，但境界可差远了。

一会儿，凌渊被虐成了一条狗。

萧燚默默叹了口气。

想不到，自己沦落到这种地步，还要为小师弟收拾烂摊子。

“师弟，为何要这样做？”

看着师弟那无法描述的表情，萧燚突然想到一件旧事。

当年小师弟无端昏迷数日，之后一连几天都在说什么“老子要拯救世界杀光那些伤害世界的人”，结合之前的种种表现——小师弟不会真想拯救世界吧！

按照师弟这撞了南墙都不回头还要把南墙撞个大洞继续走的性格——还真有可能啊！

“燚虽不能若汝一样，赌上一切，拯救世界，但，那毕竟为萧燚之出生之地，燚自当为他做些什么，如果汝需要吾，尽管找吾。”

自己一个人收集足以恢复一个世界的气运，迟早累死你！

然后——然后小师弟就快快的跑了。

萧燚摇摇头，将身体的掌控权还给公孙珩。

回去的路上，遇到一点意外。

一名男子横在路中央，他剑眉星目，面貌俊朗，眼角微微上挑，增添一番风流，一身黑衣，彰显出极具爆发力的身材，一看就是一个像师弟一样信奉“男要俏一身皂”的人。

如果是个普通的帅哥自然没有问题，但是——

公孙珩一见此人，就莫名产生好感，看这人看得眼睛都直了。

萧燚细细一观，噫，这家伙施展的不就是合欢宗的基础功法迷心术嘛。

呵呵，这家伙居然用修仙者的手段对付凡人，也不怕天道给他记一笔。

萧燚严肃的道：“此人修习迷心之术，汝应付不了，由吾来。”

用珍贵的功德金光来施展这种不入流的魅惑功法，萧燚都不得不赞叹一句：有想法！有勇气！

正好小师弟需要功德金光，不把他身上的功德金光榨干，怎么对得起自己昔日“太玄宗最强流氓”的称号！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来萧燚要放大招了哈哈哈哈……
> 
> 注：CP不是师弟，


	4. 武侠（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那传说中的汤姆苏

话说在华国的一个普通的小城市里，住着一个普通的宅男。

他有一张普通的脸，一副普通的身材，一份普通的工作……他的一切，几乎都是普通的。

唯一的不凡之处，大概就在于他是一个同性恋，而且是一个纯1。

有一天，宅男正在一边吃泡面一边看小x片.特殊版，看到激动人心的部分，手激动得一抖，面撒到老化的线路上，宅男触电而亡。

宅男醒来之后，发现自己穿越了！穿越到一个武功高强英俊不凡剑术高超的壳子里！

哈哈哈！接下来就是我王建国征服全武侠的时候啦！

下山一打听，这是个武侠世界。

有很多优质美男啊！

洗剑山庄的庄主是别想了，洗剑山庄的二位公子，大公子冷峻，二公子温雅，二人都是“美姿仪”绝对是优质小受啊。

洛瀛派的掌门弟子郑闵性格豪爽大气，与许多人都有交情，若是能见到他与众不同的一面……

灏城城主乃新起之秀，据闻因相貌丑陋，所以常年戴着恶鬼面具，不过按照小说的一般套路，这种戴面具的不是真丑就是太美，什么时候去看看……

王建国，如今改名为王振岳，带着看似风流实则猥琐的笑容，往最好找的洗剑山庄少庄主处赶去。

只是……有点晕轻功啊。

王振岳买到了公孙珩的情报，一路追着跑，可是怎么都追不上。

途中，他听说公孙珩与一男子交谈甚欢，与他大吃大喝一顿，还将衣服给那名男子！

王振岳出离愤怒了：老子看上的男人，怎容他人觊觎！

不过，他也来不及愤怒了，他紧赶慢赶，生怕赶到客栈后，公孙珩又走了，焦急之时，就看到一名神色冷漠如寒冰的男子走了过来。

那是怎样一个赛霜欺雪的男子啊！如果把这样一个男子压在身下，让他冰雪般的容颜染上红晕，让他的薄唇吐出□□……

王振岳的某个不可描述的部位顿时膨胀并旋转90＋，他硬是用内力把这冲动压下去，拦住了公孙珩。

—————————————————————

萧燚刚走近黑衣男子，就听他说：“在下王振岳，今日前来，特来向公孙公子讨教剑道精义，久闻公子大名，今日一见，果然名不虚传。”

萧燚闻到了某种似曾相识又令人作呕的味道，再看男子眼中的垂涎之色，和惑人心神的声音，还有什么不明白。

萧燚心中平添几分厌恶：“不知汝所言剑道精义为何。”

男子闻言，眼神中露出几分高傲和……瞧不起？他说：“公子可知剑道的五重境界？”

五重境界？剑道的境界浩繁如星辰，说辞更是各有千秋，这种话也只能唬唬凡人了（公孙·凡人·珩：……）。

萧燚心中嗤笑，一面运转功法，摄取作用在他身上的功德，一面听这个无耻之徒想说什么。

男子见公孙珩被自己引起了兴趣，眼中自得之色更甚：“第一重，利剑无意；第二重，软剑无常；第三重，重剑无锋；第四重，木剑无滞；第五重，无剑无招。”

……此言倒是有些道理，想必是一位半步先天的剑者的体悟，不过糊弄这些未迈入修真门槛的人倒是够了，也不知道这位连所谓第一重境界都没有达到的人从哪里听来的。

萧燚慢慢拔出了公孙珩的寒霜：“阁下对于剑道的见解果然不凡，珩但求一战，”

王振岳：⊙。⊙说好的引为知己然后顿悟然后闭关然后卿卿我我呢？一上来就放那么大的招这不科学！

紧张的气氛弥漫在路上，公孙珩战意凌然，王振岳严阵以待，局势一触即发，就在此时……

萧燚的剑灵离玥碰了一下萧燚的神魂：［主人，用我，不要用这口破剑。］

萧燚一剑直取王振岳的下三路：［离玥，不可，若吾此时用汝，吾将为天道所逐。］

离玥蹭了蹭萧燚的灵魂，表示委屈。

萧燚只觉一种酥麻感遍及了整个魂魄，手顿了一下。

萧燚只得哄哄离玥：［待吾回归本身，便一直用汝。］

离玥又开心了。

萧燚刺向王振岳心口的一剑被功德金光阻了阻，偏了。萧燚顺手把那缕金光吸来，导入一个装功德金光的玉珠里。

在王振岳几乎耗尽所有功德金光时，萧燚扔下一句“不过如此”，在王振岳愤恨的目光中，把公孙珩的意识踢了出来。

公孙珩在萧燚的感官共享之下了解到面前黑衣男子的无耻企图，面色铁青，将男子一剑贯心，再在他的衣服上把血擦干净。

然后跑到路边小树林吐了一会儿。

［前辈，这，这就是龙阳之好，竟如此令人作呕！］

萧燚无奈：［龙阳之好与男女之情并无太大差别，此人即登徒子，汝见多了也就明了。］

［话说汝从未出过门么？］

［未曾，前辈，这有何不妥？］

［自然不妥，剑之一道不可闭门造车，须不断挑战不同的高手，探索不同的险地。］除非必要不然绝不闭关的萧燚如此告诉公孙珩。

公孙珩很赞同，的确，这一次历练的收获比前十四年的收获多得多。

从此，公孙珩便成为一位哪里有危险就往哪里去，哪里有架打就往哪里跑的作死剑客。

萧燚先抽出一部分功德修补灵魂，然后把那个玉珠放到一个盒子里。

盒子上阵法启动，一道流光闪过，玉珠出现在凌渊的盒子里。

萧燚看着如此稚嫩的后辈，突然兴致大发，说起了当年自己出门历练的经验：［当年吾出门历练……］

公孙·后辈·珩（面无表情.JPEG）：衣服一个月不换？半年不洗澡？吃半生不熟的野兽好多年，或者直接生吃？但是为了我的剑道，这……这一切都是，都是可以克！服！的！

* * *

> 作者有话要说：这文修的……


	5. 武侠（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刷新世界观

公孙.剑痴.珩很快做好了心理建设，他便潜入识海，虚心向前辈请教。

［前辈，珩先前在那人身上闻到一种异味，腥臭无比，令人作呕，又似曾相识，敢问前辈，这是什么味道？］

萧燚语气无比自然，没有一点不好意思：［此乃男子之欲.液。］

公孙珩还是个纯洁的宝宝，他十分不解：［请问前辈，欲.液乃何物？］

萧燚：［……汝之父亲未曾教导汝？］

公孙珩摇头：［未曾。］

萧燚在识海中，望着面前这位目光纯澈的宝宝，瞬间有一种捂脸的冲动。

萧燚摆出一副高深莫测的模样，一拂袖，面前出现一个案几，上面摆了一套茶具，他端端正正地坐在案几前，示意公孙珩坐在他对面。

公孙珩见前辈以古礼正坐，动作生疏标准地坐了下来——公孙珩也学过正坐，只是山庄中所用大多是胡桌胡椅，有些不习惯。

身下是不知什么材料编织成的席，身前是一套茶具，公孙珩见前辈姿态严谨自持地煮茶，衣袖翻飞，不由肃穆起来。

煮完茶后，公孙珩双手接过前辈的茶，轻抿一口：好茶。至于好在哪里，不好意思，他不知道。

萧燚见这个13装得很成功，衣袖又是一拂，茶具消失，案几上出现了文房四宝，他声音肃穆，开口道：［此乃炎黄子孙繁衍之道，谨记。］

公孙珩郑重应道：［珩谨记。］

萧燚提笔，画了标准成年男子腰部到腿部的某个部分，公孙珩懵逼了一会儿，脸“唰”的一下红了起来，他结结巴巴地说：［前，前辈，这，这这这……］

萧燚一本正经地道：［此乃人之天性，不必如此。］

公孙珩的魂体剧烈波动了几下，半晌才恢复平静。

其间，萧燚细细地为公孙珩讲述了男性第二性征发育时的注意事项，男女，男男，女女，人兽等等，对待感情的态度，还举了几个经典例子说明，公孙珩的脸色从震惊到木然。

前辈真不愧是见多识广的剑道大能。

等等！

公孙珩脑中灵光一闪，想到了什么，他虚心向前辈请教：［前辈，珩心中有一疑问，但家丑不可外扬，前辈……］

萧燚点头，道：［可。］

公孙珩说了下去：［一日，珩练剑归来，误入舍妹温泉，亦闻到这种气味，然……］他有些难以启齿，［当时舍妹便在其中，若这种气味果真是欲.液，那。］

萧燚脸色更加肃然，这孩子还是太单纯了，还是把事实告诉他吧，省得一个资质不凡的剑修苗子被那三个孩子给害了。

［吾已知其中真相，汝须做好心理准备。］

公孙珩挺直上身。

萧燚的话，听在公孙珩耳中，宛如晴天霹雳：［汝父，汝弟，汝妹，已有吾先前所讲之关系，汝妹有汝父与汝弟之气息，伊妄图对汝下手，汝之直觉不差。］

公孙珩：！！！！

［怎，怎有可能？！］

［吾所言皆为事实，汝好生思量，须小心此三人。］

公孙珩浑浑噩噩地回归本体，脑中思绪宛如被猫玩过的毛线，一团乱。

前辈不是那种人，不屑于欺骗自己这个晚辈，莫非是前辈推断有误……

他在客栈中来回走动，间或拔出剑，细细擦拭，良久，他的情绪稍稍平静。

小妹怎么会对父亲弟弟下手？！她为什么还要对自己下手？！不自己要回山庄弄清楚……

公孙珩推开客栈门，刚准备回庄，想到前辈的“小心”二字，手顿住了。

［敢问前辈，小妹是不是被强迫的？还是……］

萧燚淡定地说出自己的推测：［吾不知先前如何，但吾来临之时，汝父汝弟汝妹两……算是三情相悦？总之，三人皆为自愿。］

公孙珩默然，他长叹一声，合上门，盘膝坐在床上。

前辈说要小心，那他就历练几年再回山庄吧。

他不敢细想，前些日子，家人对自己态度的变化。

======================

这几日，公孙珩过得浑浑噩噩。

他只感觉全世界都好像蒙了一层雾一样不真实，吃饭时，他有时会一筷子夹空，练剑时，他时不时停下动作，或是茫然地望着手中父亲请铸剑大师为他打造的剑，或是无目的地看向周围，眼神涣散，毫无焦距。

这是怎么回事？

为什么会这样？

周围的人都说公孙珩练剑练疯了。

公孙珩修炼时走火入魔，萧燚封住了公孙珩一身功力。

萧燚知道，公孙珩已经完全接受了这个事实，只是一时反应不过来罢了。这个过程，就是公孙珩打磨心境的过程，公孙珩若跨过这道坎，那么他未来的修行之路会平坦不少，若跨不过，那他的境界也只能止步于“技”。

转机很快就来了，公孙珩一天出门，如往常一般练剑，但他没注意周围的环境，一脚到一块鲜绿的、没被人踩过的苔藓上，脚一滑，身子一歪，落入水中。

萧燚：……

除了止步于此和勘破现实这两种可能，还有“出师未捷身先死”第三种可能啊！

公孙珩并不会游泳，但是他悟性过人，他手忙脚乱一通挣扎后，竟无师自通地学会了“狗刨式游泳”这种技能。

公孙珩狼狈不堪地爬上岸，趴在地上，呸了几口，将口中秽物吐出，然后一阵撕心裂肺惊天动地的咳嗽，许久，终于将肺部的水咳出。

公孙珩的发簪在挣扎中不知所踪，及腰的长发凌乱地散落在背后，外衫在挣扎间变得破破烂烂，中衣与里衣状况要好些，但也没好到哪里去。后来，公孙珩被路过的热心村民捡回家，热心村民为他拍干净了肺部的水，给他准备了一盆水和一条粗布毛巾，换了一套棉布衣服，还外带一根木簪。

公孙珩渐渐回过神来，穿上这一身粗劣的衣服，他沉吟许久，脸上的茫然之色渐渐消去，眼神中闪现一种明悟。

［前辈，珩明白了。无论发生何事，性命皆是万分重要的，若无性命，何谈剑道？世间较之珩更为悲惨之人千千万万，珩不当怨恨。］

萧燚：……

小子，你高兴就好。

公孙珩为报答热心村民，为村民们杀死了附近的野猪，并把野猪交与救自己的热心村民，他沉默地回到客栈。

他永远不会忘记，落入水中时，死亡逼近的恐惧，以及那些生活无比贫穷，依然能露出如此灿烂笑容的村民。

热心村民（淳朴的笑容.jpg）：这位少年人一看就是富家子弟啊，瞧这细皮嫩肉的模样，这滑溜溜的衣服，这亮闪闪的剑……哎呦，虽然他身上没多少银子，不过这野猪够我一家子吃好一阵子了……

* * *

> 作者有话要说：身份证丢了，六级考个x
> 
> QAQ


	6. 武侠（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 曜焰山庄

由于银票在水里泡没了，在用剩下的银子买了一套衣服后，公孙珩立马变得身无长物。

从未为银子发愁过的公孙珩：……

萧燚：哈哈哈哈哈~

没良心地笑了好一会儿后，萧燚还是很有良心地告诉公孙珩谋生的手段：［若不愿事事依靠家族，汝可于险地采药探宝，可于当地官府或隐楼寻任务做，可于富人家做护院……］

公孙珩擦剑擦了许久，这才决定去官府看看。

官府建立的英雄堂分堂中，任务繁多，分堂内大多是一脸风霜的江湖汉子，也有那么几个武功高强的人和初出江湖历练的家族子弟，公孙珩看了许久，这才在萧燚的指导下接了“护送商队前往镐城”的任务。

一路上风餐露宿，遇到山匪二十几波，其中有两波比较溜，公孙珩受了点小伤。由于公孙珩实在不能忍受干粮，萧燚便教他如何打猎和烤肉，几个月下来，公孙珩的烤肉手艺已登堂入室，厨艺堪比酒楼掌勺，当然也仅限于烤肉。公孙珩也曾跟小伙伴借了锅具，试图煮汤，然而煮汤耗的柴火实在太多，他马上放弃了这种费时费力的方法。

公孙珩请匠人做了个一个垫了层牛皮的防水小盒子，将银票放入其中收好，在镐城休整了几天后，他便按计划，前往曜焰山庄。

历练的第一战，是曜焰山庄的庄主柳钦。

曜焰山庄门口。

守门人看到一个气度不凡的少年人前来拜访，不敢怠慢，将拜帖递给庄主。

不一会儿，守门人又出现在门口：［公孙公子，庄主有请。］

进入曜焰山庄，绕过亭台楼阁，公孙珩见到了曜焰山庄庄主柳钦。

柳钦是个约莫三十岁的男子，满脸横肉，肌肉虬结，看上去不是个好人。他见到公孙珩，露出一个和蔼但看起来有些狰狞的笑容：“公孙世侄果然气度不凡，真不愧是公孙兄的儿子，不知公孙兄进来可好。”

公孙珩毕竟只是个少年，他脸色微妙地变了变，说：“父亲进来很好，多谢柳伯伯关心。”

柳钦见世侄似乎隐瞒了什么，以为是公孙珩年纪渐长，年轻气盛，与公孙兄有了什么矛盾，他心下了然，没想到看上去一板一眼的公孙珩也有这段年少轻狂的时光。

柳钦知道这个时候的少年人就像牛一样，你越让他做什么，他就越跟你对着干，于是，柳钦就讲了一些当年自己与公孙炑闯荡江湖的故事，以及公孙炑继承一个山庄的不容易。

“想当年，我和公孙兄得罪了blablabla……”

“想当年，公孙兄对你娘一见钟情blablabla……”

“柳伯伯……”

“世侄啊，你也认为公孙兄很厉害吧，想当年……”

……

公孙珩：……

#不是很明白，你们这些中年人都在想什么#

当柳钦终于讲完#我和你爸爸不得不说的故事#时，公孙珩看似神情冷肃，实则两眼木然。

#我一点都不想听我爸爸当年不小心招惹了几个小姑娘的故事谢谢#

柳钦见世侄精神不是很好，以为世侄远道而来舟车劳顿，便体贴地为他安排了房间。

公孙珩稀里糊涂地被安排到客房，半晌，他才从床上一跃而起。

我明明是要向柳伯伯请教啊！

算了，我先练会儿剑，明天再向柳伯伯请教吧。

第二天一早，他估摸着柳伯伯已经起身，便前去挑战。

柳钦早起练功，刚刚热了个身，就听说世侄向自己讨教武功。

武痴柳钦瞬间就开心了起来：“世侄小心，我的刀可是很重的，可不要硬接啊。”

公孙珩点头，向柳钦施了一礼，一剑直取柳钦胸口。柳钦刀一挡，直震的公孙珩虎口发麻。

公孙珩后退几步，缷去部分力量，柳钦顺势上前，既取得先机，招招毫不留情。公孙珩剑走轻灵，一面展开身法避开锋芒，一面寻找破绽。

柳钦成名多年，又正处壮年，自然有过人之处，他一招接一招攻向公孙珩，虽然招式中略有破绽，却一闪即逝，顷刻之间，公孙珩身上便多出几处伤痕。

公孙珩并未慌张，柳伯伯内力深厚，招式破绽极少，若要打败他，唯有……

好吧，虽然他看出来了，可惜他功力不够，身体跟不上。不过，不管怎么说，总要试试。

公孙珩开始与他游斗，不与他硬碰硬，柳钦见自己招式总不见效，心中渐渐焦躁，突然长喝一声，施展出最强的一刀：斩龙式。

公孙珩身体略微倾斜，本该刺入心脏的刀刺入左肩，公孙珩一剑刺向柳钦咽喉，柳钦猛然回刀，弹开了公孙珩的剑，但柳钦的胳膊上也留下一道浅浅的血痕。

柳钦连忙把一旁的大夫叫来为公孙珩处理伤口，道：“世侄可无碍？”

公孙珩微微喘气：“无碍，多谢柳伯伯关心。”

柳钦拍了拍公孙珩另一边肩膀：“谢什么，我与公孙兄可是好兄弟！”

公孙珩观察着大夫的手法，发现没什么问题，便细细思考刚刚的过招。

柳钦招式虽无十分精妙之处，却是破绽极少，只要展开攻势，便如浪潮一般，一招接一招，一招比一招强，他的防守更是难以攻破。

该怎样打败这样的对手？

柳钦爽朗的笑声打断了公孙珩的思绪：“世侄果然天纵奇才，过个几年，怕是我也赢不你，公孙兄真是生了个好儿子。”

又是一番寒暄后，公孙珩回到了客房。

肩上的伤虽只是皮肉伤，但若不好好休养，也会落下病根，公孙珩今日便没有练左手剑，只练右手剑。

由于前一日整夜睡不着，公孙珩很早就睡下了，而后，闷了许久萧燚，借公孙珩的壳子，出来放风。

经过功德金光的淬炼，萧燚神魂已恢复了十之二三，少则二三年年，多则七八年，他的神魂就能脱离这个躯壳了。

深夜时分，月光如水，倾泻在花园中，白日里鲜艳而美丽的花，青翠的竹子和树，在月光的照耀下，呈现出另一番美丽，它们的影子投射在地上，微风吹过，乍一看，如张牙舞爪的怪物。

萧燚负手站在凉亭中，静静地看着照射在地上的一方月光，张牙舞爪的影子，再抬头，就是一轮皓月，几颗明亮的星星。

多久没见过这么宁静的风景了？

修真界的风景虽然十分美丽，各有千秋，但总是带着浓厚的血腥味和杀伐之气，修真界，是个弱肉强食的世界。

萧燚总是不明白，师弟为何要拯救那样一个污秽的世界，修真者们不去体悟道法，却为争夺法宝和权力不择手段。过多关注外物，空有一身天才地宝堆积而成的修为，却没有一颗强者的心。一些修真者的道心，甚至比不上灵智低下的妖。

像师父和师兄弟师姐妹那样道心坚定的修者，少之又少，这样的世界，有什么值得拯救的。

“敢问阁下可是公孙公子？”一个清脆的声音打断了萧燚的思绪。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：身份证丢了，六级考个x
> 
> QAQ


	7. 武侠（6）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逃亡

萧燚一早就发现了有个人在靠近自己，这时转过头，看向说话的小姑娘。

小姑娘穿的不错，但精神不是很好，看上去过的并不如意。

但是真正引起萧燚注意的，是这个小姑娘的眼神，乍一看十分畏缩怯懦，实则藏着一种锋芒，对自己处境的不甘，以及对改变的渴望。

萧燚眼中闪过一丝兴味：“然。”

小姑娘犹豫了几下，眼神渐渐坚定起来：“公孙公子，请，请带小女子离开曜焰山庄！”

萧燚一挑眉：“为何？柳姑娘须知，若是本公子带汝离开，洗剑山庄与曜焰山庄必将交恶。”萧燚无比自然地将自己带入“公孙珩”这个角色。

柳念筝眼神灼然：“小女子知晓，此举必会为公子造成麻烦，只是，还请公子听小女子一言。”

接下来，萧燚便听到一个令人声泪俱下的故事。

故事的男主角是柳钦的二弟柳筠，女主角是柳念筝的母亲，她的母亲是铁血盟盟主的女儿，他们两位定了亲，生下念筝，然而有一日，江湖上出现了一位叫吴筝的青年才俊，还经常来曜焰山庄，柳筠顿时对他的妻子产生了猜忌之情，认为“念筝”是妻子对吴筝的思念，妻子一怒之下回到铁血盟，柳筠心灰意冷之下浪迹江湖，柳钦不知道这是不是弟弟的女儿，只把基础功法等教给她。

柳念筝前几天得知伯父为她定了亲，她不愿意像寻常女子一样，嫁给一个不认识的男人，在后宅中耗尽年华，便计划离家出走。

萧燚看着女孩果决的目光，恍惚间，他看到了年幼的自己。

不甘于命运的摆布，不放过任何一个变强的机会。

“好。”

================

公孙珩醒来后，一脸懵逼地看着大变样的环境。

他望着周围茂密的森林，连忙问道：［前辈，这是……］

萧燚道：［两日前，吾将柳筠之女柳念筝带出山庄。］

公孙珩：！！！

萧燚接着扔重磅炸弹：［江湖传言，洗剑山庄少庄主公孙珩与曜焰山庄二小姐柳念筝私奔，柳筠一怒之下，追杀公孙珩。］

公孙珩：！！！

萧燚又加了一句：［追杀最能磨练修为心境，汝须多加珍惜。］

公孙珩：！！！

然而公孙珩无暇问前辈，事情究竟是如何发展成这样的，因为柳筠的追杀已经来了。

萧燚在识海中抱着自己的宝贝剑，慢慢道：［柳筠实力远在汝之上，江湖经验丰富，届时，吾将助汝一臂之力。］

公孙珩面对面前面色不善的彪形大汉，气沉丹田：［晚辈明白。］

果不其然，纵然公孙珩剑术精妙，也敌不过根基雄厚的柳筠。十几招过后，公孙珩虎口开裂，内息不稳，连连后退。然而，他的眼睛越来越亮，他顺着柳筠的攻势，一侧身，剑随即顺着震荡的气流而去，刺伤了柳筠的手腕。

柳筠怒气冲冲地问道：“公孙小子，筝儿在哪？”

“晚辈不知。”他是真不知道。

“哼！”柳筠又挥刀砍下，公孙珩艰难地接下攻势。

虽说朝闻道夕死可已，但公孙珩此刻遍体鳞伤，真气枯竭，情形十分不妙。 萧燚郑重道：［汝先东移一步，然后向西南方冲去，左手用三成力后下方拍一掌，顺着力量离开，去丛林之中。］

只见公孙珩虚晃一招，左移一步，柳筠还以为他要溜，向右疾去，下一刻，公孙珩已向右奔去，柳筠急忙停住脚步，正在旧力已消，新力未生时，又是迎面一掌，激起重重尘土，柳筠踉跄了一下，又被尘土迷了眼，等他回过神来，只见一抹白色身影消失在丛林中，他想也不想，便追了上去。

小白脸，居然敢拐走我女儿！

树林中，萧燚解说完刚刚的事，接着指导：［他很快就会追上来，丛林中白衣太过明显，汝先在地上滚一圈，再做打算。］

公孙珩僵硬了一下，还是照做了。不得不说，公孙珩虽然剑痴了些，但他自那次落水后，就深深领会到“保命第一”“人没了还谈什么剑道顶峰”“留得青山在，不怕没柴烧”之类的道理。

［汝向前疾奔，直至林中空旷处，而后运起轻功，踩着脚印，原路返回直至土丘处，折往西北方，以后的路程脚尖点地，尽量以掌拍树干借力，切不可留下脚印，藏至那倒伏的树干后，他一走远，汝便从另一个方向出林。］

为了教育某个逃亡小菜鸟，萧燚在土丘处接管了公孙珩的身体，足尖一点，一个土块在地上弹了几下，往密林深处蹦去，下一刻，萧燚感受到有人闯入密林，往一开始走的方向拍了一掌，随后折向西北方，如幽灵般在树林间穿梭。

［……注意光与影之变幻，顺应树生长之势，气息与风相合……］

柳筠进入密林后，顺着足印跑出几十米，顿见一片空旷，足迹断在此处。

不对，他去了哪里？

柳筠转了一会儿，仔细观察一番，这才发现足印有些不对，先前的足印均匀，后来的足印有些地方要深上一些，似乎是忙不择路，但足印的间距仍然均匀。

有猫腻。

柳筠顺着足印往回走，直到足印正常后，这才停下脚步，往土丘后望去。

没有人。

东南方有一处行走过的痕迹，一丈外的痕迹较深，好似一口气提不上来，随后足迹越来越淡，想必是调整过来了。

好奸诈的小子，若不是老夫机智……柳筠接着往里走，只见痕迹越来越淡，直至消失。

小子隐匿手段不差……不对！这小子身高近八尺，凭他的修为，不可能通过这段路径不留半点痕迹！

又被耍了！

柳筠怒发冲冠，他吐纳几回，冷静下来，回到土丘。

他更加仔细地环顾四周，半晌，发现西北方，一棵树上，有一根藤蔓刚刚掉了一片叶子，而掉落的叶子，离藤蔓太远了，掉落方向与风向完全相反。

柳筠慢慢走过去，生怕错过什么，途中，又遇过很多干扰性很强的痕迹。好不容易走过百十丈远，柳筠发现，他竟来到林中猎人打猎的必经之路！

看着地上乱七八糟的足迹，柳筠脸黑了。

罢了，儿孙自有儿孙福，只要洗剑山庄正式上门提亲，那这一茬就揭过。

柳筠叹了口气，心中有些不甘，又有一种“江湖后继有人”的感慨。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：身份证丢了，六级考个x
> 
> QAQ


	8. 武侠（7）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 朋友

公孙珩在萧燚的指导下，顺利脱逃，离开曜焰山庄的势力范围。公孙珩一面震惊于前辈神乎其技的逃命技巧，一面心中疑惑。

［前辈，这种……撤退技巧，前辈如何习得？］

［熟能生巧罢了。与人切磋易与人结仇，吾之世界不比此处和平，大能比比皆是，当年吾年轻气盛，结下不少仇怨，亦引来无数追杀。］萧燚语气中，颇有一种往事不堪回首的感觉。

公孙珩想也不想，道：［前辈现在落得如此境地，莫非是遭人追杀，此人实力一定很强！］话音未落，整个人都激动了。

萧燚：……［非也，吾是渡劫失败。］小伙子别哪壶不开提哪壶啊！！！

［至于强者，汝飞升之后自然可以见识到。］

灰头土脸的公孙珩匆匆往城中赶去，万万没想到，路上遇到了一个人。

遇到了狼狈不堪的叶凌风。

叶凌风见到公孙珩，整张脸都生动起来：“公孙兄，好久不见，你怎么变成这样了？”

公孙珩：……他并不想听到公孙兄这三个字。

尤其是在被柳伯伯的“公孙兄”轰炸过之后。

公孙珩默默看了他一眼：你不也如此狼狈？

叶凌风尴尬地摸摸下巴，苦笑一声：“咳，我这回可真惨，我路上遇到一个富家子，他对自己的妻子非打即骂，我遇到他们的时候，那姑娘差点被打死了，那么美的姑娘，我肯定要上去救她啊。我教训了那富家子，谁知道那姑娘苦苦哀求我不要伤害他，然后那富家子家中正好有个武功高强的护院……唉！”随后一双会说话的眼睛看着公孙珩：你为什么灰头土脸？

……公孙珩顿了顿，道：“被柳筠追杀。”

“哦~”叶凌风恍然大悟，神色暧昧，一声“哦”说得一波三折，“听说你与柳家二小姐一见钟情二见倾心三见定终生只可惜长辈不允所以连夜私奔……”

公孙珩见叶凌风右脸写着“好”，左脸写着“奇”，不停地挤眉弄眼，立马打断他的话：“事实并非如此，我与柳小姐并无私情，带她出来另有原因。”这事不是我干的，是那位剑道前辈干的。

叶凌风一副“我懂的”模样，朝公孙珩笑了笑：“兄弟都懂的。”说着，还拍了拍公孙珩的肩膀。

公孙珩：……这下是解释不清了。

萧燚见这位气运之子桃花运好像有点多，几乎形成桃花煞，于是开口提醒：［此子资质不差，应对机敏，只是……］

［前辈之意是？］公孙珩对前辈的停顿有些疑惑。

［此子心性尚可，只是生活作风不佳，是否与他为有，汝自己决定。］萧燚也听过叶凌风的一些传言，对叶凌风的资质悟性心性品行十分满意，但看实在不上他处处留情的生活作风，对他的态度也很矛盾，索性与他交朋友的不是自己，自己也管不上公孙珩的交友状况，最多提点一番。

公孙珩想到他逃亡时听到的有关叶凌风的传言，传言叶凌风率性风流，不知夺取了多少女子的芳心，又想到了自家老爹的故事。

作为一个古代的纯直男，公孙珩也不觉得叶凌风的生活作风有什么不对。在他看来，叶凌风重情重义，见义勇为，资质很好，可以当自己的对手，又可以吸引无数武功高强的人做他的对手，自然十分乐意和他做朋友。

至于喝酒和风流这两个毛病，叶凌风很有分寸，不会让这两个毛病影响自身功力，公孙珩也随他。

在叶凌风眼中，这位灰头土脸但是风采依然的好友一直用一种探究的眼神看着他，直看的他背脊发凉。

然而，下一刻，公孙珩就转过头。

果然是自己想多了吧。

二人来到城中，先买了一些衣服，后来到一家客栈中，洗漱完毕，来到楼下，用午膳。

叶凌风见公孙珩一刻之内就打理好自己，不由啧啧称奇：“公孙兄，江湖果真能锻炼人，初次见面时，你还是个公子哥，现在……”

公孙珩沉默。

他在山庄时就是自己打理自己的生活，只是最近又学会了赚钱这个技能而已。

公孙珩点了一碗水煮蛋，一盘水煮竹笋，一壶清水；叶凌风点了一碟花生米，一盘牛肉，一壶酒。二人虽然饮食习惯不同，相处起来倒也融洽。

大厅中，有说书人在说书，讲的是魔教东方教主的事迹。

萧燚顿时打起精神，公孙珩虽不知前辈为何对东方较之感兴趣（他不知道那日与萧燚比斗的前辈是东方教主），但也制止了叶凌风的滔滔不绝。

说书人所讲内容，情节跌宕起伏，引人入胜，虚虚实实，详略得当，源于生活高于生活。他见人们都关注他，说的更加起劲：“……前日，衡山刘正风刘大侠金盆洗手，刘大侠乃正道中流砥柱，东方教主却是魔道魁首，那东方教主，为何现身于刘大侠的金盆洗手大点上呢？且听我细细到来，刘大侠有一女，那生的是个花容月貌，沉鱼落雁，闭月羞花……参加刘大侠金盆洗手大典的正道高手，可有不少，东方教主自然不敢硬碰硬，他本打算救出被困于衡山的魔教教徒，就此离去，谁料……偶遇刘小姐，一时惊为天人……”

萧燚：……

公孙珩：……前辈看上的人竟是如此？没想到你是这样的前辈……

叶凌风则是听得津津有味，恨不能自己就是东方教主，邂逅那美貌的刘小姐。

萧燚叹道：［传闻果真做不得真，我那好友眼界如此高，怎会看上凡俗女子。］

公孙珩这才明白过来，不由感叹，前辈看中的人，果真不凡。

萧燚又道：［据吾猜测，好友看上的是刘正风本人。］

公孙珩：！！！

好在下一句话挽回了东方教主的形象。［刘正风以一人之力，将偌大衡山派打理得井井有条，兼之擅长经营，堪为好友一大助力。］

公孙珩：……这就是接触前辈先进思想的后遗症么。

公孙珩觉得，自己要找家客栈，沐浴一番，清醒清醒。

说书人言罢，公孙珩给了说书人一些碎银子，回过头，正对上叶凌风好奇的目光。

“公孙兄，我认识你这么久，可是头一次，看到你对一个人那么感兴趣。”叶凌风浓眉一扬，眼神中带着浓浓的好奇，“莫非你也对那位国色天香的刘小姐感兴趣？”

“非也。”公孙珩道。

叶凌风见公孙珩不欲作答，便转移了话题：“魔教的东方教主最近动作很大，前一阵子他在肃清魔教，好像要有什么大动作……”

公孙珩默默地听着叶凌风滔滔不绝的言语，默默地看着叶凌风喝醉后放声大笑，用各种各样的方式笑，笑得十分魔性，十分有感染力，直到上气不接下气，直到周围定力不足的人被他魔性的笑声感染，也跟着笑了起来。他默默地把这个醉鬼敲晕拖回楼上，收获在场众人感激的目光。

公孙珩：……

萧燚：……

* * *

> 作者有话要说：身份证丢了，六级考个x
> 
> QAQ


	9. 武侠（8）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心魔

公孙珩已将萧燚一开始给他的基础秘籍吃透，他便向萧燚讨教。

萧燚照例把公孙珩的魂体拉入识海。

［剑之道，浩如星辰，剑修证道之法，也各有不同。汝基础扎实，悟性过人。现吾传汝本门证道之法。

［第一层，熟练掌握基础剑招，汝已做到；第二层，览天下剑法，挑战天下。］

公孙珩开口问：［前辈，第三层呢？］

萧燚摇摇头：［不可好高骛远。］他心念一动，神识空间便多出一个房间，房间里摆满了不知名木头制成的架子，架子上是一个个大小颜色形状不同的玉简。

［前辈，这……］

［此乃吾年少时所见之剑法，汝只需拿起玉牌，抵于眉心。汝只可观第一个玉架，剑道精进之后，方可观第二个，以此类推，最深处玉架后，有剑道第三层修习之法。吾于藏功阁一角留下印记，汝可随时前往，印证剑招。］

公孙珩听完，便迫不及待地进入房间，拿起第一个玉简，往眉心一抵，然后……晕过去了。

萧燚：……

他无奈地往公孙珩眉心处打了道精神力，提醒道：［从玉架另一头看起。］

公孙珩板着张脸从地上爬起来，同手同脚地走向玉架另一边。

萧燚轻笑一声，便离开藏功阁，盘膝而坐，捧着他的宝贝剑，抵着额头，与剑灵沟通。

总感觉剑灵的脾气与那人很像，或许是自己太过思念那人，反映到剑灵上的结果吧。

只有飞升，才能超脱轮回，将那人寻回……不，想这些又有什么用，那人已经死了，还是被自己亲手杀死的，就算把他的魂魄找回，他也不再是那人了。

萧燚的本命剑与眉心剑纹交相辉映，原本和谐的场面，却透着一丝失去半身的悲戚，隐藏着毁灭一切的疯狂。

很快，这一点不和谐便消散得无影无踪，取而代之的，是铺天盖地的冷漠无情。

萧燚心神不稳，陷入过往的回忆之中。

『血衣男子懒散地躺在地上，右手轻点白衣男子眉心处剑纹，凤目微眯，轻笑道：“你的性格一点都不适合修仙，倒是很适合修魔，你简直是天生的魔修，若是你入魔，幽冥宫必有你的位子……”

白衣男子的星辰墨玉发冠滚落一旁，丝缎般的黑发铺散在清净竹席上，他左手按住血衣男子的右手，问道：“幽冥宫？吾为何从未听闻？”

血衣男子突然正经起来：“你当然没听过，因为……我还没开始建啊，这是我为我未来的势力取的名字，未来，幽冥宫必能……”』

要入魔吗？

入魔吧，自己本就是天生的魔修，而且这也是那人的期望……

入魔吧，自己已经忍得太久了……

……

不！如果入魔，那自己就再也找不到那人了！魔修逆天而行，为天道排斥，只有仙修，才能从天道的信息中推算出一个灵魂的下落……

萧燚魂体一震，周身缠绕的丝丝魔气散去，眼中的红光也渐渐消散。

他算了算时间，距离公孙珩进入藏功阁，已经五个时辰了。看不出来这孩子悟性那么高。

不对！公孙珩的魂魄绝对承受不了五个时辰！

萧燚心念一动，便出现在藏功阁内，他一看，果然，公孙珩早已晕倒在地，手上一枚玉简，周围十几块玉简散落一地。

萧燚：就猜到会是这样。

他将精神力耗尽的孩子抱了出去，摆成躺尸的姿势，朝公孙珩输入了一点精神力。

然后就毫不客气地接管了公孙珩的身体。

============

公孙珩拿起一枚名为《春雨》的玉简，抵于眉心，他的意识便被拉入虚幻的世界。

与识海相似却不同的世界。

这里，只有自己足下方圆几尺地是真正存在的，其余部分皆是绿色的雾气，身前看不清容貌温和俊秀的剑者一个起手式。

剑招连贯，如春风化雨般柔和，柔和中又隐含杀机。

公孙珩瞪大双眼。

不愧是前辈见识过的剑法，当真不凡！

他仔细体悟这套剑法。

剑者施展剑法时，将灵力不着痕迹地融入对方身体，如春雨般悄无声息。（公孙珩：他灵力真多。）

剑者可根据灵力掌握对方的状态，取其要害，必要时还可施展出最强的一招“萌芽”，引爆灵力，重创对方。（萧燚：我会告诉你们这招是根据师弟的大招“冰爆”改编的吗。）

公孙珩立马沉浸在学习中，他一次次地挥舞手中长剑，一次次地被对面的剑者击倒，终于，他完全领悟了这一招，击退了面前的剑者。

公孙珩脱离这枚玉简的空间后，又迫不及待地拿起下一枚玉简……

剑法虽好，然而公孙珩修为太弱，灵魂也很弱，所以，当公孙珩放下第十四个玉简时，他顿感一阵天旋地转，就此倒地不起。

不知过了多久，公孙珩终于醒了过来，他一跃而起，一脸兴奋。

萧燚正在外面用公孙珩的壳子浪，他感应到公孙珩苏醒，连忙拦住他：“汝欲做甚？”

公孙珩被前辈一拦，兴奋的大脑总算稍微冷静一些，他激动地说：“前辈，珩刚刚领悟了新的剑招，想前往试剑……”

萧燚将公孙珩微弱的反抗压下：“汝魂魄损耗过多，好生休息。”

公孙珩被萧燚压着休息了两个时辰，才得以前往试剑阁试剑。

他右手握剑，左手并指为剑，凝神注视面前虚影。

只见面前虚影抬起右手，摆了个姿势，动了动手指……他在干什么？

然后，一道冰蓝色的光芒袭向公孙珩面门。

公孙珩一惊，下意识地举剑一挡，挡下了这一招，他虎口发麻，连退几步，险些握不住剑。

虽然公孙珩挡下了第一道法术，然而他先前从未与法修交过手，他勉强躲过第二道法术，被第三道法术击中，扑通一声倒在地上，艰难地爬起来。

萧燚：……

这小孩剑术的基础是够了，但其他方面的基础还有待提高。

于是，公孙珩与剑的愉快相处的日子没持续多久，就陷入了水深火热之中。

萧燚毫不留情地封印了藏功阁，又开辟了一处演武场。他露出一个完美的笑容，道：【汝须躲避吾之攻击，直至合格为止。】

他心念一动，各种火系基础法术铺天盖地砸向公孙珩。

公孙珩一惊，反应不及，情急之下，身体依照本能摆成一个神奇的姿势，躲过了第一二三个法术，被第四个法术“残霞”打个正着，“残霞”顿时变幻成一张网，将公孙珩捆得严严实实。

演武场中，各种法术消失得无影无踪，待公孙珩恢复后，铺天盖地的法术又凭空出现，砸向公孙珩。

这次，公孙珩躲过了四道法术。

……

公孙珩本以为，他能躲过前辈的所有法术，就可以和剑相亲相爱。

事实证明，他太天真了。

前辈为他制定了一系列修炼方案，什么淬炼身体强度，封闭五感练剑，伤口处理，基础医术，基础毒术，游泳，爬山……虽然公孙珩天赋卓绝，架不住修炼强度大，每天都累得半死不活。

公孙珩（一脸崩溃）：虽然明白这些都是基础但是……我还是好想念前辈的藏功阁QAQ

公孙珩日子过的苦不堪言，萧燚却是越看越满意，这小子天赋不错，也肯吃苦，怎么看怎么顺眼。

要不要收他为徒呢？

* * *

> 作者有话要说：坑爹的手机码字


	10. 武侠（9）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小妹

七年后。

一名蒙面白衣剑客静静地站在山谷周围的山脊处，望着山谷内的大宅子。

七年间，公孙珩经历了萧燚惨无人道的摧残后，已成为武林中顶尖的剑客，但江湖人并不知道他的真实姓名，只尊称他为剑圣。

没有人知道剑圣的相貌与年龄，关于剑圣的身份，众说纷纭，但有一条是一样的：剑圣成日遮面，是因为他毁容了。

公孙珩在修炼时，也得知了一条条关于他妹妹公孙琬的爆炸性新闻：公孙琬又与某个天之骄子勾搭上了；武林盟主偶遇公孙琬，一见钟情，向洗剑山庄提亲；影楼楼主把公孙琬掳走……公孙珩从一开始的震惊，到后来的心情复杂。

七年间，公孙珩已修炼到炼气巅峰，只要斩断这段因果，便可以筑基。

当萧燚告诉公孙珩这个消息时，公孙珩沉默许久，叹了口气，抱着萧燚为他锻造的剑，坐了半个晚上。

几天后，他背着剑，蒙上脸，来到了公孙琬的男人们为她打造的蝶梦谷。

出发前，萧燚从芥子空间中取出一罐凡人能用的药，交给公孙珩。

公孙珩：［前辈，这是？］

萧燚的声音中含着一丝笑意：［汝可取镜一观。］

公孙珩拿起镜子，一照，只见上半张脸是正常的肤色，下半张脸由于久未见光，而显得无比苍白。

简称阴阳脸。

公孙珩：……

他毫不犹豫地将液体抹在上半张脸上，一柱香后，上半张脸恢复了苍白。

被萧燚一打岔，公孙珩沉重的心情轻松了不少，他戴上面罩，按照地图，来到蝴蝶谷。

公孙珩收敛一身气息，伫立在山上，闭上双眼，感应谷内动静。

不一会儿，他一脸复杂地睁开双眼。

［前辈，小妹居然……］

萧燚一脸沉痛地道：［节哀。］

公孙珩无奈地叹了口气，他一把扯下面罩，露出一张清俊而苍白的脸。

幸好前辈考虑周到，如果自己顶着一张阴阳脸上门……什么气势都没了QAQ

公孙珩右手按于剑柄，来到极乐居门口，递上拜帖。

落款：洗剑山庄公孙珩。

============

欧阳坚有些沮丧。

今天与琬儿在一起的是公孙瑜、芮杰和墨云澜，自己只能在一边与其他人大眼瞪小眼。

这时，下人送来一张拜帖。

欧阳坚漫不经心地接过拜帖，下一刻，他直起上身，瞪大双眼。

公孙珩不是早就死了吗？！

不管如何，琬儿那么美好，他一定是对琬儿有觊觎之心！

虽然他们不忍让琬儿伤心，愿意共同保护琬儿，但这不代表他们愿意，保护琬儿的人再多一个！

欧阳坚拿出游龙枪，杀气腾腾地往门口走去。

一旁的武林盟主见状，心中了然：“又有人要打琬儿的主意？我们要保护好琬儿，杀了想伤害琬儿的人！”

欧阳坚将手上的拜帖飘给武林盟主郑天檩：“这次来的是死了好多年的公孙珩。”

郑天檩一惊：“公孙珩不是……”早就死了吗？！

欧阳坚眼神凝重：“按理说，他是不可能在我们的围杀下活下来的，不过……不管他是真的公孙珩还是假的，我们总要杀死他。”

郑天檩颔首：“我把他们也叫上。”

公孙琬的后宫们，除了正在与她幕天席地的三人，其余人全员出动，一到门口，但见一名白衣剑者立于门口。

他宽肩窄腰，容貌清俊，肤色白皙，一身气势含而不发，如同浩瀚的大海，不知深浅。

公孙珩果然没死！还更厉害了！

四人对望一眼，公孙珩的父亲公孙炑上前一步。

“珩儿，你，你还活着？！”

公孙珩的心动摇了一下，他俯身一礼：“父亲，孩儿听说小妹……”

在公孙珩俯身的一瞬，四人不约而同地围攻上去，公孙珩条件反射地拔出剑。

“锵——”

电光火石之间，金铁交击之声连成一片，公孙珩打落他们的兵器，看都没看其余三人，只是震惊地望着自己的父亲：“父亲……为什么……”

公孙炑捂着渗着血丝的虎口，拾起被打落的剑：“逆子！”

其余三人面露不可置信之色：公孙珩一招之内，就把他们四人的兵器全部挑落！

他们一边暗暗蓄力，一边望着公孙炑，希望他能使得公孙珩露出破绽。

公孙炑不复洗剑山庄庄主的风度，满脸怒容：“逆子！你还好意思问琬儿？你作为兄长，竟敢诱惑幼妹！”

公孙珩脸色苍白了一分，他语气中充满了不可置信、愤怒、悲伤与疲惫：“父亲，你……”

其余三人同时抽了抽嘴角，这老匹夫当真不要脸，明明是他先诱惑琬儿的，如今却倒打一耙。

公孙炑见此招见效，上前一步，义正言辞：“你既做下如此不堪之事，为父也容不得你，珩儿，为父不想动手，你……自我了断吧，为父必然将你厚葬。”

公孙珩的脸部肌肉剧烈地抽搐了几下，呼吸陡然急促，又很快平复下来。

此时的公孙珩灵台如冰雪般空明，不为外物所动，他的气势也渐渐暴涨，剑气外放，又被很好地控制在身周一尺内，整个人无懈可击。

四人：坏了！

金鞭世家的欧阳坚抽出藏在腰间的缠丝金鞭，率先攻了上去；同时，医圣谷谷主史沅右手轻扬，一些水雾无声无息地飘往公孙珩，又被公孙珩周身剑气搅碎；郑天檩手上多了一副金丝手套，以掌法对敌，招式大开大合，掌上劲力浑厚，招招直向要害；公孙炑仗着自己与公孙珩剑术一脉相承，提剑上前。

公孙珩处于当世顶尖高手的围攻中，面无惧色，他挥舞长剑，剑招不成章法，将招式一一挡下。

半晌，公孙珩将四人制住。

他有些期待地望着自己的父亲：“父亲，您真的要杀了我吗？我真的没有诱惑小妹，她是我亲妹妹啊……”

公孙炑脸一僵，公孙珩毕竟是他曾寄予众望的长子，只是……想起让自己魂牵梦萦的琬儿，公孙炑目露凶光：“如此孽子，有不如无！”

“……”公孙珩紧抿双唇，拳头握紧，又松开，他深深地看了一眼自己的父亲，脚步迟疑了一下，立马变得坚定，跨过四人，旁若无人地走入极乐居，在公孙琬所在的平地外止步，闭目伫立，静静地等待小妹办事结束。

正在公孙琬体内冲刺的隐楼楼主墨云澜突然感觉浑身一寒，一种危险的感觉遍布全身，他不禁慢下速度，一旁的公孙瑜见状，立马把墨云澜推向一边，进入公孙琬。

“啊！——二，二哥……”

芮杰还用一种极具嘲讽意味的眼神看向墨云澜。

墨云澜怒了，也顾不上直觉传来的危险的信号，重新加入战圈。

云收雨散，四人一脸餍足地躺在草地上，公孙珩估摸着小妹已然完事，缓步朝四人走去。

只见遛鸟的遛鸟，@#￥#的%……&￥

公孙珩：“……”

他迅速解下身上的披风，扔向空中，将公孙琬的身体遮得严严实实。

公孙琬眼角媚意未消，骤然见到求而不得又早已去世的哥哥，她心情激荡，用略带沙哑的嗓音唤道：“大哥？”

公孙珩默然。

他想对小妹说许多话：小妹，为什么变成如此模样？小妹，你这样真的幸福吗？小妹……

最终，公孙珩艰难地开口道：“小妹，是不是他们强迫你？不用怕，有什么委屈跟大哥说，大哥保护你……”

穿越成公孙琬的乔婉婉眼睛一亮，比起公孙瑜，公孙珩才是理想中的哥哥……

公孙瑜有时就像一个没长大的孩子，虽然爱护自己，可总有些时候不顾及自己的愿望，倒是公孙珩，才是处处爱护自己的稳重的哥哥……

公孙琬的魂魄剧烈地波动起来：【不许打我大哥的主意！】

乔婉婉不耐烦地压制下公孙琬的魂魄，并狠狠地碾压她的魂魄：【你知道妨碍我的后果。】

公孙琬的魂魄发出痛苦的尖叫。

公孙珩似有所觉，他一把拉过公孙琬，将其牢牢护住，疾驰而去。

墨云澜三人也反映过来，他们同时对公孙珩发动攻击。

虽然公孙珩实力比墨云澜三人高上不少，但公孙珩不仅要护住小妹，还要应对顶尖杀手的暗杀、嫡亲弟弟的杀招与琴魔的干扰，很快落于下风，他白衣染血，身上多了几道伤口。

他一边逃，一边问前辈：【前辈，小妹为何会如此？】

公孙珩很清楚地感受到了小妹的痛苦，可小妹身上却有一种诡异而不详的波动，公孙珩猜测，是这个波动使得小妹性情大变。

【夺舍。】

【什么！】

这就讲得通了。

公孙珩的注意力偏移了一瞬，背后三人皆是武林中顶尖高手，他们抓住了这一丝破绽，捅向公孙珩要害。

公孙珩的后心、后腰、脖颈同时遭到重创，他瞳孔收缩，口溢朱红，鲜血喷洒公孙琬一身，无力跌倒。

他在跌倒前，运尽最后的力量，将小妹扔出去。

“……快……走……”这是公孙珩破碎的声音。

“大哥——”这是苏醒的公孙琬撕心裂肺的喊声。

萧燚抓准时机，接管了公孙珩的身体，公孙珩身上的伤口以肉眼可见的速度恢复。

教个后辈还真不容易啊。

萧燚缓缓站起，对上公孙琬惊喜的表情，和墨云澜三人惊疑不定的神情，一脸从容不迫。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：险些忘了还要修文……


	11. 武侠（10）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 筑基

萧燚看着衣衫不整的三人，森然的杀意缓缓向周围扩散。

好嘛，原来当年围杀公孙珩的，就是公孙琬的后宫们啊……

想当年，自已悉心教导公孙珩，直到公孙珩小有所成，就把他放到江湖上历练。

谁料一波一波的追杀随之而来，各种势力的追杀都有，有的明显是某个组织培养的死士，有的明显是职业杀手，而且一波波人擅长的地方都有所不同。

公孙珩沉浸于印证自身所学无法自拔，萧燚却早就发现了不对劲，他正准备慢慢调查，幕后主使就送上门来。

七个蒙面人，气质各有不同，修炼的功法也大相径庭，但是他们身上却沾上了同一种气息。

公孙珩当时的实力还不足以应付这七个人，很快就身受重伤，奄奄一息，萧燚见势不妙，抓住时机，诈死脱身。

其实诈死十分不符合萧燚的男神形象，很可惜，萧燚当时魂魄太弱，完全办不到大杀四方这种有技术含量的事。

萧燚虽然对自己的男神形象十分看中，但是在小命面前，形象这种东西是可以说扔就扔的。他果断为公孙珩安排了一个新身份，继续在江湖上历练。

这么多年来，萧燚曾调查过有关情报，提出一个个猜想，又不停推翻，最终终于推测出一个真相。

公孙琬的后宫们不知何故，要杀了公孙珩——公孙琬的大哥。

就是不知道他们为什么要这么做了。

想到此处，萧燚缓缓开口，声音中有一种奇特的波动。

“你们为何要杀公孙珩？”

三人受到波动的影响，一脸嫉恨地看着披着公孙珩壳子的萧燚，不由自主地吐露出内心真实的想法。

“谁让琬儿总是对你念念不忘！”

“大哥，只要你死了，琬儿就不会再想你了。”

“你毕竟是琬儿的大哥，我会替你留个全尸的。”

萧燚：……

what the ghost！！！

#大千世界，真是无奇不有#

#是在下输了#

萧燚放了几道剑气，封住他们的内力，他想了想，又顺手封住公孙琬的内力，便盘膝而坐，修复公孙珩的伤势。

公孙珩心脉受到重创，修复起来可要花不少时间，得先把变数解决了。

修复好之后，萧燚首先看了看公孙琬。

果真是夺舍，不过夺舍之人的实力明显不怎么强，她的魂魄甚至比公孙琬还弱上一筹，她能夺舍成功，全凭一身（划掉）浩然正气（划掉）气运撑着。

现在出来的是那个夺舍的魂魄。

气运啊，正好自己需要，师弟也需要。

萧燚拿出在修真界逃命时磨练出的演技，一脸关切地望着“公孙琬”，语气中充满了一个大哥对妹妹的宠溺：“小妹，你无事吧？”

“公孙琬”一脸红晕：“大哥，我，我没有事，只是……”

萧燚一面收集“公孙琬”身上逸散出的气运，一面温和地问道：“只是什么？”

“公孙琬”一脸娇羞：“只是，我身上没有力气了，大哥~~~”

听懂了公孙琬言外之意的萧燚：……

明明自己是用公孙珩对待妹妹的态度对待“公孙琬”的啊，为什么她会想到这种地方？！

自己还要为那人守身如玉呢，公主抱什么的还是免了吧。

他故作不解风情，将一道灵力打入“公孙琬”体内：“这样就没事了。”

穿越成公孙琬的乔婉：……

虽然大哥不解风情了点，可她就是喜欢这套。

于是乎，“公孙琬”身上的气运不要命地往外散发，试图吸引住“公孙珩”的心。

萧燚加大了吸取气运的力度，等他把“公孙琬”身上的气运压榨得差不多之后，就毫不留情地将“公孙琬”的魂魄封印住。

乔婉的魂魄尖叫一声：【你！你个渣男！！】

萧燚内心毫不愧疚：【汝果真心有不甘，尽可寻吾报仇。】

【你居然敢欺骗我的感情！】

萧燚的内心毫无波动，甚至有点想笑。

只要能达到目的，且不违背自己的准则，什么手段都可以用。

这小丫头要是想来报复，尽管来！老子长这么大，还从来没怕过别人的报复！

打得赢老子，那就是老子实力不济，没什么好怨恨的，不过，老子也不会放过任何一线生机；打不赢老子，那就是你学艺不精，这个世界本就是强者为尊，老子就算杀了你，你也没有办法。

太玄宗流氓萧燚如是想道。

#真不愧为当年太玄宗的最强流氓#

#思想都那么流氓#

萧燚随后便把乔婉送往这个世界的轮回通道，把公孙珩放出来。

接下来是他们家这一团宛如乱麻的事，自己还是别参与吧。

嗯，还得在旁边看好公孙小子，省得这小子又一个想不开，心魔横生，无法筑基。

公孙琬愣了一会儿，突然崩溃地尖叫起来。

“大哥——杀了我——！”

对于一个古代的大家闺秀来说，和七个男人搞上了，其中一个是自己爹，另一个是自己弟弟，这种事实在是太刺激了些。

公孙珩懵逼了，他的身体快过行动，一下制住想要自残的妹妹，轻轻拍她的背：“小妹，小妹，没事了……”

与自家亲大哥肌肤相亲，公孙琬不由想到这几年发生的事情，内心的罪恶感涌上心头，她拼命地抗拒来自大哥的接触。

“不要碰我——”

她的身上……好脏啊……怎么能让……大哥碰到……

公孙珩连忙松手，一脸不知所措，他杀气腾腾地看向旁边的罪魁祸首。

一定是他们欺负小妹了！

在萧燚几年如一日的熏陶下，公孙珩并不认为被男人上是一件多么要命的事，自己实力不济，就不要怨恨别人为什么欺负自己。若是实在放不下，那就在实力强大之后，把这份因果讨回来。

很显然，公孙琬并没有这种“先进思想”，她跌在地上，吐得稀里哗啦。

公孙珩想上前，又怕给小妹造成什么心理阴影，只好在一旁干着急。

公孙琬稍稍平静下来之后，哑着嗓子对公孙珩说：“大哥，杀了我吧，我已经不干净了……”

公孙珩手足无措，他不由向萧燚求助：【前辈，这这这这该怎么办……】

萧燚叹了口气。

这年头，教个徒弟真不容易，还得帮他解决青少年心理问题。

虽然公孙珩还不是他真正的徒弟。

萧燚慢慢地告诉公孙珩该说什么、该做什么。

不得不说，萧燚的嘴炮技巧还是很管用的，起码公孙琬很快打消了寻死的念头，并决定建立一个庇佑女子的宗门。

公孙琬状态终于正常了，公孙珩放下心来，指着周围一干人等，问道：“小妹，你打算怎样处置他们。”

公孙琬目露恨意，声音再次尖锐起来：“当然是全杀了！”

公孙珩看了看躺在地上一动不动的弟弟，眼中流露一丝不忍。

公孙珩最为重视亲情，就算他的父亲与弟弟想杀自己，他也不忍心伤害他们。

他低低地叹了一口气：“抱歉，小妹，你要杀别人，我没有任何意见，但是……父亲与小弟的命，还是留下吧。”

公孙琬顿时炸了：“为什么！大哥，他们不光伤害了我，还想杀你！”

“抱歉，我下不了手。”

“那我来动手！”

“……唉。”

公孙珩默默起身，挡在公孙瑜和公孙琬中间。

公孙琬瞪着自己家大哥一会儿，还是妥协了。

“大哥，那就废了他们的武功，让他们把以前的事全部忘了吧。”

公孙珩松了口气，请萧燚出手帮忙。

萧燚不仅废了公孙炑和公孙瑜的武功，把他们的记忆全部抹除，只留下一些生活常识，还改变了他们的容貌，保证没有人认得出他们。

公孙珩安顿好妹妹后，萧燚便提出要回到原来的身体，套着公孙珩的壳子跑路了。

公孙珩缩在前辈的壳子里，问道：【前辈，我们这是要去哪？】

【皇宫。】

公孙珩：？？？

* * *

> 作者有话要说：七月最后一天，修文结束
> 
> 下一章23：00发


	12. 武侠（完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 飞升失败*2；番外

一别经年，萧燚的师弟已经成为了皇帝，此刻，他正顶着一头杀马特的白发，穿着一身常服，看着翻墙进来的师兄，一脸[是在下输了.jpg]

“师兄，我给你块牌子，下次就不用翻墙了，可以直接进来。”

“师弟啊，你不觉得，在清冷的月辉下，一个白衣剑客翻墙而入，衣袂翻飞之间……”

“停停停！打住！”

萧燚：为何师弟就是不懂装13的艺术啊。

师弟：别跟我玩这一套，你这一套我早看透了！

既然师弟拒绝吃萧燚的安利，萧燚便谈起了正事，他把一盒玉珠递给师弟。

“这是我多年来收集的气运，你看看能不能用得上。”

师弟丝毫不客气地抢过盒子：“太用得上了！师兄，阵法我已经替你布置好了，过会儿我带你去，还有布置阵法的材料……”

师弟小心翼翼地收起玉珠，带着萧燚来到一片空地上。

阵法的原理是，借助本土筑基修士的力量，使得自己为此界天道所容。

萧燚走入阵中，催动阵心，一阵白光闪过，法阵中多出一道人影。

他的相貌，是想象中的非凡，剑眉横飞入鬓，凤眼狭长，清澈的眼眸，饱含森冷的剑意和对世间一切事物的漠然，唯有最亲近之人，才能让这双冰冷的眼睛染上些许暖意；鼻梁高挺，薄唇紧抿，微凸的下巴上有一道浅浅的美人沟。他身高八尺有余，宽肩窄腰，手指骨节分明，修长而有力。

公孙珩依然沉浸在这种玄幻的场面，没有反应过来，萧燚拉着呆愣愣的小孩，跨出阵法。

师弟看了看眼前的场景，若有所思。

萧燚收下了师弟为自己准备的阵法材料后，就在师弟的带领下来到一个房间。

他郑重地对公孙珩说道：“公孙珩，汝天资卓绝，心性坚定，从不矜骄自大……”一通夸赞的话说下来，说得公孙珩心潮澎湃，他的直觉告诉他，接下来会发生一件大好事！

“……汝可愿拜于吾之门下，为吾亲传弟子，传吾衣钵……”

公孙珩一愣，而后狂喜：“愿意！愿意！”说完纳头就拜，生怕萧燚反悔。

萧燚哭笑不得地扶起公孙珩：“不急，须定下良辰吉日……”

全程旁观的师弟：[冷漠.jpg]就知道师兄这个装逼郎要搞个大的。

拜师礼后，公孙珩在萧燚的许可下，把一些粗浅功法教给自己妹妹，见妹妹情绪稳定，实力大增后，便放心地跟着师父游历去了。

只是……

“汝今日之功课尚未完成。”

师父越来越严格了QAQ

终于，萧燚的魂魄恢复到心动期，可以飞升了。

三十六道雷劫一过，萧燚一脸淡然，实则内心激动地沐浴在接引天光·低配置版下，期待着这个世界的主世界的风光。

谁料，萧燚刚刚顺着接引天光飞了一半，倏然眼前一黑，他心中大骂卧槽，调动灵力护住己身。

待到萧燚醒来后，他睁眼一看。

很好，自己的壳子又到芥子空间里了，自己的魂魄又迫于天道的威力，被塞到别人的身体里了。

#还是一样的配方，还是熟悉的味道#

萧燚：……

================

1.飞升之后

公孙珩修炼许久，终于飞升到上界。

飞升后面临的第一个问题：衣服。

他身上的衣服在天劫的作用下已经变为布条，勉勉强强挂在身上，偏偏周围还围着一圈人。

好在周围不知道是谁扔过来一件外袍，他手忙脚乱地披上，向那人道谢。

那是一叶商行的少东家。

飞升后面临的第二个问题：阵营。

师父说，最好找一个大宗们加入。

公孙珩婉拒了周围一圈三流宗门的招揽，三年后，拜入无涯境门下。

无涯境环境很好，门人大多沉迷于修炼，很少有勾心斗角的现象，公孙珩这个武痴，在其中混得如鱼得水。

第三个问题：找师父。

直到公孙珩飞升到仙界，他才找到了大变样的师父，外加一个师娘。

2.好姬♀友，一被子

公孙琬幼时的生活十分愉快，这种愉快一直持续到十四岁。

有个魂魄占据了她的身体，还勾引了好多男人！其中包括她的父亲和二哥！

她十分恨那个魂魄，也十分恨那些玷污自己清白之躯的人。

后来，她得知，那些人居然杀了自己的大哥！只因那个魂魄透露出对自己大哥的思念！

大哥是多么天资卓绝的人啊！他们只是因为嫉妒，就杀了自己的武痴大哥！断了他的武道！

自己二十三岁时，她又一次见到了自己的大哥。

大哥没死！大哥的实力好强！

他一如既往地宠爱自己，一如九年前。

可是，自己已经不是九年前的小妹了，自己浑身上下……都脏透了……

大哥一点都不嫌弃自己脏！

大哥还是一如既往的心软，只废了那两个人的武功，消除了他们的记忆。

大哥身上也有一个魂魄，不过，这个魂魄对大哥很好，不会强迫大哥做他不愿意做的事，还会教大哥武功。

后来，这个魂魄以真身降临世间，大哥还拜他为师。

公孙琬也开启了新的征程--创立一个庇佑女子的宗门。

她在游历时，救下了一位女子。

这位女子名为刘贞，后来，公孙琬才知道，她的真实身份，是与大哥私奔的柳家小姐柳念筝。

公孙琬：……

原来是大嫂啊……

经过柳念筝的解释，公孙琬才接受了她并不是自己大嫂的事实。

柳念筝对公孙琬伸出手。

“公孙小姐，既然我们有相同的梦想，不如一起努力？我创建了一个宗门，可惜我实力不济，护不住门人……”

公孙琬握住柳念筝的手：“我当然愿意，叫我阿琬就行！”

两只手相握的瞬间，开辟了一个新时代。

……

江湖传言，以女子为尊的宗门幽兰门的掌门与兰玉长老关系十分好，好到同♀吃♀同♀住。

3.寻找过去的人

公孙炑醒来后，眼神空茫。

我是谁？我在那里？我要干什么？

四周皆是陌生的景象，若无脑海中的常识，想必自己会无比不安。

他敲了一会儿隔壁屋子的门，见没有动静，犹豫了一会儿，便破门而入。

屋内，一个有些脸熟的年轻人，躺在床上。

公孙炑只觉面前之人给他莫名熟悉之感。

或许他能给自己一些线索。

公孙瑜睁开了眼睛。

“……你是谁？”

“不知道。”

“那我是谁？”

“不知道。”

公孙·失忆·瑜认为眼前之人在耍他：“你怎么什么都不知道！”

公孙·同样失忆·炑冷笑：“你又知道多少？”

“……”

两个没有过去的人，踏上了寻找记忆的不归路。

很可惜，萧燚的技术过硬，他们这辈子都没恢复记忆。

虽然没有恢复记忆，但是公孙炑发现身上有一块刻着“公孙”的玉牌，于是，二人取姓为公孙；他们为自己起了新的名字，公孙炑为自己起名为崇光，公孙瑜为自己起名为若拙。

二人因同样失忆而惺惺相惜，又因血缘上的关系而彼此吸引，久而久之，就发展出了一种不一样的感♂情。

“嗯……啊……崇光……慢一点~”

“若拙……若拙……”

真是可喜可贺。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：萧燚和他师弟是关系铁得可以穿一条裤子的好兄弟。
> 
> 是真的好兄弟，不是cp。
> 
> 修文结束，真是可喜可贺


	13. 伪宅斗（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 传说中的flag

萧燚迅速扫过四周，确定暂时没什么危险，便开始思索一个很严重的问题。

这都第二次了，为何自己迟迟不能飞升？

如果是天道干的……据师弟说，苍玄大陆的天道都快不行了，刚刚那个小世界的天道虽然很六，但完全达不到这种程度，如果是更高级的天道……那天道还真看得起吾这位天仙修为还不到的剑修。

如果不是天道，是哪位大能干扰……都六成这样了，还干不掉吾？如果他由于什么原因无法杀死自己，那把自己折腾得生不如死也是小意思，如果只是单纯地想拖延时间，也不必耗费那么大的精力去干扰天道啊。

苦思许久，都没得出什么合理的结论，萧燚唯一记得的，是那个漩涡里灼热的气息。他脑内突然灵光一闪，似乎想起了什么，那股气息，好像很熟悉。

这次，任萧燚想破了头，都没想出什么，只是回想起几百年前的一桩旧事。

那时萧燚才元婴期，四处浪的时候，遇见一位和尚，那位和尚也不是什么正经和尚，他见自己总是东游西荡，便打趣自己：“典籍中所载，世上有三千世界，若道友之能足以打破空间壁障，怕是要将三千世界都掀个底朝天。”

还年轻的萧燚十分豪放地道：“若果真如此，饱览三千世界风光，岂不快哉！”

萧燚：……男神是不能说秃驴的。

他真想把几百年前那个立flag的自己，和那位秃驴给揍一顿。

此时，体内突然传来一阵极大的吸力，萧燚感受到自己有实体的同时，也感受到了来自自己附身之人身上的伤。

幸好天道不是太缺德，萧燚脱下身上破烂的衣服，从芥子空间里取出上好的凡人用的伤药，以及在上个世界准备的蒸馏水，洁净的棉布，处理伤口，末了，又喝了一口月华露，调理这位十一二岁女童的身体。

【啊！】那位身体的主人尖叫：【你你你你是人是鬼……】

萧燚的心情愉悦起来，虽然如今不知是天道还是其它大能抽风，使得自己无法夺舍也无法轻易回到原来的身体，但身体的主人是个意志不坚定的小孩，自己使用这具身体也容易得多。不过……不到万不得已，他真的不想使用这个筋脉狭窄杂质甚多资质堪忧的身体。

【姑且算是鬼。】萧燚道：【吾有身体，只是暂时不得出。吾与汝做一桩交易，汝助吾降临此世，在吾能力范围之内，吾助汝完成心愿。】

年仅十一岁的周蕙大脑瞬间当机。

半晌，她终于反应过来。

她也曾听过鬼怪的故事，只不过那些故事大多是妖魔鬼怪幻化成佳人，帮助落魄的才子，最终成就一段佳话或是结局凄惨。那么……自己遇上的，大抵就是落魄佳人遇上鬼幻化成的才子，受他帮助，最终成就一段佳话么……

【妾可否一观公子相貌？】

萧燚：？？？

看我脸做什么？

萧燚十分不解，但还是照做了，他指引周蕙神魂内视，然后，他就看到周蕙的神魂看着自己，然后……脸红了？

这是怎么回事？

而周蕙望着萧燚那丰神俊朗，气势沉稳，比父亲还要完美很多的模样，心中羞涩。

这位鬼公子（……）如此风采，定是我的如意郎君了，若是自己能如那些故事所言，只要熬过种种磨难，便能顺顺利利嫁与公子，那母亲就再不用受磋磨了，自己也再也不会受欺凌。

周蕙柔声道：【妾答应。】

萧燚：……虽然不明白这是怎样一个神发展，不过这个小姑娘答应便好，也省了许多麻烦。

萧燚道：【汝先休息，明日再做打算，若有意外，吾应付。】他是不指望这位小姑娘自己修炼到筑基期了，所幸这个世界灵气差强人意，用天材地宝灌到筑基期还是不成问题的。至于这位小姑娘……只要别拖后腿就行。

周蕙听闻此话，心里无比甜蜜，依言睡在柴房中。

萧燚则是操纵着这个身体，来到月华之下。

刚刚喝了那么多月华露，当一鼓作气，改善资质。

小姑娘年纪尚小，应当只是看上了自己的皮相，待她长大，自然能找到对的人。

至于自己……多半真的要和自己的剑过一辈子了。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：他宛如戏台上的老将军，背上插满了flag。
> 
> 我最近文思泉涌妙笔生花突然很想更新。


	14. 伪宅斗（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萧燚：男神是不能宅斗的

吸了一会儿月华，萧燚顿觉不对劲。

这具女童的身体资质的确好很多了，但是……

浑身发冷，冷汗直流，一阵微风吹过，都感觉像是千万根真扎在身上。

他忘了这身体并非他原本的剑骨天成，纯火灵根，而是女童的身体，他不需要用阴属性的天材地宝中和体内火气。况且这具身体属阴，他该用阳属性的天材地宝改造身体才对。

萧燚迅速回到屋内，毫不犹豫地将一丝极其细小的蕴含太阳真火的真气导入体内，真气与月华之力交汇的一刹那，二者剧烈碰撞，便如一滴水突然滴进一锅滚烫的油。原本狭窄脆弱的筋脉，成为二者交战的场所。筋脉不断裂开，又被重新修复好，女童身上皮肤寸寸裂开，流出混合着杂质的鲜血。萧燚承受着这常人难以承受的痛苦，面色不变，只是再度补足一些月华之力，促使阴阳平衡。

离玥心忧主人，无声无息地冒了出来，牢牢地护着萧燚。

一切快要结束时，一位浓妆艳抹的女子嚣张地进入柴房，见到了恐怖的一幕：女童浑身沾满黑红色的鲜血，传承自她父母的美丽面庞也沾满鲜血，女童一动不动，只是看了她一眼，右手做了一个古怪的动作，指尖发出幽蓝的光芒，旁边还多出一柄会飞的剑……

“啊啊啊——”她踉跄地跑出去。

萧燚只是在一切结束后，用体内为数不多的灵气施展了一个法术，顿时，屋内的一切事物变为原样。

不一会儿，那名女子叫上一堆身强力壮的仆妇进来，她只见那贱种卧于稻草之中，方才所见似是错觉。

她顿时气不打一出来，骂骂咧咧地把女童叫醒：“娼妓生的小贱种，大半夜的装神弄鬼糊弄谁呢？快将黑狗血给这贱种灌下，去去邪秽！”

女童面色不动，缓缓说道：“不知姨娘大半夜前来蕙儿所在，有何要事？”明明是个幼小的女童，一举一动确是说不出的雍容大气。

王姨娘噎了一下，她看着面前一举一动皆可入画的女童，仿佛又回到了那段被花魁压制的死死的日子。

这个贱种不能留！

“还不灌下去!”

仆妇尚未动作，顿觉周身一阵寒意逼人，明明女童神色未动，她们却不敢上前。

王姨娘反应更是剧烈，她放下一句狠话，便匆匆离去。

萧燚将那些人弄走之后，揉了揉眉心，叹了口气。

果然，他还是最厌恶后宅了。

后宅，源于世间男子最肮脏的欲望，与戏班，妓院，并称天下间三大污秽之所，皇宫更甚。世间多少奇女子毁在后宅之中，她们可悲又可怜，为所谓伦常束缚，不得挣脱，一生荣辱，全系于一男子之身。

萧燚眼中却无半分怜悯：弱者不值得怜悯，强者无须怜悯。

周蕙不知何时醒来，她看着那位英俊潇洒的鬼公子，三言两语就吓退了凶神恶煞的王姨娘，整个魂体都变成粉红色了。

好厉害~

反观萧燚，他是不愿在这等污秽之所多待半刻，于是他对周蕙说：[吾将离开此等污秽之所，汝可要带上汝之母亲？]

周蕙十分震惊，而后又转为理解：[以公子之才，定然不会愿意屈居后宅，是妾妄想了。烦请公子带上母亲。]虽然她很舍不得父亲，但自己怎能阻碍公子大业？她不该如此自私……

萧燚：？？？

果真，自己永远不能理解女人的想法，哪怕她还是个女孩。

周蕙的母亲是一位温婉的水乡女子，此时她正焦急地在房间打转，见到女儿前来，不减容色的脸上绽出一个欣喜的笑，下一刻又被焦急取代。

“蕙儿，你为何要过来，你犯了错误，就这样跑出来，会被你父亲怪罪！快回去，为娘没有事。”

萧燚一点也不想知道周蕙究竟犯了什么事，他简单粗暴地把周蕙放出来，解释清楚发生在周蕙身上的事。

女子反应过来之后，一脸惧色地望着萧燚：“孤魂野鬼，你占据我儿身体，想对她做什么？”

萧燚慢条斯理地道：“吾与周蕙做下交易，吾助她迈入修仙门槛，她助吾回归本身，如此而已。汝可否愿意随吾离开？后宅实非修炼之所。”

修，修仙！

温氏颤颤巍巍地道：“你生前是仙人？”

萧燚道：“然。”反正修仙者在凡人眼中，不就是神仙吗。

温氏顿觉整个世界崩塌了。

先前在青楼之时，她积攒钱财，只想年老色衰后去教导年轻姑娘，或是招穷苦人家的男子入赘，她的姐妹确是一心想找一个男子从良。

她当时心中不屑，来青楼的男子，又有几个是好东西。

不料，她被那名文采斐然的男子骗去了一片真心，落得如此下场。

屈居后宅方寸之地，还被诬陷与其他男子有染。

想到这儿，她咬咬牙，道：“仙师，妾身愿离开。”

萧燚点点头，将温氏带出的财产收到芥子空间后，一把火烧了温氏的床。

次日，周府便传出周家庶女中邪，害死生母的消息。

此时，伪装成男童的萧燚，与伪装成普通妇人的温氏，来到一个靠近城镇的村庄。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：#惊，太玄宗第一奇才竟学女子仪态！#
> 
> 萧燚：（抽出离玥剑架在作者脖子上）说吧，你在大纲里把我写成什么样子了。
> 
> 作者：（不敢发抖）就就就是男神的模样啊，男，男神不是除了生孩子什么都会吗？


	15. 伪宅斗（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 失而复得

村里人很快得到了“母子”二人的消息。

男童名叫温煦，他的父亲在上京赶考的途中，糟匪人攻击而死，族中堂叔不容，将母子二人赶出家中。

此时正值农闲时期，在村民的帮助下，二人在这个村庄落户。

所谓“温秀才”，确有其人，在温氏眼中，萧燚使出神仙手段，弄来温秀才的路引，在衙门办齐身份证明。

用温氏的私房买下几亩地加地上的作物，雇了一些村民照顾庄稼，修缮新置办的房屋，萧燚在村长匀出的房间里住下。

一旁的温氏见萧燚回来，仿佛找到了主心骨，迎了上去：“煦儿，劳累了一天，可要歇下？”

萧燚阻住温氏的动作，脸色肃然：“且慢，吾先与汝等一谈。”

说罢，他将身体交还与周蕙，自己则是神魂出窍。

便是久处风月场的温氏，也感叹一声仙人的好相貌。

萧燚见母女二人注意力都集中在自己（相貌）身上，道：“周蕙，筑基之后，汝万夫莫敌，汝可想好未来之路？”

周蕙初现美丽的面庞上浮上红晕：“公子……”一旁的温氏则是胆战心惊，仙师身份高贵，哪里是这小妮子配得上的！

萧燚还是那副万物不盈于心的表情：“汝不可能与吾结为道侣，依凡人之语言，汝不可能与吾成亲。”

萧燚无情地打破了周蕙的幻梦，周蕙呆愣许久，伤心地道：“公子，是妾不够好吗？妾可以努力修炼……”

萧燚只说了五个字：“吾已有道侣。”即便他已魂飞破散，他依然是萧燚的道侣。

周蕙咬咬牙，不甘心地道：“妾不求正妻之位，纵然为奴为妾……”

“不可能，因果若了，汝与吾自当缘尽，吾不希望汝之愚蠢，妨碍吾之前程。”萧燚也不顾心碎的小丫头，转向温氏：“汝可曾想过汝之未来？”

温氏苦笑一声：“这就是妾想要的生活，只是，只是不能长久。”

萧燚道：“待汝女筑基后，伊之力量无可匹敌，前路如何，汝等好生商议。”便飘了出去，留下母女二人在屋中独处。

又一次沐浴在月光下，萧燚唤出剑灵，飘在空中，思绪发散，陷入迷惘中。

良久，剑灵疑惑的声音传入萧燚：“这不符合你的个性。”

或许是剑灵的语气太过自然，萧燚顺口道：“她两人过于愚钝，不加以提点，会为吾惹来大麻烦。”

萧燚说完后，突然反应过来，说话的是剑灵！

他不可置信地望着剑灵那与自己的死对头五分相似的容貌，内心一片混乱。

剑灵莫非是……不，不可能，端木赮早已死在自己剑下，神魂俱灭……死在自己剑下？

剑灵正疑惑自己为何脱口而出这句话，就见萧燚手忙脚乱地拿出一根发簪，掐了个法诀，自己与发簪之间便多出了一道红线。

然后萧燚就抱着自己，哭的跟个智障似的。

智障是何意？离玥又陷入深深的疑惑之中。

骤然发觉心心念念多年的心上人成了自己的剑灵，萧燚抛弃了多年维持的男神形象，抱着离玥哭成了智障。

情感发泄完毕，理智回归，萧燚一时手足无措。

离玥恢复了多少记忆？他该如何面对变成剑灵的道侣？不管原因为何，毕竟是自己杀了子耀，自己该如何面对他？子耀是如何成为剑灵的，剑灵不入六道轮回，他该如何做？……

萧燚对上离玥懵懂的眼神，暗暗叹了口气。

左右子耀尚未恢复记忆，为今之计，便是自己变强，再促使离玥变强，待子耀恢复记忆……自己欠他一条命，若他想杀自己，便由他杀吧，只是如今子耀是自己的剑灵，若是自己身亡，他也会实力大跌……

“主人？主人？”

剑灵的呼唤将萧燚从自己的世界带回现实，萧燚一个激灵：“勿唤吾主人，唤吾重离。”要是亲亲道侣恢复记忆想起如今的事，那绝对是家暴修罗场！

萧燚换了个姿势抱着离玥：“离玥可记得什么？”

离玥道：“我只记得一个地方，周围全是黑暗，我和你在一扇门前，我们推开那扇门。”他顿了顿，“还有很多，我说不出。”

那是自己与端木赮探过的秘境。

萧燚正沉浸在失而复得的喜悦中，突然，一道雷直直地劈下，萧燚对雷这种东西产生了心里阴影，一出手就将其打散，不远处，一名道士打扮的人口中呕红，还不忘对萧燚大吼。

“何方孤魂野鬼，还不速速离去！”他又望了望两只鬼抱在一起的样子，慷慨陈词：“光天化……月，朗朗乾坤，你们二鬼拉拉扯扯，搂搂抱抱，成何体统！”

萧燚：……

* * *

> 作者有话要说：离玥：（剑芒涌动）所以你为什么对那对母女那么关心，是不是看上她们了？
> 
> 萧燚：子耀你相信我绝对没有！
> 
> 离玥：（剑芒割下萧燚一绺头发）子耀是谁？
> 
> 萧燚：（满头大汗）这这这……（这特么要怎么解释QAQ）


	16. 伪宅斗（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗粮

萧燚一时无言。

不过他很清楚，今天若不把此人解决了，日后麻烦会很大。

于是萧燚赤手空拳将这位天师揍了一顿，再将他拖入一个隐蔽的角落。

萧燚从这位天师口中得知此世界拥有特殊力量的人群的消息。

这位天师名叫邢昂，是一位刚刚炼精化气的天师，来自启元宗，此次特来历练。

此世界三大天师门派分别是启元宗，金松寺，靳平谷，启元宗善用道法符录，金松寺中是一堆大和尚，佛法精深，善于用佛门法诀净化冤魂，靳平谷则是擅长丹药一流。

天师分为四大境界，炼精化气，炼气化神，练神返虚，炼虚合道。此世界道法衰微，境界最高着乃启元宗封钊长老，此人实力高强，一柄桃木剑下亡魂无数。

除了天师之外，这个世界还有各种妖，鬼以及其它邪物。妖族最强者乃彬千尊者，一手鞭子杀死多少天师。

萧燚听完此话，便在此人灵魂之中下了禁制，将他放走。

然后萧燚就一副什么都没发生过的模样，继续抱着离玥。

离玥突然道：“重离，我想去那些门派看看，去和那些高手交手！”

萧燚失笑，虽然记忆全无，但是子耀还是和自己一样，一如既往地喜欢切磋啊！

“待吾回归本身，离玥必可完成夙愿，如今吾实力大不如前，尚需离玥保护。”

“嗯，我一定保护好你！”

悄悄回来的邢昂又被塞了一嘴狗粮。

第二天，萧燚回到周蕙的身体，先教她引气入体。

“如此如此……”萧燚见周蕙一脸不得要领的模样，险些维持不住男神风范。

世上竟有如此愚钝之人！

“不如吾控制汝之身体，自行修炼，如此减少许多时间。”

“好啊。”周蕙十分大方地将身体让出去，她一点都听不进萧燚的讲道，修炼实在太枯燥了，还不如学学诗文。

鬼公子懂得好多诗文！真是厉害！

萧燚最后挣扎了一下，便彻底放弃教导周蕙了，灵气都在身体里了，居然还不会引气入体！如此愚钝，简直不堪教化！

吾从未见过如此愚钝之人！

萧燚接管过周蕙的身体，灵气循环几个大周天，周身穴道筋脉吸纳着空中的天地灵气，不一会儿，周蕙的身体便突破了炼气一层。

索性掌握筑基期的灵气不需要多少境界，助此等愚钝还不思进取之人修炼到筑基期，已经很够意思了。

————————————————————————

就这样日以继夜夜以继日地修炼，在如此和平的环境下，萧燚已经将周蕙的身体飞速修炼到筑基期，他拿出师弟给自己准备的阵法材料，布下阵，魂魄终于与肉身重合。

此次进度那么快的原因，是萧燚亲身上阵修炼的结果；上个世界，公孙珩意志坚定，萧燚根本不能随便附身于他，只得慢慢教导公孙珩，公孙珩再如何天纵奇才，修炼速度也比不上萧燚这位快飞升的强者。

萧燚以一个完美的姿势离去，徒留周蕙在原地痴痴而立。

萧燚当初为了方便行事，选择了男性的身份，如今萧燚留给周蕙一块时效五十年的幻玉，就留下一片烂摊子走了，十足的渣男做派，半点没有绅士风度。

萧燚：将她修为提至筑基期已仁至义尽，至于其它？都是成年人了这点小事都解决不了，那还不如用跟面条上吊得了。

萧燚一身天师打扮，向一个人问了问路，便挑选了一条道走去。

此世界回归本身第一战：紫别庙。

紫别庙中。

几位平时看起来法相庄严的和尚，正围着一名女子，她意识呆滞，二八年华的少女，面貌却如老妇人一般。

一位小沙弥跌跌撞撞地跑进来，上气不接下气：“住……住持……师父……师伯……大……大事……”

尚未说完，那些个大和尚便闻到浓郁的血腥味，还未等他们出去，两名年轻人就进来了。

一位身着纯白道袍，仙风道骨，剑眉斜飞入鬓，眉心一点朱砂痣，泛着一抹金光，颜色如烈阳般灼热，狭长的丹凤眼中，交织着森冷与炽热，无比矛盾，又无比和谐。

另一位面貌与道士有几分相似，想必二人是兄弟。他身着红白相间的宽袍，衣着边缘纹着一些金色的玄奥纹路，邪魅狷狂的脸上现出一副无比认真的神情。他手中握着一柄好剑，剑如同烈阳般炽热，但是在阳光的照耀下，却反射出月光般凄冷如水的光芒，剑上滴血未沾，两道深深的血槽看的人心里发怵。

大和尚们相视一眼，将二人围在中间，道者神色不动，不见他有什么动作，便离开战圈，大和尚们被他那如鬼魅般的身法吓到了，但见他一副袖手旁观的模样，便转身对付红衣剑者。

红衣人剑术大开大合，又很辣无比，招招取人要害，实乃杀人的好剑法。过不多时，两位“高僧”便一死一伤，死的那位人首分离，伤的那位惨叫着捂住丹田以下大腿以上的部位，指缝间鲜血汩汩。

剩下的“高僧”可不是什么易与之辈，红衣剑者虽剑法精妙，功力深厚，也敌不过一众人围攻，不过一会儿便渐落下风，一旁白衣道者有些坐不住，正准备出手相帮，突然……

* * *

> 作者有话要说：我知道卡在这儿不厚道，来打我呀打我呀~~反正隔着屏幕打不到~
> 
> ……好吧还会再更新的，表打我。
> 
> 萧燚和他那位道侣不得不说的故事，以后会交代（好吧其实是我还没把细节想好）
> 
> 离玥放什么大招下一章也会交代（其实是我没想好让他放什么大招）


	17. 伪宅斗（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我是谁？我从哪里来？到哪里去？

离玥渐渐落于下风，可是他心中却无半分焦躁之意，他冷眼看着周围的这些气息驳杂的蝼蚁。

不，不对，他不该这么弱。

体内有一股力量蠢蠢欲动，终于，在他被逼到极限时，这股力量爆发出来。

以离玥为中心，形成一道漩涡，四周风声大作，这风不似启元宗天师施放出来的罡风，也不似妖魔鬼怪放出的妖风，而是一种更加强大纯粹的力量。

这道漩涡由无数风刃组成，它们在大和尚身上留下一道道血痕，风刃虽多，却未出现初学者控制不住力量的状态，每两道风刃之间都会留下一分微妙的距离，每一道风刃都会发挥出最强大的效用，不一会儿，离玥周围便碎尸一地，形成的风刃也全然消失无踪。

离玥的表情也不似平常一般，他此时看着一地惨绝人寰的景象，面含淡淡的笑意，似乎对自己的杰作很满意。

就像端木赮与萧燚初见时的模样。

红衣魔修面带笑容，静静地望着周围的鲜血碎肉，一滴鲜血自剑上滑落，万丈霞光映红了一地尸山血海，照亮了他邪魅狷狂的面容 。

多么美丽，萧燚一阵恍惚。

好在他凭借剑修坚定的意志恢复了理智，萧燚连忙上前，关切地问：“身体可有不适。”

“无。”离玥亦恢复常态，“我感觉到，我能够控制风。”

说完，离玥伸手在空中一抓，风凝结成了一柄与离玥差距极大的剑，剑身融古朴与轻灵飘渺于一体，好像风一吹，就要消散，剑上萦绕着隐晦而强烈的血腥气和杀气，血槽若隐若现，杀气在血槽处更加内敛，也更加浓厚。

当初子耀用的剑，也差不多如此，以深海玄晶为基，不用时，便是一柄普通的剑，一旦使用，上面便会多出一层薄而锋锐的风灵力，时不时还从剑上射出一道道风刃。刚刚那一招，正是他筑基期自创的“凛风之涡”。

他当时还狠狠嘲笑了一番魔修的取名水平。

以离玥此时的体质，动用凛风之涡还过于勉强，萧燚助他调理了一下气息，这才带着离玥去处理寺中残局。

紫别庙是个不那么正经的和尚庙，原本庙中只有一些酒肉和尚，其它和尚都是正经修佛的，故而香火旺盛。然而，随着得道高僧一个个的圆寂，剩下的和尚们耽于享乐，渐渐落下了佛法修行，和尚们实力大减，香火也少了很多。

若仅仅如此，这不过又是一个知名古刹没落的故事，但是有一天，一位和尚捡到一门左道法门，上面尽是些采补双修之法，采补得来的功力，自然要比苦修来的快许多，渐渐地，这个和尚庙已经成为一个污秽之地。一开始，他们的下手对象是一些久处深闺寂寞难耐的少妇，后来，少妇也满足不了他们，他们就开始对黄花大闺女下手，手段无外乎托梦之流，只要将这些如花似玉的大姑娘骗上山……

这种事情，少女是不敢说出去的，兼之那些伪高僧们手段高明，这么多年竟未引起他人注意。

萧燚也是观寺中气息污浊，这才将此地作为离玥的试炼之所。端木赮是个彻彻底底的魔修，即使他不知用何手段，成为离玥剑灵，他依旧是个魔修。萧燚无法改变这个事实，便尝试引导离玥杀该杀之生灵，勿要罪孽缠身，在雷劫下魂飞魄散。

先前那名女子则是飞快地裹上衣物，只露出一对妙目，看着两人瑟瑟发抖。

萧燚随即上前，与她保持了一定距离，问道：“汝可知寺中可否有其余伪僧？”

女子似是想到了什么极其恐怖的事：“兰、兰妹她、被带往东边……”

萧燚道：“汝安全了，离开吧。”

女子瘫软许久，终于有力量站起来，找出自己先前的衣物，匆匆下山。

萧燚带着离玥踏遍整个寺庙，却未看到有其余女子，紫别庙早已被萧燚用结界封印住，内中之人除非得到萧燚许可，否则绝对出不去的，由此可见，其中有猫腻。

虽说有猫腻，萧燚也懒得管这些，他看到寺中的一个隐秘的角落怨气冲天，便前往一观——

女子的尸身密密麻麻地被埋在地下，魂魄怨气冲天，不得解脱，紫别庙这些人，还不知害死多少女子。

萧燚先将未犯下罪行的和尚们清除记忆，放离寺庙，而后让离玥试试身手，杀光这些个和尚，最后一把太阳真火，烧尽此地邪秽。

又西三百二十里，曰大青山，山有一寺，曰紫别庙，庙中多淫僧，以女子元阴修炼邪术，一日，天火降临，紫别庙尽为白地。——《异闻录.紫别庙》

* * *

> 作者有话要说：手已残。
> 
> 我也不知道下午能不能更新。


	18. 伪宅斗（6）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡

二人就这样一路秀恩爱，一路踢馆，遇到行事光明磊落的门派，就礼貌地递上拜帖，悄悄地切磋，遇到那些无恶不作的门派……直接灭门。

一时间，所过之处哀鸿遍野（这个成语好像哪里不对……）。

二人也得到两个“雅号”。离玥由于下手狠辣，面对邪道势力时，剑下一片腥风血雨，兼之其人俊朗不凡，江湖人称“玉面修罗”，萧燚很少出手，一出手则是惊天动地，兼之其人丰神俊朗，潇洒从容，一举一动均可入画，天文地理，五行八卦，奇门遁甲，琴棋书画等无一不通，江湖人称“无缺公子”。

正道的长辈一个个颔首称赞，这两位年轻人果真了不得，就是行事太过偏激张扬，要拉拢他们，最好将他们收入自己门墙。

而魔道以及各种妖魔鬼怪则是对这两人恨得牙痒痒，同时也在暗戳戳看正道的笑话：一帮伪君子，还想收这两个杀胚为徒？也不看看自己什么修为，能跟这两位多半是静极思动出来玩玩的前辈比么？

正在被无数道上的人或非人类谈论的萧燚和离玥，如今正立于北方的一片海洋边。

海岸之上，冰封千里，海面上，大块浮冰在洋流和风的作用下相互撞击，冷风如刀割般撕裂云层，阳光斜斜地照射过来，却带不来一丝暖意，大片的冰块在阳光的照射下，更显冷意。

离玥乃本命剑化形，环境对他来说没有什么影响，而萧燚为了不引起天道注意，将一身修为压制到元婴期，早已寒暑不侵，但他毕竟是天火灵根，呆在这种寒冷潮湿的地方，顿觉浑身不适。

萧燚看了看正沉迷于感悟寒风之道无法自拔的离玥，不着痕迹地裹紧了烈阳金乌羽毛制成的金色大氅。

罢了罢了，人生处处是历练，谁也不知道自己将来会不会处于这种险境，若是自己凭借天火灵根之体，在此等冰天雪地汪洋大海中将实力发挥至极致……

想着想着，萧燚面前出现一个酒壶。

离玥挑了挑眉：“重离，可要试试这酒？”

萧燚敏锐的直觉提醒他，这酒多半有问题，然而他闻到这酒勾人的香味……

他毫不犹豫接过酒壶，灌了一口。

凉意从嘴部一直滑到胃部，刺骨的寒意顿时席卷全身，萧燚一个哆嗦，连忙运转太阳精火驱走寒意，只是力度没控制好，火焰从身上冒出，远远看去，就像一个人形太阳，瞬间，那件批发的衣服变为尘埃，很快被风吹走，大氅的质地倒是好得很的，在这场大火中完好无损。

萧燚手忙脚乱地用大氅裹住关键部位，迅速掏出一套新衣袍，穿好。

要不是自己的魂魄受损，实力被压制，穿不了法衣，他也不至于穿凡界的衣服，落得如此下场。

这种酸爽的感觉……偏偏罪魁祸首还顶着一张邪魅狂狷的脸，无辜地看着你。

罢罢罢，这家伙还是人的时候，自己就拿他没辙，现在他沦落至此……更下不了手了QAQ

离玥又用那张邪魅狂狷的脸，露出一个邪魅狂狷的笑，就来到海面上，踏冰而行，感悟风的道。

萧燚放心不下自己的道侣（前）兼本命剑，忍着不适，跟了上去。

被水汽包围的感觉并不好受，萧燚踩在冰上，护持离玥悟道，思绪开始跑偏。

那一次斗法中，究竟是发生了什么事？端木赮怎么会变成离玥剑灵？看样子端木赮离恢复记忆不远了，他该解释什么？

说自己并不想杀他，当年自己只是一时失手？杀都杀了，再解释有什么用……

说他是魔修，自己是仙修，当初仙魔大战，自己这么做只是迫不得已？虽说事实如此，但终究是自己亲手杀了他……

绕来绕去，萧燚的思维总能绕回“自己亲手杀了端木赮”上面。

他生无可恋，等端木赮恢复记忆，最好的结局就是被揍上几千年，最差的……

唉，吾该如何是好……

深陷于死循环中的萧燚却没有发现，远处冰块碰撞的声音，和洋流的流动，有一些不寻常……

* * *

> 作者有话要说：断章小能手get
> 
> 最近买了一堆书，要好好学习，可能……更新的会……少一点……
> 
> 周蕙：这一卷的主题明明是宅斗，宅斗呢？说好的男神带我打脸装逼带我飞呢？
> 
> 作者：（深沉脸）是伪宅斗。


	19. 伪宅斗（7）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 飞升失败*3

沉思中的萧燚心中一凛，这附近好像有什么不对劲……

倏然，一个怪物窜出水面。

它人面鸟身，双耳之上盘旋着两条青蛇，牙齿锋利，时不时滴下几滴毒液，它的双翼之上，羽毛呈银灰色，泛着金属的光芒，异常坚硬锋锐，两只鸟爪是诡异的深紫色，锐利异常。它身边还盘旋着两条青龙。

它望着一人一剑，露出贪婪的表情，在它的眼中，面前是两个血气能量异常充沛的生命，堪称大补之物，只要吞了他们……

它双翼掀起狂涛，朝二人攻去。

萧燚立马作出反应，他心念一动，离玥便变回剑的形态，只余灵魂在外。与此同时，离玥剑灵手一抬，掐了个玄奥的法诀，二人面前狂风大作，凝聚的浪潮被打散，再也发挥不出力量。萧燚抓住时机，利用浪潮与光线的变幻直直攻向那怪物的脖颈。

“铛——”一声巨响后，萧燚顺着这股力量倒飞退回，那怪物用羽翼护住脖颈，坚硬的羽翼上，出现一片被灼伤的痕迹。

离玥自知自己诞生灵智没多久，力量不足，便缠住那两条龙，一时间，两条龙便被一个巨大的漩涡包围。

另一旁，萧燚再催太阳精火，离玥剑上缠绕着重重火焰，面前的怪物似有退缩之意，但血食的诱惑太大，它口吐寒冰风暴，向萧燚攻去。

萧燚表现出的实力只有元婴期，而此怪物在天道的庇佑下，修为早已达到出窍期，出窍期妖物的天赋法术，委实不可小觑，萧燚一咬牙，一股极其细小的太阳真火朝最薄弱的地方钻去，不一会儿，漩涡之上便被烧穿了一个洞，萧燚顺势提剑，在上面捅了个大窟窿，往岸上奔去。

海洋毕竟是这个怪物的主场，萧燚一个火系剑修，在海中发挥不出实力，那怪物早被食物的味道冲击的头脑发昏，不管不顾地跟着上了岸。

一到岸上，怪物的劣势就显现出来：两只类似鸭爪的鸟爪在岸上行走，的确有够不方便的，早已习惯了海洋的笨重身躯，无法如其他鸟类一般轻松飞起。

趁他病要他命，萧燚躲过那只鸟发射出的锋利羽毛，狠狠地斩在那两条纤细的鸟腿上，怪物哀嚎一声，双腿随即被斩断，萧燚力量耗了七八成，躲闪不及，肩上被那仿佛嵌满刀片的翅膀狠狠砍中，一时血流成河。

离玥一开始困住两条龙还颇有难度，渐渐地，他的脑海中涌现出许许多多熟悉又陌生的法诀，离玥加大攻势，两条龙顷刻间死亡。

离玥眼神迷茫，自己的力量，绝对没有那么弱……

他眼神忽然锐利起来，剑灵与剑主的联系告诉他，重离有危险！

他急忙向契约所指方向飞去……

怪物失去双腿，顿时陷入狂暴状态，在萧燚身上制造了几个透明窟窿，萧燚状态不佳，此时发起狠来，怪物身上多了一些灼伤的痕迹。

灵力枯竭，左腿被冻伤，修为被天道压制，萧燚眼神一凝，并指为剑，一道剑意从指尖射出，使出这招后，萧燚便如虚脱一般倒在地上。

他如今的灵魂并不足以承受自己的剑意，逼出一丝已然十分勉强。

剑意只有小小的一丝，微弱无比，若隐若现，看上去随时会消散。它周围萦绕着无比恐怖的气息，却比先前一大片太阳真火都要浓重。

剑意，名为守护，对敌人而言杀伤力极大，对萧燚要保护的人却造成不了丝毫伤害。

天道不安地动了动，当剑意没入怪物的心脏时，雷劫毫无先兆地劈下。

萧燚只来得及将离玥剑灵护住，第一道雷便直直地劈到萧燚身上，原本千疮百孔的身体焦了一块，加上先前被冻伤的感觉，可谓冰火两重天。

这种程度的雷劫，对□□造成不了多大伤害，对魂魄就难说了。

离玥找准时机，将怪物的尸身上抛，护住萧燚，顺手把两个鸟爪和一些鸟毛收起来，虽然离玥并不明白自己为什么要把它们收起来……

那尸体挡住了十几道雷劫，萧燚也迅速调好状态，饶是如此，当萧燚撑到第八十一道雷劫后，力量枯竭，连一个小指都动不了。

萧燚看着从天而降的接引金光，几乎感动得热泪盈眶，他一面用接引金光修补身体，一面想：这次终于能飞升了。

萧燚顺着引力往上飞，几乎看到上界的风景……突然，眼前出现了无数星辰的虚影，萧燚眼前一黑。

随即，那熟悉的，呆在别人壳子里被天道压制的憋屈感又来了。

萧燚：……

萧燚丹田紫府中的太阳真火和紫极天火熊熊燃烧，怒气勃发，几乎要吐出一口心头血。

天道不让吾飞升，吾偏要飞升！

哪怕把天捅出个窟窿，也要飞升！

* * *

> 作者有话要说：番外估计就要宅斗了（虽然不是什么正经宅斗）
> 
> 周蕙：（尔康手）那是我的！我的随身老爷爷！


	20. 伪宅斗（完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小说与现实

周蕙在安顿好母亲之后，就离开了这个小村庄。

她有更重要的事情要做。

一是找到那名曾经附身于她的鬼公子，二是见见她的父亲。

对于父亲，她的感情是复杂的。

幼时，她无比渴望父亲的关怀，每每看到李护院，他的妻子和儿子相聚的场面时，这种感情更加浓烈。

可是，她的父亲对自己的几个儿子和颜悦色，对自己宠爱的女儿们也十分温和，几乎有求必应。

唯独对自己，不是冷冰冰的厌恶，就是漠视。

她同父异母的兄弟姐妹们也对自己十分不友好，下人们也欺侮自己，克扣吃穿用度只是最常见的方式。尤其是那位赵姨娘的庶女，总是和自己抢东西，自己有什么，她就要抢走什么。

直到有一天，她试图毁去自己美丽的容貌。那时自己落水，拼命挣扎，好不容易活了下来，却只得到父亲一句“心思恶毒，谋害亲姐”的评价。

她从柴房中醒来，听到这句话后，彻底对父亲失去了希望。

柴房潮湿阴冷，自己饥寒交迫，受杖责的地方锥心地疼，她几乎要晕了过去。

这时，她被鬼上身，一个气度不凡的鬼公子附身于自己。

一开始，她十分害怕，可是后来，那位公子用神仙手段，治好了自己的伤势，还吓退了经常欺侮自己的赵姨娘。她想，这或许就是天定姻缘吧。

那位公子做出了自己想都不敢想的事，她正沉浸于对未来“你耕田来我织布”生活的幻想中，公子的一席话将自己从梦中惊醒。

公子有夫人了，公子十分爱他的夫人，不愿纳妾，公子连他的名字都不愿意告诉我……

公子是一位面冷心热的人，他尽心尽力教导自己修仙，即使自己资质愚钝，公子依然不厌其烦地教导自己，自己心浮气躁，无法静下心来修炼，公子就代替自己修炼。

可惜，当自己修为达到筑基期后，公子就飘然而去。

她痴痴地看着公子完美的背影，这可能是他们最后一次见面了。

几年后，她安排好一切，离开家门。

幼时的事情，已成执念，这执念使得她常常灵力翻涌，她要回去问个清楚。

她化名为寒荷仙子，在捉了几只妖与鬼，打响名声之后，便回到了周家。她感受到了里面一些不干净的气息，便以此为名义，递上拜帖。

周家主母亲自接待了她，昔日高高在上的大娘，如今却对自己礼遇至极，她既感到一丝快意，又暗自叹息：自己心境修为果真不到家，做不到不以物喜不以己悲，怪不得，公子要放弃她……

她循着那股不寻常的气息走去，原来是母亲以前住的地方，其中的施法痕迹十分熟悉，分明是公子留下的术法，只能起到吓唬人的作用。

公子当初说，要吓唬吓唬这些对他无礼的人，果真只是吓唬吓唬而已，公子当真心善。

周蕙道，恶鬼凶恶，需要好生准备，借口留在周家。

她“偶遇”了周家家主，自己的父亲。

周家家主看到自己的一刹那，眼中就露出垂涎之色，周蕙感到讽刺又可笑。

自己憧憬了许久的父亲，原来是色中饿鬼。

当初他纳自己的母亲为妾，多半有这个原因，但不是全部原因。

周蕙施展术法，将周家上上下下犯了个底朝天，终于在几天之后，找到答案。

原来，当时周家遇到极大困难，入不敷出，以周家的身份又无法与富商结亲，周家家主就看上了自己的母亲；他娶自己的母亲，只是看中母亲书画极佳，兼之私房丰厚。左右自己的母亲不过是一个妓子，十分好拿捏。

不过是个人渣而已。

周蕙心结解开，渐渐掌握住体内的灵气。

她解除了前辈施展的术法，在离去的前一天晚上，周家家主竟来到自己房中。

他说，他对仙子一见倾心，辗转反侧，夜不能寐。

周蕙一时震惊了，她万万没想到，自己血缘上的父亲，竟会对自己说出这等孟浪之语。

周家家主却以为这位仙子有些意动，在他看来，这些仙子虽然法力高强，但是不食人间烟火，好哄的很，他连当年青楼最无情无义的头牌，都哄骗回来了，还哄不动这小姑娘？

这位美貌的仙子，可以成为自己的一大助力，而且，将这样一位仙子压在身下为所欲为，让那张终年凝霜不化的俏脸上露出美丽的表情……

想到这里，周家家主心中一片火热，面上却丝毫不显，他拿出杀手锏：“仙子是不相信伯英对仙子的一片真心么？罢罢罢，伯英此生还有什么意义，不如就此死了算了！”在他看来，像寒荷仙子这样的女子定会不忍心看到自己死去，上前阻拦，自己只要稍加撩拨，还怕她不上钩？待她知晓情|欲滋味，定然离不开自己。

周蕙再也忍不下去了，抬手就是一个法诀，使得周家家主再不能风流。

她飘然而去，离开了这个地方。

她在江湖上历练许久，直到有一天，她救下一名浑身血污的人。

被他救下的人是一位将军，那位将军常常请她出手，救治伤员，攻克敌人，周蕙本不想多沾染红尘事，但自从那名将军带她看过边关将士以及百姓的生活之后，她就改变了主意。

后来有一天，那名将军十分罕见地露出忐忑不安的神色，而后，他将一支玉簪递给了周蕙，周蕙听着他笨拙的示爱话语，微微一笑，接过玉簪。

周蕙想，这大概才是正常的话本故事。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：下一卷开头来个刺激一点的233333~
> 
> 男神不按套路走
> 
> 你们造我小时候翻我妈的三言二拍的时候
> 
> 每每看到什么男的说一句“你要是不和我xxoo我就去死”，然后女的连忙阻拦，男的趁势揩油将女的摸到身体软下来然后xxoo的情节时，是多么想吐槽么……
> 
> #古人的套路，果真非同凡响#
> 
> 那里很多情节都挺一言难尽的。
> 
> #或许这就是古人吧#


	21. 浴火重生（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 传说中的戒断反应

不过，这时的萧燚可没有那么好运，如上次那般有空余思考天道究竟何种想法。

他只来得及用仅剩的清明，告诉离玥：无论发生什么事，只要他没死，都不要做任何反应。

而后就陷入无尽的痛苦之中。

也是萧燚运气不佳，他这一次附身到一个瘾君子身上，在加上他刚刚经历了天劫，魂魄不稳，可谓雪上加霜。

原身多半因为承受不了这等痛苦，晕死过去，如今就轮到萧燚遭殃了。

腹部剧痛，如同一把钝刀在上面不停地割，偏偏刀的主人手艺不好，不能一次给个痛快。头部晕眩，眼前的景色不断扭曲，宛如Windows自带的音频播放器的特效。浑身就像被千万窝蚂蚁啃噬过一样，酸痛无比，明明感觉四肢无力，偏有力气到处打滚。

萧燚苦中作乐，他该感谢原身准备工作做的到位么？反正他在原地折腾了许久，也没感觉到撞到什么东西。

这些还不是最要命的，最要命的是，这具身体在不断渴求什么，萧燚努力搜索这具身体的每一个角落，初步确定，那是一种液体。与此相反，萧燚那在生死一线之间练就的直觉告诉他，这具身体渴求的，绝不是什么好东西。

渐渐的，情况变得更坏，萧燚感觉浑身都被火灼烧着，就好像当年自己收服太阳精火的感觉，内心感情莫名波动，止水般的心灵，充斥着烦躁、焦虑、恐惧、紧张，从前的记忆，以一种扭曲的形式，呈现在眼前。

一身道袍的仙人双瞳变为紫色，他气息狂乱，一掌重重地拍在自己胸口，洁白的双手染上自己的血……

断剑断口处的光芒刺得自己的心脏生疼，华美的靴子踩着自己的手，模糊的声音仿佛从天边传来：“……本座倒要看看，没了剑的剑修……”

一袭红衣的魔修胸口插着自己的剑，他笑容飘渺，身体化作尘埃，随风而散……

身体上的渴求越发剧烈，萧燚仅剩的意志越来越微弱，恍惚间，他看到眼前一片红色，虽然景象被扭曲，也十分让人心安，萧燚心神一松，放任自己沉迷其中。

许久，萧燚悠悠醒转，浑身一僵。

身上的不适还在其次，最重要的是，他往日飘逸的长发不翼而飞，鼻子下一片粘稠的液体，身上手上全是臭汗，腰部一下大腿以上的部分也沾满了白色不明液体。

萧燚：……

吾的男神形象啊……

一边，一个富有磁性的嗓音响起：“终于醒了，太玄宗弟子？难得看到你们这帮眼高于顶的天之骄子如此狼狈。”

萧燚：……

这又是什么情况？

他慢慢坐起，只见端木赮四处走动：“这幻境当真奇妙，竟如真实世界。”

面前的仙修比起自己还要惨上三分，按照一般情况，此人定是大门派的天之骄子，不谙世事，多半是被同门陷害来到此绝地，或者在历练途中不知被谁蒙骗，而来到此地。

端木赮转过身来，似笑非笑地望着萧燚。

“你既然出现在此，需要明白一件事，这幻境可没有那么简单，恐怕……”

话音未落，端木赮面色一变，随即阴阳怪气地对萧燚说：“阁下真是好手段！”端木赮感到，自己竟然与面前的仙修有一丝联系，而且主导联系的还是这个仙修！这名仙修定然是个深藏不露的老狐狸！

隐隐约约猜到端木赮脑补到什么的萧燚：……

萧燚连忙把自己折腾得能见人，沉声问道：“在下太玄宗萧重离，不知阁下何人？”

“散修，穆夏。”

果然，子耀的记忆恢复了一些，大概恢复到和自己相遇之前，那时，他修为刚刚达到筑基期，魔宗正在内斗，他一个弱的不行的魔修不想掺和进去，不得不离开宗门。

端木赮看到面前之人一副淡定从容的样子，不由一阵火大，他强行按捺怒火，道：“如今情形，想必阁下也很清楚，在这等没有灵气的地方，多一个人便多一份力量，不如我们二人联手，找出幻境的破绽。”

萧燚道：“好。”

“既然如此，阁下是否也该拿出些合作的诚意。”

萧燚：……？？？

见面前的仙修装傻充愣，端木赮气不打一出来，刚想开口，他却分辨出，面前的仙修神色不似作伪。

契约之力虽然强大，端木赮却感觉到，面前的仙修从未动用过这种力量，如非自己感觉敏锐，也感觉不到有契约存在，这么说……他果真只是个不谙世事的天之骄子，在他也不知道的情况下，与自己结成契约？

还是一荣俱荣一损俱损性质的契约……除非萧重离脑子坏了，否则他绝不会结下这种契约。

“我便直说了，我们如今是一条绳上的蚂蚱，合则两利，分则两伤，如今我们一同陷入此地，对魔修的偏见并不能救你的命，我都放弃对你们仙修的偏见了，大不了我们出去之后再打一架。”

萧燚听到这里，才把情况弄清楚，他哭笑不得：“这绝不是一个幻境那么简单……”这是天道的谋算啊，多半还是一群天道的谋算。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：作者本人还是个正直健康阳光向上热于求知的好孩子，连KTV都没去过( ? ω ? )。
> 
> 戒断反应描述来自百度和每月一次的亲戚。


	22. 浴火重生（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 究竟谁是智障

萧燚将太玄宗核心弟子与天才魔修的故事讲得跌宕起伏详略得当引人入胜，然而故事的另一个主人公丝毫不为所动，还用一种看智障的眼神望着萧燚。

萧燚：……

萧燚心想，自己将一切前因后果说得相当清楚，哪怕子耀现在把自己当成一个智障，那也比将来子耀恢复记忆，气恼于自己的敷衍好得多。

于是萧燚一点都不虚了，最坏的结果，不过是子耀将自己杀死，他单刀直入：“事情经过确实如此，汝信也罢，不信也罢，虽不知汝如何办到，汝如今已成为吾之本命剑剑灵。”

端木赮：……

见端木赮将他当作一个疯子，萧燚无奈之下，心念一动，端木赮便惊恐地发现，自己变成一柄剑，那剑修心念一动，自己便再无自由。

端木赮：！！！！！该死的仙修！！！

萧燚：不好玩脱了！！

萧燚深知，端木赮与自己一般向往自由，兼之端木赮年幼时有一段不好的经历，对自由有一种病态的执着，只要有人试图控制他……

萧燚连忙放开对本命剑的控制，对上魔修有些泛红的眼睛：“吾萧重离以道心立誓，待吾回归本身，吾必为汝创造躯体，解除对汝之禁锢。”

端木赮渐渐从即将狂暴的状态恢复过来，他的眼睛终于恢复正常，他震惊地望着那位太玄宗弟子。

这太玄宗仙修如此了解自己的个性，并愿意为自己付出道心，他……

这仙修说的竟是真的！

端木赮飞速地思考，有些不可置信，这仙修竟为自己做到如此程度！重塑肉身非是易事……

正在端木赮脑海中冒出一个个阴谋诡计，萧燚静静地等待端木赮稍稍将戒心放下时，吸毒的原主悠悠醒来，天道的镇压也随之降临，将萧燚挤了回去。

萧燚：……不好在心上人面前丢脸了……

端木赮：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”不知为什么突然想笑一会儿。

被附身的屠寒柏：！！！

屠寒柏望着突然出现在面前的人，心中一冷，姜家势力强大，自己被关在姜家，按理说是绝不可能有人有能力进来，除非是姜家人……

他强作镇定，望着面前穿着一身古装，笑得乐不可支的端木赮，试探地问：“是姜麟让你来的吗？他又想干什么？”

端木赮：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

萧燚：……

萧燚冷不防在他脑海中说了一句：【吾乃阳明道君，因渡劫失败，附于汝身，吾与汝做一桩交易，汝助吾降临此世，在吾能力范围之内，吾助汝完成心愿。】几乎一个字没动。

屠寒柏顿觉一阵毛骨悚然，下一刻，他的意识被拉到识海，在他对面，是一个一身白衣，与刚刚那人衣着相似的人。

屠寒柏想到网上看的无数小说，脑洞大开，这莫非是x点小说男主必备的随身老爷爷？自己终于可以从这里出来了？如果果真如此，那么自己出去之后，先戒毒，然后改头换面，再干出一番事业，最后整垮姜家……

正当屠寒柏脑洞大开之际，萧燚道：【汝可同意这桩交易？】

【同意！只要道君能让我离开这鬼地方！】说罢，屠寒柏又小心翼翼地问：【请问道君先生，外面那位……】

【伊乃吾之……至交，亦乃吾之本命剑，伊乃魔修，不可冒犯伊。】萧燚心塞不已，明明当初自己与端木赮互通心意，只消增强实力，解决宗门问题，就可以结为道侣，谁料……

屠寒柏如堕冰窟，面前这位看似仙风道骨的随身老爷爷，可不是什么善茬，连至交好友都能做成本剑，还直言不讳。

不过，他已经没什么可失去了，即使自己的随身老爷爷是个杀人不眨眼的魔修，自己也得与他合作！

萧燚道：【届时汝将身体交与吾，吾助汝离开。】

而后他又向端木赮传音：〖子耀欲做何事，吾不拦汝〗

端木赮堪堪收住笑声，表情十足的幸灾乐祸：〖现在你我一荣俱荣一损俱损，我自然要保护你这个“凡人”。〗说完，他面上露出几分懊恼之色。

明知道这位飞升的前辈境界很高，实力手段皆非自己这位筑基期的魔修能比得上，但是，自己对这位“前辈”却产生不了丝毫畏惧感，还那么关心他……

莫非这是因为自己如今是萧重离的本命剑么？看自己和这口剑的联系，分明是魔修手段才能达到的效果，还是境界很高的魔修才能施展的法术……

端木赮面色一变，这法术很像自己前些日子得到的古籍上写的法术，一个上古时期铸剑师以神魂殉剑而创造出后天灵宝的法术，上古时期魔道被仙道打压，魔道某位寿元将尽的铸剑师，以神魂为代价，化为剑魂，为魔道尊者铸出后天至宝……

种种迹象表明，那位用神魂成就其他剑的智障，就是自己。

端木赮：……

* * *

> 作者有话要说：最近三次元事比较多……
> 
> 哪位小天使能帮我做个mfc应用程序，我就加更QAQ


	23. 浴火重生（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 调戏一口剑

萧燚见端木赮神情恍惚，就猜到他铁定想起了什么，他抿了抿嘴，到底还是没有说话。

他操纵着屠寒柏的身体，将一丝太阳真火凝在指尖，烧化了未知金属制成的锁。

按照屠寒柏的记忆所示，这里应该是个大宅子，戒备森严，以屠寒柏区区凡人之身，想要出去，还得费些功夫。

端木赮维持隐身状态，一路恍恍惚惚地跟着萧燚飞了出去。

萧燚放倒了一个又一个人，看着周围熟悉又陌生的设施，不由感慨万千。

当年他高考结束，考上名牌大学，正准备一路高歌，迎娶白富美，走向人生巅峰，谁料一朝穿越，白富美没娶到，飞升也屡屡失败，两个目标一个都没实现。

本以为再也回不来了，万万没想到，在他飞升失败三次之后，还能回到这个与自己的家如此相似的世界……

如果运气好，这个世界，或许就是自己的家呢？这样，或许能弄清楚自己成为孤儿的真相，斩除心魔……

想到这里，萧燚那坚若磐石的灵魂也不由自主地发出了波动，他加快动作，不一会儿，大宅子里所有的活人都被击晕，萧燚努力回忆了一下四千多年前自己学习的黑客知识，打开一台电脑，敲击键盘的动作由生疏变得流畅，而后抹去一切屠寒柏活动的痕迹，来到厨房，用一些材料对屠寒柏的面部进行微调。

不一会儿，一个相貌不起眼，穿着姜家仆人衣物的人，大大方方地走出去，七拐八拐，瞬间消失在人群中。

此时已是夜晚，萧燚萧燚来到一个看似普普通通的网吧，打开一台电脑。萧燚先找出了屠寒柏的信息：著名明星屠寒柏，已经是个死人了。

这下得重新为屠寒柏伪造一个身份，萧燚想着，手指却微不可查地颤抖了一下，许久之后，他输入一串字符，间或点击几下鼠标，看到屏幕上的几行普普通通的字。

姓名：萧奕 性别：男 身份证号：……

萧燚沉默良久，叹了口气。

他果真回到了自己出生的地方。

而后他果断用萧奕的身份证，买了张回长松市的火车票。

一直到萧燚顶着屠寒柏的壳子来到一个酒吧，随意来到一个小房间，在脸上重新糊了一层易容之后，端木赮才回过神来。

在端木赮眼中，周围一切都是那么陌生和神奇，而萧重离却对这里如此熟悉……他问道：“你怎么对这里如此熟悉？”是不是有什么阴谋……

萧燚道：“……此乃吾乡。”

想都没想就开口问的端木赮：……我怎会对他如此放心，这不可能……

端木赮又问：“那这个萧奕……”

萧燚道：“此乃吾先前之名。”

萧燚乍然得知自己回到了故乡，心绪不大平静，抹除了自己的痕迹后，对端木赮道：“吾离乡许久，便由他为汝细说此世界之事。”随即把屠寒柏的魂魄踢出来。

屠寒柏得知这位异世界的仙人居然是从这个世界穿越过来的，内心正波澜起伏中，骤然被踢出来，恢复了对身体的掌控，就对上了端木赮那双比萧燚的眼睛更大一些的丹凤眼。

端木赮虽然此刻处于震惊之中，眼神迷茫，但眼中无意识间散发出的杀气，吓得屠寒柏一身冷汗。

过了好一会儿，他才缓过来，问道：“那个……大仙……”

端木赮看了过来。

屠寒柏一抖。

端木赮似乎想到了什么，双眼微微眯起：“喊我大爷。”

屠寒柏：“……哦哦哦大爷，那个……”

端木赮不耐烦地道：“你最好一次说完！”要不是自己和那剑修处境堪忧，自己何必那么费力，直接搜魂就是了。

屠寒柏哆哆嗦嗦地找到一个有电脑的地方，打开千度，输入华国。

而后，他以一种平板的语调念了出来：“华国位于亚洲东部，太平洋西岸， 是XX阶级领导的……”

念完后，屠寒柏喘口气，又输入这个城市的名字，把显示出来的内容念了一遍。

端木赮心中震惊，下意识地运转真气，然而一柄剑的元力走向与魔修的自然不一样，端木赮顿时变回原型，没入地面。

端木赮：！！！

萧燚正百感交集感慨万千，心绪纷乱之时，他感受到了端木赮的不对，马上将正在大喘气的屠寒柏摁回去，下意识地调用本体的真元为端木赮调息。

随之而来的天道威压使得萧燚闷哼一声，嘴角染朱。

萧燚：……

为什么本体的太阳真火能用，无属性的真元就不能用？

或许是因为，天上有个太阳？

萧燚轻轻抽出剑，对端木赮道：“汝可有知觉？”

离玥剑发出剑吟。

当然有知觉，自己此刻正被那太玄宗仙修握着剑柄，他的手指……还在自己身上到处摸！

当萧燚摸到血槽处时，离玥剑剑芒轻吐，剑吟声更加清亮。

这该死的流氓剑修！！！

萧燚很快收手，他用无比正经的方式在剑上滑过一条闭合路径：“按此法运转元力。”

很快，剑变成了红衣魔修，那魔修大力推开萧燚，警惕地看着他。

萧燚留恋着方才美好的触感，道：“吾会助汝重塑肉身。”

端木赮冷笑，道：“你还是快回去吧，我现在不想看到你。”

萧燚一愣，露出一个淡淡的笑，便回去了。

端木赮：……

笑什么笑！一个飞升失败三次的剑修心绪那么不稳，心魔那么重，不回去调息，还有精力出来笑！

* * *

> 作者有话要说：最近正忙于创建对话框，所以会更新得……尤其慢……


	24. 浴火重生（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好队友

屠寒柏的故事，是一个十分狗血的故事。

屠寒柏本是一个一线明星，相貌俊秀，演技精湛，他最大的梦想是成为影帝。

有一天，一个姜姓富二代不知从哪个角落冒出来，并对屠寒柏展开追求。

屠寒柏虽然看上去温和，实则警惕心很重，但是，经过富二代锲而不舍的追求，空有恋爱理论没有实际经验的屠寒柏还是败在了富二代的追求下。

屠寒柏本以为他遇到了真爱，然而，突然有一天，富二代的白月光回来了，他这才知道，自己只是富二代找的一个替身而已。

屠寒柏只是一个明星，根本斗不过有权有势的姜家，他虽然愤怒于富二代的所作所为，更多是懊恼于自己的识人不清，于是他干脆利落地向富二代提出分手。屠寒柏想，既然正主来了，他又何必在这个渣男面前讨不自在。

万万没想到，平时披着温文尔雅偶尔霸道总裁的富二代听闻此言，突然暴怒，他不管不顾地将屠寒柏关在姜家老宅的地下室，每天和白月光约会完毕后，就来到地下室，强|奸屠寒柏，时不时还对他拳打脚踢，各种虐待。

屠寒柏对富二代的愤怒顿时化作深沉的恨意。

屠寒柏也不是坐以待毙之人，他精心策划一周后，便找了个机会逃走了。

奈何姜家的情报系统太过强大，而屠寒柏乘坐的火车恰好晚点，屠寒柏很倒霉地在踏上火车前的一瞬间，被一帮姜家人拖回去。

这一次，富二代给屠寒柏注射了毒品。

屠寒柏顿时心如死灰，他知道，戒毒是一件十分困难的事，即使戒掉了，毒品也会对身体造成不可恢复的伤害。

富二代还得意洋洋地把一条新闻给他看：屠寒柏因酒驾出车祸去世。

大夏天里，屠寒柏看着图片上的汽车残骸，浑身一颤，面色惨白，仿佛有一盆冰水从头顶浇下。

然而更加深沉的恨意在心底燃烧起来。

屠寒柏仿佛放弃了挣扎，每日任富二代摆弄，只是看向他的眼神愈发幽深，使得富二代不寒而栗。富二代还拿出一支毒品对他说：只要乖乖的，毒品想要多少都有。

屠寒柏闭目养神，恍若未闻。

终于，屠寒柏感到浑身一麻，他暗叹一声：这一天终于来了吗？

第一波痛苦熬过去之后，他静候第二波。

谁料……

在那山的那边海的那边有一个老爷爷~他机智又聪明~他强大又美丽~

屠寒柏几乎要仰天长笑，哈哈哈哈，天助我也！这下自己肯定能走上人生巅峰！

车厢内，乘客看着突然笑成疯子的少年人，议论纷纷。

“这个小伙砸为啥高兴成这样？”

“最近刚刚高考结束啊，昨天分数刚出来，他一定是考上好学校才那么高兴啊。”

“唉……我家那不成器的儿子啊……”

屠寒柏听到周围人的窃窃私语，嘴角抽搐。

就在这时，随身老爷爷冷不丁地发话：【我穿越之前刚刚高考完。】

屠寒柏有点好奇：【那您考上了哪个学校。】

萧燚扔下了一颗炸弹：【燕都大学。】//注：燕都，北京旧称

屠寒柏：【！！！】

萧燚淡淡道：【勿丢吾颜面。】老子当年为了上大学废了多少功夫！你小子有机会却在初中毕业之后就跑去当演员！

萧燚又加了一句：【吾须用汝之身体办一些事，汝可再提一个愿望。】

屠寒柏深吸一口气，道：【大仙，我有两个愿望，一个是成为全球著名影星，另一个……】

他的语气中透露出森然之气：【我想让姜麟生不如死！最少，也要将我经历过的还给他！】

萧燚道：【每日申时，前往神识空间。】演员他没当过，不过若是要装扮各种身份的人……萧燚想起那些和子耀/师弟逃亡的日子，一副往事不堪回首的表情。

终于，顶着屠寒柏壳子，萧奕面貌的萧燚，回到了生他养他的故乡。

萧燚双目微阖。

明明自己的小窝近在眼前，甚至回去的路也清清楚楚，可他就是迈不开脚。

这或许就是传说中的近乡情怯吧。

萧燚坐上了一辆公交车，辗转几次，最终在一片街区下车。

他来到了一扇有些旧的门前，顺手伸向口袋，结果只掏出一张银|行|卡@-@

什么近乡情怯，什么怅惘，顿时烟消云散。

萧燚默默走向街角的一个摊子。

摊子旁摆着四个大字：老周开锁。

当萧燚千辛万苦终于回到自己四千多年前的家里之后，一个身材魁梧的男子突然扑过来抱住他，道：“你小子失踪好几天……”

感到怀中的身躯手感不对，男子愣了一下，眼中厉色一闪，一把掐住他的脖子：“你是谁？萧奕在哪里？”

* * *

> 作者有话要说：男子：（杀气腾腾）你是谁！你把我的小伙伴弄到哪里去了？
> 
> 萧燚：（面无表情）不好意思我就是你的小伙伴，只是前几天穿越了又换了个身体回来了，原来的身体还在随身空间里躺着呢。
> 
> 男子：……
> 
> 萧燚：哦忘了说我今年四千多岁了，惊喜吧~
> 
> 男子：……


	25. 浴火重生（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汤姆苏再现江湖

骤然见到四千年未见的老大，是什么心情？

别人是怎么想的，萧燚不知道，萧燚只知道，他现在的心情混合着感动和不爽。

老大一见面就认出他不是原来的那个萧奕，他十分感动，但也有一些不爽。

萧燚并没有动用灵魂之力和太阳精火，他只是拍了拍老大的胳膊，道：“老大，吾，我只是穿越了又换了个身体穿回来了。”

梁石涧：……啊？？？

萧燚很快改了口，没有用那种装13的说话方式，而是自己穿越前的说话方式说：“老大你还记得么，当年我们被困在翠玉县……”

梁石涧干咳一声，打断了萧燚的话，手上的力道稍微轻了点：“萧奕啊，既然你这么说，我要确认一下你的身份。”

“我是什么时候把你带走的，在哪里带走的，怎样带走的？”

萧燚道：“是在我七岁的时候，那时孤儿院院长看我……相貌很好，想把我卖了，然后我就跑了出来，跑到我平时的秘密基地，看到了受伤的老大你。我一心想离开，老大你看我一个小孩那么机智，就把我带回去了。”萧燚的语气略带控诉：“那段时间为了给你弄伤药，我还把我所有的积蓄都用完了。”

梁石涧又干咳一声，道：“你第一次攻击网站被发现后，是怎么摆脱对方的追击的。”

萧燚干巴巴地说：“……我直接把基地的电闸给拉下来了。”

梁石涧又道：“最后一个问题，你为什么要回到长松市考大学。”

萧燚道：“我……”他突然反应过来，一脚踹向梁石涧的下三路：“好啊你居然套老子的话。”

梁石涧笑嘻嘻地松开手，躲过萧燚的攻击，道：“你小子穿越了一次，身手好了不少嘛。”他又道：“胆儿也肥了，居然自称老子。”

在知根知底的伙伴面前，萧燚也不装什么男神，他往久违的席梦思上一躺，语气深沉了不少：“是啊，那可真是个神奇的世界。”

梁石涧毫不客气地占用了萧燚的椅子：“有多神奇？”

萧燚一脸沧桑地道：“我都四千多岁了。”

梁石涧：……

萧燚又道：“我把我想做但做不成的事，几乎都做了一遍，现在就差上学和找家长了~”

梁石涧叹了口气：“你还对你那不负责任的父母抱有希望？”

萧燚也叹了口气：“不是抱有希望，只是……有点不甘心吧。”

他迅速转移话题：“我那天正准备去燕都大学的网站逛一圈，结果键盘突然失灵，然后我就穿越了，我穿越之后发生了什么？”

梁石涧道：“还能发生什么？你突然在长松市失踪，一点痕迹都没有，大家都很担心你，我们怀疑是浩风的人下的手，我来这里看看有没有线索，杨鹏正在和浩风扯皮，素琴还被打断了一条胳膊……”他没好气地说：“谁想到你小子是穿越去了。”

萧燚心里一个咯噔：“大嫂没事吧。”

梁石涧撇撇嘴：“能有啥事？胳膊还断着呢，就要跑过去跟浩风的人打，吓得老子连退三步，压着她养伤。”他看着萧燚那张奶油小生似的脸，用一种嫉妒的语气说道：“素琴对你居然比对老子还好，有时老子真怀疑到底谁才是她丈夫。”

萧燚哭笑不得：“大嫂只是把我当弟弟看。”他忙不迭地加了一句：“几乎每个比我年长的女性生物都会对我的皮相产生一种无关爱情的好感。”

梁石涧没好气地说：“我知道，可我心里还是很不爽啊……对了，你穿越来穿越去，四千多年过去了，还要上学吗？”

萧燚从床上爬起来，倒了杯水：“当然要啊，吾纵横异界多载，此生唯有两个心愿未达成，正好趁此机会，一举铲除心魔。”

梁石涧抽了抽嘴角，问道：“你现在穿越的是什么人？”

萧燚道：“著名明星屠寒柏，男，二十三岁，前几日因车祸死亡。他招惹上了姜家的小子，姜家的小子也是个人渣，伪造了他的死亡信息，就把他关起来了，如果他人还活着，虽然他的灵魂比我弱很多，抢不过我，但我在异界修炼那么久，法则早就不承认我了，我不能动他，要借助他的力量回到原来的身体。”

“原来的身体？”梁石涧问。

萧燚道：“我是带着身体一起穿越的，现在身体放在我的芥子空间，就是小说写的随身空间里。”

梁石涧大感兴趣，顺手在桌上拿了一个肾六：“这玩意能放进去吗？”

萧燚拿过自己四千多年前用过的肾六，放到芥子空间里，梁石涧见肾六果然不见了，兴致勃勃地模遍了萧燚全身，一面啧啧赞叹：“还真没了，萧奕你小子附身的明星身体素质倒是不错，只是不如你原来的身体。”

萧燚没好气地拍下梁石涧的爪子：“老大，梁老大，梁石涧，我们都是有家室的人了，不要动手动脚。”

梁石涧想起自己带回萧奕后，队员们用看变态的目光看着自己的场景，讪讪缩回手，下一刻他反应过来，用一种惊奇的语气问道：“你小子居然有家室？哦对你都四千多岁了，他/她多大了？好不好看？你有几个家室……”

萧燚穿越前的老窝一阵鸡飞狗跳，另一边，端木赮穿着当地人的衣服，到处逛。

这里的人虽然不能修炼，却能凭借自身智慧做到这种程度。这里是多么和平而软弱，人们不必挣扎求存，不必无止境地杀戮，遇到的最大的问题，也不过是考试不及格，被解雇这类问题，基本上只要人们稍微努力一下，就能活下去……

端木赮正以一副忧郁帅哥的模样眺望远方，突然，一个人蹦出来，并递给他一张名片，同时，他滔滔不绝：“帅哥，凭你的条件，成为影帝绝对没问题，你要不要考虑一下做明星，我们公司……”

端木赮语气冷淡，打断了男子的话：“没兴趣。”随即迈步离开。

男子锲而不舍地跟了上去：“你不想有千万粉丝为你尖叫吗？你不想拥有别墅豪车吗……”

端木赮皱了皱眉，道：“我没有兴趣，你是听不懂人话吗？我不想说第三遍。”

男子恼羞成怒：“你！你别得意，你迟早要跪倒在我脚下，成为我的踏脚石！”

眼见区区凡人竟然敢对自己说出这种话，端木赮反而不生气了，取而代之的是感兴趣，这个凡人究竟有什么倚仗，竟说出这种话？

美丽不似凡人的男子被自己的王霸之气折服，正看着自己，穿越过来并获得经纪人系统的沈志恒不由心中得意，他抬头挺胸，套上王霸之气光环，并打量着面前的人。

嗯，比自己手下那些个小明星还要漂亮，可惜是个男的，不过等自己玩腻了女人……或许可以尝尝男人的滋味。

端木赮见这个男子身上一股晦涩的气息闪过，自己竟对他产生一丝丝钦佩拜服之感，就像凡人谋士见到主公一样，端木赮的兴趣更加浓厚，开口道：“我们不如聊一聊？”他身上到底有什么神奇的东西，竟能影响自己的神志，哪怕这影响十分小……

* * *

> 作者有话要说：程序还没弄出来……
> 
> 等弄出来之后我把它放到微博上，是个很有意思的小程序。


	26. 浴火重生（6）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 影帝培训班

端木赮十分自然地掌控了主动权，带着沈志恒往僻静处走去。

沈志恒只是晃了个神，就被端木赮牵着鼻子走，他心中懊恼。

端木赮用神识查探了一下那个神奇的东西，很快就得出结论：这是个收集信仰的法器，由筑基巅峰实力的神修所制，神修本借由这种法器收集信仰之力以供修行，然不幸身亡，这个法器就便宜了这个凡人。

既然事情弄清楚了，端木赮便对这个凡人失去了兴趣，准备离开。

奈何这个凡人仍不识好歹地想要招揽自己，还用一种轻蔑加淫|邪的目光看着自己，端木赮有些愤怒，不过一个凡人，有什么资格用这种眼神看一位凝元期魔修？

在确定周围没有窥视的感觉后，他粗暴地从沈志恒的灵魂上扯下了那个法器，然后挖下他的眼睛，顺手捏碎，堵上了沈志恒的嘴。

沈志恒的惨叫声被堵在了嗓子里。

端木赮解决完此事后，施施然来到剑修的地方，正见到他与一位具有特殊能量，实力大概在炼体期的男子在地上滚成一团。

端木赮：……

他的心里有些不爽，手上发力，剑气爆发，只听“咔嚓”一声轻响，门板被切成两块，切面光可鉴人。

=========

时间回到一刻钟前。

梁石涧对修仙十分好奇，萧燚便为他检查身体以及制定功法，还十分贴心地用大白话，将功法用密语写下，而后，梁石涧下意识地脱口而出：“这么说，你已经是个四千多岁的老男人了？大哥我还没满四十……”

一听到老男人三个字，萧燚顿时炸了，他猛地往梁石涧身上一扑，怒道：“就算我四千多岁，我也是个美男子！”

梁石涧有点懵，下意识地回击，双方虽然打得热火朝天，但是一个怕自己一失手把老大揍死，一个摸着自己手下的情报队员如今更加弱鸡的身体，下意识地放轻了力道，于是二者身上都没有伤痕，反倒是他们的四肢纠缠到一起。

端木赮来的时候，萧燚脸上的易容早就落在一旁，二人面色红润，喘着粗气，衣着凌乱。

萧燚：！！！

梁石涧：？？？

萧燚连忙摆出一个最完美的微笑，道：“子耀，汝回来了。”而后用最从容的姿态将自己的双手双脚解放出来，整了整衣服，仿佛什么都没发生过。

端木赮：我就静静地看着你。

梁石涧则是打量着这个看上去十分危险的男人。

长相不差，身上充满了血腥气、杀气和锐气，锐气倒是和萧奕身上的差不多，再看萧奕对他的态度……他一定是萧奕的家室了。

不过萧奕的这位家室，感觉有些怪啊……

萧奕连忙对端木赮道：“子耀，此乃吾之主公梁石涧，主公提携吾于微末，若无主公，亦无如今之萧燚。”他又对梁石涧说：“老大，他就是我道侣，可惜失忆了。”

梁石涧没好气地说：“说人话！”

萧燚：……

端木赮这时居然也附和道：“萧燚，你之前那么说话倒是没什么问题，可是现在你已经来到这里，自然要入乡随俗。那文绉绉的一套少摆出来。”表情十足地嫌弃。

萧燚：……

在见到端木赮和梁石涧一见如故交谈甚欢的样子时，萧燚不禁悲从心来。

祸不单行，由于萧燚逗留时间过长，被天道neng了回去，屠寒柏正看得津津有味，猝不及防地被拉了出来，脑子有点懵。

端木赮和梁石涧敏锐地发现不对劲，端木赮表情阴森肃杀，梁石涧则露出危险的笑容，他们将屠寒柏大明星吓得冷汗涔涔后，便去二楼的房间接着聊天了。

聊到一半，梁石涧一拍大腿：“哎呦不好，我忘了告诉他们萧奕这个小兔崽子回来了！”

说完他噼里啪啦打了一通电话给杨鹏，杨鹏听完后，表面上仍笑呵呵地跟浩风的人放狠话，实则大脑一片空白。

穿越？修仙？老大你怎么不上天呢！

投了个深水鱼雷的梁石涧一副什么都没发生过的样子，接着跟端木赮聊天。

梁石涧与端木赮一样，起于微末，在鲜血和杀戮中成长，闯出一片天地，区别在于端木赮最后脑子一抽把自己铸成情人的剑灵，现在还失忆了，徒留萧燚一脸懵逼，还得想方设法恢复端木赮的实力和记忆；而梁石涧还活得好好的，爱人在怀，基友在侧，典型的人生赢家。

另一边，屠.倒霉蛋.寒柏正好撞上心情不佳的萧燚，在神魂空间里上着萧燚特别打造的影帝培训班，生不如死，欲哭无泪。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：程序还没写完QAQ
> 
> 我要不要把后台一堆坑放出去？


	27. 浴火重生（7）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大学是个好地方

屠寒柏满怀期待与忐忑进入萧燚的影帝培训班。

然后，他是几乎横着出来的。

这短短两行字中间，究竟发生了什么惨绝人寰的事？是人性的泯灭，还是道德的沦丧……

萧燚把屠寒柏拉进来的时候，先跟他讲解理论知识。

“如果你要扮演一个老师，首先你得穿得正式一些，但不能太正式，如果你要扮演语文老师，那么你一定要写出一手好粉笔字，说一口标准的普通话……如果你要扮演数学老师，你的字最好带有一定特色……”

“如果你扮演一个年轻有为的富家公子，你的脊背一定要挺直，举手投足之间都要符合一定规律，走路的时候胳膊要贴紧身侧……”

“如果你要扮演一个小混混，那么吃饭的时候一定要甩开膀子吃，要发出声音……”

“如果……”

一开始，屠寒柏着实听得如痴如醉，当萧燚亲身上阵教他富家公子的仪态，军人的特点，古代贵公子的仪态，甚至皇帝太子的礼仪时，他更是激动得热泪盈眶。

然而，接下来的事，堪为屠寒柏生命不可承受之重。

屠寒柏只见那位一身白衣，气质超凡，眼神锐利的仙人说：“男性角色告一段落，接下来就是女性角色了。”

轻飘飘的话语，恍若平地一声惊雷。

屠寒柏：！！！

“女子体貌与男子有很大差异，你先穿上这件衣服。”萧燚一挥手，屠寒柏的身体就发生了一些神奇的变化。

胸前两团，臀部两团。

屠寒柏：不——要——啊啊啊啊啊！！！

他的抗议并没有起到什么效果。

萧燚还慢条斯理地道：“演员嘛，就是要演什么像什么，这可是我多年来总结出来的知识，旁人根本学不到。”

屠寒柏脱口而出：“道君你扮过女人？”

萧燚盯着他，露出一个笑容，四分凛冽三分不羁两分温雅一分危险，吓得屠寒柏一个哆嗦。

接下来……

“腰太硬，应该再软一点。”

“这都软成水蛇了，再来。”

“我叫你走路的时候把腿稍微往里侧一点，不是要你把腿扭成麻花，重来。”

屠寒柏：西湖的水我的泪QAQ

半个时辰后，萧燚看着屠寒柏那拙劣的扮相，道：“你先不急着学扮演女性角色，先学会扮演女人吧。”

屠寒柏眼前一黑，几乎要晕过去：什么！还要扮演不同的女人？

萧燚又加了一句：“人妖双性人太监什么的来日再说吧。”

屠寒柏……屠寒柏这次是真的晕过去了。

萧燚在他的脑门上拍了一掌，曼声叹道：“现在的年轻人啊，承受能力这么差。唉~~~”

一声“唉”荡气回肠，绕梁三日，余音袅袅，不绝如缕，刚刚苏醒过来的屠寒柏险些又吓晕过去。

直到屠寒柏扮演得勉勉强强像个女人后，萧燚这才大发慈悲，将他放出神识空间。

屠寒柏的灵魂顿时陷入沉眠。

萧燚看着睡成一团的灵魂，十分满意地掌控了屠寒柏身体的控制权。

下次再教他修仙吧。

沉眠中的屠寒柏灵魂一寒。

萧燚走上楼，发现端木赮正在吸收阴阳交汇之时的紫气，而梁石涧则在狼吞虎咽。

梁石涧抬眼看了一眼萧燚，突然眼睛一亮，随即放慢舀粥的速度，打量了萧燚一番，道：“我终于知道你哪里不对了。”

萧燚淡淡道：“四千年过去了，人总是会变的。”

梁石涧一噎，道：“我是说，你变得会装13了。”

萧燚：……

梁石涧接着说：“你以前走路都是随便走，我当初为了掰正你耗费体力的走路方式，耗了不少功夫，就是这样，你走路只是中规中矩而已，除了伪装身份打探消息的时候，而现在——你这走路方式干净利落，潇洒从容，还带着一丝儒雅和贵气，肯定练了很久吧。想不到天机你居然喜欢这种调调。”//天机，萧奕的代号。

萧燚一僵，糟糕！我的男神形象！！

他连忙看向端木赮，正好对上端木赮略带揶揄之色的眼神。

萧燚：！！！

梁石涧见形势不对，立即转移话题：“兄弟们为你在燕都设下筵席，正好没几天就要开学了，我们赶紧收拾收拾东西去燕都。”说完，他又加了一句：“天机，你为什么要去上大学？按你的能力，既不缺知识，又不缺人脉，完全不需要上大学啊。”

萧燚沉默许久，叹了口气，道：“老大，我们去收拾东西吧。”

端木赮突然开口：“大学，就是类似宗门的组织？”

萧燚见子耀开口，立马将老大撇到一边，为端木赮解惑：“还是有差距的，大学……”

端木赮听着萧燚的滔滔不绝，眉眼不经意间柔和了一些。

他一点也不想看到刚刚那副表情的萧燚，萧燚应该是……

应该是怎样的呢？

端木赮突然感到灵魂一阵刺痛，接着就化作一柄剑，捅穿了地板，徒留大惊失色的萧燚，和险些吓得连退三步的梁石涧。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：啊啊啊我的程序啊写不出来qaq


	28. 浴火重生（8）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 带你去修仙

萧燚慌忙收回离玥，温养在识海中，细细检查。

过了好一会儿，萧燚才松了口气：由于此世界灵力过于稀薄，端木赮改为吸收太阳初升时的紫气以及太阳落山时的浊气，在这个世界里，这两种气息对于灵魂都有很大的好处，长此以往，端木赮遗失的记忆也恢复了一些。虽然只有一点，但这也教萧燚欣喜若狂了。他决定多收集一些这个世界的紫气和浊气。

梁石涧见到此景，内心宛若梁山泊一百单八将在水泊中游过。

他单知道在自己十几年前捡回来的小孩身上发现一些玄幻的事，导致萧奕穿越了又穿回来，年龄从十八变为四千多，但他万万没想到，萧奕的媳妇居然是一柄剑！那柄剑还会飞！当那柄剑飞到萧奕肚子那里的时候，他吓得魂不守舍，可惜剑的速度过快，他根本反应不过来，只好眼睁睁地看着那柄剑捅向萧奕的肚子，悲痛万分……

痛万分……

万分……

分……

梁石涧：！！！

那柄剑居然消失了！

梁石涧看着萧奕眉心处的那个闪闪发光的剑的纹路，目瞪口呆。

他果然还是太天真了，区区一柄剑，又如何奈何得了四千多岁的小伙伴，哦，或许现在应该被称作老伙伴。

萧燚对梁石涧的内心波动一无所知，他在确认了端木赮没有什么大碍后，睁开眼睛，道：“我们现在就收拾东西去燕都。”

梁石涧下意识地照做了，待他反应过来后，他已经拖出黑色旅行箱。

梁石涧：……

好吧，在四千多岁的小伙伴面前，他朔风佣兵团老大的威严是荡然无存了。

“对了，”萧燚又道：“老大，一会儿到了学校，还要麻烦你假扮我的父亲。”

梁石涧眼睛一亮：“好啊，乖儿子，来喊声爸爸。”

萧燚毫不害臊：“爸，该出发了。”

梁石涧：……他险些忘了面前这位不是当年脸皮薄的小孩子，而是四千多岁的滚刀肉了。

萧燚随口叫了声爸爸，就接着收拾东西了。

==============

火车上，萧燚在卧铺上盘膝打坐，用柔和的灵魂之力温养端木赮的灵魂。

与剑灵比较，端木赮的灵魂没有任何问题，甚至比一般剑灵强许多，但与人的灵魂比较，端木赮的灵魂堪称千疮百孔。

先前端木赮的灵魂甚至虚弱到无法接受外界的力量，只能自己恢复，如今端木赮吸了一些紫气和浊气，灵魂状况有所好转，总算恢复到能接受萧燚灵魂力量的程度了。

一旁的梁石涧看过一些小说，他估摸着这种状态的萧奕不能够被打扰，就摆出一副有个叛逆又中二的儿子的好爸爸形象，挡下了旁人的窥视。

萧燚就以这样的姿势坐了一夜，周围人的目光已经从看神经病的眼神变为惊诧。

就算是中二期青年，能这么坐一晚上，也很棒棒啊！

一到燕都，萧燚就睁开眼。

燕都乃华国气运汇聚之地，灵力相较其他地方要浓郁很多，藏龙卧虎。

火车一开进燕都地界，萧燚就感到丝丝灵力在身体周围徘徊，似要钻进去。

萧燚一惊，他先前看屠寒柏资质的时候，完全看不出来他的资质有那么好！

这次，萧燚仔仔细细地查探屠寒柏的身体，终于在身体不起眼的角落，发现了一些有趣的东西。

屠寒柏有几处经脉泛着微弱的红光，若不细细查探，根本发现不了，这些经脉上的物质有吞噬属性，它们组合在一起，形成一个天然的阵法——纳百川。

纳百川以各种吞噬性材料为基，吞噬一切力量，修真界拥有吞噬性经脉的修者，基本分为两类，一类是修行吞噬他人真元的魔功，另一类是修行采补功法。

以屠寒柏的资质，若是在修真界，一定会被各大魔宗疯抢——当然，最可能的结局是被撕成碎片，哪家都得不到好处。

萧燚的思绪诡异地飘了一下，真不知道那个上了屠寒柏的倒霉蛋现在如何了，有没有被屠寒柏吸干。不过，看屠寒柏记忆中姜家小子的状况，不像被采补过的样子，或许姜家小子有什么特殊体质。

二人很快到达燕都大学，梁石涧一副好爸爸的模样，萧燚也扮成一副乖儿子的模样，整理宿舍，把上铺的知情人看得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

那位上铺的知情人，正是国家龙组的成员李克远，国家骤然得知朔风佣兵团代号为天机的团员居然要上大学，还是全国最著名的燕都大学，生怕朔风佣兵团要搞事，天机在学校的网络随便逛一圈获得国家机密，就派年方二九的有为组员李克远前来监视。

李克远：QAQ我不想上学。

当李克远看到那杀人不眨眼的天魁一副好爸爸的模样，而那搞垮无数组织，仅凭十根手指纵横网络世界，几乎从不杀人却间接使得无数人生不如死的天机，正摆出一副乖儿子的模样听天魁絮絮叨叨，他整个人都不好了。

他手中的小鱼干悄无声息地掉落，弄脏了学校发的蓝白床单。

萧燚抬头一看，正看到一个有些面熟的人，他仔细想了想，终于从角落把这个人的记忆扒了出来。

李克远，男，跟自己一样大，家庭富裕圆满，但他不好好学习，初中就辍学，险些将父母气死。然后国家发现了他的水系异能，将他收编龙组。

萧燚幼时十分嫉妒李克远，他有美满的家庭，爱他的父母，优渥的生活，强大的力量，却不好好珍惜；而自己，除了同伴，一无所有。当李克远抄作业时，自己正捧着课本自学，当李克远逃课时，自己正用寥寥无几的空闲时间混入学校偷听。

过了四千多年，萧燚也想开了，世上没有谁该对另一个人负责，自己无需对父母的抛弃耿耿于怀，不论当年发生了什么，事实就是，他的父母选择抛弃自己。不能上学便不能上学，自己学到的知识可比其他毕业生多许多。萧燚直到金丹期才想明白这一点，心魔尽去，只留一些执念。

既然自己有机会回到这里，不妨了结执念，上完大学，找出自己的亲生父母。

萧燚朝李克远露出一个招牌微笑。

李克远一僵，麻辣味小鱼干上的油沾到了新买的短裤上。

萧燚整理好宿舍，就来到自己用之前干了几大票的钱买的别墅里，一进门，自己的小伙伴们就扑了上来。

“石涧，你终于把小奕带回来了！之前小奕突然失踪，可急死我了！”

“听老大说天机你堪破天机穿越了又穿回来了，真的假的？”

“没想到啊没想到，天罡你小子平时那么信奉科学，居然也相信科学那么不科学的事！”

“连异能那么玄幻的东西都有了，再多个穿越修仙也没什么大不了的。”

……

瞬间，话题便歪到天际。

萧燚一开始与曾经的小伙伴交流，还有一些隔阂感，但没过一会儿，他们又熟稔起来，仿佛这四千多年的时光完全不存在一样。

但是萧燚很清楚，有些东西，终究不一样了。

一番寒暄之后，梁石涧终于切入正题：“萧奕，你穿越之前说你想金盆洗手，如今，你还这样想么？”

萧奕沉默一会儿，道：“有些话，当年说出来怕大伙笑话，但这么多年过去，我也想开了。我自幼孤苦，是老大把我带回来，给了我值得交托性命的同伴，给了我一个家。不过，我这些年都过得很迷茫，我不知道自己真正想要的是什么，我努力学习各种知识，我在计算机以及网络方面更是所向披靡，我原本以为，计算机，就是我毕生理想。但是，当我有一天厌倦了在网络上与他人厮杀，我实在想不到我还有什么可做的，我便决定先上大学，圆了我的上学梦，顺便拐……咳咳，收一个有天赋的人，接我的班，然后找出我被父母抛弃的原因，再找事情做，这样，我总能找到我的人生意义。计划赶不上变化，我穿越了。穿越之后，我突然发现，修仙是件多么富有意义的事，我前半生活得浑浑噩噩，直到我开始修仙，我才找到人生的意义——获得真正的自由。我前半生一直被囚禁在牢笼中，直到我开始修仙，我才感受到前所未有的自由，但即使修仙者能日天日地，但始终会受到天道的桎梏，飞升，也只是从一个牢笼来到一个更大的牢笼。我如今毕生的理想，是获得真正的自由，探索世界本源。你们愿不愿意和我一起修仙？”

杨鹏喷出一口柠檬水，邱志逸则是一副【我就默默地听你装13.jpg】的表情。

萧燚淡定地从芥子空间中拿出修真界特有的极品灵石，邱志逸瞪大了铜铃般的眼睛。

“好家伙！你从哪里弄来一块那么大，力量那么浓的能量石？”

萧燚道：“这就是修真界的灵石，当然还有灵脉灵泉之类的，不过我如今刚刚穿回来，修为全无，我怕会引起其他组织的注意，所以没拿出来。”他收起极品灵石，给小伙伴们一人一块中品灵石：“你们现在能吸纳的是中品灵石，不要客气，我这里还有很多。”

“那你修炼到什么境界了？”杨鹏好奇道。

萧燚顿时露出往事不堪回首的表情：“别提了，我的实力已经能够飞升了，但是，我每次飞升都会出意外，现在都飞升失败三次了，每次飞升失败，就会来到其他世界，如果我的实力超过这个世界最大承受范围，天道就会把我的肉身塞到芥子空间里，再把灵魂塞到其他壳子里，只有那个壳子修炼到筑基期，我才能借助那个壳子的拥有者的力量，回到自己壳子里。”

梁石涧一针见血：“也就是说，你成了各个著名x点小说里的随身老爷爷？”

别墅里诡异地安静了几秒，然后萧燚恼羞成怒，一拳打向哪壶不开提哪壶的梁石涧，梁石涧笑嘻嘻地与萧燚交手。

杨鹏完全抛弃了儒雅的形象，瘫在椅子上，笑得一抽一抽的：“随身……老……老爷爷……哈哈哈哈哈……”

其他人有的笑成一团，有的在一旁起哄。

“阿奕，踹老大的老二。”

“你们这帮混蛋——”

“哈哈哈哈……阿奕你穿越这么多年，身手见长啊……”

* * *

> 作者有话要说：求奇葩设定，我本来计划写ABO，兽人，人鱼，哥儿，双性人，哨兵向导，末世，我实在想不出其他设定了，小天使们可以给我提一些神奇的设定么QAQ。
> 
> 以及有人说我文章进度太快了，是这样么？我要不要把进度放慢点？（不过这对于我来说有点难度，我爸经常说我写作文是高度概括）


	29. 浴火重生（9）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戒断反应*2

正在萧燚与梁石涧打得不亦乐乎的时候，突然萧燚手一抖，只觉浑身莫名躁动不安。

萧燚一惊，这种酸爽蛋疼还有一些熟悉的感觉，不是戒断反应么！

周围的人顿时炸了，“卧槽这什么情况？”“这不是戒断反应么？”“阿奕你别那么想不开去吸毒啊。”“什么情况？什么吸毒？卧槽阿奕你吸毒了！？”……

关键时刻还是梁石涧镇住了场子：“安静！不是天机吸毒，是天机穿越之前那个大明星吸毒。我们快把阿奕关到顶楼那个小房间，天猛你压住天机，防止他自残。”

萧燚：果然还是老大靠谱。

梁石涧又道：“到时候天机附身的那个人的灵魂可能会出来，别伤了天机的身体。”

萧燚：……真不愧是老大，真了解我。

戒断反应虽然对于萧燚来说无关痛痒，但对于屠寒柏来说，就十分可怕了，从屠寒柏是晕过去而不是累趴下就可以看出来。

萧燚打算通过戒断反应磨练屠寒柏的意志，于是他将神魂空间刚刚醒来的屠寒柏叫醒，道：【修行之路步步艰难，非大毅力者无法有所成就，汝既有此资质，当多加努力。】

屠寒柏还没反应过来萧燚的意思，就被踹了出去，顿时，一种十分熟悉的感觉传入大脑。

屠寒柏：！！！

随身老爷爷坑我！

下一刻，屠寒柏就彻底沉浸在这酸爽的感觉之中，他无数次想把自己撞晕过去，然而一双有力的大手死死地按着自己，使得自己动弹不得，偏偏那位随身老爷爷还“好心”地让自己保持清醒……

“……这小子怎么这么弱……”

“……听说是个大明星，长得真不赖……”一只手在自己脸上抹了抹。

屠寒柏：怪我咯。

一种混合着晕车、发烧、发情的感觉遍布屠寒柏全身，随之而来的是莫名的恐惧，还有眼前的幻象。

无数纷扰的记忆碎片涌入脑海，最终汇合成一张人脸。

“……姜麟！姜……麟！我，一定要让你付出代价……直接杀了……便宜了你……”

朔风佣兵团众面面相觑。

“这演员竟然惹上了姜家！”

“真是厉害了！”

“我去，这不就是姜家那个废柴的小情人吗？”

“哦，原来是那个废柴……”

姜家是古武世家，姜家人身负神龙血脉，虽然传承多年，血脉已经变得十分稀薄，但是姜家人还是拥有各种特质，比如亲和水，比如血厚防高。

十几年前，姜家出了个千年难遇的废柴，全身经脉堵塞，神龙血脉无法激发，只余精力充沛一个BUFF。

本来，姜麟还是有一点希望的，但自从他和屠寒柏XXOO后，他的“能量”被屠寒柏不断汲取，在他强|上了屠寒柏后，屠寒柏不由自主地激发了天赋，将姜麟体内仅剩的一丝龙息吸走，导致姜麟彻底变为一个普通人。

屠寒柏醒来后，只见一群长相各异但十分危险的人围着他。

“大明星？”为首的男子开口问道。

“我是屠寒柏，先生是……”

“不要做多余的事情。”留下一句话，梁石涧就带着一帮手下离开，只留刚入伙的李安。

“哥们儿……”屠寒柏试图套话。

李安露出一个灿烂的笑容，笑容中带着十足的危险。

屠寒柏：……

神识空间中，萧燚抱着昏沉不醒的端木赮，将额头对准端木赮的额头，形成一个暧昧的姿势。

他将灵魂的力量分成极细小的丝状，缓缓填补上端木赮灵魂的创伤。

端木赮的脸色愈发红润，然而萧燚的面色逐渐苍白，魂体也有些透明。

萧燚的神识捕捉到端木赮的一个记忆碎片：在遍布岩浆的岩石中，二人衣衫褴褛，几乎要衤果奔，一面躲避炽热的岩浆，一面斩杀生活在岩浆中的怒焰血狮，端木赮斩杀妖兽时还不忘卷起一株七圣花，险些被卷入岩浆，自己则是气急败坏地将他拉过来，二人头发都被烧了一大截。

一滴晶莹的泪珠从萧燚眼中流出，染湿了浓密纤长的睫毛，一直流至鼻尖，滴落到端木赮的脸上。

萧燚脱力，趴到了端木赮身上。

该怎样，才能尽快恢复子耀的伤势……

萧燚思索良久，突然灵光一闪。

紫气，紫极天火！

据闻紫极天火乃本源之火，可以烧毁世间万物，也可修复世间万物，甚至可以创造一切！

萧燚顿时拿出超强的行动能力，将一缕神识探入尚未被完全收服的紫极天火。他小心翼翼地吸收紫极天火的力量，果然，他在天劫下受的暗伤恢复了一丝。萧燚再度小心地前进，直到他的直觉向大脑传递危险的信号。

端木赮便在这时，与萧燚同时睁眼。

恢复了一些记忆的端木赮：哦原来他就是那个无比流氓的太玄宗剑修啊，不得不说这双水润的大眼睛还真好看……呸自己居然会觉得这个流氓好看！

他一把推开萧燚：“萧道友，久违了。”

萧燚：？？？

端木赮一惊，这才想起萧燚已经是飞升的大能了，他一脸戒备、疏离、尊敬，施了个晚辈礼，道：“多谢萧前辈出手相救，还望萧前辈能履行承诺，重塑晚辈肉身，放晚辈自由。”

终于反应过来的萧燚：QAQ太虐了，嘤。

世上最痛苦的事，莫过于你的道侣把你当敌方势力的老前辈尊敬QAQ。

不过，萧燚很快就振作起来，反正道侣的记忆迟早会恢复，最坏的结局莫过于子耀一个风刃把自己捅了，总不会比现在更坏了。

于是萧燚拿出千锤百炼的演技，他微微低头，愁眉不展，眼角留下晶莹的泪水，将一个好不容易找回心上人，心上人却不认识自己的悲情人物的形象演的得淋漓尽致。

端木赮木然，面前这位垂泪的美人，真的是自己记忆中那个气质冷漠凛冽，手段流氓的剑修么？更糟糕的是，自己居然对这位流氓动了恻隐之心。

端木赮挣扎片刻，拍了拍剑修的肩膀。

萧燚马上露出了喜悦的笑容，秋水般清澈的凤目中，满满都是端木赮的身影。

端木赮：魔祖在上，我居然对这个流氓动心了！果然不该安慰这个流氓。

萧燚：演技真是个好东西，子耀的手真完美，力量，韧性，灵活性……[痴汉.jpg]

端木赮反应过来时，瞬间化为一柄剑飞了出去，徒留不能出去的萧燚，教屠寒柏修仙。

萧燚：【放松，很好，你引气入体成功了。】

屠寒柏：【这这这……】真的不是在骗我？丹田的确有一团气……

萧燚：【你资质十分好。】

屠寒柏：……哦。

萧燚：【接下来，把这张人体穴位图和这份功法背下来。】

屠寒柏：【……抱歉我古文不好。】

萧燚：【那么你要学的又多了个古文。】

屠寒柏：QAQ

萧燚：【现在你不适合学习，你先将真气压缩，然后打通任督二脉，就是把丹田里的气绕身体中轴转一圈。】

屠寒柏试图控制着这一团很神奇的气凝聚起来，许久……

屠寒柏：【大仙，聚不起来QAQ】

萧燚疑惑，便放出神识感应了一下屠寒柏的身体 ，发现他腹部肌肉紧绷，十分像普通凡人便秘的姿势。

萧燚：……

他道：【想象你丹田中间有个点，气都往那一点汇聚。】

屠寒柏使劲地想象，一刻钟后，终于成功了。

屠寒柏举一反三，道：【然后是不是想象气体流动？】

萧燚：【没错，不过千万注意，气体不能偏离中轴线。】

屠寒柏一听前辈语气郑重，不由拿出十二分小心，控制这一团玄幻的气体。

咦咦咦，真的动了！

运行到腰部时，气体好似遭到什么阻塞，屠寒柏控制气体退后一些，猛地撞去。

卧槽好疼！

就在屠寒柏失神的一瞬间，那一点可怜的真气溃散了。

屠寒柏：嘤。

萧燚道：【凝神，再来。】

屠寒柏再度聚气，重复以上动作，这次，任是打通阻塞的过程多么难以忍受，屠寒柏也坚持了下来。

屠寒柏：有的阻塞打通的时候浑身舒泰，有的麻痒无比，有的什么感觉都没有，有的干脆□□了，修仙真不是一般人能干的事，大仙诚不欺我。

半天过去后，屠寒柏糊上萧燚制作的易容，缓缓走回燕都大学。

燕都大学是整个华国学子梦寐以求的大学，屠寒柏也不例外，只是他在学习方面实在没兴趣，便在高中毕业后出道，短短时间内已成为一线明星。

屠寒柏万万没想到，自己竟能成为燕都大学的学子，他心中悲喜交加，喜的是自己竟然能进入燕都大学学习，悲的是……燕都大学的学业，他应付不来啊！

他转念一想，是道君要上大学，什么上课考试，自然也是道君负责，若是道君不高兴，要让自己来读书考试，那，那他也没办法QAQ

屠寒柏叹了口气，踏入宿舍。

他刚进入宿舍，发现人已经到齐，其中一个人正带着耳机，敲着机械键盘打游戏，一个人在卫生间洗澡，在自己上铺的人见自己进来，猛地蹦了起来，以一种警察对小偷说话的方式，问：“萧奕，你去哪儿了？”

屠寒柏皱了皱眉：“同学你管太多了。”

李克远怒瞪萧奕，屠寒柏不为所动，径自坐到床上，玩五子棋。

李克远：这家伙肯定不干好事！朔风的人都不是好人，为什么组织要和朔风合作@#￥%&……

屠寒柏正与对面那个“亦狂亦侠亦超尘”互相挖坑，破局，杀得昏天黑地，旗鼓相当，突然，自己感受到一股熟悉的拉力。

他大喊：【我的棋还没下完啊！】

拉力顿时消失，屠寒柏抹了抹额头上的汗，再次投入棋局之中。

屏幕的另一头，一名相貌俊朗，颇有威严的男子，饶有兴味地落下一子，当游戏显示自己败了之后，他向自己的手下打了个电话。

“查一查‘血剑弑魂’的资料。”

* * *

> 作者有话要说：因为作者要好好学习，一直到七月，作者更新的会……十分缓慢。


	30. 浴火重生（10）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 放下戒心

屠寒柏对屏幕那一头发生的事情一无所知，他用萧燚的号下完这盘五子棋后，便开始了这一天的影帝培训。

【这一次的主题是声音。】

屠寒柏愣了愣，然后大惊失色，不会是我想的那样吧！！！

【你调整嗓子那里的肌肉，发出声音，直到发出女子的声音为止，记住一开始说话的音量不要太大。】

屠寒柏：不！！！！

屠寒柏抗议道：【我，我只想向道君讨教演技……】

萧燚挑眉：【这也是演技的一部分，我把我一身绝学传授给你，一般人想学还学不到呢，你有什么不满意的？】

屠寒柏：……他想当演员而不是当间谍啊！！

屠寒柏努力调整喉咙的肌肉：【你好。】

【再来。】

屠寒柏咳嗽几声，努力使声音变得尖细：【你好。】

【太假了，再来。】

……

屠寒柏按照萧燚的指示尝试许久，其间各种神奇的声音层出不穷，其中一个声音甚至被萧燚评论为“太监的声音”，终于，屠寒柏成功地说出第一句女音：你好。

萧燚道：【这声音与学生还有一些差距。】他按住屠寒柏的嗓子：【这样试试。】

屠寒柏试了试，果然是典型中学生女生的声音QAQ

萧燚道：【记下这种感觉，读一下这句话。】

屠寒柏：【道可道，非常道，名——】

萧燚：【再来。】

……

不得不说，屠寒柏对声音的掌控，比对身体的掌控强不少，经过几个小时惨无人道的练习后，屠寒柏已经能够熟练掌握萝莉音，学生音，大家闺秀音，大妈音，女王音，女强人音，夜店小姐音……

屠寒柏已经从最初的抓狂，难以接受，变为如今的习以为常了。

啊，节操这种东西，掉着掉着就习惯了~

屠寒柏面无表情地想，明天大概就是两者结合了吧……

第二天，屠寒柏醒来后，就听到上铺那位貌似与萧奕有仇的李克远道：“早。”

屠寒柏下意识地用练习了一晚上的萝莉音回道：“早。”

屠寒柏：！！！完了完了！

李克远：！！！卧槽这是男生宿舍，哪来的女人？莫非……

李克远险些被自己脑海中的猜测惊得跳下上铺，难不成萧奕其实是女孩子？！

李克远顿时脑补了一个自幼孤苦的女孩为了活下去不得不女扮男装并做出一番大事的萧奕。

屠寒柏十分淡定地假装什么没发生过，套上衣服吃了早饭带上水壶驱蚊水扇子等等来到了军训的集合地点。

不得不说，演员的身体素质不是人们想象中的那么弱鸡，起码一天的军训下来，屠寒柏依旧神采奕奕。

萧燚的面具也很给力，轻薄透气，轻若无物，不知用什么特殊材料做的，就好像长在脸上的一层皮一样，一点都不觉得闷。

军训一结束，萧燚就毫不客气地接管了屠寒柏的身体，找端木赮约会去了~

端木赮正盘膝坐在一片湖边，灯光投射在湖面上，微风吹过，波澜乍起，湖边不起眼的角落，有情侣窃窃私语。

皓月当空，藏在城市的重重雾霾后，月光如烟，艰难地透过雾霾，洒在大地上，混合在城市的灯光中。

萧燚却没有心情欣赏这番美景——对于一个天火灵根的剑修，水气弥漫的地方实在不好受。

直到萧燚走到端木赮身边，并坐下时，端木赮才反应过来。

端木赮警惕地看着他，语气不失恭敬：“不知前辈来此，有何事？”

萧燚道：“你不必这样，你……”

他嘴唇动了动，竟不知说什么好。说你是我道侣？他们当年虽然约定要结为道侣，可是他们还没有缔结契约，仙魔之战就开始了。说你是我朋友？这种话他们两个谁都不会信。

萧燚抿了抿唇，道：“你我二人本是平辈论交，不必如此。”

端木赮直直地望向这位境界深不可测的前辈，瑞凤眼微阖，更显得他邪魅狷狂，霸气天成，他的眼中闪烁着对自由的向往，以及打破天道桎梏的决心。

萧燚恍惚了一下，如果元婴巅峰的端木赮，是打磨好的玉石，光芒万丈，举世瞩目，那么筑基初期，道心初定的端木赮，就是刚刚打磨了一角的玉石，仅仅从那一角射出的光芒，也足以震撼人心。

好美……

一根附着一层薄茧的手指点上萧燚眉心，萧燚回过神来，对上端木赮疑惑的目光。

“这里好像应该有什么……”

萧燚了然，运转灵魂之力，眉心的一点朱砂显露，而后朱砂形态发生变化，化为一柄小剑，剑的形态是离玥的模样，剑身纹着繁复玄奥的花纹。

萧燚靠近端木赮，方便端木赮摸，端木赮的眼睛一亮，周身戒备的气息渐渐柔和。

萧燚眉眼无比柔和，嘴角不自主地上翘，子耀虽然不记得了，但喜好确是一点没变，比如喜欢自己眉心的剑纹。

过完手瘾的端木赮一愣，发现自己的反应，他眼神一凝。

自己对萧燚的气息升不起任何戒备气息，甚至对他的气息很熟悉……

自己明知他是个实力足以飞升的前辈，但若非刻意，自己与他相处时便没有半分敬畏之意，甚至很随意……

萧燚无比了解自己的习惯，他没有做出任何对自己不利的事，甚至在天道的排斥下，尽他所能为自己铺路……

……

综上所述，萧燚那跟自己说的堪称扯淡的事，八成是真的。

直到这时，端木赮才放下大半戒心，与萧燚相处。

“重离，我现在相信你说的话了。”

萧燚露出一个释然的笑，道：“你总算信了。”

他连自己的反应也了解的一清二楚。

端木赮道：“虽然我不知道当年发生什么事，导致自己死在你的剑下，但我发现一件事，我身上有一种上古阵法的痕迹，这种上古阵法可以将生魂炼成器灵，以增加法器的等级，所以，当年的事是我自愿的，你不必过于自责。”

萧燚怔怔地看着端木赮，突然抱住他，端木赮本想挣扎，萧燚不稳的呼吸声传入端木赮右耳，端木赮听声音，便知道，萧燚哭了。

萧燚的哭泣，一向是压抑的，他抱紧端木赮，身躯微微颤抖，气息不稳，牙关紧锁，将所有的声音压下，眼泪在眼眶中打转，越积越多，溢出的泪水顺着面颊滚落，砸在端木赮背上。

端木赮心中生出一种无奈又有些心虚的情绪，他轻拍萧燚的背。

萧燚重重喘了几口气，这才用恢复正常的声音说道：“……有什么困难是解决不了的呢？以后遇到什么事，我们大可一起解决，别在这样一个人抗了……我……”

萧燚说道最后，声音有些变调，他马上闭嘴，又是几滴泪水砸到端木赮背上，端木赮见萧燚哭的那么伤心，坚硬的心也有点难受。

“……好，有事一定和你商量。”

端木赮十分清楚，死亡固然痛苦，但被留下的人才是最痛苦的，日复一日地抱着渐渐淡去的珍贵记忆，活在没有那个人的未来……

他不敢想像，萧燚是抱着什么样的心情一直修炼到飞升的，又是为什么屡次渡劫失败。

屠寒柏经历了一天的军训，体力已经耗了个七七八八，萧燚情绪再激动一下，激动着激动着，体力彻底耗光，就昏睡了过去。

端木赮任命地抱着萧燚回到了别墅，把他抱到屋顶，任由屠寒柏的身体吸收月华。

===========

姜家的实际掌权人姜武，看着资料上短短几行字。

萧奕，十八岁，孤儿，五岁的时候被一对外地夫妇收养，以优异的成绩考入燕都大学。

有意思。

“我要去燕都大学做个开学演讲，身份么……就以社会成功人士的身份吧。”

助理应下，匆匆离去。

军训结束后，屠寒柏按照辅导员的指示，来到大礼堂。

听说这次做开学演讲的人，是姜家的姜武。

屠寒柏略带疲惫的双眼中，厌恶之色一闪而过，姜家……

姜武在台上讲的神采激扬，台下同学们激动不已，这时，神游天外，全程在消化萧燚传授的知识的屠寒柏，格外显眼。

姜武看了看少年，只觉得全身都沸腾起来。少年浑身上下竟没有不合自己心意的地方，眼中偶尔透露出的锐意，与在棋场上大杀四方的锐意重合。

姜武眼中掠夺之色一闪而过：他是我的，他只能是我的。

少年似是感觉到什么，直直往自己的方向望来。

姜武气势瞬间暴涨。

演讲结束后，姜武的助理拦下了屠寒柏：“萧同学，姜先生有请。”虽说助理神情温和，但充满了倨傲之气。

屠寒柏打量了一下这仗势，点点头，道：“好。”

来到目的地，屠寒柏只见一位约莫二十七八岁的男子坐在看上去很贵的沙发上，他看向屠寒柏，语气温和：“萧同学，为什么不听我的演讲，我讲的哪里不好么？”

屠寒柏望着那看似温和实则充满掠夺气息的人，面上不显，心中无比厌恶。

姜家人，不，是这些有权有势的人，都是一个德行。

“姜先生，我没有好好听姜先生的演讲，是我失礼了，只不过我最近遇到一个难题，所以……”

姜武笑笑，语气听上去温和，却不容置喙：“阿奕不用这样生疏，叫我姜武就行，来，坐。”他拍了拍身侧的位置。

屠寒柏神色不动，内心疑惑。

搞什么鬼！！

他退后一步，说道：“姜先生是姜家掌权人，有权有势，我只是一个普通学生，着实不敢高攀，姜先生位高权重，想必有很多事要做，我便不打扰姜先生了，对于今天演讲的事，我真的很抱歉，希望姜先生不要怪罪。”

姜武轻笑一声，就让屠寒柏离去了。

真是只可爱的小猫，连张牙舞爪的样子也如此可爱，可不要把他逼急了，猫逼急了也是会挠人的。

不过，不要让我等太久，否则，我会折断你的羽翼，剁掉你的爪子，把你永远绑在我身边。

另一边，屠寒柏匆匆跑出去，他的脑海中闪现出一幕幕姜麟逼迫自己的画面，再也控制不住自己的情绪，随意挑了棵树，一拳打上去。

树叶簌簌而落，血液顺着树干上的纹路流下，他恍若未觉，眼中的恨意简直要烧起来。

姜家，姜家！！

你以为你有权有势，就能把天下人玩弄于股掌之间么？你以为你有权有势，天下人就该赶着跪舔，予取予求么？！

做梦！！！

屠寒柏另一只手握紧，血液从掌心渗出，一滴一滴，落在泥地上。

我一定要让你们付出代价！

屠寒柏气息不稳，灵力隐隐有失控的迹象。

【冷静！】

> 


	31. 浴火重生（11）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 身世揭秘中

萧燚刺激了一下屠寒柏的灵魂，使他保持一丝清明，屠寒柏很快意识到了不对劲，他努力控制住横冲直撞的真气，半晌，屠寒柏咽下一口淤血。

屠寒柏语气中饱含痛苦和恨意：【道君，我好恨，好恨……】

萧燚眼见屠寒柏要钻牛角尖，道：【不着急，慢慢说。】

屠寒柏习惯性地挂上平静的面具，缓缓走回宿舍，平复了一下心情，道：【道君，我，我的父母是普通的工人，自从改革开放之后，工厂倒闭，父母不得不到处打工，将我供养长大。

【他们前半生都在工厂工作，只会一点技术，工厂倒闭后，处处碰壁，却还是供我上学。当年我初中时，父亲生病，母亲扛起一个家，她为了省下父亲的救命钱和我的学费，都……都不舍得多吃一口饭……

屠寒柏哽咽了一下，接着说：【我说我不要读书，我要出去打工，母亲一边哭，一边狠狠揍我，后来，我听说拍电视能赚很多钱，正好一个剧组来我们县里招人，我就跟着去了，我当时只是一个龙套，结束后我拿到很大一笔钱。

【导演说我很有天赋，问我要不要跟他们去演戏，我……我瞒着家里人，留了一封信和拍电视得到的钱，带了一些衣服，就跟着导演走了。一开始，我根本不敢寄信回家，只敢寄钱回家，后来寄了几封信回去，母亲告诉我父亲的病好了，并且叫我不要拍戏，他们认为戏子是下九流的职业。

【但是，我渐渐喜欢上演员这个职业，我觉得这很有意思，当时我年轻气盛，过年回家的时候与父母吵了一架

【后来，父母从不赞同到接受，我本以为从此以后就能恢复与父母的关系，万万没想到，几个月后，我做了个春天的梦，梦里另一个角色，性别男。

【我父母告诉我，有困难一定要跟他们商量，我告诉了我父亲，父亲认为我有精神病，那段接受治疗的日子，可真不好受，弄得我差点疯了，我不认为我有病，于是我第二次离开了家。

【后来，我父亲说他得了绝症，命不久矣，我吓得赶紧扔下手中的戏，赶回家。父亲那时精神很不好，却不像重病的样子，他告诉我，他知道同性恋不是病，只要我开心就好……

屠寒柏躺在床上，右手遮住眼睛，掩住滚落的清泪：【道君，我，我是不是很不孝？总是让父母伤心。】

萧燚的语气近乎冷漠：【我不知道，我没有父母。】

屠寒柏沉默一瞬：【抱歉。】

萧燚道：【不必，继续说下去吧。】

屠寒柏道：【父亲年轻时亏损过多，在几年前去世了，母亲也因此悲痛万分，没几天也去了。那时我十分伤心，姜麟便乘虚而入，帮我处理父母的后事，无微不至地关怀我，我想，虽然他乘虚而入的方式有点不那么光彩，但他的心意足以弥补这一点，当时我的心十分脆弱，就同意了。之后我发现，他爱的是另一个人，而我只是替身，我十分愤怒。

【我想，我太弱小，无法报复姜麟，我又不可能继续呆在他身边，装作什么都没发生过，于是我就提出了分手，既然他的白月光回来了，我也不必留下来自取其辱，主动提出分手，营造出一副我只是为了钱与他交往的假象，也能免于白月光的报复。但是那姜麟不知道发了什么疯，居然……】

说道这里，屠寒柏咬牙切齿：【难道就因为他有钱有势，就可以为所欲为吗！我不管他发什么疯，我一定要把他加诸我的伤害，全部还回去！前辈，如果我修炼到筑基期，是不是能报复回来？】

萧燚道：【自然可以，但是不要牵连无辜。】

屠寒柏深吸一口气，用毯子擦干泪水，平躺在床上。

“……萧奕？萧奕？姓萧的？”

上铺的李克远半夜突然醒来，听到下铺传来的哭泣声，他想起那个“萧妹子”的猜测，脑海中浮想联翩，分分钟脑补了一出大戏。

比如父母双亡多年忍隐却无法把仇人做掉，终于找到仇人却发现仇人的儿子是自己恋人，前几天终于忍痛把恋人做掉来威胁仇人，却发现当年杀死她父母的另有其人……

李克远对着呼唤了几声，在月光下细细打量“萧奕妹子”，噫，皮肤那么白那么光滑，五官虽然有点……不，是非常男性化，但也很美啊，尤其是脸上，光滑一片，处处可导，完全不像青春期的男男女女一样，脸上时不时冒出来几个青春痘，时不时有那么几处“尖点不可导”。

至于胸……李克远回想起小时候在爷爷的书架上翻出来的小说，得出这么个结论：胸一定用布条缠起来了。

正当李克远脑洞大开，沉浸在自己的世界无法自拔的时候，萧燚将精神不稳的屠寒柏踹了进去，睁开眼，便对上了上铺那位仁兄诡异的眼神。

萧燚道：“李克远？”

李克远回过神来，脸上涨红一片：“没、没、没什么 ，就、就是……”

萧燚完全不知道李克远的脑洞，也没兴趣关注青春期男生的心理活动，他道：“没什么就闭嘴，睡你的觉。”

至于萧燚本人？修仙者是不需要睡觉的。

萧燚在穿越之前已经收集到了一些关于亲生父母的消息，他在进入孤儿院之前，是被警方从拐卖团伙解救出来的，由于警方无法找到他的父母，他就被送到了孤儿院，先前他多方打听，发现自己是在燕都被拐卖的，自己的父母多半在十八年前来过燕都。

十八年前来过燕都的人不少，丢过孩子的夫妻也不少，可是自己查找了几年，没有一对夫妻的情况与自己对得上号，加上那时候网络尚未普及，资料的收集更加困难，若是十八岁的自己，恐怕还要花好大一番工夫。

不过现在，只要屠寒柏的修为达到炼气三层，自己就能施展溯源法术，找出自己的亲生父母，如今不着急，不着急。

现在，最重要的事情，是让子耀修复灵魂，灵魂弱一点就弱一点，最起码三魂七魄要好起来，如果自己还是大乘期，分分钟就能把子耀的灵魂修复，只可惜……

萧燚几乎以头抢地，大骂自己智障。

我真傻，真的，我单知道本命剑产生剑灵是一件很666的事，也与剑灵无距离交流过无数次，我就没有发现剑灵==端木赮，要是早一点发现，那自己分分钟就复活端木赮，哪怕接下来就是修罗场，他也认了，但……现在这叫个什么事儿啊！

每天都为子耀恢复灵魂劳心劳力，就怕哪一天他的伤势突然爆发魂魄逸散，每天担心子耀突然恢复记忆然后修罗场……或许这就是报应吧，捅了心上人的报应，哪怕自己不是故意的……

这时，上铺又传来李克远的声音：“那个，萧奕，你真的没事么？”

萧燚幽幽道：“睡你的觉，”他打断了李克远接下来的话，“我的事不用你管。”

好好好，你是小仙女。

李克远碰了一鼻子灰，讪讪地躺下了。

如果萧燚知道李克远的心理活动……他也不会把李克远怎么样，毕竟李克远的年龄都没有萧燚年龄的零头大，其间代沟堪比魔修势力范围的无回渊。

末了，萧燚默默感叹一句世事无常，造化弄人，便换了个姿势坐在床上，思索着朔风的未来。

在自己穿越之前，超自然力量组织渐渐从零星的无数小组织，演化为以国家为首的大势力，经过多日讨论，朔风一致决定加入国家，老大已经与国家联系上，准备报效祖国，可是朔风不信任国家，国家也不信任朔风，况且有关利益分配、人员选拔等问题还没谈拢……

萧燚捂着脑门，这些政治上的弯弯绕绕还真是头疼，他有点想念那位熊孩子师弟了，师弟虽然熊了点，但是他出生凡人界武将世家，修仙之前有“战神”之誉，可惜一着不慎，阴沟里翻船，被顶头上司皇帝给坑了，这才跳进修仙的大坑……啊不，是走上修仙的通天大道。师弟虽然也不喜欢权谋，但他玩起权谋可比自己溜多了。自己虽然十分机智，可是在权谋方面只是个半吊子——只会把对方坑得不要不要的，不会发展一个势力。

要不自己把……不不不，我是正直健康阳光向上热爱祖国的好青年。

要是没有国家，自己兴许都活不到被老大捡走，更别提修仙了。

要不自己把国家的弱点告诉老大？

好主意，老大虽然心脏手黑，但是他还是蛮爱国的。

萧燚摸了摸藏在皮带上的一串SD卡，露出一个标准的笑，八颗雪白的牙齿反射着月光，把睡不着起夜的李克远吓了一跳。

其次，自己要为朔风培养一个情报人才，屠寒柏这个前明星看上去不错，可是演员味太重，总是下意识站在最引人注目的位置，如果他答应的话，这个毛病要好好改改……

另一边，在一个古色古香的屋内，一人端坐在紫檀木制成的桌子边，一人恭敬地站在桌子前。

端坐着的青年望着屏幕，神色阴郁：“没想到，老头子居然给我这么一份大利……”

莹白的手指轻敲桌面，屏幕上的脸，与青年的脸，有七分相似。

他变换了敲击的节奏，沉默许久，露出一个纯真的笑。

“这份大礼，我收下了。”

* * *

> 作者有话要说：有的时候，有钱有势真的能为所欲为，面对这种情况，应该怎么做呢？
> 
> 人民的力量是伟大的，再强大的势力，都不可能一手遮天，就算它一时能一手遮天，它也无法永远一手遮天。
> 
> 推荐一首歌：《西狂》


	32. 浴火重生（12）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宿命中的相见

萧燚正在对未来的道路进行思考，突然间心血来潮，冥冥之中似有一股气息涌动，他一跃而起，来到宿舍屋顶，对着被雾霾笼罩的星空，掏出充当算筹的牙签，摆了个玄奥的图案变化多次后，得出结论：他的亲人在近期会与自己有所接触。

萧燚得出这个结论后，心中波澜不惊。

幼时对父母的渴望与期待，少年时对父母的怨恨，在四千多年岁月的洗涤下，都显得无足轻重。如今的萧燚，对自己素未谋面的父母，实在产生不了什么浓烈的感情。

余下的，只是对于不知自己身世的遗憾，一丝执念，还有一些好奇罢了。

他的父母，究竟是什么人呢，是落魄的学子，是本分老实的小市民或农民，是教师，是政府官员，是商人，是医生，还是其他什么人呢？

那对素未谋面的父母，见到自己后，第一反应会是什么呢？找儿子找了那么多年的欣喜，丢弃自己的后悔，为了其他原因漠视自己，还是……毁掉自己呢。

萧燚眼帘微垂，浓密的睫毛投下一片阴影。

无论怎样，都无所谓了。无论是无可奈何、有意丢弃、还是一不小心将自己丢弃，自己的父母，在自己最需要他们时，舍弃了自己，没有出现在自己的生命中。如今自己已经长成，找到了自己的珍宝，与父母的唯一联系，只是他们为自己提供了一身血肉而已。

一颗极品洗髓丹就能了却的因果。

萧燚望着手中的牙签许久，一拂袖……牙签纹丝未动，并未如想象中的一样，化为齑粉。

萧燚：……

这特么就很尴尬了。

他都忘了，自己穿的不是宽袖法衣，而是短袖Ｔ恤，用短袖Ｔ恤拂袖也不是不可以，不过那动作……

萧燚若无其事地将牙签握在手中，捏得粉碎，以帅气潇洒的姿势走到天台边，手一扬，牙签粉末在夜风中飘散。

萧燚一个转身，回到了宿舍。

世风日下，人心不古啊，男生宿舍楼旁边的小树林里，就有不止一队野鸳鸯，更别提隔壁楼天台上那一对……那动作，那尺度，在下面那男孩子估计髋关节都脱臼了，也亏另一个孩子下得了手。

现在的大学生啊……

萧燚淡定从容地回到了宿舍，打开电脑，开始找适合继承自己黑客技术的人。

天光大亮之际，萧燚确定了十来个候补人选，他在起床号响起前五分钟合上电脑，洗漱，吃早餐。

萧燚在抓起毛巾时，一个激灵，脑中灵光一闪，突然明白了自己对父母的执念所在。

一是出于对自己身世的好奇，二是出于内心的不甘。

不甘于自己自幼便要挣扎求存，而同龄人却在父母的庇佑下，无忧无虑地成长。

他们或许不能学得一身本事，或许会变得十分软弱，有这样那样的缺点。

但是，他们不必为保全性命而无所不用其极，不必在危难时东躲西窜，不必担心自己的行为会不会为同伴带来危难。他们需要担心的，只是今天上学迟到了怎么办，只是考试成绩无颜以对江东父老如何是好，只是作业不会做又该如何，只是期末挂科该怎样，只是找的工作不合心意……

自己原本可以像无数同龄人一样，拥有普通平凡的人生。

这种和平安全的生活，他们无时无刻不在享受着，他们甚至还嫌弃生活过于平静，不够刺激。

自己却求之不得。

就算现在，他的实力强大到可以过平静的生活，可他的心，早已不是最初的模样。

他的心仿佛被分成两半，一半沉迷于这醉人的平静生活，另一半向往着未知的挑战，排斥着使人软弱的平静。

他早已回不去了。

原来如此，这就是他的执念所在——他的一生虽然堪称波澜壮阔，但他始终向往着那平静的生活，向往着，在那盛世，以普通人的身份，静观祖国发展，平安一生。

这向往是那么微小，但始终不曾消散，四千年来，一直存在于内心的一角。

真是不甘心啊！

萧燚微微低头，用毛巾捂住自己的双眼，掩饰住滚落的泪珠。他左手握紧脸盆，右手微微颤抖，胸膛起伏，压抑着喘了几口气。

片刻后，萧燚平复气息，挪开毛巾，他将毛巾放回盆中，又抹了把脸，神色如常，仿佛刚刚的软弱完全不存在。

他将身体交还给屠寒柏，凤目阖起，淬炼魂魄。

————————————————

军训结束之后，又来了一拨人找屠寒柏。

屠寒柏内心有些烦躁，怎么自己换上了道君的脸，找自己的人就一波接一波。

明明道君的脸只比自己的帅一点啊。

道君的麻烦真多。

【此人之目的在乎吾，吾来解决，汝不必担忧。】萧燚突然道。

屠寒柏一惊：【……道君？】

下一刻，屠寒柏的灵魂便被踢到的识海，这回连外界的情况也看不到了。

且不提屠寒柏被关在识海里是多么抓狂，萧燚跟着面前这位明显是保镖一类的人，来到了齐观酒店的一个包厢。

包厢里，是一个约莫十六七岁的少年，他朝萧燚看去，虽然神色可亲，却掩饰不住那一份倨傲。

“请问，你是萧奕同学吗？”

萧燚看了一眼少年，有些失望。

他想见的是父母，可不是有血缘关系的兄弟。

萧燚一改平日的内敛，眉梢一挑，稍稍放出了一丝气势：“你父母呢？”

不过一个大学生，怎么会有这种神态！

少年惊了一下，强作镇定，色厉内荏地道：“你算什么……”东西……

萧燚无心与他过多纠缠：“带我见你的父母。”

保镖见状，欲上前阻拦，萧燚抬手一拍，保镖应声而倒。

少年惊于萧奕的实力，又被萧奕的气势所慑，下意识地把他带出来，直到萧奕坐到副驾驶的位置上，示意自己开车时，他才反应过来。

“你，凭你也配……”

萧燚无奈，现在的小孩子怎么就那么不知天高地厚呢。

他释放出少年能够承受的最大气势。

萧龙刚准备给这个流落在外的哥哥一个下马威，突然，一阵剑意临身，他的意识便被拖入无边幻境。

环境里熊熊烈火燃烧，火焰有的呈金黄色，有的是深邃的紫色，灼热无比，火焰下隐藏着森森白骨，其间还夹杂着无数锋锐的剑气，似是要撕破一切束缚，剑气往自己身上削去……

“啊！”

环境中仿佛过了很久，现实中只是一瞬，萧龙发出短促而痛苦的尖叫，便晕了过去。

萧燚毫不留情地将萧龙弄醒，道：“现在，带我去见我的父母。”

“顺便，把你知道的一切，告诉我。”

萧龙瘫在驾驶座上，捧着几乎要炸开的脑袋，急促地喘着粗气，惊惧地望着这位流落在外的哥哥。

他到底是什么人！

萧燚见状，一巴掌拍到萧龙头上，真元流转，萧龙的身体迅速恢复到最佳状态。

萧龙的眼中平添一抹敬畏和好奇。

这是内力，异能，还是魔法……

见萧奕有些不耐烦，似乎又要给自己一下，萧龙识相地开口了：“大哥……”

萧燚听到这声称谓，皱了皱眉：“别喊我大哥。”

萧龙立马改口：“萧老大……”

萧燚示意萧龙接着说下去。

“那个，其实我对萧老大的了解也不是很多，前几天，我的助理查燕都大学的资料的时候，发现萧老大跟我，不不不，是我跟萧老大长得很像，然后他就动手收集资料，查出来这些。”

“十几年前，爸妈在体系里工作，那个时候，体系里对作风问题很看中，妈妈未婚先孕，为了避免被记过开除之类的事，他们就把萧老大你……”

言罢，萧龙小心翼翼地看了一眼萧奕，发现他一副淡定从容的模样，小心翼翼地道：“我，我能查到的就这些了……”

萧燚颔首，一言不发。

萧龙有些抓狂，点头？点个头算什么答复？！

他很想揪住萧奕的衣领质问，可是……不敢QAQ

此刻，萧龙渐渐摆脱了萧奕气势的影响，理智回笼，他开着车，内心生无可恋。

我怎么就答应了这家伙，带他见父母呢。

自己本想在父母发现这位大哥之前把他悄悄做掉，但现在自己答应让他见父母……

那么，以后不仅要面对这家伙的可怕气场，还要面对父母的责骂QAQ

在未来可能有的悲惨命运的压迫下，萧龙迅速想出了一个对策。

装作一副兄弟情深的模样，将这位其实宛如魔神的家伙介绍给父母。

计划通get

萧龙以最慢的速度慢慢开车，思考着见到父母后该说什么，其间车差点撞路牙十数次，差点闯红灯数次，差点撞人无数次，差点撞墙数次，差点……

一路磕磕绊绊，终于，萧龙开车回到了自己的家。

面对院子的大门，萧龙还是退缩了。

怎么办怎么办怎么办……

萧燚倒是十分自然地下了车，对上了一帮保镖。

萧龙连忙下车，道：“住手，这是，这是……”

萧燚道：“朋友。”

萧龙道：“这是本少爷的朋友。”

保镖们面面相觑，还是把这位与少爷年岁相仿的少年放了进去。

萧龙生怕这位祖宗做出什么不可预料的事，一溜烟地跑了进去，装出一副激动加高兴的表情：“爸爸，妈妈，看我把谁带过来了。”

萧卫国与孙梅见儿子如此神态，好奇于儿子带回来的人。二人对视一眼，下楼，来到客厅，朝玄关处望去。

六目相对，客厅中气氛一片凝滞。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：如果萧奕没有穿越，没有改名。
> 
> 那么这剧情就变成富二代弟弟x黑客哥哥的相爱相杀、虐恋情深、狗血天雷、阴差阳错……的爱情故事了
> 
> 关于萧燚的执念那一段，总感觉写出来的感觉不对。
> 
> 或许是因为我正值青春年少，渴望有一番作为吧。


	33. 浴火重生（13）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心结

萧龙装作一无所知的模样，欣喜地对父母说：“爸，妈，我交了一个新朋友，他跟我很像呢，就像兄弟一样。”萧龙扭头望向萧燚，嘤，大魔王的表情好恐怖QAQ

他还是壮着胆子对萧燚说：“哥们儿，这就是我爸妈。”

萧卫国与孙梅都有些心不在焉，萧卫国微不可查地点了点头，孙梅便开口，语气有些激动，佯作责怪状：“天天，都高三了……”

“啊！”萧龙装作突然想起什么，赶紧跑回去，“我五年高考三年模拟还没写完！”

他跑到门口便停下脚步，关上房间门，侧耳倾听。

大佬啊，你可千万别对爸妈做什么事。

不过，爸妈也是大佬的爸妈，大佬应该不会做出什么丧心病狂的事吧。

场中三人表情各不相同：萧燚一脸淡定；孙梅眼含热泪，表情中包含了欣喜，不可置信，忐忑不安，失而复得等等情绪，活像一个行走的表情包；萧卫国脸上则混合着高兴与怀疑。

萧燚精准地抓住了他们这一刻心理上的破绽：“我听说，你们为了前途，将我抛弃？”

萧卫国脸僵住了，孙梅泪如雨下：“奕儿，不要怪你爸爸，当年我们也是没有办法……”

萧燚低低地叹息一声，打断了孙梅的话：“我知道了。”

他说：“我也该离开了，我以前没有父母，也活得好好的，我现在过得很好，今后更不需要父母。”

孙梅激动地上前，欲抱住失散多年的大儿子：“不，奕儿，起码让我们补偿你……”

萧燚避过孙梅，掏出早就准备好的洗髓丹，道：“你儿子我修仙去了，必须断亲缘，这就是我最后一点心意，我不会来打扰你们，希望你们也不要打扰我。”说完把两个玉瓶放到一旁的架子上，就这么潇潇洒洒地离去。

萧龙：？？？就这么走了？！

萧燚大大方方地从大门离开了萧家，心头一点执念也随之消散。

原来这就是我的父母。

自此，我萧燚再无亲人。

萧卫国急忙拦住想冲出去的孙梅，一来，这位疑似大儿子的人身份还未确定，二来……萧卫国看了看这两个玉瓶，他对特殊能力者有些了解，这两个玉瓶中装的绝非凡物。

他低声对孙梅说：“亲爱的，奕儿在外漂泊十八年，难免有些偏激，只要慢慢劝，总有机会把他劝回来的。”

孙梅抹了抹眼泪。

萧卫国再接再厉：“我们不如先看看儿子送给我们的礼物？”

孙梅如梦初醒，她小心地捧过其中一个样式古朴的玉瓶，打开一看，一股清香徐徐散出，令人精神一振，一枚外表浑|圆，通体深棕色的丹药在玉瓶中滚动。

孙梅连忙把玉瓶盖好，又打开另一个玉瓶，内中是一模一样的丹药。

萧卫国闻到这股清香时，便知这不是凡物，他心中警惕，面上不显，对孙梅道：“亲爱的，我们现在还不知道这两枚药丸有什么作用，我先试试拜访卢浚泉大师，请大师出手鉴定。”

理智回路的孙梅听闻此言，便知丈夫的意思，她嗔怪道：“别太过分了。”

萧卫国见风韵犹存的妻子露出这种小女儿神态，心中一荡，吻了上去。

虽然并没有发生什么不可描述的事情。

============

萧燚回学校的路上，去电子城买了一堆零件，准备为自己的宝贝电脑升个级，完全没有理会萧家的反应。

他拿回在学校宿舍的电脑，来到别墅，开始改装。

然而书房并不是一个人，端木赮也在其中，他正翻着一本颇有历史的线装《道德经》，也不知他是从图书馆的哪个角落找出来这么本书，内容是竖着排版的，文字是繁体字，虽然字体是宋体。

萧燚见他看得专注，也没有打扰他，径自来到桌子另一边，翻出书架上的工具箱，将电脑的金属外壳拆下，再小心地将设置在主板上的锁打开。

改装到到一半，端木赮突然开口：“萧重离，我有一个很严重的问题。”

萧燚的手顿住了，他放下手中的螺丝刀，直起腰，看向端木赮：“是魂魄出了问题吗？要不要我帮你看看……”

端木赮松开被卷起的书页，突然抬头，那双与萧燚十分相似的凤眼直直地对上萧燚：“我见过很多道侣，他们大多数是因功法或宗门利益结为道侣，不过，也有一些是因为真爱结为道侣，那些因为真爱结合的道侣，无一对不是时时刻刻在一起，就算暂时分离，他们也渴望与对方在一起。听你说，先前我们互相倾慕，差一点结为道侣，如今，我灵魂受损，失去记忆，又成为你的剑灵，按理来说，你该恨不得时时刻刻将我拴在你身边，为何你对我如此放任？就这么相信我吗？”

萧燚的脸顿时变得惨白，他避开端木赮的目光，连退四五步，这才慢慢平复呼吸，组织起了语言。

“其一，你我虽互相倾慕，但限于局势，我们不能结为道侣；其二，我相信你，如同你相信我一样；其三，即使我们结为道侣，我也不会过多限制你，因为我们都对自由有一分执着，你的执着比我更深，我不会做让你不舒服的事，同样，你也没有限制过我；其四……”

萧燚废了很大的力气，嘴唇哆嗦了几下，才艰难说出第四点：“我已经没有资格再追求你了，是我不肯放过我自己，终归是我亲手杀了你……”说到最后，萧燚语无伦次，低下头，右手捂脸，不敢让端木赮看到自己的表情。

端木赮放下手中的论语，起身走向萧燚，他左手拉下萧燚的手，右手按着萧燚颤抖的的肩膀，道：“我明白了。”

他顿了顿，脸上染上一抹薄红：“我虽然记忆缺失，但感情还在，虽然我不明白过去发生了什么，但我从来没恨过你，你不必如此自责。”

最后，端木赮又加了一句：“现在我记忆没有恢复，等我记忆恢复了，再做决定，如果你真的对不起我，不用你自责，我也会宰了你的。”

萧燚的身躯渐渐停止了颤抖。

背负千年的重负，在端木赮的几句话下，消失得无影无踪。

端木赮还是那样温柔，明明戒心那么强，却总是那么坦率；他只为了解开自己的心结，就能把他心中的想法完完全全告诉自己。（一群被血衣尊者宰了的仙修魔修妖修静静地看着睁眼说瞎话的阳明道君）

他露出一个灿烂得足以灼伤人的笑：“那，我可以重新追求你吗？”

端木赮坦然道：“当然。”

虽然这仙修的性格爱好，与自己大相径庭，但有些本质上的东西，却与自己一模一样。

对外界强烈的戒备心，对自由的执着，对不在意之人的冷漠，对真正在意之人的掏心掏肺。

难怪自己会看上他。

萧燚听闻此言，更加放飞自我，他索性丢下了改造电脑的动作，在地板上躺下，大大方方把自己的要害暴露出来。

端木赮也无比自然地躺在他身边，右手手指点上萧燚眉心，两人同时愣住了。

还是端木赮先开口：“我之前也对你做过这种动作么？”

萧燚眉眼舒展：“是啊，你特别喜欢我眉心的剑纹。你有没有想起来什么？”

端木赮摇摇头，头发拂过萧燚脖颈：“没有，不过我有一点印象。”

他顺手一抓，抓到了自己的头发。

“我是不是还喜欢摸你的头发？”

“的确，有一次你还把我的头发编成村姑的发型。”

“……是吗？真不像我会干的事。”

……

（由于单身狗作者受到来自情侣的一万点暴击，所以此处省略N个字）

萧燚与端木赮敞开心扉后，气氛那叫一个黏糊，除了梁石涧刘素琴等少数脱单的，其余单身狗都受到99999999点暴击。

黏糊了一会儿后，端木赮便回到书房，接着看借来的一堆书，这些书里有《唐诗三百首》这样的文学书，《道德经》这样的哲学书，有《普通物理学》这样的科学书，还有各种其他语言，端木赮打算用这些语言当暗语，说不定能用得上。

萧燚则迅速组装好电脑，回到燕都大学，入侵那十来个候选人的电脑。

既然屠寒柏已经明确表示，不会接替自己朔风佣兵团情报一把手的位置，那么就要重新诱拐一个人上贼船了。

============

是夜，大一女生宿舍

陈轻羽揉了揉发酸的肌肉，拿出自己的神舟电脑。

经过一个暑假的学习，她已经能写出可以召唤Windows自带防火墙的程序了，真是可喜可贺！

陈轻羽添加了几行代码，点击“运行”按钮，正等着奇慢无比的电脑将程序编译出来，突然，桌面跳出一个对话框。

【你想学习高深的黑客技巧吗？】

【你想纵横不为人知的黑暗世界吗？】

不安份的灵魂瞬间被点燃，陈轻羽毫不犹豫地点了【是】。

随后，她遇到了改变她人生的机遇。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：相爱相杀小剧场：
> 
> 萧奕：如果你不想你十二岁尿裤子的照片被发到你们学校论坛上，你就别来骚扰我。
> 
> 萧龙：你！给脸不要脸！
> 
> 萧奕（揪住萧龙衣领）：萧、大、少，如果你信得过你们萧家黑客的水平，你尽管试试。
> 
> 萧龙愤怒地掀了桌子。


	34. 浴火重生（14）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为人师表

陈轻羽发现，自己来到了一个神奇的空间！

这是什么情况？！

还没等陈轻羽反应过来，她的面前就出现一名古装男子。

头发一半束起，一半自然垂落至腰，脸完美地融合了硬朗和精致，一对形状完美的丹凤眼上，缀着长而浓密的睫毛，下巴上的一点凹陷，真适合用手指按上去……

身材好完美！衣服好飘逸！而且一定很贵！

男神！！！

陈轻羽瞬间拜倒在美色势力下，然而下一刻，她便清醒过来。

这个人帅则帅矣，天知道他想对自己干什么。

这个空间也不知是怎么回事，她也不知道自己是身体进入了这个空间还是只有灵魂进入，虽然这个男神看上去对自己没有恶意，但知人知面不知心啊，自己还是要小心。

陈轻羽正在警惕时，男神笑了一下。

笑了一下……

笑了……

啊啊啊好帅啊！

不对！

陈轻羽回过神来，恢复了理智，警惕地望着男神。

男神开口道：“不用害怕，我把你拉进来，目的是将我的黑客技术传承下去，作为代价，你要接替我在佣兵团的位置。我所在的佣兵团已经和国家搭上线了，不过佣兵团要做的事并不是那么光彩，你要想清楚。”

古装男神会黑客技术？这画风违和感好强……

陈轻羽想了想，就答应了。

她父母在她七岁的时候就去世了，这些年都是叔父养她，叔父只为自己提供了基本生活保障，自己的学费都是自己挣来的，她在这个世上无牵无挂，没有顾忌，既然有改变自己人生的机会，为什么不去争取！

男神满意地点点头，下一刻，她发现……男神似乎哪里不一样？

好像……更真实了？

陈轻羽来不及思考出结论，男神拿出一份契约：“如果答应，就在上面写上你的真名。”

陈轻羽仔细地看了看条款。

男神把他一身本事教给自己，自己学成之后，在男神的带领下加入朔风佣兵团，没有时间限制，但是退出前，要在组织的帮助下，培养出一个合格的继承人，在此期间不得背叛佣兵团，终生不得透露有关佣兵团的一切信息，同样，佣兵团会将她看作成员，以情报员的身份对待她。

她仔仔细细地看了几遍，签上了自己的大名。

契约化为两道流光，射入自己和男神眉心，陈轻羽冥冥之中感觉到，自己不能违反契约，否则会被反噬，后果从生个小病到魂飞魄散不等。

男神伸出一根骨节分明、莹白如玉的手指，轻点在她的眉心，霎时，一股庞大的信息出现在脑海中。

“先将这些知识学会，不懂的问题下次问。”

随后，男神就消失了。

！！！

陈轻羽醒来时，发现自己正趴在电脑上，她连忙从宝贝二手电脑上起身，生怕弄坏了电脑。

这莫非是一场梦？

可是，脑袋里多出来的知识可做不了假。

陈轻羽关闭了屏幕上的运行结果，关上电脑，良久，她的神色变得坚定起来。

不管怎样，这都是自己的机遇，自己变强的机遇！

她一反常态地早早睡下，躺在床上，消化脑海中的知识。

五分钟后，她面色纠结，头发不知不觉中被抓成了鸟窝状。

这些都是什么鬼！为什么那么难懂qaq

陈轻羽无奈地起身，顶着鸟窝头，打开柜子，拿出电脑，将一旁开.黑的室友吓了一跳。

============

萧燚一番考察之后，定下了一个小姑娘。

够有天赋，懂人情冷暖，没有顾虑，渴望变强，就是见识太少，容易被美色所迷惑。

容易被美色所迷惑不是大问题，只要自己一次换一张美人脸教导她，她自然会对美色免疫。见识上的缺乏有些麻烦，要多带她见见世面。

萧燚根据当年自己的学习历程，迅速制定了陈轻羽的学习方案，便将此事暂时搁置，接着教导大明星屠寒柏修仙。

识海。

萧燚对面前的大明星说：【你是要单纯提高修为，还是掌握战斗手段？】

屠寒柏一愣，还有单纯提高修为这种操作？随后毫不犹豫地选了第二种。

到时候，就算不能让姜麟付出代价，也能每天把他揍一顿，这生活不要太美好=v=

萧燚看了看屠寒柏，心念一栋，面前凭空出现一堆武器，有的是屠寒柏熟悉的刀枪棍棒等，有的是一个个不同的炉子，其余的形状千奇百怪不知道什么鬼。

【凭直觉找出最适合你的。】

屠寒柏深吸一口气，闭目凝神，凭直觉到处走，然后……屠寒柏由于转得太过激动，转晕了……

屠寒柏：……

他凭借多年的演技，淡定地站起来，接着找。

终于，他握住了一副透明的手套。

萧燚见状，心中有了定论：【你选的是法修的路，近战的方向，我不是法修，只能指点你大致方向；以后，我要教你法术与武术。】

屠寒柏问道：【那……教不教我打.枪？】

萧燚淡淡地看了屠寒柏一眼：【只要你能把这些基本功学完。】

屠寒柏立马打消了这个念头，道君的知识学起来真是太可怕了，光一门演技他就招架不住，这要是再多几门……这日子可怎么过啊！

【今天讲的是情感……】

……

半晌，屠寒柏一脸生无可恋，萧燚一脸恨铁不成钢。

屠寒柏：万万没想到，我毕业多年还要做阅读理解，鬼知道这谁谁谁干啥的时候心里想什么啊QAQ

萧燚皱了皱眉，道：【多读点有用的书，别光看那些剧本。】说完，他就掌控了屠寒柏的身体，在面前的纸上写下一堆书名作者出版社等，那叫一个笔走龙蛇下笔如风，纸上的字那叫一个铁钩银划霸气天成飘逸洒脱。

唉~

屠寒柏认命地学习新内容。

【武术是基础战斗的基础，在我们那里，有相当一部分法修不注重这方面的修习，只会放法术，一旦失去了灵力的支持，他们将再无还手之力，只能坐以待毙，所以这些基本功很重要，在你学透武术之前。我不会教你法术。

【武术基本功分为十类：肩功、腰功、腿功、手型、手法、步形、步法、跳跃、平衡、跌扑滚翻。你选择的是法修的道，只需要学好武术基本功就可以，接下来我教你动作要领，具体练习还要落实到你的身体上。

【你的身体已经定型了，所以你要用灵力改造你的身体，炼气到筑基是结婴前惟一一次改造身体的机会，你要好好把握。】

萧燚先讲解了最简单的手型与步形，屠寒柏学得倒是很快，但他的内心越发忐忑不安。

他上学的时候，体育从来没及格过啊啊啊！

然后，萧燚迈了个弓步，打了个冲拳。

【呈左弓步，左手向左平接收回腰间抱拳，冲右拳，目视前方，注意，出拳要快，沿直线出拳，不能歪。】

屠寒柏一脸悲壮，一步一步走上前，仿佛前方不是道君开辟的演武场而是刑场，他迈了个弓步，右手冲拳……

【错了，左手往哪儿摆？重来！】

【你这是拳么？手背要和手臂在一条直线上，重来！】

【力气那么分散，今天早上没吃饭么？重来！】

【弓步不对，重来！】

……

屠寒柏：就知道会这样QAQ

萧燚：唉……

虽然屠寒柏的悟性堪忧，比那位姓周的小姑娘好不了多少，但他毕竟学起来很认真，态度很好，不像那位小姑娘那样三天打鱼两天晒网还不肯吃苦，若非这小孩资质不错，肯吃苦，又与自己有缘，自己可没那个闲情逸致教导悟性那么差的人！

其实，屠寒柏的悟性并不差，至少比普通人强那么一些，只是，在萧燚这位记忆和理解能力超强的天才面前，就不够看了。

萧燚：这种简单的东西，看个一两遍就会了，我不仅把招式演示了那么多遍，详细地解释了动作要领，还手把手纠正你的动作，你还不会！这悟性也太差了！

屠寒柏&被萧燚教育过的师弟师妹们：不是谁都像道君/师兄那么天才啊QAQ

……

末了，屠寒柏一脸憔悴，活像被.轮.了N多遍，萧燚一脸心累。

他强行按捺下心中的不耐，道：【以后，每天扎马步，先扎一个时辰，撑不住了就用灵力，无论如何都要坚持一个时辰，一个月后，如果达不到不用灵力扎马步一个时辰的地步……呵呵。】

屠寒柏：……好T_T

【明天我教你腿功、腰功、肩功，从明天起，你每天都要练习，直到合格为止，我会每天检验你的成果。】

屠寒柏：……嗯T_T

屠寒柏知道，道君对自己很尽责，他从未见过比道君更尽责的老师，他应该感激道君，但是……为何我的眼中饱含泪水QAQ

次日，当屠寒柏经历了累成狗时，萧燚接管了屠寒柏疲惫的身体，他面不改色地按摩屠寒柏的肌肉，将紧绷的肌肉按摩开，对一旁的端木赮道：“我从来没有教导过悟性那么差的人，哪怕是师门内悟性最差的师弟师妹师侄们，悟性也比他好上不少。”

端木赮嘴角抽搐：“悟性差的，连走后门都进不了太玄宗吧。”

萧燚无奈：“也是。”

端木赮看出了萧燚内心的吐槽欲，问道：“那小子又干了什么事？”

萧燚口若悬河滔滔不绝：“你知道么，我昨天教这小子武术，他学了整整两个时辰！两个时辰！连手法都没学全！今天早上我教他腿功、腰功、肩功，他那悟性……唉，别提了……他的身体是假的么？动作怎么都不到位！要不是我照顾他脆弱的心灵……”

端木赮只觉一股熟悉的无力感袭上心头，他不禁左手抚额，而后又放下手，愣愣地看着手指。

原来，我失忆前，是这么与重离相处的么？

端木赮对失去的记忆，越发好奇起来。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：接下来要写3000字论文，还有课程设计，大概就是这学期最后的作业了QAQ
> 
> 其实老师真的不好当，尤其是老师表达能力不行，学生理解能力不行的时候。
> 
> 我们高数老师有一口纯正的乡音，我们都特么听不懂QAQ
> 
> \----------------
> 
> 小剧场：
> 
> [萧龙的小.黑.屋]
> 
> 萧龙（得意）：求救也没用，你的老大舍弃你了，你就算叫破喉咙，也不会有人救你的。
> 
> 萧奕（淡定）：按理说我应该喊“破喉咙”，不过我想说，你的挑拨没有用的，老大绝不会丢下我，我相信他，我们都相信他。
> 
> 萧龙（暴怒，又变得阴恻恻）：他再也不可能过来了。
> 
> 萧奕（愤怒）：你做了什么！
> 
> 萧龙（得意）：我可以告诉你，也可以让他们停手，至于条件……
> 
> 然后一波小.黑.屋.play


	35. 浴火重生（完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 告别；飞升失败*4

萧燚的两大执念已然化解，他顿时轻松不少，一面教导两个小孩子，一面治疗端木赮，一面陪一陪老大梁石涧。

按照一般爽文的套路，萧燚如今的状态，差不多是打脸打过了，遗憾没有了，还找到（回）了同伴和爱人，剩下的事就是培养下一代，妥妥的人生赢家结局。

然而，这并不是一般爽文。对于萧燚这位四千多岁的修仙者来说，打脸的对象太弱，完全没有get到爽点；自己从临门一脚飞升的巅峰状态，沦落到如今只能龟缩在别人壳子里的憋屈状态；爱人身受重伤还失忆，自己不仅成天担心爱人的伤势，还要为随时可能到来的修罗场胆战心惊……他简直就是个人生输家。

不过，萧燚其实一直渴望着回到这个自己出生并长大的世界，哪怕以这种憋屈的方式回来，哪怕自己早已不是当年那个十七岁的萧奕。

萧燚对如今的生活还是很满足的。

屠寒柏虽然悟性差了点，但资质摆在那里，在萧燚的魔鬼式训练下，筑基只是时间问题，至于演技……屠寒柏成功地坚持了三年，将萧燚当年伪装的手段学了个七七八八，并态度坚定地拒绝学习有关太监和双性人方面的演技。这样，只要屠寒柏修成筑基，他就能自由了，到时候，想做什么事都方便许多。

在屠寒柏接受萧燚的魔鬼训练时，他曾问过一个智障问题：【道君，当我修成筑基，恢复原貌后，该如何解决身份问题，报复姜麟？】

萧燚用一副关爱智障的语气说道：【身份问题我早就帮你安排好了，至于报复姜麟？姜麟强迫你那么多次，天赋和气运早就被你吸走了，没有这天赋和气运，他这辈子都是个废柴。到时候，你一个筑基修士，就算直接杀到姜家，把姜麟要过来都没关系，姜家不可能因为一个废柴，得罪一个筑基修士的。】

【不过，姜麟欠你的毕竟有限，要注意报复的不要太过，否则天道的惩戒可不是说着玩的。】

屠寒柏恍然大悟，这时，只听前辈温和地说道：【刚刚那一招，再来一次。】

屠寒柏：QAQ

在屠寒柏生活在水深火热之中时，陈轻羽也生活在水深火热之中。

男神教给他的知识的确够高端，但是也很难懂啊！！

当陈轻羽费了十牛三虎之力弄明白男神的知识，开始上手写程序，并折腾出几个像模像样的程序时，她兴奋了一个晚上没睡着，只是……

陈轻羽看着男神给出的例子，不禁以头抢地，满面忧伤。

男神的程序好乱啊！！！一点调理都没有，根本看不懂！！！

对此，萧燚表示，他是黑客，程序这种东西，只要能够有效地运行起来，自己看得懂就行，别人看不懂那是正常的，看得懂才要命。

陈轻羽恍然大悟，从此以后，她写出了一个个让老师看了抓狂却又能有效地运行起来的程序。

除了教导小孩子，培养接班人之外，萧燚平时就陪着端木赮，修复他的神魂，与他游历自己的家乡，时不时见见老大，为组织弄点情报。为此，他在体验过校园生活后，干脆利落地退了学，使得上层一头雾水。

萧燚是很感激梁石涧的，若是没有梁石涧，他不知道自己如今会是什么模样。

是梁石涧给了他力量与机遇，让他有机会改变自己；是梁石涧这个心中有正义的人，告诉他作为一个人的底限，使得他的内心依旧有一丝善良，不至于在修真界这个地方迷失了自我；他就像自己的父亲一样……

在“朔风”成功加入国家时，双方共同举办了一场宴会，已然四千多岁的萧燚一点不害臊地抒发了对老大的感激之情，就差拿个话筒，高歌一曲。

奔四的梁石涧老脸一红，平日里刚硬果敢的朔风佣兵团老大头一次遇到这种场面，竟说不出话来。在萧燚拿起歌单准备点歌时，一旁的小伙伴们被“酒干倘卖无”这个歌名雷了一下，随后死死地拉住醉酒的萧燚，这才阻止了萧燚的作死行为，使得这场宴会得以正常继续下去。

笑话，若是真把老大说成收废品的，大嫂还不得揍死这小子。

然而这并没有什么x用，萧燚在国家的人都散了之后，立马放飞自我，他一手叉腰，一脚踩在椅子上，高歌一曲《酒干倘卖无》。

……

“是你抚养我长大——”

“陪我说第一句话——”

“是你给我一个家——”

“让我与你共同拥有它——”

……

“酒——干——倘——卖——无——”

……

此曲当真是感情真挚、感人肺腑、绕梁三日、余音袅袅、不绝如缕，曲终，整个包厢内寂静无声，落针可闻，良久，微醺的梁石涧冲了上去，挥舞着拳头，冲向高歌的萧燚，震天一吼。

“老子不是收破烂的——”

场面一度十分混乱，最终萧燚脸上的易容被打没了，梁石涧脸上多了个黑眼圈。

最后，醉酒的萧燚与醉酒的梁石涧握手言和，梁石涧大着舌头，打着酒嗝，用力拍着萧燚的肩膀：“嗝……萧……萧奕……老子……嗝……辛辛苦苦把你……把你……拉扯大……嗝……你居然……这么对……对我呜呜呜……”

萧燚紧紧握着老大粗糙的手腕，两眼泪汪汪：“老大啊……老大啊……我真的……感激你了……老大现在……居然连……连我……也打不……打不过……放心……我一定……一定为老大……养老送终嘤嘤嘤……”

隔壁包厢的端木赮黑着脸将“执手相看泪眼，竟无语凝噎”的两人分开，他以公主抱的姿势抱起萧燚，迅速赶回家中。

小伙伴们见状，面面相觑，当他们看到柳素琴与梁石涧紧紧相拥，感慨着“孩子长大了”的时候，他们不由悲从心来。

“呜呜呜~我快奔四了，还没有对象……”

“老子也还是条单身狗——”

……

场面更加混乱起来，邱志逸甚至抱着杨鹏撒手不放，哀嚎着“既然我们都没有对象不如就搭伙过日子吧。”被愤怒的杨鹏一个过肩摔摔倒在地，完全不顾碎在角落的眼镜。

国家的人匆匆赶到，但见一群铁骨铮铮的汉子妹子哭成一团，为首的一位语气无限感慨：“他们都是我们的同胞啊！这么多年颠沛流离的生活，他们的心中一定很苦吧。”随后下令不许针对朔风。

几年过去了，朔风佣兵团已经成功融入国家，全民习武修真的事也提上日程；陈轻羽成为朔风分组为数不多的女成员，日子过得极为潇洒。

屠寒柏在萧燚的不间断训练下，终于成功筑基，萧燚在阵法的作用下，灵魂回归本体，甫一获得自由，他不顾屠寒柏的挽留，一人一剑浪迹天涯。

这一次，萧燚没有急着飞升，他陪着端木赮将整个世界都转了一圈，并学习了一大堆有用的知识，比如计算机硬件、中医、西医等等，一人一剑凭借超强的神识，将能学的都学会了，不能学的也录入玉简，放进萧燚的芥子空间内。

梁石涧在朔风佣兵团完全融入国家后，就放心地辞职，带着柳素琴浪迹天涯，最后，在一次出海探险中，他死在了大海里。

是夜，萧燚召唤了尚未入轮回的梁石涧夫妇，梁石涧魂魄不似身体那般苍老，十分年轻，一如初见时的模样。

萧燚定定地看着梁石涧，右手动了动，又颓然放下。

梁石涧如生前一般，露出一个灿烂的笑容：“小奕，想不到你居然变得这么溜，居然连我跟素琴的魂魄也能留下！”

萧燚的声音有些颤抖：“是啊，士别三日，尚且当刮目相看，一别四千多年，自然更当刮目相看。”

柳素琴瞪了一眼梁石涧，又转过头来看向萧燚，表情温和：“小奕，别听这死鬼胡扯。”顿了顿，她叹道：“其实，我和这死鬼，最担心的就是你了。你性格固执得要命，什么事又都闷在心里，一个人抗，你一个人孤身在外这么久，一定吃了不少苦吧。”

萧燚眼中泪花闪动，却舍不得移开眼：“大嫂，我，我过得很好，我有疼爱我的师父，可以交托后背的同门，还有……生死不离的爱人。”他以一种寻求力量的姿势，朝端木赮身上靠了靠，端木赮睫毛微动，接住了萧燚。

梁石涧故作伤心：“你这混小子有了师父就不要我这个……嗷！素琴你不爱我了QAQ”

柳素琴没好气地收回敲在梁石涧头上的手。

梁石涧瞬间变脸，整个人正经起来：“小奕，不要为我伤心，我只是个凡人，迟早都要死的，这种死法，可比我的老朋友们好太多了。”他语气悠远，作势拍了拍萧燚的肩膀，灿然一笑：“好了，不用留我了。传说中死者的世界，我还没去过呢！”

萧燚解除了法术：“老大，那你可要失望了，人死了之后，会由天道清算因果，再进行投胎……”

梁石涧摆摆手：“我这辈子干了什么事，我可是最清楚不过了，素琴，这下我可真要跟你做一对同命鸳鸯了。”

“死鬼……”

“我现在可是真的死鬼了……”

二人魂魄渐渐踏向轮回。

萧燚沉默良久，忽然紧紧抱住端木赮：“子耀，我们也走吧。”

端木赮眼中厉色一闪：“好啊，我倒要看看，天道在搞什么幺蛾子。”

萧燚沉重的心情顿时缓和许多，他放开对修为的压制，引动天劫。

最后一道天劫降落后，二人高度集中注意力，关注天道的动向。

电光火石之间，萧燚便被一股不知名的力量以及天道送往另一个世界，出于条件反射，他将端木赮的魂魄护住。一阵天旋地转之后，萧燚发现，他又被塞到另一个人的壳子里，他自己的身体以及自己为端木赮打造的身体，以一种暧昧的姿势，睡在芥子空间的一张大床上。

萧燚：……

端木赮：……

* * *

> 作者有话要说：习惯性玩耍，三天打鱼两天晒网，说的就是我QAQ
> 
> 那么问题来了，我要不要建个催更群？


	36. 哥儿（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可怕的世界

被附身之人的灵魂受到两人冲击，昏迷了过去，如今正在神识空间中修养，萧燚占据了此人的身体，确定周围没有危险后，便读取了一下此人的记忆。

这家伙名叫崔谦益，貌似来自自己的家乡，但周围的环境很显然并不是自己的家乡，单从山上猎户的衣着便可看出。

崔谦益周身隐隐有一股为外界排斥的气场，这种气场对于萧燚来说，实在太过熟悉——为天道排斥的立场。不知为何，天道并没有特别排斥他，否则他早就肉身尽毁，神魂不存了。

所以说，这是个穿越者？自己来到一个穿越的人身上？

萧燚感应了一下天道，果然，天道对这家伙睁只眼闭只眼，颇有一种放任自由的意思。

萧燚冒险将魂魄与天道沟通，弄明白了天道的意思：世界的等级即将固定，天道为追求世界进化的契机，故意让这家伙穿越过来。

这么说，自己行事会方便许多，与世界磨合也会容易许多，甚至不必等到身体原主修炼到筑基期？！

那可真是太好了！！

萧燚试着将端木赮的身体放出来……失败了，这毕竟不是自家世界，天道对自己还是有一些排斥。

他一面寻找合适了落脚点，一面兴致勃勃地将这个好消息告诉端木赮。

端木赮听完后，并没有表现出高兴的模样，他皱了皱眉，神色凝重：“重离，你要当心，我在你飞升失败的刹那，感受到一股异常可怕的气息，我不知道那是什么气息，但天道面对那股气息时，也会颤抖，与你为敌的存在，不简单。”

萧燚也收起笑脸：“我当时并没有感受到恐怖，只感到一丝亲切，我还看到一只金色的大鸟。”

“它长什么模样？”

“我没看清，只看到一对翅膀。”

……

二人商讨许久，也没商讨出个所以然。

萧燚找到了一个落脚点--猎户暂住的山洞，不过里面貌似有人。

身受重伤，气度不凡，衣着华贵，一看就是久处高位之人。

被天道开后门的感觉还真好，自己没走几步，就遇到了能够帮助自己融入这个世界的契机。

萧燚处理了一下此人的伤势，一指抵向此人眉心，读取他的记忆。由于此人的头部遭受重创，无法完整地容纳记忆，简称失忆，所以萧燚只能读取到这个世界的基本信息。

这个世界没有女人，只有汉子和哥儿，哥儿担任了女子的角色，汉子和哥儿在身体特征上没有明显的区别，除了哥儿的身上有一点鲜红的朱砂痣，或在眉心，或在手背，或在耳后，痣的颜色越鲜艳，越容易怀孕。

萧燚：！！！

本着有福同享有难同当，碎三观也要一起碎的心理，萧燚将这个世界坑爹的设定告诉端木赮。

端木赮：！！！

“这个世界的凡人是怎么活到现在的？！哥儿是怎么做到把产道和排泄通道连在一起还不生病的？！”

萧燚：……

这还真是个很严重的问题。

“到时候下山，我看一眼。”

“你还真打算看？”

“有什么不对吗？”

“……我单知道你很流氓，万万没想到，你竟如此……”端木赮感慨万千，“我怎么就看上了你这么个流氓呢？”

“因为我们是最合适的。”萧燚的思维诡异地拐了个圈，声音低沉下去，“到时候你恢复记忆，要杀要剐，任君处置。”

“你为何还是不肯放过自己？”

“……你说你不怪我，但你不知道当时究竟发生了什么，我终究无法放过自己……”

“活该你飞升不了！”

“……也是。”

萧燚一面与端木赮聊天，一面扒下此人脏兮兮的衣服，为他换上自己在古代世界准备好的白衣。他在这个人的身上发现一块刻着“雲”的玉佩，初步断定这是表示此人身份的信物，于是将这块玉佩并着一堆脏衣服放在此人身旁。

半晌，此人悠悠醒转，眼神茫然。

“……你是谁？”

“在下崔谦。”

“我又是谁？”

“吾亦不知，然汝配有一块质地上乘之玉佩，上刻一个‘云’字，吾推测，汝或许姓云”

某位失忆·也许位高权重·不知姓名·应该姓云的人警惕地环顾四周，确定没有危险后，看向自己的脏衣服，皱了皱眉。

萧燚完全不考虑这人的心理活动：“云公子，汝之衣物破损严重，烦汝着吾之衣物，或许不甚合身，还望公子多加担待。汝身受重伤，兼之失忆，不可妄动，吾会为汝疗伤，其间务必听吾嘱托。作为报答，汝须答应吾一事，于汝，此事乃易事，不必担心。”

不知姓名的人思索了一番，觉得这个哥儿说得很有道理，点了点头表示答应。

萧燚尚不知面前的失忆男子将他当作哥儿，他说了几点注意事项后，便来到丛林深处，开始修炼。

这个身体的资质差强人意，筋脉不宽不窄，灵根虽然是水土金三灵根，但是都很纯净，悟性暂时不知道。

萧燚把崔谦益的灵魂唤醒，开始了自我介绍。

【吾乃阳明道君，因渡劫失败，附于汝身，吾与汝做一桩交易，汝助吾降临此世，在吾能力范围之内，吾助汝完成心愿。】

还是原来的套路，还是原来的语句。

某机械系的大学生崔谦益大惊失色：“咦？是谁跟我说话？不，不对！你你你你……鬼啊！！！”

萧燚：……

崔谦益慌忙环顾四周，连滚带爬地扑到一棵树下：“鬼，鬼兄，你你你，别，别乱来，这，这可是桃树，桃树是啥你知，知道不？”

萧燚失笑：【吾自然知晓，吾亦知晓汝身边这棵树乃樟树而非桃树。】

崔谦益整个人呆滞了一下，随后抱着这棵树抱得更紧了：“你你你，你知道啥，啥是樟树不？”

萧燚嘴角一抽，将崔谦益拉入神识空间。

他摆出当年太玄宗大师兄的态度，神情稳重，语气温和，将崔谦益的处境、这个世界坑爹的设定以及双方交易的详细内容告诉他，也安抚了崔谦益不安的心。

崔谦益语气空洞，宛若在梦中：【道君？我这是穿越了？还穿到这么个世界？】

崔·直男·谦益想起自己眉心那颗不知被同学嘲笑过多少次的美人痣，以头抢地，语气悲愤无比：【啊啊啊，我居然变成女人啦！我的大.波妹子啊——我这是要跟左手姑娘过一辈子的节奏了吗啊啊啊——】

萧燚为崔谦益默哀三秒钟：【汝之身体构造与普通男子并无差异，汝只需好生修炼，飞升上界，总有转机。】

崔谦益顿时活了过来：【哦哦哦飞升！师父放心！就算为了妹子，我也会好好修炼，努力飞升的！】

崔谦益这种理所当然的态度，顿时触碰到萧燚为数不多的敏锐神经，这小孩子，真当老子是你爸妈呢，老子可没有这个义务教你，要不是你修不到筑基老子就出不去，老子才懒得管你。

还有，老子什么时候答应收你为徒了，就算是公孙珩那么有天赋的人，老子也是在考察了很久之后才收他为徒的，就凭现在的你，也配？

萧燚明白，生活在那个年代的独生子女都是这德性，但这并不妨碍他内心熊熊而起的不爽。

【要成为吾之徒弟，汝尚不够资格。】

【……哦。】崔谦益的语气中透露着浓浓的失望。

【切记，吾虽不知汝之出身，然世间万物非是为汝予取予求，吾教汝修仙，助汝修至筑基，只是一桩交易，世间如吾这等好脾气之人不多，汝需注意汝之态度。】

【……嗯？】崔谦益一脸茫然，我的态度有什么问题吗？

【不妨换位思考。】

崔谦益本性不差，只是身为独生子女，被家长宠过了头，他很快明白了萧燚的意思。

要是自己变成别人的随身老爷爷，把自己辛辛苦苦总结出来的修炼方法和经验告诉主角，主角却一副“听说修仙不错老子就勉强学一学”的态度……那自己还不气炸了。

崔谦益想到此处，一身冷汗。

辛亏这位阳明道君修养好，要是遇上一个脾气火爆的，或者遇上一个魔修……那自己的后果，简直不堪设想！

崔谦益向萧燚诚恳地道歉之后，萧燚便开始了又一场教学过程。

他先采集了一些草药，用作给那位云公子治伤，然后又打了几只野兽。其间，他细细地说明了一些常用药草的功效、采集方法和熬制方法，打猎的技巧，陷阱的制作方法，处理猎物的方法，烤肉的方法，然后示范了一下，让崔谦益上手去做。

虽然崔谦益的动作生疏无比，弄坏了一些草药，将猎物皮弄得坑坑洼洼，把野鸡烤的半边焦糊，但好歹剩下的半边能入口。

崔谦益啃着烤野鸡那难以入口的肉，望着道君烤的外焦里嫩香气扑鼻的烤兔子，口水直流三千尺。

【道君，这是……】

【吾先前救下一人，此乃为伊准备之物。】

【就是那位云公子？】

【此人身受重伤，失忆，观其衣着，乃位高权重之人，可以救命之恩为据，请伊为汝办理户籍，提供身份，助汝融入此等神奇世界。】

【既然他位高权重，那为什么不用救命之恩，多换一点东西？比如一亿人民币，比如一个大宅子？】

【汝太过天真了。】

【嗯？请问为什么不可以呢？】

【其一，世事无常，便如伊一般，上一刻位高权重，下一刻命殒黄泉，汝不可能保证，伊一直位高权重；其二，人生在世，须自立自强，方为长久之计，靠山山倒，靠人人走；其三，恩情经不起消耗，再深厚的恩情，亦将消磨于积年累月之索取。一个身份证明，一个落脚地，足以。】

【既然人生在世要靠自己，那为什么还要救他？还要索取报答？】

【送上门的好处，不要白不要。】

崔谦益：……这还真是话糙理不糙。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：催更群：218631549
> 
> 欢迎小天使们前来催更~


	37. 哥儿（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 传说中的反套路

解决完五脏庙的需求后，崔谦益抓着那只用树叶包好的兔子，艰难地走到那个小屋前。

对于一个生活在城市里的年轻人来说，走山路实在太过难为他了，好在有个随身老爷爷一路传授经验，不然，崔谦益也不知道自己能不能找到回去的路。

崔谦益将那只烤兔子递给失忆的‘云公子’，失忆人士接过烤兔子，啃了一口，眼睛一亮。

这个哥儿，是叫崔谦吧，手艺不错，简直比得上酒楼里的掌勺……

酒楼是什么？掌勺又是什么？

云某人心中疑惑，他下意识地看了眼面前的哥儿。

嗯？崔谦给人的感觉，好像与先前的不大一样？

先前的崔谦虽然态度温和有礼，但一身气质飘渺凛然，给人一种高不可攀的感觉，宛若九天之上的神祗，而现在的崔谦……虽然也给人一种与众不同的感觉，但更好接近了？

云某人顺着心意，走向崔谦益。

崔谦益正手忙脚乱地将草药制成药膏，眼前突然一片阴影，他抬头一看，一张极具侵略性的脸出现在眼前，偏偏那张脸的主人用懵懂的眼神看着自己。

“卧槽！”崔谦益手一抖，好悬没把陶碗打碎：“大兄弟，你这是干啥？”

只见那位云公子皱了皱眉：“崔公子，你好像跟之前不一样了。”

“哈哈哈。”崔谦益干笑道，“我这是精分，精分的意思就是，我一会儿是一个人，一会儿是另一个人，你刚才见到的多半是另一个我啊哈哈哈……”

萧燚：……这小子还真敢说。

云公子似是接受了这个解释，他站在崔谦益身边，盯着崔谦益，一动不动。

崔谦益见这么个大帅哥在自己身边，压力陡增，不过，他见云某人并无动作，只是坐在自己身边后，他很快就恢复过来，继续按照随身老爷爷的指示，制作药膏。

他做完膏药，对云公子道：“药做好了，我帮你敷一下。”

云某人立马在床上躺好，一个指令一个动作，就像崔谦益邻居养的狼狗一样，看似凶恶，实则乖巧得不行。

崔谦益按照随身老爷爷的指示为云某人敷药，见此情形，他的内心涌起一股洪荒之力。

既然这位仁兄想不起来自己的名字，不如由自己为他想一个？

云二黑这个名字就很不错！

【不可行此孟浪之举！】

却是萧燚声色俱厉地喝道。

崔谦益吓了一跳：【你，你能知道我在想什么？】

萧燚冷哼一声：【若非汝之所思引起吾之预感，吾绝不会查探汝之思想！】

崔谦益一惊：【我没想什么啊？不就是打算给他取个名字吗，反正……他也想不起来……自己的名字……】

崔谦益越说越没底气，他这才意识到，自己想做的事十分不妥。

若是这人是个普通的失忆人士那也罢，但这位一看就很厉害的失忆人士，如果恢复记忆的时候，发现自己被起了“二黑”这么个名字……他肯定要恁死自己啊！

#起名一时爽，事后火葬场#

崔谦益一身冷汗直冒，而一旁的云某人看着崔谦益变脸，觉得很是新奇。

“你的表情为什么变来变去的？”

崔谦益毕竟是个普通大学生，被云某人残留的气势所慑，他下意识地回答了云某人的问题：“啊，我在和另一个我讨论人生哲理，这很正常，见多了就习惯了。”说完，他快快地走了，生怕云某人发现自己的所思所想。

而被留在屋内的云某人则是一脸沉思，这个崔谦虽然更好接近，更听话，自己有把握掌握他，但没什么意思；另一个崔谦自己没办法掌控，甚至自己都险些被他掌控的，这样的崔谦才更有意思。

两个崔谦各有各的优点，也各有各的缺点，自己到底要哪个呢？

良久，云某人终于得出结论。

两个崔谦都是一个人，自己全要了！

萧燚尚且不知某位失忆人士已经把自己当作他的所有物，他教崔谦益基础的野外求生技巧时，便试探性地魂魄出窍。

果然，与第二个世界一样，只要自己与身体主人达成协议，自己便能得到天道的一部分许可，活动的范围也会更大一点。

比如离开身体。

至于在第一个世界时萧燚为什么没有魂魄出窍到处浪？盖因公孙珩确实是个不可多得的好徒弟，就算在修真界，这样的人也是很少的。萧燚教徒弟教上了瘾，最后收公孙珩为亲传弟子。

教这样的徒弟可比在外面浪有趣多了，至于其他人……若萧燚还是那个太玄宗长老，在他们长成之前，萧燚是看都不看一眼的。

萧燚正忙于教这位怎么都不开窍的小伙子时，装壁花许久的端木赮冷不丁地开口。

“何必这么麻烦！直接把这小辈扔在山里住几天，他自然就学会了。”

崔谦益听闻此言，钻木取火的手一抖，尖细的树枝滑下，发出了刺耳的声音。

他一脸懵逼地回头，发现随身老爷爷飘出来了！

飘出来了！

不仅如此，随身老爷爷身边还多出来一个人！

这年头，随身老爷爷还有买一送一这种操作？！

萧燚脸色一肃，崔谦益下意识地颤抖了一下，立马回过头来，接着钻木取火。

但愿随身老爷爷不要真把他往林子里一扔QAQ

他竖起耳朵，仔细听背后的动静。

好在随身老爷爷并没有这么无情。

“吾教此子，乃为借伊之力回归本身，耗费之时间，自然宜短不宜长。”

真是太好了！

我就知道老爷爷不会那么残忍的！

崔谦益长舒了口气，接着钻木取火。

放下了心中的大石头，崔谦益就开始思考人生。

比如，自己要怎样在这个坑爹的没有妹子的世界生存下去QAQ

从随身老爷爷弄来的衣服，和那位云某人的衣服来看，这应该是个古代世界，古代的时候，女子地位是很低的。同理，这个世界只有汉子和哥儿，汉子担任了男人的角色，而哥儿担任了女人的角色，那哥儿的地位……

要是自己因为眉心那一点坑爹的痣被当作哥儿……

想到这儿，崔谦益浑身冒出一层冷汗，他丢下手中的木条，连忙向随身老爷爷求助。

【那个，道君，你能不能帮我把眉心的痣给消了？】

【可。】萧燚言罢，一道极其细小的剑气从指尖发出，将红痣整个挖去，而后他引动周围灵气环绕于伤口上，不一会儿，渗血的皮肤渐渐愈合。

除了伤口处长出的嫩皮肤之外，完全看不出崔谦益眉心处曾经长了颗痣。

崔谦益只感到眉心一凉，一粒沾着血的碎肉就这么掉了下来，直到崔谦益好奇地捡起这粒肉，他才后知后觉地感到疼痛。

【好神奇！道君，这是怎么做到的？！】

【汝先学成钻木取火。】

崔谦益……崔谦益立马怂了，转过身来捡起树枝，恶狠狠地钻，树枝的末端裂成了一条条，朝四面八方伸展。

萧燚知道钻木取火并不是那么容易的，尤其是在夏天，木头都很有水分的情况下，他想都没想，就抛下了与木头作斗争的年轻人，自顾自地跟着端木赮离开了钻木取火现场。

端木赮眼中盛满了笑意，语气更是满满的幸灾乐祸，他点了点萧燚眉心浓缩为朱砂痣的剑纹：“重离，你对这个神奇的世界怎么看？”

萧燚一脸卧槽地捂住额头：“是吾心境不够，明知大千世界无奇不有，真正遇见此种奇景之时，亦为之震惊。”

端木赮眉梢微挑，自带眼线效果的凤眼一凝，狂傲之中带着粘稠到实质化的杀意：“那家伙看你的眼神很恶心，如果他没用了，我就杀了他。”端木赮指的是失忆的云某人。

萧燚讶然：“你是说那个失忆的？他用什么眼神看我？”

端木赮冷哼一声：“看所有物的眼神。”

萧燚脸色微变，厌恶之色在眼中一闪而过：“还真不愧是位高权重之人，即使失忆了，霸道之气也丝毫不减啊。”语气中带着实足的嘲讽。

“如果他够聪明，他就不会做什么。子耀，你不必为这点小事费心，平白添了一道因果。”言下之意是，等云某人有所行动后，再教训他不迟，免得多添因果，增加渡劫的难度。

端木赮撇撇嘴：“只有千日做贼，哪有千日防贼的，放心，我们魔修迟早要与天道对上的，因果多一道少一道也没什么要紧。你们仙修就是麻烦，重离，瞧你的性格，可不是甘愿受束缚的，不如你干脆修魔吧，其实入魔还是挺容易的……”

萧燚叹了口气：“只是，子耀，我还是想做个仙修……”

“总感觉这话我说过很多次。”

“没错，你的确说了很多次，子耀，不如今天晚上我再努力一下，看看你能不能再想起什么……”

“萧重离！你说什么混帐话！！！”

“哈哈哈……”

* * *

> 作者有话要说：我终于从社会实践的大坑里爬出来了2333333


	38. 哥儿（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 仙哥

一天的训练后，崔谦益已经累得恨不得葛优瘫，一动也不想动，萧燚便接管了他的身体。

崔谦益来到神识空间，四仰八叉地躺在地上。

真是累死老夫了。

崔谦益此刻身体无比疲惫，精神却活跃起来。

真不知道那位红衣服的鬼是随身老爷爷什么人。

看随身老爷爷对他的态度，应该是生死相依的好兄弟吧。

随身老爷爷在成为随身老爷爷之前，应该是个人生赢家，功力深厚，美女在怀，兄弟在侧，小弟一大堆，脚下一踩，就能踩到天材地宝、神兵利器，随便跳个崖，就能获得大能的传承。

随身老爷爷落魄之时，在他身边的不是美女而是兄弟，果然还是兄弟靠得住啊！

兄弟如手足，妻子如衣服，古人诚不欺我。大街上有人断手断脚，却没有哪个不穿衣服的，说明兄弟可以没有，妻子是不能没有的。然而手和脚对人来说十分重要，衣服则是可以随便换的……

嗯，说明大人物可以没有兄弟，但一旦有了兄弟，一定是两肋插刀的好兄弟；大人物不可以没有老婆，但老婆并不是那么重要，是可以随便换滴。

随身老爷爷似乎对这里的哥儿不感兴趣，大概随身老爷爷也想早日飞升，收个妹子吧……

得出了以上结论，崔谦益依旧保持葛优瘫，继续思考人生。

萧燚对崔谦益的脑洞一无所知，他抓着装满草药的包袱，往住处走去。

在进入房间时，萧燚特地仔细打量了一番云某人，果然，云某人看向自己的眼神中，带着毫不掩饰的占有与掠夺之意。

若是换做年轻时的萧燚，早就把这家伙揍得满地找牙了，不过，如今的萧燚已然四千多岁，火气小了不少，对于一些无关紧要的事，也不去费心关注。

尽管如此，萧燚还是被激起了些许火气，他在煎药时，特地把药熬得十分之苦，为云某人上药时，也加重了力道。

见云某人一副龇牙咧嘴的样子，萧燚心中的火气也随之消散，他自顾自地在屋内打了个地铺，叫醒崔谦益，教他引气入体。

崔谦益这个榆木脑袋虽然在其他方面悟性不够，但是在修炼方面悟性却意外地高，这个世界的天地灵气也意外地充足，仅仅花了一晚上时间，崔谦益便能成功地引气入体。

崔谦益引气入体成功后，他迫不及待地用随身老爷爷才教他的清尘诀，去除了身上冒出来的杂质和一屋子的臭味。

故，云某人今天一起床，就发现崔谦与以前不一样。

似乎更好看了。

“云公子，你的伤还有四五天就好，你可有去处？”

“……无，你呢？”

崔谦益傻眼了。

【道君，他伤好之后，我们去哪？】

【……汝当真要观此地之风土人情？】

【还要呆在山上？！】

【然。】

崔谦益想了想，好像随身老爷爷说的，也没什么不对。

这种蛋疼的世界，当然是能不接触就不接触。

最好一直到飞升都别接触！

不过……【那，道君，为什么还要跟这个人要身份证明？】

【一者，汝下山历练时须用上身份证明；二者，有此凭证，汝方可为此界天道所容。】

还要下山历练？！

……也许是要磨练心境吧，仙侠小说里都是这么写的QAQ

【……嗯，我明白了QAQ】

崔谦益回过神来，见云某人好奇地望过来，他干咳一声，道：“我要留在山上修行，你伤好之后随意。”

“那我也留在山上。”

崔谦益脸一僵，这大爷要留在山上？！

崔谦益毕竟是独生子女，饭来张口，衣来伸手，即使上了大学，学会了自己洗衣服、整理房间、点外卖，也没有兴趣伺候另一位大爷。

若非看在这位大爷受了重伤的份上……

“云公子，那我丑化说在前头，这几天你受了伤，所以我会照顾你，若你伤势好转，我不会再管你，也就是说，衣服你自己洗，饭你自己做，屋子你自己收拾。”

云某人皱了皱眉，他从未想过自己要做这些哥儿做的事。

想了想，他决定自救。

“我帮你打猎，你帮我洗衣做饭，如何？”云某人语气中带着十足的居高临下之意。

云某人想，一个哥儿独自在深山中打猎，一定很危险，虽然哥儿把眉心的痣遮了起来，但哥儿毕竟是哥儿。他一个汉子，自然不能做哥儿做的事，也不能让哥儿养，他负责打猎，哥儿负责洗衣做饭，这样再好不过。

崔谦益一脸无语地看着云某人：“云公子好意，在下心领了，不过，崔某可没有这么柔弱。”

若是崔谦益初来乍到，身娇体弱，他也就认了，但崔谦益既有随身老爷爷护身，学了一堆知识，又成功引气入体，论身体素质，绝对顶五个云某人。

崔谦益：呵呵，脸真大。

云某人：……

云某人看了一眼这位十分特别的哥儿，心中涌现一丝悸动。

如此善良（救了自己）、乐观（生活条件如此简陋还这么开心）、自立自强、淡泊名利、宠辱不惊的哥儿，自己还是头一次见到。

在云某人模糊的记忆中，哥儿都是柔弱的，手上划个口子就能哭上半天；哥儿都是喜好攀附权贵的，貌似自己失忆前很厉害，有很多哥儿赶着爬自己的床；哥儿都是……

他头一次见到如此出色的哥儿。

崔谦，你成功地引起了我的注意。

该庆幸萧燚并没有读心的功能，否则，就凭云某人这种作死行径，云某人……也不会有什么生命危险，最多被多揍几顿，疼上个十天半个月。

萧燚随便找了个灵气相对充裕的风水宝地，将武学基本功和基础招式教给崔谦益后，便接着魂魄出窍，试探性地往外飘。

这次，萧燚飘到了山下的一个小山村下，他眼睛一亮，立马飘进山村，试图搜集有效信息。

这个地方的人衣着样式与修真界差不多，语言神似自己听过的某地方言，制度与华国古代差不多。

他所处的朝代是晋，皇帝姓云。

噫，那位云某人怕不是皇室的人吧。

萧燚一个激灵，决定因果了断后，就不再与那位云某人联系。

皇室的事向来就是一摊浑水，皇族中人一举一动都牵扯到整个国家。修仙者最好不要搀和进去，否则……如果修仙者与皇室因果太深，这辈子都别想飞升了。

萧燚飘着飘着，飘到一个读书人家门口。他眼睛一亮，书，好东西啊！

不过，这个读书人，似乎能看到自己？

============

彭永安是桐山村为数不多的读书人，他十三岁考取秀才，可惜总考不上举人。

彭永安家境贫寒，家中最值钱的，就是祖上传下来的二亩薄田，和书房内的书。

这一天，彭永安穿着打了几个补丁的长衫，正在案前抄书，抄到一半，他放下写秃了一些的毛笔，揉了揉手腕，不经意一抬头。

窗外桐树边，一个哥儿正看向自己。

他眉心的朱砂痣是如此鲜红，颜色带着些许太阳的炽热。一双丹凤眼眼角微微上挑，却半点不见魅惑之色，英气的剑眉斜飞入鬓，皮肤如皎月般洁白，白得近乎透明，秀气的下巴上一道浅浅的美人沟。

他那头如墨般的黑发并未盘起，倾泻而下，如瀑布般；头发仅由一个不知什么材质做的环固定，发环上系着两条镶着金边的白色绸带，在风中微微飘动。他的头上并没有繁复的发饰，却格外美丽。

清水出芙蓉，天然去雕饰。

他的穿着一身洁白的衣物，重重叠叠，十分飘逸；在阳光的照射下，外衫上一片片暗纹若隐若现，更重要的是——他的衣服上，竟无丝毫裁剪缝合的痕迹！

哪怕是最手巧的哥儿，也绝不可能制作出这种衣服！天|衣无缝！只有天|衣，方能完美如斯！

彭永安瞪大双眼，他又发现一件事——

按理来说，这么美丽的哥儿，出现在桐山村，一定会引起众人的关注，可是，他家门口来来回回这么多人，似乎没有一个人注意到这里有一位美若天仙的哥儿！

这莫非就是……传说中的仙哥？！（仙哥，嗯，差不多就是仙女的意思吧，这里没有女人只有哥儿2333）

想起话本中仙哥下凡，与才子结成佳偶的故事，彭永安头有些发晕。

只有自己能看到仙哥……说明自己与仙哥有缘啊！

彭永安假装不经意地来到那颗桐树下，邀请这位仙哥来家中一坐。

“这位哥儿，为何流落至此，可有用得上小生的地方？”

萧燚正惊诧于普通人能看到自己，见这位小孩一脸纯情地向自己问好，他挑了挑眉。

“先生家中可有书籍？可否借吾一观？”

本来想直接借书的，既然书籍的主人出马了，自己也不介意有礼貌一点。

仙哥的声音好好听啊啊啊！！

……原来仙哥喜欢看书啊！

彭永安忙不迭地回到家中，取出记录晋朝风土人情的书。

既然是仙哥下凡，那么仙哥想必要先了解一下当朝的风土人情吧！

萧燚：嗯？这些读书人不都把书当自己的命根子，别人碰一下都不行吗？这位怎么说借就借？

半晌，他捧着翻了几页的书，一拍额头，一脸懊恼。

他险些忘了这个世界的坑爹设定。

萧燚（冷漠.jpeg）：我好像被套路了。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：常年反套路的萧燚也成功地被套路了，真是可喜可贺。
> 
> 如果彭永安脱口而出一个仙哥……想必萧燚的表情会十分精彩。


	39. 哥儿（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 直‘汉’癌？

萧燚想起了当年广为流传的书生和女鬼的爱情故事，不由胃疼起来。

他死死地瞪着手中的书，有一种想把书烧了的冲动。

周围火系灵力蠢蠢欲动了好一会儿，终究平静了下来。

还是算了吧，这小山村里貌似就一个书生，若是自己烧了他的书，书生不肯借书给他，他还得花更多功夫，甚至得使用暴力手段，才能看书生的书，了解这个世界。

萧燚面无表情地翻了一页书。

若是这个书生脑子进了水，幻想一些小说里才可能出现的事，他不介意把书生打醒。

半个时辰后，萧燚把书生那里有用的书都看了个遍，为了了却这个小小的因果，他问书生有什么需要的。

书生涨红了脸，支支吾吾了好半天，才说出了自己的要求。

他让萧燚帮他把手中的这卷书抄下来。

这个简单。

萧燚熟练地磨墨，拿起那个秃了一点的毛笔，皱了皱眉，这种毛笔不大适合装13。

随后转念一想，就是这种毛笔，才能展现出我的书法水平之高。

萧燚左手轻轻提了提宽大的袖口，右手以一个完美的弧度，蘸墨，落笔。

萧燚的字构架严谨，又不失恢弘大气，潇洒出尘，简简单单一页字，仿佛万千河山都蕴含在其中。

彭永安被萧燚的书法震撼住，久久不能回神。

回神之后，彭永安心中疑惑陡生。

哥儿的字，不都是娟秀清丽的吗，这位仙哥的字虽然举世罕见，不过，好像与一般哥儿不同啊……

就跟汉子的字一样。

不一会儿，彭永安恍然大悟。

仙哥，就是与普通哥儿不一样啊！！！

萧燚对自己装的这个逼很满意。

我当年辛辛苦苦练字，练完字后还辛辛苦苦创造新的字体，我的苦心没有白费！

看，装逼的时候派上用场了吧。

#装逼如风，常伴吾身#

#我装的逼，连宗主都称赞过#

萧燚正沉迷于日常装逼无法自拔，扭头一看……唉，面对逼格如此高的我，这小家伙居然没有显露出丝毫崇拜之色！

不能忍！

突然中二的萧燚兴致一起，下笔如风，笔走龙蛇，挥毫泼墨，写出的字更加潇洒飘逸，很快就抄完了剩下的内容。

他扭头一看，这小家伙还是没有露出预期的表情。

啧，装逼失败。

萧燚虽然喜好装逼，但他的字可是实实在在下功夫练过的，比起儒修也不落下风，所以……一定是这小家伙不懂艺术。

#突然有一种独孤求败的感觉#

殊不知，真相与萧燚想的，根本是两码事。

彭永安是个古代教科书般的直男癌，在他眼中，就算是传说中的仙哥，那也是哥儿。

所谓哥儿，生来就比汉子低上一头，只有依靠汉子，哥儿才能活下去，汉子就是哥儿人生的全部价值所在。

#小伙子，你的思想很危险啊#

#小伙子，你怕是会被教如何重新做人#

他见到萧燚那好得不得了的字，不由心中感慨万千。

这样优秀的仙哥，又与我有缘，天生就是我的佳偶啊！

他自我陶醉不过三秒，这个美好的梦就被毫不留情地击碎了。

此刻萧燚正在感叹装逼失败，并对自己刚刚的装逼动作进行一系列的分析，而彭永安看萧燚的目光也越来越炽热，越来越让萧燚想打他一顿时，端木赮来了。

端木赮依旧无法套上萧燚为他准备的壳子，只好以魂体在外游荡，他转了一圈之后，觉得没有意思，就来到据说差点与自己结为道侣的萧燚身边。

端木赮看了一眼那位书生，确认他没有丝毫危险性后，便将目光投向萧燚。

萧燚见到端木赮后，迅速扔下笔，窜了出去，连逼格都无心维持。

二人交流了一番所见所闻，倒是一旁的彭永安，整个人恍恍惚惚，心都碎了。

原来，仙哥已经有丈夫了QAQ

这位仙汉看起来比自己厉害多了QAQ

噫？他们相处的方式有些不对？算了不管了我想哭一会儿QAQ

后来，彭永安脑子清醒了一些，各种说出来要被打死的想法纷纷冒了出来。

不对啊，既然仙哥有了丈夫，为什么还来找我？！

顿时，彭永安心中充满了鄙夷。

他看似冰清如玉，原来只是一个浪荡的哥儿，有了汉子还到处勾搭其他汉子，真真是不要脸之极。

想必他装出那副喜欢读书的模样，写的那一手好字，也是为了勾搭汉子才练成的吧。

幸好我没有被他的表象吸引。

彭永安想着，看向萧燚的目光越发鄙夷起来。

萧燚没有注意到彭永安的目光，端木赮却注意到了。

一股怒火直冲天灵盖，端木赮放出缕缕杀气，环绕在书生周围，语气轻柔而饱含杀意。

“你的这对招子是不想要了？”

彭永安被杀气环绕，打了个哆嗦，但他见到那浪荡（？）的哥儿（？）心虚（？）地望过来，再收回目光，不由理直气壮起来。

“小生彭永安，有一事想向仙汉大人说明！”

萧燚与端木赮面面相觑。

仙汉是什么鬼？

端木赮一挑眉，示意这个凡人继续说下去。

萧燚脑洞比较大，脑子转得也比较快，这里的性别划分为汉子和哥儿，如果天上的汉子是仙汉，那么天上的哥儿……

萧燚心中有一种不好的预感。

果然……

“……知道您的妻子在您不在的时候做了什么吗？他不守《哥诫》，到处勾搭汉子……这样的哥儿……就算是……”

萧燚：老子打死你！

端木赮：虽然气到变形但莫名想笑哈哈哈哈……

彭永安越说越理直气壮，心想，没有哪个汉子可以容忍妻子偷人的，面前这位仙汉一定会把这哥儿给休了的，被休了的哥儿也太可怜，我就勉为其难纳他做个妾吧。

这样浪荡的哥儿是不配做正妻的，嫁给我这位未来的状元做妾，算他高攀……

彭永安正在遐想日后的美好生活，就被暴怒的萧燚掐住脖子提了起来。

“你是在说我吗，小家伙？”萧燚露出一个异常灿烂的笑容，他已经气笑了。

彭永安颤栗了一下，下一刻便是一副施舍的语气：“看你这么可怜的份上，我就勉为其难纳你为妾，若非你是仙哥，你这样的哥儿，做我的妾是绝对不可能的，记住要多带些嫁妆，才能嫁到我家……”

萧燚：……哈？

他用看智障的眼神看着彭永安，手一用力，就把他掐死了。

“投胎的时候，记得带上脑子。”

端木赮：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝。

萧燚无奈地抱住笑到打嗝的端木赮，为他顺气。

端木赮笑到抽搐：“哈哈哈哈哈——这些都是什么东西——哈哈哈哈哈——”

良久，端木赮才缓过来，道：“真不愧是仙修，你下手还是太轻了。”

端木赮指的是，萧燚只是杀死了书生，并没有把他的灵魂毁灭，也没有抽出他的灵魂或者用他的尸体卖给魔修。

萧燚道：“不过是个愚蠢的凡人，杀了就杀了，哪里用得着这么多事。”

在修真界，这种情况并不罕见，甚至十分常见。

凡人是绝对不敢冒犯修士的，低阶修士是绝对不敢冒犯高阶修士的。

凡人尊称修士为仙师，低阶修士称呼高阶修士时也是用的尊称。

如果他们冒犯修士，说修士坏话，被修士听到了，大多修士都是顺手一巴掌把他们拍死，魂魄都不剩下。

少数修士会放过他们的性命，只是给他们一点小教训，而这些修士，大多都是佛修。

对于修士来说，拍死对自己不敬的蝼蚁，是再正常不过的事情了。

老子的事情，岂容这些蝼蚁置喙！

你让老子不爽，老子就让你没命！

萧燚虽然是个仙修，虽然有种种修真者没有的优良品质，比如对后辈关心，比如平等地看待各个物种，比如正视弱小（指的是不会因为一个人弱而否认他的全部），但他毕竟是个任性的人。

拍死一个让自己不爽的人，再正常不过。

萧燚像没事人一样走出去几步，没走多远，突然想到什么。

“反正这书生已经死了，他的身份证明和书就是我们的战利品。”

端木赮疑惑：“为什么要身份证明？”

而且，一个凡人的身份证明有什么用？

“是这么回事，我是仙修，如果被天道排斥，我的实力会很难进步，实力上不去，就飞升不了，也没有办法更快地治好你。”

“重离，为什么不入魔呢？魔修随心所欲，你也是个随心所欲的人，没有了天道的束缚，你会进步得更快，或许……”端木赮又在孜孜不倦地跟萧燚安利入魔的好处。

“……抱歉，子耀，我有我的理由，除非万不得已，否则我绝不会修魔。”

“你这是瞧不起魔修吗？！”

“我我我我真没有！绝对没有！看我真诚的双眼！”

……

萧燚施展了个粗浅的幻术，让村民们认为彭永安已经带着他所有的书去县城投奔亲戚，便回到了山上，把一个只有一半的木牌扔给崔谦益。

这里的人的户籍证明是半块木牌，另一半在官府手中，如果手中的木牌能与官府的木牌吻合，那么就可以证明此人的身份。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：其实我前几天只是懒癌发作而已
> 
> 突然发现营养液多了几瓶，话说营养液来源怎么看来着？？？


	40. 哥儿（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 入魔的征兆

崔谦益目瞪狗呆地看着面前这半块木牌。

“这这这，这就是这里的身份证？！”

“然。”

这么简单粗暴的东西，居然是身份证？！

亏他还以为，这个世界的身份证，是什么高大上的东西呢。

“那……道君，我们还需要跟那个云大爷要身份证明吗？”

“然，吾与吾之道侣需要。”

“……嗯？”

崔谦益一脸茫然。

“道侣？道君有道侣了？！”

萧燚点了点头，来到了崔谦益的识海，随后，端木赮也不情不愿地跟着萧燚来到崔谦益的识海。

随身老爷爷的道侣也到这个世界了吗？！

真不知道是怎样一个大美人呢！

可惜，随身老爷爷的道侣，自己想都不能想……

崔谦益瞬间脑补了一个感人至深的故事——随身老爷爷渡劫失败，流落异界，美人不离不弃，冒着巨大的危险，闯过重重险关，终于找到了爱人所在的世界……

连崔谦益都被自己脑补的故事感动了。

或许还会加上随身老爷爷的小弟苦恋美人，奈何美人心中只有随身老爷爷，对他人不假辞色，小弟一怒之下……

崔谦益正沉浸在自己的脑洞中无法自拔，神识空间内，端木赮反应过来之后，狠狠地瞪了萧燚一眼。

萧燚谄笑之余，又流露出一丝苦涩。

端木赮：……

想老夫纵横修真界这么多年，居然栽在这个表面正经实则流氓的剑修身上！

奈何端木赮就是拿这位活了四千多年的老流氓没辙。

“……你为什么不把眉心的道印遮一遮？遮起来可以少不少麻烦。”

“因为你喜欢啊。”萧燚一脸理所当然：“这些凡人怎么想，与我何干？！”

端木赮：……你高兴就好。

更何况，端木赮……的确挺喜欢萧燚的道印的。

道印，是元婴修士才有的印记，一般出现在眉心。修者将自己的道凝结成印，印于眉心，每个修士的道印都有所不同。

道印的作用说大不大，说小不小。道印可以沟通外界与元神，修士可以借助道印更快地施展术法，也可以借助道印更快地恢复元神，但是，其他修士可以通过道印，判断这位修士的道。因此，道印利弊参半。

“子耀，近日我又推演出新的治疗方案，我们试试？”

……这个老流氓！

端木赮抿了抿唇，还是走上前，将眉心贴到萧燚眉心的道印上。

随着记忆的恢复，端木赮对萧燚的感情越发复杂。

端木赮对自由的执着，一半源于天性，一半源于童年阴影。

萧燚则不同，他对自由的执着，则完完全全来源于他令人发指的控制欲。

萧燚把自己的控制欲控制得很好，很少显露出来，但他的控制欲是确确实实存在的。

端木赮是从萧燚教导人的方式，发现他的控制欲的。

萧燚是个快飞升的大能，按理说，只要随便一教，就能教出个筑基期，可他偏不。他秉持着“只要教不死，就往死里教”的中心思想教导人，哪怕对方有一招不标准，他都要把对方纠正过来。

如果被教的那个人实在没有这天赋，一般人就干脆放任不管，反正凭他的境界，被教导的人哪怕是蠢笨如猪，也能修炼到筑基期。萧燚却不惜耗费珍贵的魂力，亲身上阵，把那人的身体修炼到筑基期。

但他对于一些不那么重要的人和事却不那么重视，只要这些人和事不对他产生阻碍，他管都不会管。

这说明，萧燚的控制欲很强，他不能容忍一些特定的事情脱离他的掌控，也不能容忍自己被别人控制。

但是，萧燚从来没有试图掌控过自己，从来没有。

哪怕是在神魂交融这个大好时机，他也从未有这种念头。

萧燚怕是爱惨了自己吧。

端木赮脑中灵光一闪，似是想到了什么，却终究没有捕捉到这点灵思。

……

治疗告一段落后，萧燚将沉睡的端木赮轻轻放在具现出的床上，目光微沉。

看样子，端木赮，已经发现自己内心的野兽了吧。

萧燚摸了摸自己的心口。

那里有一只野兽，它不停地撞击着意志构成的笼子，嘶吼着要把面前的人完全控制住。

不可以，不可以……

没有人可以伤害子耀，就算是自己，也一样。

萧燚面无表情地压制住名为控制的野兽。

不可以入魔，不可以入魔。

如果自己入了魔，那么自己就再也控制不住这头野兽了。

他眷恋地看了端木赮一眼，便应崔谦益的请求，占据了他的躯体。

有人来了，崔谦益应付不了。

萧燚看着一群人，神情淡漠，气质更加飘渺凛然。

这群人衣着简单，但布料极好，一个个精气神十足，身上还有一丝血腥味和煞气，看起来很像军中的好手。

为首的那位大汉正在与那位云公子交谈，神态恭敬又不失傲骨，至于那位云公子，好像是个什么王爷。云公子似乎想起了什么，低低地嘱咐几句。

大汉直起身子，向萧燚行了个礼：“多谢崔公子救下我家王爷！”

萧燚还了一礼：“不必言谢。”他转头对云某人说：“望王爷莫忘却先前之约定。”萧燚指的是身份证明的事。

云某人定定地望着萧燚，眼中不明光芒闪动：“本王自然不会忘却崔……公子的救命之恩。”

萧燚眉心微不可查地皱了皱：“吾有要事要办，告辞。”说完，又行了一礼，转身就走。

人群中，有一个人突然拦下了萧燚：“区区一届山野村夫，竟敢对王爷无礼？还不跪下……”

“呵。”萧燚冷笑一声：“区区凡人，也配让吾下跪？”说完，他剑意一放。

在场众人沉浸在萧燚的剑意中，浑身汗毛倒竖，冷汗涔涔，仿佛下一刻，就要被锐利的剑气割断喉咙，刺穿心脏。

“答应吾之事，切勿忘却，否则……”

且不提那位王爷和他的下属们内心的想法，另一边，萧燚套着崔谦益的壳子匆匆找到一处僻静之所，盘膝而坐。

良久，萧燚苍白的脸色终于恢复了一些，他抹了抹额头上的冷汗，神情冷肃。

最近自己心境越来越不稳了，总是想杀人。

之前那位书生对自己出言不逊，换做以前，自己最多帮他洗洗嘴巴，教他重新做人，可是，自己居然把他杀了！

今天也是，他居然想把那些无辜的人都杀了！

自己怕不是真要入魔吧！

想到此处，萧燚的脸“唰”的一下又白了。

绝对不可以入魔！

绝！对！不！可！以！入！魔！！！

================

王爷的手下效率很高，没过几天，两份户籍证明和路引便被送到崔谦益手中。

之后，萧燚重新找了个灵力充裕的山头待着，崔谦益便一心隐居山林，沉迷修炼无法自拔，一直到筑基期。

崔谦益不是不想出去，只是，每每他想外出历练，他都不由自主地想起这个世界神奇的设定。

这个世界灵力要浓郁一些，崔谦益悟性又高，只花了五年就成功筑基，其间，他的小身板被萧燚操练了无数次，强度、力量、韧性等都强大了很多。

崔谦益在练习身体柔韧性时，反抗得尤为剧烈，在他看来，劈叉、压腿、下腰等等都是女生做的事，他一个男生做这些动作，未免也太娘们兮兮。

很可惜，他的反抗被萧燚无情地镇压下去。

由于萧燚定下的标准过于严格，崔谦益每天都是竖着出去横着回来的，他一开始实在不愿意吃这种苦头。他每次修练时，都用“妹子”这两个字激励自己。

不修炼，就没有妹子！

好好修炼，努力飞升！

直到有一天，崔谦益与一只老虎狭路相逢，并且赤手空拳干翻了这只老虎，直到这时，他才真正爱上了修炼，并且走上了体修的路。

萧燚望着浑身全是肌肉的崔谦益，默默咽下了规劝之语。

总归这是崔谦益自己的道，他也不好影响崔谦益的道。

至于体修大多不是单身就是断袖这种事情……没准在这个从属世界的主世界，妹子的审美不一样呢？

筑基的那一天，崔谦益还来不及开心，就被萧燚压着布置阵法。

阵法完成后，萧燚真身现世，他十分潇洒地离开了。

崔谦益心中有些不舍，随身老爷爷，多大的金手指啊，为什么他不能带自己修炼一直到飞升呢……

想想随身老爷爷的武力值，崔谦益遗憾地放弃了这个想法。

还有随身老爷爷的道侣，他还没见过呢！

萧燚真身现世后，便将自己为端木赮制作的壳子拿了出来，这次，端木赮终于附身成功了！

有天道开后门，这感觉不是一般的好！

待自己魂魄再恢复一些，就可以为子耀创造血肉之躯……

萧燚想起自己芥子空间内那一玉瓶血肉，暗中庆幸。

幸好自己留下了子耀的血肉……

二人愉快地在这个世界玩耍，这个世界也有类似修士的力量，只是不成体系，萧燚没有兴趣在这个世界开宗立派，端木赮倒是兴致勃勃。

“我想创建一个魔修宗门！一个约束魔修行为、庇佑低阶魔修的宗门！在这里正好练练手！”

端木赮还不是未来的血衣魔君，他的记忆刚刚恢复到灵寂期。

萧燚拦住了想要直接大杀四方的端木赮：“先探查此界之民俗，再做打算为好。”

然而，就在感受这个世界风土人情的第一天，萧燚就遇到了麻烦。

一个獐头鼠目、脑满肠肥、一身衣着十分昂贵俗气的富家公子向萧燚走来，他挥舞着手中的折扇，眼中贪婪之色遮都遮不住，却故作儒雅地道。

“请问这位哥郎如何称呼？”

当然，麻烦并不是指这位富家公子，而是指萧燚的心境。

萧燚深深地吸了一口气。

不能杀人，不能杀人，若是再杀人，怕是真要入魔了……

* * *

> 作者有话要说：谢言昭扔了1个地雷 投掷时间:2017-07-25 07:30:42
> 
> 太感人了，终于有地雷了QAQ
> 
> ……那啥，由于我充分了解了the treaty of jinjiang,这极大地打击了我码字的积极性，所以……咳咳……这个……


	41. 哥儿（6）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 损招

几乎在同时，端木赮发现不对之处，他通过剑修与本命剑之间的联系，感受到萧燚魂魄上的波动。

这波动简直不要太熟悉，是仙修入魔前的波动！

“他娘的！”端木赮低声咒骂一声，拽着萧燚就往郊外跑。

他的确很希望萧燚入魔，不过可不是在萧燚控制不住自己的情况下！

端木赮运功吸走了萧燚身上向魔气转化的灵气，萧燚没有任何反抗，任由端木赮动作。

端木赮见萧燚一副呆愣愣的模样，气不打一处来，真不知道这样的仙修是怎么修炼到飞升的。

他莫不是在诳我吧？！！

端木赮一声大吼，终于使萧燚回过神来。

回过神来的萧燚立马闭上眼睛，调整气息，默念清心咒，良久，他的心魔终于平复下来。

端木赮一脸严肃，配合着一张邪魅狂狷的脸，一身气势宛如远古魔神，萧燚顿时看呆了。

“萧重离，我虽然不是很清楚你的心魔究竟是怎么回事，但是，这种程度的心魔，只有心动期的修士才有可能拥有，你的修行到底出了什么问题？”

萧燚咳了一声，有点不好意思：“这个嘛……大哥和大嫂入了轮回，我心境有些不稳，再加上被这个大环境一刺激，就……”

萧燚突然想起什么，猛地抬头：“子耀，你刚才好像……爆粗口了？”

端木赮双臂抱于胸前，眉毛一挑：“怎么，不行？”

萧燚讪笑：“不不不，行，太行了！”

端木赮冷哼一声，语气中浓浓地看好戏的味道：“我倒是想到一个办法，帮你稳定心境。”

萧燚心中涌现出一种不祥的预感，硬着头皮问：“什么办法？”

端木赮露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容：“这个办法很容易，只要你用你本来的面貌，在这个世界游历一番就可，我就不游历了，你把你的剑带到身上。”说完，端木赮魂魄化为一道流光，钻入萧燚的本命剑中。

萧燚：……

好吧，这确实是个好办法。

感受着从本命剑那里传来的看好戏的感情，萧燚无奈地取出一个剑鞘，将本命剑挂于腰间，来到城池中。

甫一入城，萧燚顿时感到炽热的目光从四面八方传来，有几道目光极为炽烈，恨不得把他吃了。

卧槽！好恶心！！！

在下也想爆粗口了，怎么办？

萧燚板着脸，一身气势更显飘渺凛然，震慑住了路边的汉子们哥儿们。

在这种“强敌环伺”的情况下，萧燚的男神风度越发完美无缺，他来到酒楼，点了几个招牌菜，装模作样地吃了起来。

因常年习剑而显得修长有力的手，轻轻提起深色的木筷，夹起一小片晶莹的鱼肉，送入丹朱色的唇间……

周围的人纷纷倒抽一口凉气，有的看得哈喇子都流了下来。

萧燚：唉，老子好想打人啊。

萧燚已然恢复了身为飞升修士万物不盈于心的状态，他在这种环境下，依然姿态闲适，波澜不惊，一副淡定从容的样子，思考一个很严重的问题。

这里的人都眼瞎了吗？自己虽然长得英俊，但从头到脚都是一副男人的样子，再加上剑修气势的加成，从没有人把自己错认为女人，为什么这些人把自己当作柔美的哥儿呢？

萧燚不知道，在修真界，绝大多数人的皮肤都十分完美，一点不像凡人的皮肤，出油、鼻子上长黑头、冒痘痘、长粉刺、长痣……

在凡人眼中，萧燚的皮肤莹润无比，透着淡淡的粉色，完美无瑕，配上那一身的气质，整个人宛如九天之上的仙人，而非谪仙。

再加上萧燚那赤红如火的道印，更衬得他容貌明艳无比，端庄（其实是凛然）大气（没哪个高阶修士不大气的）。

在这个世界，哥儿的孕痣位置越正，颜色越艳，就越好生养，这么鲜艳的孕痣……肯定好生养啊！

早有几个人按捺不住了，他们慢慢走向萧燚，一脸色迷迷的表情。

为首的那位有着竹竿一样的身材，华贵的衣袍套在身上，就像套了个床单一样伤眼，他还故作翩翩公子的模样，扇了扇手中的折扇：“这位哥郎……”

萧燚专心维持自己的男神风度，理都不理他。

竹竿怒了，正准备上前，一位侠士打扮的汉子一个纵身，把众恶霸打退，还摆了个潇洒的姿势，温声道：“这位哥郎，你无事吧。”

萧燚淡淡地瞟了一眼这位侠士。

嗯，装逼装得不到位，比自己差得远了；英雄救美也演得不到位……

萧燚这个装逼界的大神把这位汉子装的逼贬的一文不值，他不为所动，接着装逼。

汉子傻眼了。

自己明明救了这位美人啊，为什么美人一副不为所动的样子？

然后，他终于注意到美人腰间的宝剑，和那只明显是剑者的手，恍然大悟。

原来美人有几分武艺啊，他一定恼了我多管闲事吧。

第一次英雄救美的汉子十分遗憾地离去了。

没过多久，又来了一个少侠，这位少侠很明显出身于名门正派，他一副彬彬有礼的做派，问萧燚是否愿意与他拼桌。

萧燚抬了抬眼皮，果然，大堂中只有自己一个是一人一张桌子的。

这小家伙倒是有点小聪明。

徐传的呼吸不由停滞住了。

美人美目流转，目光清冷透彻blablabla……

徐传运转内力，调节了一下内息，端坐在萧燚面前，一副正人君子的模样。

徐传点了几个菜，天南地北侃侃而谈，谈话内容从武功招数，到风土人情，到奇闻异事，到人生理想，无一不显得他博学多才。

可惜在萧燚这个骨灰级装逼郎面前，这点招数还不够看。

全程，萧燚鸟都没鸟徐传，他自顾自地装完逼，叫来小二结账。

徐传一脸尴尬。

“徐公子，告辞。”

徐传不好死不要脸地扒着萧燚不放，只好败退，远远地跟着他。

过了一会儿，徐传发现自己的机会来了！

一群地痞无赖将萧燚堵在死巷子里。

徐传精神一振，刚准备飞身上前，但见面前的美人神色不动，一拂袖，重重气劲扩散开来，将一帮地痞无赖震得倒地不起，口吐鲜血。

徐传：！！！

他大惊失色，转身就跑。

跑了好久，他才停下脚步。

幸好自己没有脑子一热，跟上去献殷勤！若是这等哥儿真的对自己动心了，要嫁给自己……那自己的下半辈子就完了！

他还是喜欢温婉一些的哥儿……

萧燚摸了摸腰间看好戏的剑，无奈地叹了口气。

唉……

【人人都爱萧重离，哈哈哈哈哈……】端木赮在萧燚脑海笑得上气不接下气。

萧燚嘴角一抽：【他们的爱慕，我不需要，我只需要你的爱慕就够了。】

端木赮一噎，暗暗后悔刚刚搬起石头砸自己的脚的行为。

【果真不愧是太玄宗最强流氓。】

……

端木赮的方法虽然简单粗暴且特别坑爹，但确实十分有效。这几天下来，萧燚从一开始的暴跳如雷，恨不得把大街上的人眼珠子都挖了；到如今的波澜不惊，心如止水。

他看了看面前的色狼，心中一片空明。

之前萧燚在一个治安比较好的城镇，当地地方官虽不是太清廉，却十分有能力，将整个城治理的井井有条，那个城池中的纨绔子弟虽然喜欢美色，却也没有太过分的行为。

而面前这位，一身黑气，冤魂缠身，一看就知道害了多少个家庭家破人亡。

萧燚眼中厉色一闪而过，他并指为剑，轻轻一划，纨绔的头无声落下，有些粘稠的鲜血如喷泉般喷出老高，溅得纨绔背后恶仆一身。

“兀，兀那哥儿！你可知我家公子是谁！”

背后的恶仆腿抖得如筛糠，却顽强地把该说的话说完了，连萧燚都忍不住夸赞他有职业操守。

“吾只须知晓，汝之公子无恶不作，足以。”

“你，你，大胆！”

萧燚凝目一看，这些恶仆身上的怨气也不少。

剑气迸发，恶仆的头颅脱离脖颈，滚落一地，一时间，一片血红。

街道上一片静寂，落针可闻。

“妖哥啊！（妖哥……咳，是妖女的意思）”

不知谁尖叫了一声，众人纷纷抓着自己的东西，忙不迭地往外跑，不一会儿，街道上空无一人，只余各种货物散落一地。

【哈哈哈哈哈哈……】

【……看我的笑话，真有这么好笑吗？】

萧燚摸摸下巴，表情无奈而温和，与刚刚杀神的形象大相径庭。

没过多久，纨绔的家人便找上门来，他们不由分说，一上来就是杀招。

果然，打了小的，来了老的。

萧燚根据他们身上的因果，杀了几个罪孽深重的，废了几个罪孽一般般的，打晕了剩下的罪孽不怎么重的。

他自认手下留情，杀的都是该杀之人，没想到下一波人又来了。

为何世人总是不知道趋利避害呢？明知道老子一根手指就可以碾死他们，偏偏要上来送死……

萧燚弹了弹外袍上不存在的灰尘，转身面对下一波人。

只是，萧燚这次想岔了。

对方不是来送死的，而是来赔罪的。

为首的中年男子向萧燚深深一礼：“这位前辈，晚辈教子无方，致使犬子冲撞了前辈……”

中年男子一面低头哈腰，一面心中暗骂那个混账小子。

你看上谁不好，偏偏看上这么个修为已臻先天的前辈！

老子都伤心死了，还要对杀子仇人低头哈腰！

若是这位美若天仙的杀神一个不痛快，灭族都是轻的！

萧燚则是看似冷峻，实则懵逼地看着面前递上来的赔礼。

总感觉自己被打脸了。

一定是错觉。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：总感觉把萧燚快入魔写的跟每个月那几天似的。
> 
> 这一定是错觉！
> 
> ————————————
> 
> 谢言昭扔了1个地雷 投掷时间:2017-07-30 18:20:43
> 
> ————————————
> 
> 仙修境界划分：
> 
> 初级境界——炼精化气：旋照、开光、融合
> 
> 中级境界——炼气化神：心动、灵寂、元婴
> 
> 高级境界——炼神返虚：出窍、分神、合体
> 
> 大乘境界——聚虚合道：渡劫、大乘、飞升


	42. 哥儿（完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 飞升失败*5

萧燚艰难地维护住了自己岌岌可危的男神形象，他单手接过那个小盒子，打开一看，原来是一枚不知什么做的药丸。

看起来不是什么好东西，不过对于凡人来说，也算得上是好东西。

萧燚漫不经心地将这个小盒子揣到衣袖里，一双丹凤眼直直地看着为首的中年男子，目光锐利：“汝子之所作所为，汝当知晓，为何不阻止？”

“这，这……”中年男子支支吾吾，说不出话。

难不成他要说，这些哥儿哪里比得上我儿子，能被我儿子看上，是他们的福气？

虽然他真这么想，可也不能这么说啊！要不然，肯定会被这位武功高强的哥儿打死的！

萧燚双眼微微眯起，看了看这群人，果然，他们身上的罪孽也不少。

“吾替汝说吧，汝以为汝之子贵不可言，天下间无人可配，故汝子之临幸乃他人之荣幸，是也不是？”

萧燚的语气虽然平静，但在场众人都不由呼吸一滞，冷汗涔涔。

这些人的所做所为，顿时勾起了萧燚脑海中不好的回忆。

当年，四师弟第一次外出历练，就被一个二世祖废了灵根，而那名二世祖废他灵根，仅仅是为了取乐！

若非师父手中有重塑灵根的天材地宝，四师弟早就被毁了！

这些人……这些以残害同族为乐的败类……这些纵容败类的人……

萧燚周身杀机浮动，无数道剑光迸射而出，刹那间，血红的街道上又铺上一层朱红。

他放过了一些罪不至死之人，追寻着他们的足迹，来到了二世祖的家中，转了一圈，拿走了一块千机晶。

端木赮：……

【重离，我发现你更流氓了，当真是士别三日，刮目相看啊。】

【过奖，过奖。】

【……我还从未见过你如此嫉恶如仇的模样。】深知再这样下去，萧燚就要把天聊死了，端木赮生硬地转移话题。

【汝只是尚未回想起吾如此高大之模样，不急。】

【……】

这下，天被萧燚聊死了。

=================

总之，这一路来，萧燚神挡杀神，魔挡杀魔，闯下了赫赫凶名。

有一天，一群正道人士气势汹汹地找上门来。

萧燚一人一剑，站在山峰之上，青丝与发带随着寒风飘动，衣袂翻飞，更衬得他气质飘逸出尘，不容侵犯。

山下，则围着密密麻麻的人，他们口中骂着魔头，却不敢上前一步。

领头的是一个长着一张国字脸，一身正气的人，他身边跟着一个和尚，一个道士，和一个刀客。

萧燚则是稳如那啥，一面装逼，一面与端木赮聊天。

【多少年，没有这等待遇了……】

【莫非你是被追杀上瘾了？】

【……这种游走于生死一线之间的刺激，这种虽千万人吾往矣的豪情……】

【你被追杀得不得不换女装的模样，我还是记得的。】

【……咳，权当体验人生了。不过，这些小虾米还不能让我尽兴！】

萧燚默默地看着武林盟主念完檄文，而后大吼一声：“魔头，若你束手就擒，我等还可饶你一命！”

萧燚却是不想动这种难得一见的君子，毕竟这样的人死一个少一个。

“凡吾所杀，皆为该杀之人，若阁下肯深入调查，便可查出真相。阁下实乃世间不可多得之君子也……”

“妖哥！休得妖言惑众！”

“就是！盟主，您可千万不要被他所骗！”

“……”

底下顿时炸开了。

盟主犹豫了一会儿，最后还是做出了决定，他气运丹田，将声音传向四周：“进攻！”

萧燚叹了口气，一副众人皆醉我独醒的样子，他按照笼罩在众人身上的气，宰了几个，打晕了几个。

然后……一道雷就这么猝不及防地劈了下来。

萧燚：卧槽！！！

端木赮：卧槽！！！

盖因刚刚萧燚打得太激动了，没有压制好修为，引动了天劫。

众人一片哗然，随后议论纷纷，拍手叫好。

“连老天爷都看不下去妖哥的行径了，降下玄雷要劈死这妖孽！”

“劈的好，劈的妙啊！”

“老夫的孙儿就是死在这妖哥身上……”

“……”

天劫一过，乌云散去，刹那间，霞光万丈，瑞气千条，接引天光现，笼罩着萧燚。

萧燚随着接引天光缓缓上升，各种光芒的照耀，越发衬得他仙气十足，一身气质凛然不可侵犯。

萧燚在接引天光中瞪大双眼，神识扩散到最大，试图捕捉住自己飞升失败的原因。

他看到了！

一只金色的大鸟，一只浑身金灿灿的大鸟！

然后，这只鸟周身发出刺眼的光芒，萧燚眼前一黑，就什么都看不到了。

多飞升几次，总能看到的！

萧燚本着“不抛弃，不放弃”的精神，初步制定好了飞升计划。

而后，他瞪大双眼。

自己附身的是个什么鬼！！！！

* * *

> 作者有话要说：近日，作者被大姨妈折磨得死去活来，痛不欲生，所以……
> 
> 穿越者番外以后再补上吧QAQ


	43. 人鱼（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 退婚

萧燚这次附身的人--或者应该被称作生物，上半身还是正常人的模样，如果忽略掉脖子上的一圈类似领子一样的东西的话。下半身干脆是一条鱼尾，鳞片为湛蓝色，整齐而富有光泽，在游动时泛着一丝金光，美不胜收。

……美不胜收个鬼啊！！！

他可不知道妖族是怎么修炼的，难不成要困死在这个壳子里一辈子吗？！！

萧燚试探了一下天道的意图……很好，天道把自己限制得死死的，现在自己只能灵魂出窍一丈距离。

他先问了问端木赮：【子耀，你有妖族的修炼功法吗？】

端木赮无语地看了萧燚一眼：【哟，阳明道君这是年纪大了，脑子不好使了吗？前些日子你才弄了一本妖修功法，被妖族追杀得那叫一个叫天天不应教地地不灵……】

萧燚：……

哦，想起来了，当年自己弄了个没卵用的妖族功法，被妖族追杀，子耀受自己连累，还被迫换上了女装。子耀的记忆多半是恢复到了这里，怪不得火气这么大。

原来子耀的神魂恢复到出窍期了吗？那么离彻底恢复也不远了……

萧燚心中顿时涌现出一股惶恐之情，明明很期待子耀的魂魄完全恢复，明明也做好了被子耀打死的心里准备，但……他还是很害怕那一刻的到来。

罢了罢了，顺其自然吧。

萧燚从芥子空间中翻出了那一本妖族功法……好嘛！这居然是《妖皇诀》！

妖皇诀，顾名思义，就是妖皇修炼的功法，而妖皇的本体是一只三足金乌，跟人鱼这种种族没有半分联系。

所以说，这个功法依旧没什么卵用吗？！！

【你是谁？】一个清澈如山间溪流的声音回荡在脑海。

萧燚：……

哦，我把这位被附身的人忘了。

【吾乃阳明道君，因渡劫失败，附于汝身，吾与汝做一桩交易，汝助吾降临此世，在吾能力范围之内，吾助汝完成心愿。】

还是一样的套路，还是一样的话语。

这位疑似人鱼的生物呼吸陡然急促起来：【你你能帮我完成心愿？！】

【然。】

【那，那我不想嫁给那个废柴，你，你能帮我吗？】

【汝先将事情之前因后果说明。】

于是，萧燚听到一个……嗯，以前在修真界经常听到的故事。

这位仁兄名为安斯埃尔·里德，他是一个出生于中等家族的……人鱼，从小被娇养长大，与隔壁家族的某位仁兄定了亲。

可惜他的那位未婚夫被检测出废柴资质，安斯埃尔不愿意嫁给一个没前途的废柴，正心中惶恐之际，自己就来了。

萧燚：……说了半天还是没有说清楚人鱼是什么鬼。

【……吾不问世事已久，汝先将汝之教科书与吾一观。】

安斯埃尔不疑有他，调出光脑，翻出了自己用过的教科书。

萧燚下意识地屏住呼吸，整个魂体都激动起来。

大道在上！！！

这是什么黑科技？！！！

眉心的道印也随着主人激动的心情，微微闪耀，赤红与金芒交织在一起，显现出一种西红柿炒鸡蛋的色泽。

萧燚按捺不住内心的激动：【……将身体借吾一用。】

安斯埃尔想都没想，就同意了。

萧燚掌控了这具这具身体后，顿时感受到了不一样的体验。

水里的一切都清晰可见，周围的信息随着水流传到身边，通过颈边的腮，他可以清晰地体会到水的清澈与甘甜。通过鱼尾，他可以感受到水的一切信息，包括压强、粘稠度等等。

对于一个火属性修者来说，这是从未体验过的玄妙之感。

萧燚正处于适应身体的过程中，没控制好平衡，整条人鱼飘在水中，翻转了197°。

萧燚：……

萧燚试探性地摆了摆尾巴，只听“咚”的一声闷响，他一头撞到了墙壁上。

端木赮：2333333~

萧燚：我的男神形象啊啊啊--

算了，反正在子耀面前，我的男神形象早碎成渣了。

安斯埃尔关切地问道：【你以前是人吗？要不要我教你游泳？】

萧燚：【……麻烦了。】

他调用外界灵气，治愈了额头上的青肿，任命地学起游泳。

这是一个巨大的水池，水池上方是由玻璃制成的巨大穹顶，水池壁由不知名的金属制成，池底铺了一层泥土与碎石，其上种植着不认识的水生植物，散布者一些依旧不认识的水生动物。

水池的一角还有一个据说是机器人的东西，水池的中央是一个人工岛屿，上面有一个休眠仓，和几个喷泉。

萧燚在一个小时之内，成功地学会了游泳这种技能，还开发了一些在水中战斗的技能后，便兴致勃勃地游到机器人旁。

萧燚双手一寸一寸地抚摸着机器人，恨不得把机器人拆开，再取出电路板，好生研究一番。

他想了想，还是住手了。

良久，萧燚终于想起还有正事要做，于是他打开光脑，认真地阅读起教科书，获取这个世界的信息。

这个世界的人鱼原本十分稀少，但是有一天，这个世界突然出现了一种病毒，女性数量急剧减少，直至五百多年前，最后一个女性死亡。

人类一筹莫展之际，一个金尾人鱼从深海之中出现，并为一个人类男子诞下后代，其中有两个是人类男性，三个是人鱼。

陷入绝望的人们惊喜若狂，他们捉走了人鱼，研究他身上的基因，将一部分死囚改造成人鱼，为人类繁衍做出贡献。

被改造的人鱼没有身为人类的记忆，他们被分配给地位高的人，为他们产卵，渐渐地，人鱼顶替了原本女人的位置。

长久以来，人鱼都是以奴隶与生育机器的身份，生活在男人的家中，直到一天，来自深海的自然人鱼出现，他们发动了一场场运动，改变了人鱼的社会地位。

如今，人鱼之中又有不同的等级，最高级的是自然人鱼，他们天生能够化为人形，精神力强大，可以诞下资质高的后代，自然人鱼数量稀少，大多与地位高的人结婚。次一级的是自然人鱼的一部分后代，自然人鱼的后代有的是自然人鱼，有的是亚人鱼，要到成年后方能化为人形。最次的一等是改造人鱼，他们终其一生都不能化为人形。

安斯埃尔身为成年亚人鱼，已经能化为人形。

萧燚游到岸边，试探性地化为人形。

他只觉鱼尾与人身交接的地方一热，灵力在那里形成一个漩涡，鱼尾就渐渐化为两条腿。

萧燚若有所思地摸了摸腹部。

原来，人鱼族的丹田，是在这里吗？

萧燚细细用神识扫过安斯埃尔的躯体，一张人鱼族经脉图在脑海中成型。

萧燚拿出妖皇诀，对照自己得知的妖族最基础的修炼法门，根据这张经脉图，编写出一套粗浅功法。

将吸收的灵气在腰腹部的几条螺旋状分布的经脉中盘旋，带动外界灵气更快地被吸收。

萧燚对安斯埃尔说：【退婚之事，易也，然汝之身份如此，迟早被送去联姻，嫁与另一位不知品行之人，汝当真愿意接受此等命运吗？】

【……我不愿意。】

【汝资质不差，只需好生修炼，便可拥有如人类战士般的力量。】

【真的吗？！！】

人类在长久的进化中，开发了身体潜能，他们可以通过训练、能量石以及基因药剂，增强自己的□□与精神力量，但他们利用能量石的方法简单粗暴，且没有系统的梳理力量的方法，于是，很多人类死于爆体。

人鱼□□孱弱，无法修炼，倒是他们的精神力可以安抚人类高手体内的力量，因为如此，人鱼的地位虽然有所提高，但也只是人类的附庸罢了。

如果人鱼也能拥有人类的力量……

安斯埃尔心中一片火热：【请你教我如何变强！】

【吾自然会教你，这本是交易的一部分，吾只教你修行至筑基期，剩下的仍需汝自己努力。】

【好！】

于是，萧燚便把自己刚刚编写的功法教给安斯埃尔，让他修行。

安斯埃尔修炼前，突然想到什么，问道：【对了，退婚这件事为什么很容易？】

【汝之未婚夫乃家族之希望，可对？】

【是啊。】

【一个家族中有家主，有长老，有其余家族成员，在何种情况下，一个未成年孩童会成为家族之希望？】

安斯埃尔只是天真而并非愚钝，经萧燚点拨，他很快明白个中关窍：【在那个家族快不行的时候？对呀，一个家族把希望寄托在一个孩子身上，那肯定是其他族人都不行了！】

【故汝只需向汝父提出想法便可。】

安斯埃尔放下心来，开始在萧燚的指导下修妖。

\----------------

卢瑟家族。

一个相貌英挺的少年慢慢睁开双眼，他的眼神充满了狠辣之意。

他迷茫了一瞬，看了看那只明显属于少年人的手，急忙调出光脑。

我没死？！

我居然回到了十七岁的时候？！

哈哈哈哈！我回来了！

那个敢退婚的贱人！那些自己没有利用价值就抛弃自己的“家人”！

你们，准备好承受我的报复了吗？

* * *

> 作者有话要说：没错，这就是某点小说的经典套路——退婚。
> 
> 其实我看这种套路不爽很久了。
> 
> 退婚的前提大多是在双方家族联姻的背景下，所谓联姻，是两个家族的利益结合，联姻的双方大多实力相当而且不是真心相爱的。
> 
> 这时候，男主突然从一个前途一片光明的人变成一个废柴，那么，就算联姻不可避免，那么男主的家族肯定会换一个联姻人选，不然，非要逼人家前途无量的姑娘嫁给一个废柴，这不叫结亲这叫结仇。
> 
> 当然，上一刻山盟海誓下一刻翻脸不认人的不算。
> 
> 就是在现在，谁特么愿意嫁给一个没房没车没前途还没有感情基础的人？
> 
> 所以我觉得这种情节十分恶心。


	44. 人鱼（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 离家

卢瑟家族，会客厅。

安斯埃尔站在他的父亲身后，姿态优雅自持，如同公主一般。

他的父亲正与卢瑟家族的家主交谈甚欢，二人言笑晏晏，片刻间，言语间的交锋就发生了好几次。

安斯埃尔听不懂他们的话，却也明白父亲与卢瑟叔叔都同意退婚这件事，他眉眼弯弯，十分欢喜。

克劳德甫一进入，便看到这般景象，怒气如火焰般从胸腔处升腾而起，直冲天灵盖。

他强行按下怒火，向父亲行了个礼。

呵呵，昔日爱护自己的长辈，在自己被检测出废柴资质后，就立马换了一副嘴脸。

还有，昔日端庄美丽的未婚妻，一听说自己是个废柴，就迫不及待地上门解除婚约了。

克劳德看了一眼安斯埃尔，目光中充满恶意。

安斯埃尔被看得莫名其妙，这家伙是怎么了？

这本就是一场政治联姻，本来就没有什么感情基础，双方甚至早已约好，只要自己诞下卢瑟家族的继承人，就各玩各的，这也是上流社会约定俗成的惯例。

现在这家伙已经废了，双方实力不均，婚约自然要解除，难道这家伙还指望娶自己这么个出身名门、精神力A级、身体素质D级、潜力S级的亚人鱼吗？凭他如今的资质，也只能娶一个改造人鱼了。

退一万步讲，就算自己肯嫁给他，卢瑟家族也肯定不会同意的，一个亚人鱼嫁给一个废柴？肯定有阴谋啊。

这家伙，脑子是进水了吗？！

“……我们也是老朋友了，讲实在的，我也不愿意让我的孩子受苦，不过，这种传言传出去，毕竟于我们家族的声望有碍，所以我私底下来，也是想让这件事情不至于流传出去……”一旁的里德家主言辞诚恳。

卢瑟家主暗骂里德家主是老狐狸，却也承他的情，毕竟两个小辈的婚约只是家族长辈悄悄定下的，还没有向外界传开。看里德家主的态度，定然也不想两个家族撕破脸，那么……

“为里德家族与卢瑟家族的友谊干杯！”

“为我们的友谊干杯！”

“对了，我还有个不成器的儿子……”

“……”

安斯埃尔心中忐忑不安，生怕父亲草率定下自己的婚事，克劳德则是怒火中烧，老子还在呢，这老不死的就要把自己的未婚妻嫁给那一帮真正的废柴！

好在里德家主并没有定下安斯埃尔的婚事，安斯埃尔如释重负，他向克劳德欠了欠身，端的是仪态万方，可惜克劳德无心欣赏。

“克劳德先生，实在抱歉了，我们相识一场，如今的情况，大家也心知肚明，你我好聚好散吧。”

克劳德重生前性格深沉，可他此时仍是少年之身，无法控制自己的情绪，他俊脸扭曲，右手食指指着安斯埃尔的鼻子：“哼！你以为，就凭你，除了一张脸，还有哪里是本，本少爷看得上眼的地方！不过是一个亚人鱼而已，你记着！三十年河东，三十年河西，莫欺少年穷！你，总有跪下来求本少爷的一天！”

重生而来积攒的一腔怒火被发泄出来，好在克劳德还有那么一丝丝理智，没有把重生前的自称说出来。

安斯埃尔气得不清，却依然维持着完美的仪态。一旁的里德家主皮笑肉不笑地道：“哦？看来克劳德对自己的前途很有信心啊。”

卢瑟家主怒叱道：“克劳德！退下！”

克劳德捏紧拳头，双手因愤怒而微微颤抖，慢慢转身，离开了会客厅。

卢瑟家主赔笑道：“克劳德还年轻，刚刚被检测出这种资质，难免接受不了，说话也冲了点……”

里德家主轻轻端起咖啡：“少年人意气用事，我能理解……”

又是一番唇枪舌剑之后，里德家主与安斯埃尔便匆匆离开。

全程旁观的萧燚却心中疑惑。

【子耀，你有没有发现，那个叫克劳德的人不对劲？】

【确实如此，他身上有修仙的痕迹，修炼的还是苍玄大世界烂大街的基础功法。】

【不仅如此，那套功法还被改编过，而且这改编方式很像我们太玄宗的手笔。】

【那你可能够看出，那是你们太玄宗哪一峰的手笔？】

【不清楚，他用的是太玄宗基础法门，而且，看改编痕迹，只有元婴以上的修士才能把功法改成这般模样。】

【这么说来，那个小家伙认识一个至少元婴修为的太玄宗仙修？】

【无须担心，我这个飞升修士都混得那么凄惨，我那位不知名的同门就算比我好，也好不到哪里去。】

话题告一段落，萧燚便沉浸于学习中，苦心研究这个世界的代码。

这个世界的科技十分先进。这里的人工智能早已具有独立思考的能力，如果再进一步，人工智能可以产生独立的灵魂也说不定。

还有号称第二世界的全息网络，还有机甲与舰艇……

为了自保，萧燚先粗略了解了一下这些军事装备，经过这几天的研究，萧燚不敢说自己多了解机甲与舰艇，但强行用神识操纵机甲与舰艇、暴力破坏机甲与舰艇，他还是能做到的。

萧燚现阶段的学习重点是全息网络。

全息网络不仅与程序有关，还与生物技术有关。凭借修真者的手段做到这一点实属易事，若是单凭科技，做到这一点可不容易。

端木赮则在一旁静静地看着星辰，陷入了顿悟。

周天星辰，原来是这般模样。

天地万物按照一定的规律运动，周天星辰亦是如此。

那天道呢？天道是否也在按照某个特定的规律运动？

天道之上，是否有更高深的道？

如何打破这既定的规律呢？

……

二人相处得极为和谐。

不一会儿，飞船便在一个港口停下，安斯埃尔提出要在港口逛一逛，里德家主同意了。

萧燚冷不丁地说：【择日不如撞日，安斯埃尔，你说你不想嫁人？趁这个大好机会，赶紧跑吧。】

【……真要现在跑吗？】

【这种大好机会，可不是什么时候都有的，你先做好准备工作。】

安斯埃尔来到商场，按照萧燚的指示，买了一套百科全书，一整套化妆品，与一些生存必备品。

百科全书包罗万象，星图、各星域的信息等等，应有尽有。它的载体是一条项链，方便携带。

安斯埃尔心中又是忐忑又是激动：【道君，我真的要现在跑吗？】

【现在不跑，更待何时？汝当真愿意与一名不知底细之人联姻，一生价值只在培育继承人，过此等无意义之生活？】

【可是……父亲毕竟把我养到这么大，而且父母和哥哥都对我很爱护，这么做，是不是有些对不起父母……】安斯埃尔心中愧疚。

【汝可愿嫁人？汝可想变强？】

【我不想嫁人，我想变强！可是……】

【足矣，若汝甘于命运，不思进取，汝之最大价值，不过联姻矣，从此受命运摆布，一生不得自由。若汝选择艰苦修行，汝既可主宰己身之命运，亦可为家族贡献更多。离开只是权宜之计，成为强者，方为上策！】

【……我明白了！】

虽然安斯埃尔也很想念家人，但是，为了自己的未来，为了更好地报效家族，他，安斯埃尔，愿意离开温室，经受种种磨练！

端木赮听得嘴角直抽：【你还真能忽悠。要是他死活不同意离开家族，你要怎样做？】

萧燚不好意思地笑了笑：【那就用激将法，激将法不管用，那就用暴力手段。】

【……啧，太玄宗是怎么培养出你这种流氓的？】

【只要能达到目的，只要不侵犯无辜之人的利益，手段不重要。】

萧燚接管了安斯埃尔的身体，一面化妆一面与端木赮聊天。

化妆术真不愧是亚洲四大邪术之一，短短一刻之内，安斯埃尔就从一个气质高贵的大美人，变为一个乍一看其貌不扬、气质清冷妖娆的小美人。

【接下来汝无法应付，吾来。】

【这样真的没问题吗？】

【汝该信吾。】

安斯埃尔目瞪口呆地望着萧燚巧妙地避开摄像头，来到一个隐蔽的所在，与那里的人你来我往交流了一番，买了张票，拿了一份信物。

萧燚又来到另一个厕所隔间，问道：【安斯埃尔，向汝之家人发信吧，汝有十分钟时间。】

安斯埃尔写下了一封封邮件，设置了发送时间后，萧燚生生剜下那块被植入的光脑，面不改色地治好伤口，将那一块连着光脑的肉裹好，放在商场处一个隐蔽的地方。

他拿着信物，淡定从容地从里德家主面前走过，上了那艘黑船。

船上之人都不是什么好人，萧燚年轻时以情报员与黑客的身份在道上混过，混在这一帮人中，并没有引起什么注意。

\----------------

卢瑟家族。

克劳德静静地坐在床上，等待着命定一刻的到来。

如果仔细观察，可以发现，他坐的姿势与萧燚修炼的姿势一模一样。

上辈子，就是在他被退婚后，一个十分强大的强者来到了自己体内，教自己修炼。

不过，那位强者太过不知好歹，居然只把一些粗浅招式教给自己，好东西都藏着掖着。

这一次，他一定要把好东西全部掏出来！

想起前世自己的死因，克劳德眼神如恶鬼一般狠毒。

过了一会儿，克劳德开始慌了。

他一遍遍看着光脑上显示的时间，急得汗如雨下。

上辈子的这个时候，那位阳明道君早就来了，怎么这辈子，他还没来？！！

不要慌，不要慌，或许是自己重生之后，事情的发展有些偏差，阳明道君来得迟了点……

* * *

> 作者有话要说：嗯，上辈子萧燚是克劳德的随身老爷爷。


	45. 人鱼（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 节操尽碎

对于克劳德这位前·主角的思想，萧燚全然不知，此时，他正坐在飞船上，打探消息。

萧燚将安斯埃尔的壳子打扮成一个清冷妖娆的小美人，他轻轻抚摸鬓角的一绺发丝，气质惑人又拒人千里之外，看得众人心痒痒的。

这也是道上的惯例，如果女性穿得太正经，就会引来很多麻烦，反而是打扮得没那么正经的，才不会引人注意。

很快，萧燚就从其中一人口中探听出了消息。

原来，库伯星域出现了新的能量矿，他们是跑去撞运气的。

“……对了，这个消息很多人都知道，我还以为你是特地从其他地方赶过来的，没想到你居然不知道这个消息。”

跟萧燚聊天的是一个造型十分之杀马特的人，他一头蓝绿紫渐变的卷发，右耳上挂着个形状神奇的耳钉，衣服则是完全由动物的皮毛制成，他的装扮将他的颜值拉低了起码三成。

“唉。”美人眼中染上一抹轻愁，“老大去了，整个组织分崩离析，我不愿意趟这趟浑水，才来这儿。”

那位杀马特的仁兄看得愣住了，一滴晶莹的口水从口中留下，在空中拉出一道银丝，杀马特一个激灵，连忙把口水吸了回去。

杀马特倒是很想对这位亚人鱼动手动脚，可是，长期徘徊在生死一线的直觉告诉他，如果真动手，他就死定了！

萧燚：气势真是个好东西（微笑）。

萧燚在提前选好的星球下了飞船。

这个星球尚未被开发，只有靠近港口的地方有民居，而且据安斯埃尔说，这些民居是几十年前的建筑风格。

这里的民居虽然风格老旧，但十分结实，可以有效地防御外界攻击。

萧燚在当地的商铺补充了一些食物和水，弄到一张地图后，就离开了聚居区，来到深山中的一个废弃的屋子里。

这个星球之所以没有被开发，是因为这里的重力与磁场分布十分诡异，这个星球的重力不仅分布不均，还时时刻刻在变化，比如，某一块地方的重力系数上一刻还是一倍标准重力系数，下一刻就变为三倍标准重力系数。这个星球的磁场也十分紊乱，根本无法通过磁针来判断方向，高科技设施很容易被|干扰，因此人们十分容易迷失方向。

不过，这个星球也不是不给人活路，靠近港口的那一片民居的重力还是十分正常的。

萧燚之所以选择这个星球，也是因为这里特殊的重力分布，在这里修炼，十分能锻炼人。

不过，一般人还是不要过来作死的比较好。

他安顿好了住处，毫不留情地将安斯埃尔的灵魂踹了出来。

【吾替汝备下一个月的食物与水，这段时间，汝借助此地之特殊环境淬炼身躯。】

安斯埃尔出来时，正好赶上重力变化之际，他全身血液不由沸腾，血管隐隐作痛。

【那，如果我一个月还不能把身体淬炼好呢？】

【凭汝之资质，做到这一点并非难事，若做不到……】

安斯埃尔一个哆嗦：【道君，我怕疼QAQ】

【强者之路，步步荆棘，若是这点痛苦都承受不了，那不如干脆嫁人带孩子。】

安斯埃尔眼中闪过一丝惧色，挣扎了一会儿，又坚定起来。

他从小到大都没承受过这样的痛苦，他也完全可以就此放弃，接受家族的安排，嫁人生子，过着安逸的生活，不过……

他不甘心！他不愿意像一个物件一样任人摆布！

可是……他真的很怕疼啊QAQ

安斯埃尔默默地抹去一滴人鱼泪。

\----------------

萧燚虽然不是妖修，但他给出的功法确实有效，短短几天，安斯埃尔腰不酸了，腿不疼了，就是吃的多了点。

安斯埃尔饭量变大了不少，但他的资质是没得说的，他成功地在吃完存粮前结束了第一阶段的修炼。

他的身躯已经完全适应了这里的环境，不管重力如何变化，他的身体也不会出现不适。

但是，安斯埃尔不能在这种环境下行走自如，有时，他走着走着，就因为重力的变化而失去平衡。

这次，安斯埃尔小心翼翼地挪到湖边取水。

安斯埃尔走得跌跌撞撞的，好悬没摔下来。

【道君，下一步是不是练习如何走路？】

【非也。】

安斯埃尔有一种不好的预感：【那，要练什么？】

萧燚的语气中带着些许微不可查的笑意：【格斗，打猎。】

安斯埃尔一个踉跄：【什么？！】

他喃喃道：“我一定听错了，一定是这些天修炼太多产生幻觉了。”

萧燚冷哼一声：【汝将逃避至何时？】

安斯埃尔：嘤~

他的情绪有些崩溃：【道君，这里的野兽这么厉害！如果被凶兽来上那么一爪子……那我岂不是要没命吗！！】

【不错，故而汝须杀死它们。】

【啊？！！！】

【放心，汝无须妄自菲薄，汝功体初成，尚缺经验，还需多加磨练。】

【可，可是……】安斯埃尔腿一软，险些坐在地上，泪珠在眼睛里打转：【我，我怕，对了，道君，能不能……算，算了……】

他抹干眼泪，继续往回走。

萧燚赞许地点点头。

嗯，这个小孩虽然胆子小了点，起码有进取心，而且天赋悟性都不差，只要好好操练一番，必成大器。

安斯埃尔对着屋里的食物发愁。

【道君，食物不够了，是不是就要外出打猎？】

【然，若不想死，就杀了那些凶兽。此地凶兽实力不会太强，凭汝之实力，足以应付。】

安斯埃尔的意识被拉进识海。

安斯埃尔还是第一次见到这位“阳明道君”的真面目。

他穿着一身自己从未见过的白衣，头发长而柔顺，发饰极其繁复。

在帝国，几乎没有男人留长发，只有人鱼和艺术家留长发，只有人鱼会在自己的头发上下功夫。道君却没有一丝人鱼的柔软之气，一举一动，尽显大气从容。

而且，道君身上充满一种特别的气质，那是一种一往无前、无惧一切困难的豪情，那是一种乐于探索一切未知之物的大气。

更多的，安斯埃尔看不出，他只觉得，道君的气质与曾经见过的男子都不一样，他比曾经的克劳德更加玩世不恭，比起有男神之称的路易斯更加优雅，比起有冰山王子之称的校草更加冷漠。

道君将这些完全没有关系的气质完美地融合在一起，而且，道君还具有自己从未见识过的气质，他是自己见过的最优秀的男子。

安斯埃尔如是想。

……第二天，面对尽显流氓本质的萧燚，安斯埃尔心中爱情的萌芽，就这么枯萎了。

为了生存，安斯埃尔选取了自己最中意的武器：弓刀。

弓刀可兼顾进攻与远攻，实乃如今胆小怕死的安斯埃尔的最佳选择。

在神识空间训练了一个晚上后，安斯埃尔找了一个地方，将水属性妖元力凝成箭矢，弯弓搭箭。

他瞄准了一头铁甲猪。

安斯埃尔说话的声音都变了，手却很稳：【道，道君，这头铁甲猪背对着我，没，没有破绽，这可怎么办啊……】

【射它腚眼。】

安斯埃尔以为自己幻听了：【……什么？】

【射它腚眼。】

他下意识地瞄准，对准铁甲猪的腚眼放箭，铁甲猪哀嚎一声，猛地跃起，在地上横冲直撞十几米，终于倒下。

安斯埃尔脚步飘忽地往铁甲猪的尸体处走去，脚步飘得仿佛下一刻就要羽化登仙，不过，他脚步飘归飘，却没有摔跤。

安斯埃尔化水为冰，把铁甲猪冻住，防止血腥味飘出去，引来其他凶兽，便扛起铁甲猪，一脸恍惚地回去了。

回去的路上，安斯埃尔撞了两次树，摔了好几跤。

他看着铁甲猪凄惨的模样，半晌，十分淡定地用生疏的手法处理猎物。

#好像有什么东西碎掉了#

#大兄弟，你的节操还好吗#

* * *

> 作者有话要说：嗯，在下最近接触到p站这个神奇的东西。
> 
> 还接触到了两个神奇的论坛。
> 
> 论坛上的老司机开车稳得一比。
> 
> 让我这位新手司机叹为观止。
> 
> 在下最近吃肉吃得很满足~


	46. 人鱼（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紫羽晶

在星球的另一头，端木赮感应到萧燚的所作所为，不由失笑。

萧重离这个家伙，又带坏了一个纯洁的后辈。

端木赮早在萧燚来到这个星球时，就披着壳子出去浪了。他可没这耐心看萧燚教徒弟，之前在哥儿世界，早就把他憋得难受，如今既然有机会浪，自然要浪一浪的。

此方世界由一个个星球组成，不同星球的法则略有不同，在这个星球，法则比较混乱，因此端木赮才可以出来浪。

端木赮身为萧燚的剑灵，自然可以感应到萧燚的状况，他刚刚心血来潮，正好看到萧燚教坏小孩的全过程。

笑完之后，端木赮就继续浪了。

此地地貌特殊，端木赮还从未见过如此诡异之地貌，于是他玩得很是开心。

端木赮的修为境界可比安斯埃尔不知道高出多少，他在一炷香时间内就适应了此地的特殊地貌，并开始修炼。

端木赮可不像萧燚那般注重形象，他一头长发十分之凌乱，一看就知道没梳过头，发丝被一枚淘宝上随处可见的树叶发夹随意地别在脑后，看上去就像一个以天为被以地为床的落拓旅人。

如果忽略他那一头发质十分好、没有一点头油的头发，那莹润的皮肤，以及那逆天的颜值的话。

——嗯，端木赮原本是用发带的，不过自从他发现了发夹这种东西后，他就再也没用过发带。

端木赮的衣着也开始放荡不羁了，他原本因为怕麻烦，而选择了式样最简单的衣服。自从到萧燚的老家走了一圈，端木赮立马打开了新世界的大门，衣服是怎么方便怎么来。

他现在正穿着一条运动裤，一件背心，一件有许多口袋的风衣，没了。

在萧燚身边时，端木赮的形象还是挺能唬人的，毕竟之前都是萧燚替他打理头发，准备衣服。

萧燚不在身边，而且这又不是什么重要场合，端木赮立马原形毕露。不过，端木赮如此不羁的打扮，丝毫没有降低他的颜值，反而更好地衬出他极具侵略性的俊美容颜。

此刻，这位穿着落拓不羁，容貌绝佳，气质狂傲，一身杀气和戾气的杀神，正兴致勃勃地玩这里的重力。

端木赮身为一个典型的魔修是个随心所欲的主，他适应了这里的环境后，立马对这里的环境产生了巨大的好奇心。

端木赮先放了一个风刃探探路。

这个风刃一开始虽然飞的路线是一条直线，但是忽大忽小、忽快忽慢，一点杀伤力都没有，最后直接按S形飞，散成几缕更小更弱的风刃，没了。

端木赮：……

他用神识探索了一番，发现地底有一些不对，便从自己的芥子空间中拿出一个大砍刀，对准目标猛地往地上一砍，地上出现一个深而齐整的裂缝。

裂缝下，有一些暗紫色的液体渐渐渗出，很快，液体便不动了。

端木赮舀了一些液体，分析了一下液体的成分，下一刻，他那对微微上挑的瑞凤眼瞪大了些许，细眉也舒展开。

这居然是紫焰灵血！

紫焰灵血虽然以血为名，却不是真正的血液，它是一种很好的神识绝缘体与灵力绝缘体，可以封锁修士的灵魂与修为，也可以制成遮掩气息的法宝，效果绝佳。

紫焰灵血是紫羽晶矿的伴生产物，真正珍贵的不是紫焰灵血，而是紫羽晶。紫羽晶是一种空间属性的矿石，只要在储物法宝内加上极少的一些紫羽晶，就能将储物法宝提升一个等级！

紫羽晶一般是泡在紫焰灵血中的，这也就可以解释为什么此地的重力分布如此不正常。

那么多紫羽晶在里面漂来漂去，重力能正常分布那就怪了！

传闻，顶级的紫羽晶甚至能够形成一个法则完善的世界！

端木赮给萧燚发了个信后，捏着一张传送符，在外界摆了个幻阵，布了个禁制，就这么下去了。

他将灵力循环调整为内循环，潜入紫焰灵血中，将渐渐凝固的紫焰灵血挖开，就这么潜入了星球的核心。

后知后觉的萧燚：！！！！！！

卧槽！

为什么自己感应不到子耀的存在？！！

萧燚接管了安斯埃尔疲惫的身体，一把丹药塞下去，也不管有什么副作用，急匆匆地跑到联系断开的地方。

萧燚暴力破解了幻阵，直接越过对他不设防的禁制，但见一道深深的裂缝出现在眼前。

裂缝中，是紫焰灵血。

萧燚：！！！

用脚指头都能猜到，端木赮是下去找紫羽晶了。

萧燚想都不想，也不管这个身体会不会挂，就这么化为原型，跳了进去。

人鱼的身体意外地适合液体环境，萧燚这才略微放下心来，四处张望。

紫焰灵血内不能使用神识，也不能将灵力外放，萧燚根据紫焰灵血的波动，终于找到的端木赮。

他犹如离弦之箭，迅速游向端木赮。

见端木赮没有事，萧燚心中的大石头总算落了地，他一把抱住正拿着一块紫羽晶的端木赮，将眉心抵上端木赮的眉心。

【你知不知道这有多危险！】

【哼，“朝闻道夕死可矣”的人没资格说我！】

【你……我……】

萧燚顿时哑口无言。

端木赮晃了晃手中的紫羽晶，继续游。

萧燚一摆人鱼尾巴，也收集了一些紫羽晶。

二人拿走最高级的那一部分紫羽晶，收集了一些紫焰灵血后，就离开了。

紫羽晶通体紫色，形状规整，晶体内部是一片形似羽毛的淡紫色絮状物。

端木赮将那一块最高级的紫羽晶切成两块，萧燚接了过来，二人同时将这半枚紫羽晶炼化到各自的芥子空间里。

两个时辰后，二人发现一件神奇的事。

“咦，重离，我们的芥子空间连在一起了！”

“啊，子耀，你的芥子空间东西好少，要不，我分你点？”

“好啊……等等，你给我那么多衣服做什么？”

“怕你没衣服穿，放心，我给你的都是穿起来方便的。”

“那也不需要这么多啊……”

“……”

二人用剩下的紫羽晶稳固芥子空间后，萧燚拿出一把梳子，为端木赮打理头发，端木赮也大大方方地将要害暴露出来。

端木赮的头发十分柔顺，萧燚三两下就将头发梳好，而后拿出一顶月白色的发冠，上面纹着血红色的法阵，栓着两条银白色的飘带。

萧燚为端木赮束发后，又拿出了一套红白相间的法衣，为端木赮换上。

这身衣服完美地承托出端木赮的气质：发簪与衣物上的一抹艳红，使得端木赮一身血气更加浓郁沉重，白色则与端木赮的风属性灵力应和，凸显出端木赮轻灵的身法与纯粹的杀气。红与白的交融，更能衬出端木赮容貌上的艳丽与肃杀。

纯粹的杀气与混杂的血气、沉重与轻灵，艳丽与肃杀，种种矛盾的气质完美地融合在一起，使得端木赮更加引人注目，使得人移不开眼。

萧燚也是其中之一。

好在萧燚一身修为已臻化境，他只是恍惚了一会儿，就对端木赮说：“这里不方便再待下去了，我们离开吧。”

拿到好东西，就暗戳戳地跑路，这也是他们从多年的血泪史中总结出的经验。

于是，他们绑架了一伙冒险者，搭着他们的飞船跑路了。

刚刚打开新世界大门，准备大展身手的安斯埃尔：……

对于安斯埃尔的抗议，萧燚表示，这个世界星球不要太多，在哪里都可以历练。

================

卢瑟家族。

克劳德正在与光脑另一头的人交易。

如果仔细观察，会发现，他易容的手段与改变声音的方式，与萧燚一模一样。

只不过比起萧燚，克劳德还差得远。

“……麦斯星上有大量的矿石，这些矿石就是造成麦斯星重力混乱的原因，它们可以制作成优良空间物品，最厉害的，甚至可以放好几艘舰艇，但是，矿石外面有大量液体，这些液体十分诡异，机器人在里面会失灵，而且不能被抽空，否则星球会毁灭……”

“……我可以把开采矿石的方子卖给你，不过，这个世上只有我会加工这些矿石……”

一番激烈的扯皮后，克劳德擦了擦额头上的汗。

既然随身老爷爷不来，他只好通过前世的记忆为自己谋利了。

这辈子，随身老爷爷可能会来得迟一些，可能干脆不来，也有可能……

一想到随身老爷爷可能出现在别人身上，克劳德的脸色立马阴沉下来。

克劳德早已把随身老爷爷当作自己的囊中之物，在他看来，随身老爷爷理应将他的一切都献给自己。

克劳德想起那名容貌极其艳丽而又极其清冷的男子，露出一个使人不寒而栗的笑容。

那名比人鱼还美的男子，是随身老爷爷最珍视的人，若是控制住那位男子，随身老爷爷肯定就范……

* * *

> 作者有话要说：克劳德搞事中。


	47. 人鱼（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 手下

这次，安斯埃尔来到了一个标准的历练星球。

有各种凶兽，有其他历练者，有补给。

安斯埃尔（泪流满面）：终于过上人过的日子了。

虽然比人鱼过的那种衣来张口饭来伸手的日子不知道差上多少。

安斯埃尔的到来，并没有引起他人的注意，每天来历练的人，不要太多。

萧燚打探了一会儿消息，在某个不起眼的地方买了个光脑，补充了一些必需品，就这么进入了天陨森林外围。

安斯埃尔：！！！

安斯埃尔一脸悲怆地指向一排排屋子：【道君！——为什么不弄个房间啊啊啊——】

萧燚冷酷无情地无视了安斯埃尔的意愿：【既为历练，自当有历练之模样。】

话外之意，差不多是你都历练了，自然要好好磨练己身，如此贪图安逸，像什么话。

安斯埃尔：[西湖的水我的泪.gif]

若是没有这条件也就算了，可是既然有这条件，还要餐风露宿，这滋味……

安斯埃尔一脸壮士断腕，拿着弓刀，在天陨森林住下。

不得不说，人鱼的适应能力是很强的，短短一个月时间，安斯埃尔就从最初的半夜三更都难以入眠，到如今的倒头就睡有危险就爬起来的状态。

此刻，安斯埃尔正把自己挂在树上睡觉，突然，树一阵震动，把他惊醒了。

安斯埃尔握着弓刀，只见一个人正顺着这棵树往上爬，树底下是一群暗影狼。

刚刚就是那些狼撞的树。

安斯埃尔的脸顿时黑了，他很想把正在往上爬的人射下来，可是这样势必会惊动那些狼。

这么说，他还非得替这个人解决这个麻烦不可！

安斯埃尔凝结出一支冰箭，一箭射入头狼的眼睛，贯穿它的大脑，又抽出几支木质箭矢，附着寒冰之力，干掉了一些暗影狼。

他掏出暗影狼的晶核，扒下暗影狼的皮毛，回到树上。

那名把暗影狼引过来的仁兄死死地扒着树，一副死里逃生的庆幸模样。

安斯埃尔的心情十分恶劣，语气也恶劣起来，他一把揪住此人的衣领：“阁下，你觉得你的命，有多少价值呢？”

这位仁兄看了安斯埃尔一眼，这一眼，耗尽了他所有的力量，下一刻，他就晕了过去。

安斯埃尔：……

安斯埃尔一口邪火堵在嗓子口，想发又发不出，他先将材料收起，又施展了个法术，将此地血腥味洗去，想了想，随意将这个人往另一个树桠上一挂，就接着睡了。

================

天际微亮，一缕缕恒星光透过枝桠的缝隙，照在沉眠的男子脸上。

男子金色的睫毛轻颤，缓缓掀起，露出一双蒙着水雾的天蓝色眼睛。

雷克斯依旧沉浸在悲痛之中。

他是家族旁支的天才，向来就是嫡系的那几位少爷的眼中钉肉中刺。

这一次，他知道嫡系那几位要对付自己，也做好了准备，谁料，自己的爱人居然背叛了自己，不仅给自己下了封锁异能的药，还把自己的计划告诉了嫡系的大少爷！

想到自己的爱人一副楚楚可怜的表情，想起自己的爱人那一句“我这都是为了你好。”雷克斯的内心无比愤怒。

自己自诩天才，却被最亲近的人背叛！被骗到死！

雷克斯不由捂住眼睛，笑了起来。

下一刻，雷克斯骤有失重之感，他想抓住什么东西防止自己掉落，可惜，他此时异能被封，身体的反应跟不上意识。

只听“砰”的一声闷响，雷克斯以四脚朝天的姿势落在地上，掀起尘土一片，枯枝三五，树叶七八。

雷克斯：……

安斯埃尔刚刚为自己准备了早餐，就见到了这幅景象。

安斯埃尔：2333333~

他将自己的早餐挂到腰带上，没好气地道：“醒了？醒了就好好想想如何报答我吧。”

雷克斯艰难地从尘土中爬了起来，看向自己的救命恩人。

他有一头深蓝色的头发，头发微卷，带着一抹金色。他容貌十分普通，气质却清冷脱俗，让人难以忘怀。他身着一身简单的战斗服，此刻正烤着一只结霜鸟。

雷克斯下意识地露出一个完美的微笑：“先生，请问，是你救了我吗？”

安斯埃尔斜睨了雷克斯一眼：“想好怎么报答我了？”

雷克斯苦笑：“唉，先生，我如今一无所有，实在不知道该如何回报先生的慷慨相救。”

“无以为报，那就以身相许吧。”

雷克斯一脸为难，挣扎许久，终于下定决心，他一脸慷慨就义：“好！”

莫非这个人不喜欢人鱼而喜欢人？算了算了，自己除了这个身体，貌似也不剩下什么了……

安斯埃尔倒是被这个人的纯洁天真震惊了，丝毫没有意识到自己几个月前也是如此天真，他的手微妙地停顿了一下，问道：“你的异能是什么属性的？我该怎么称呼你？”

“我是雷属性。称呼……阁下叫我西恩好了。”

雷属性？！雷属性好啊！

安斯埃尔立马转变了态度：“很好，你已经是我的人了，以后就跟我混吧。”

“我是马修。”

阳明道君说，不能把真名透露给陌生人。

雷克斯听罢，松了口气，还好，救命恩人只是想收个手下，而不是找个暖床的……

安斯埃尔拐了一个手下，心情很好。

……一个小时后，他就后悔了。

他深深地吸了一口气，对雷克斯露出一个阴森的笑容。

“西恩先生，这种闪电鹿是用来吃的，你没有必要把它电成焦炭。”

十米开外，有一团看不出原来面貌的生物，安斯埃尔对面，是一脸[我错了.jpeg]的雷克斯。

安斯埃尔挥舞弓刀，砍死了几只想偷袭的角蜥蜴，权作泄愤。

雷克斯结结巴巴地说：“那，要不，我们吃这些角蜥蜴？”

安斯埃尔一口气梗在喉咙里：“你想吃就吃，我再找找。”

他运转身法，飞掠而去。

雷克斯本不想吃角蜥蜴，奈何他如今身无长物，他回想了一下安斯埃尔烤结霜鸟的过程，磕磕绊绊地考好了角蜥蜴。

嗯，色泽完美，味道完美！

雷克斯在上面均匀地撒了一层盐，咬了一口。

下一刻，他一脸扭曲地吐出了嘴里的肉，生理性的眼泪“唰”地一下流了下来。

太TM难吃了！

安斯埃尔悠哉悠哉地扛着一头翼牛过来了。

“西恩，角蜥蜴好吃吗？”

雷克斯睫毛上还挂着泪珠，他一脸苦逼地摇摇头。

安斯埃尔把牛递给雷克斯：“扛着。”

雷克斯生怕午饭没得吃，连忙接过翼牛。

安斯埃尔将一块布铺在地上，然后从空间里拿出一把刀，开始解剖翼牛，将翼牛的各个部位分好。

他留下了最好吃的心脏，以及一部分翅膀上的肉，收起剩下的部分。而后一个术法，将心脏和肉洗净。

“西恩，你把火生起来。”

雷克斯一个微小的雷下去，木头立马烧了起来。

——烤蜥蜴的柴还剩下不少，足够了。

过了一会儿后，二人一个捧着一大块肉，一个捧着一颗牛心外带一块肉，大快朵颐。

安斯埃尔（心累）：以后还是自己来吧，别让西恩帮倒忙了。

雷克斯（开心）：马修果然是个善良的人。

================

卢瑟家族。

克劳德一脸阴沉地看着面前的晶体。

晶体通体呈浅紫色，中间有一片羽毛状的絮状物，煞是好看。

不可能！

这些紫羽晶的品质怎么这么差！

克劳德清楚地记得，上一世他从麦斯星找到一大片紫羽晶，其中最高级的，紫色十分地深，可惜被阳明道君弄走了。

莫非……这一世，阳明道君早就来过麦斯星了？

他通过光脑，刚想给交易方发消息，又停住了。

阳明道君擅长伪装，在他主动露面之前，没有人能够找到他。

他只能等。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：一江晚吟扔了1个手榴弹 投掷时间:2017-08-19 16:01:13
> 
> 人生中第一个手榴弹，值得纪念~
> 
> 话说营养液要怎么查？（疑问.jpg）
> 
> 懒癌持续中。
> 
> 江湖传言，一部小说能够透露出作者本人的特点，那么，小天使们认为在下是怎样一个人呢？（懒癌晚期这种众所周知的特征就不用说了QAQ）


	48. 人鱼（6）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作死

这两个人花了十几年的时间，从天陨森林外围，一直打到天陨森林核心。

安斯埃尔离筑基还差最后一步，雷克斯已经成功地成为了七阶异能者。

二人早已互通姓名，成为生死之交。

这么多年来，雷克斯也知道安斯埃尔会时不时地精分，不过他从未往“随身老爷爷”这个方向上想过。

到了他们这种实力，天陨森林对于他们来说，已经没什么危险了。

天陨森林中心。

这本是天陨森林最危险的地方，如今，却被改造得宛如寻常的乡村小院。

一间简单的木屋，木屋外是错落有致的花草与灌木，再远处，是遮天蔽日的树木。

木屋内，只有桌椅和床，上面雕刻着无数精美的花纹。

——嗯，这些个家具，是安斯埃尔练习术法的精准度时的产物。

安斯埃尔与雷克斯的气质也发生了巨大的变化。

十几年前，安斯埃尔还是一个被娇养在家里的花瓶，自诩懂得人心险恶、看透这个社会的本质，全凭心中的一分不甘，踏上强者之路。

如今的安斯埃尔，气质如冰雪般冷彻，只有特定的时候，这重重冰雪才能融化；心如琉璃般通透，只要看上一眼，就能把他人看透。十几年来，他与形形色色的人结交，确确实实地感受到世界的真实。

十几年前，雷克斯还是一个天赋高，愤世嫉俗，一心只想报仇的少年。

如今，雷克斯已经成长为一个天赋高，看似优雅实则心机深沉，喜好权势的青年。

此时，二人正坐在桌子边，端着木杯喝咖啡。

这个咖啡还是安斯埃尔种出来的。

安斯埃尔放下手中咖啡：“雷克斯，你报仇之后，有什么打算？”

雷克斯轻笑道：“我嘛，想去混乱星域闯荡。”

“正好，我还要在这里待一会儿，等你报完仇之后，我们在混乱星域汇合，如何？”

“也好。”

“到时候我负责打架，你负责其他。”

雷克斯一脸无语。

随即，他的手柔柔地捂住心脏处，眼帘微垂，眼中的凄婉和悲伤几乎要溢出来：“安斯埃尔，枉我对你一片真心，你居然如此冷酷无情！啊！我将我赤忱的心双手奉上，你却弃之敝履……”

安斯埃尔一脸扭曲，他颤颤巍巍地伸出一根手指，指着雷克斯，半晌，大吼一声。

“停！！！！”

这种杀伤力强大的精神攻击，他是什么时候学会的！！！

如此唱作俱佳，演得跟真的似的，不去当演员还真对不起他这天赋！！！

安斯埃尔深深地，深深地，吸了一大口气，再缓缓吐出。

他面无表情地道：“雷克斯，我们在混乱星域的杜邦星汇合，如何？”

雷克斯也收起这副杀敌一千自伤八百的姿态，变得正经起来：“嗯，那里很适合如今的我们。”

雷克斯离开后，安斯埃尔花了一周时间筑基。

而后，他布下阵法，助萧燚本尊现世。

萧燚简单地与安斯埃尔道别后，在这个星球选择了一个地方，随后，一脸郑重地放出本命剑离玥。

这些年来，端木赮的魂魄以一种快的不正常的速度恢复，萧燚与端木赮思索许久，还是决定提前重塑肉身。

萧燚一边往外拿材料，一边问：【子耀，你想要什么资质的身体？是无垢之体……】

【那些乱七八糟的体质就免了，我只想要一句变异风灵根的身体，不过……算了。】

端木赮不欲多言，萧燚也不多问，先将准备好的材料一件件放入炼器炉，除去杂质，而后将离玥投入炉中，祭出紫极天火，开始为端木赮炼制身体。

九九八十一日后，但见此地狂风大作，飞沙走石，乌云蔽日，天降玄雷。

风平浪静后，一个人从炉子里爬了出来。

端木赮见萧燚一副乐傻了的模样，往萧燚鼻子上狠狠揍了一拳，小声而急促地道：“还愣着干什么？赶紧走啊！！”

萧燚收起傻笑，卷起家当，迅速离开。

当一些冒险者见到此地异象，来到这里寻宝而一无所获之际，萧燚正一脸傻笑地抱着端木赮。

他的动作十分小心翼翼，端木赮有一种自己是个易碎品的错觉。

端木赮一脸嫌弃，他伸出手，拍了拍萧燚的背。

算了算了，你想抱就抱个够吧。

……两个时辰之后，端木赮愤怒地把萧燚推开。

“你他娘的抱够了没！”

“没……不不不，够了，不，没抱够……咳，这个……”

端木赮冷哼一声，两朵红云悄然浮上他的脸颊。

他淡定地转移话题，正色道：“重离，我最近灵魂恢复的速度不正常。”

萧燚悄悄松了口气：“确实如此，恢复速度太快了些。”

这十几年时间，端木赮的魂魄“嗖”地一下，就恢复到分神期。

端木赮皱了皱眉。

以前魂魄恢复得十分缓慢加艰难，就跟萧重离作诗一样艰难。

现在恢复得却轻车熟路，就好像……一回生二回熟？

这不可能啊，难不成自己的魂魄还破碎了第三次吗？

“重离，我第一次修炼到出窍期的时候，魂魄有没有受损？”

萧燚摇了摇头：“没有。”

可能是自己多心了吧，魂魄恢复速度加快，终归是好事。

端木赮如是想。

萧燚却兴致勃勃地拿出几个光脑：“子耀，我准备了几个身份，你先选一个。”

端木赮随便选了一个。

也不知萧燚如何操作，光脑上的照片变为了端木赮那张美得极具侵略性的脸。

萧燚又取出一个光脑，把自己伪造的信息输入其中，那张照片是萧燚伪装过的样子，符合绝大多数人的审美，又有自己的特点。

端木赮一看，就知道萧燚想干什么，他嘴角抽搐：“……重离，你不至于这样生命不息作死不止吧。”

萧燚为什么这么想不开，要去当那劳什子的演员？！

在端木赮心中，不管演员能有多少收入，多么受欢迎，演员就是戏子，而戏子的地位，是极其卑贱的。

萧燚咧嘴一笑：“……我这不是想体验一下人生嘛。”

端木赮：……

端木赮的语气十分笃定：“你要是能受得了这鸟气，老子把‘端木’倒过来写！”

“哦？你打算怎么倒？是换一下顺序，还是上下颠倒，亦或是左右颠倒……”

端木赮阖目，深深地吸了一口气。

萧燚立马闭嘴。

端木赮看了萧燚一会儿，神情不断变幻，最终停留在面无表情上。

“萧燚，你这样作，迟早要把自己作死！”

萧燚洒然一笑：“修行本为逆天而行，我们修士，本来就在不断作死，只要作不死，就往死里作。

“你不也是一样？”

端木赮：……

萧重离说得好有道理可我还是想把他揍一顿不管了我就是个魔修自然应当随心所欲想揍就揍！

“嗷！端木赮！！你打我作甚！！！”

“就是要打死你这个作死道君！！！”

……

几天后，两人套着新的壳子，来到了一颗二等星。

二等星相对发达，又不像一等星那样引人注目，十分适合萧燚这种热衷于搞事的人。二人用这些日子的积蓄买了一套宅院，安顿下来后，就各干各的去了。

萧燚挑了一个剧本，剧情大概是太子的叔父篡位，太子逃亡后努力积攒力量，最后复国的故事，其间，他被一个海盗头绑架，而后太子用大义感动了海盗头，海盗头成为了太子麾下的一员大将，二人还擦出了爱情的火花。

萧燚选的角色是那个篡位的叔父，这位叔父是个亦正亦邪的角色，他篡位的理由是皇帝是个暴君。在叔父的治下，百姓安居乐业，他死后，不少百姓都悼念他。

萧燚化名布莱尔·西奥多，操作了一番，成功地进入了试镜的地方。

他一副仙风道骨的样子，八风不动地坐在一个攻守兼宜的位置上，感受着周围或隐晦或露骨的打量，暗暗叹了口气。

子耀说得对，我就不该一时心血来潮当演员！

真不习惯……

不过，如果能看到子耀把名字倒过来写……

嘿嘿嘿……

萧燚的演技是在生死关头磨练出来的，绝对比世上绝大多数演员要强，不出所料，他被选中了。

演艺圈总有些龌龊事，好巧不巧，萧燚也遇上一桩。

时间：剧组杀青的那天。

地点：庆功宴。

人物：布莱尔·西奥多（萧燚），布鲁斯·哈利法克斯（某暴发户）。

当是时，萧燚正百无聊赖地端着一杯酒，站在窗户边，看城市夜景，突然，一个恶意满满的气息袭来。

他一躲，只见一个脑满肠肥的暴发户扑了过来，这位暴发户没想到萧燚躲得这么利索，身形不稳，“啪唧”一下，拍到了落地窗上。

这位暴发户是个同性恋，他恼羞成怒，一边不依不饶地试图上前揩油，一边故作优雅地道：“先生……”

在暴发户眼中，这位美人（萧燚）没什么背景，长得好看，一身气质凛然不可侵犯。

如果撕破他假清高的皮……

见萧燚拒绝得十分果断，暴发户开始用自己的权势威胁萧燚。

“布莱尔，你不要不识好歹！我有一万种方法，让你在娱乐圈混不下去！”

萧燚的神情中染上些许愠怒。

他一声冷笑，掐住暴发户的脖子，将他提起，皮笑肉不笑：“哈利法克斯先生，这话应该我来说才是。”

他放出独属于高阶异能者的气势：“我有一万种方法，让你破产。”

在萧燚放出气势后，场中一片寂静，担忧、看好戏、幸灾乐祸、怨毒等诸多表情，统统化为敬畏。

布莱尔是异能者！

还是高阶异能者！

一个高阶异能者，怎么会来拍戏？！

萧燚扔下软瘫成泥的暴发户，转身面对一群被吓傻的人，语气中没有丝毫歉意：“十分抱歉，我隐瞒了身份，我只是来体验人生，别无他意，诸位就把我当成普通演员好了。”

一些想对萧燚下手的人：（一脸庆幸）幸好我没下手……

嫉妒萧燚对他使绊子的人：我屮艸芔茻！完了完了死定了！我居然对一个高阶异能者下绊子！！

别有用心之人：他居然是高阶异能者！如果我能攀上他……

导演：……幸好这位大爷演技绝佳，性格也好，不过，想把他留在娱乐圈是不可能了，唉……

其他人：把你当普通演员？！这话说出来你自己信吗？！！

总之，众人对这位“体验人生”的高阶异能者恭敬了不少。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：大家好，我是懒癌又发作的作者~


	49. 人鱼（完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 入魔；飞升失败*6

> 作者有话要说：注：此章后半部分画风突变，慎入。
> 
> 以及，在下要补暑假作业，补完再更。
> 
> #大学居然还有暑假作业#
> 
> #我一定上了个假大学#

* * *

【宫殿之中

【一名气度不凡、五官深邃的中年男子端坐在椅子上，即使有几把刀架在他脖子上，他依旧一副从容不迫、云淡风轻的模样，。

【男子的对面，是一位相貌英俊的青年，此刻，青年一脸义正辞严。

【“叔父，你谋害父皇，窃取皇位，还有什么可说的！”

【男子深深地看了一眼殿中的官员，他们有的低下头保持沉默，有的则是一起讨伐自己。

【他一声轻叹：“我无话可说。”

【“我从未后悔过我的所作所为，希望你也不要后悔杀我……”

【皇子一脸愤怒：“我会后悔？！我怎么会后悔！我等这天太久了！叔父！”

【“不，现在是约瑟夫，你没有资格冠上‘克里斯蒂安’这个姓氏……”

【他一剑刺入约瑟夫的心脏，一道朱红缓缓流下，染红了皇子的眼。】

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“这个血怕不是猪血吧哈哈哈哈……”

屋内，端木赮望着全息光幕，笑得浑身抽搐，毫无形象可言，整个人如同风中的芦苇一样不停颤抖。

光幕里，播放的正是萧燚拍的电影。

修魔者气息绵长，更何况像端木赮这种能与天地沟通的修魔者，故端木赮自从那位叔父出场为止，就一直笑，一刻都没间断过。

萧燚一回来，就见到如此场景。

萧燚虽然脸皮厚甚至不要脸，但有的时候，面皮还是很薄的。

比如，看自己拍的电影的时候=_=

拍电影的时候，萧燚没有任何感觉。可是拍完电影后，萧燚看着电影里的自己说出各种智障的话，做出各种破廉耻的举动……

噫，好羞耻。

即使电影里出现的是自己的马甲也一样。

萧燚不由捂住脸。

“子耀相信我这没什么好看的……”

说着，他迅速上前，欲关掉全息光幕。

端木赮护住开关，敏捷地一躲：“非也非也，重离，你要相信自己，你拍的电影真的很好看哈哈哈——”

萧燚上前抢夺开关：“这真没什么好看的……”

端木赮与萧燚缠斗在一处：“哈哈哈哈，什么‘我问心无愧’‘皇兄，你错了，我要为天下苍生请命’……”

“卧槽！”

二人遂滚做一团。

片刻后，萧燚与端木赮的腿死死地卡在一起，端木赮伸长胳膊，不让萧燚拿走开关，萧燚也伸长胳膊，死命地去抓开关。

萧燚腿上发力，试图将身体往上挪，端木赮死死地卡住萧燚的双腿，不让他动弹。

此时，音响里传来声音。

‘是我输了，我的好侄儿啊，叔父希望你，当个好国王……’

屋内顿时寂静了一下，只有音响还在兢兢业业地工作。

下一刻，端木赮爆发出一阵惊天动地的笑声，腿上的力道一松，萧燚羞愤欲死，趁这个空隙，连忙夺下开关，将全息光幕关掉。

屋子里恢复了平静，二人躺在地上，动也不动，享受着这久违的宁静。

不知过了多久，萧燚冷不丁地打破的宁静。

“子耀，你说，如果我受得了剧组的气，你就把‘端木’倒过来写……”

端木赮卡住了。

他只失态了一瞬，就默默地看了萧燚一眼，一副“真拿你没办法”的表情。

萧燚：……

端木赮还是拿出了一张纸，写下“木端赮”三个大字。

萧燚眼疾手快地把这张纸抢过来，放进芥子空间。

端木赮抽了抽嘴角：“萧重离，你也就这点出息。”

如果忽略掉他脸上浮起的红晕的话，这话还有那么一点可信度。

================

在萧燚忙着和星际的一帮黑客切磋技艺时，端木赮正沉迷于全息网游无法自拔(≧ω≦*)

端木赮本欲好好修炼，恢复实力和记忆来着，奈何魔修敏锐的直觉告诉他，如果贸然恢复记忆，会发生什么不好的事。

于是，他这些日子就看看书、学点知识、外带在虚拟世界里四处浪了。

然后，他就打开了名为“全息网游”的新世界，无法自拔。

在萧燚回来后的第三天，端木赮收到了一个邀请。

有人邀请他去隔壁罗兰星。

端木赮本不欲理会这莫名其妙的邀请，直到他在邀请的一个不起眼的角落上发现了一个小小的印记。

那印记的模样，是一柄小小的剑。

与离玥一模一样。

而且，在收到这条邀约时，他竟感到一丝危险。

这或许是打破自己修行上僵局的契机。

乐于作死的端木赮便单枪匹马，前去赴约了。

端木赮甫一踏上罗兰星，他就感觉不对。

这是……

赤霄绝杀阵！

赤霄绝杀阵，太玄宗对付魔修的杀阵！

这是一个很特殊的杀阵，只要阵法中的灵气高过阵中之人百倍，阵中之人必死无疑！

不好！是自己大意了！

不过……这个阵法的灵力明显不到足以杀死自己的地步，这个阵法，也只能把自己困住而已。

正当端木赮苦苦思索出路时，突然，周围的灵力疯狂地朝端木赮体内灌注。

端木赮的魂魄剧烈动荡，无数记忆在他脑海中炸开。

魂魄正疯狂地吸纳外界灵气，为了自我保护，端木赮陷入休眠。

一旁，克劳德见计划无误，小心翼翼地靠近男子，将其挟持住。

他将一瓶药灌入男子口中，松了口气。

接下来，就是威胁阳明道君的时候了。

阳明道君可不是那么好对付的，自己要打起十二分精神。

尤其要注意的是，不能把这名男子弄死了。

上辈子自己一不小心把这名男子弄死了，然后……

然后自己就死回去了。

克劳德想了想，又给男子灌了一瓶药，将男子带入另一个阵法，然后才发信息给阳明道君。

不一会儿，一道火光裹挟着万钧威势，落在克劳德面前。

我屮艸芔茻！！！！

这不科学！

为什么这个阵法对阳明道君不管用！！！

克劳德被萧燚的气势压制住，动弹不得，他心中破口大骂，然而并无卵用。

在他的对面，萧燚并没有多加注意克劳德。

他只是怔怔地，望着气息全无的端木赮。

在他的感知中，端木赮身上没有一丝生者的气息。

就好像……一个空壳一样。

这不是真的……

这一定是幻境……

没错，一定是这样的，我一定是在幻境里……

萧燚周身灵力开始暴动，眼中红光闪烁。

周围……没有幻境的痕迹……

假的吧，这怎么可能……

与天挣命，与地搏斗的端木赮……

……怎么可能这样就死？！

不知何时，萧燚轻轻抱起了端木赮。

一时间，天地俱静，世间一切景物都化为惨淡的黑白。

唯一例外的，只有端木赮身上那抹刺眼的红。

萧燚面色茫然，他死死地盯着端木赮，似乎要把端木赮最后的印象烙印在心间。

与端木赮相识的一幕幕，在他眼前回放。

初见时，形容狼狈，却戾气不减的端木赮。

历练时，肆意张扬的端木赮。

斗法时，邪魅狂狷、霸气无匹、冷漠无情的杀神。

进阶时，与天搏命的身影。

……

还有，那一天，端木赮在自己剑下，破碎，消散，化为尘埃。

如同被打破的水镜一般。

似乎，端木赮这个人从未存在过。

端木赮死去的景象，与眼前的景象渐渐重合。

在萧燚眼中，端木赮正在缓缓消散，炽热的血红，缓缓变为惨淡的灰色，重归天地……

“啊——”

萧燚的发冠无声粉碎，他整个人晃动了一下，跌坐在地上。

即使到了这种地步，端木赮的身躯依旧被保护得好好的。

萧燚的头发无风自动，在脑后形成一片张牙舞爪的阴影。他一身澄澈的灵气，统统化为精纯的魔元，黑曜石般的眼睛，瞬间变为纯正的紫色。

双眼紫色，乃由仙道入魔之人之特征。

紫色越正，实力越强。

萧燚的意识已然混沌，他颓然倒下，眉心的道印无意识地贴上端木赮的额头……

……嗯？

子耀没死？！

在萧燚的感知中，端木赮的神魂正散发着微弱的生机。

这一点生机，虽如风中残烛般，微弱且飘忽不定，但足以让萧燚活过来了。

蒙在世界上的黑白滤镜也慢慢消散，将世界的真实重新显露出来。

萧燚将端木赮的躯体放在芥子空间核心，他混沌的意识渐渐清明。

理智回笼，余下的就是深切的自责，和弄到化不开的杀意。

萧燚站了起来，低笑出声。

“呵呵呵呵呵……”

“是吾过于心软，是吾可笑而无谓之坚持，方致使子耀重创。”

“若吾铲除一切威胁，想必子耀便不至如此罢。”

如果将所有的危险都掐灭在萌芽，如果自己不再有这样那样堪称可笑的坚持。

……那么，子耀就不会有事了吧。

他转向动弹不得的克劳德，那双危险而充满杀意的紫眸，死死地盯着罪魁祸首的脸。

只听一声惨叫，克劳德的身体化为血雨。

“还不够，还不够……”

萧燚低喃，伸手一抓，一团苍白的光芒落入掌中。

萧燚轻轻一捏，克劳德的灵魂随之消散。

他愣了一会儿。

“……呵，这样的死法，便宜你了。”

片刻功夫，参与这件事的人，全部亡于萧燚手中。

形神俱灭，不存于世。

玄雷突兀地降下，萧燚挥挥手，轻描淡写地解决了这些雷。

在雷劫带来的幻境中，他附身到那位被自己宰了的克劳德身上，成就了他克劳德；而后，克劳德为了得到自己的一切，杀死了端木赮，自己以魂魄为代价，将这个世界毁灭。

“……原来，这个世界，我已经经历过了。”

萧燚抬头，看向虚空。

虚空中空无一物，但是，在萧燚的感知里，那里有一丝十分亲切的气息。

“我该感谢你，给我再来一次的机会吗？”

话音刚落，空间一阵扭曲，白衣剑修彻彻底底地消失在了这个世界。

————————————————

多年后，这个世界的另一个角落。

安斯埃尔化为人鱼之身，飘在两军阵前。

对面是武装得严严实实的雷克斯。

“安斯埃尔，人鱼与人类本是相辅相成的，只有结合在一起，人类和人鱼才能繁衍后代……”

安斯埃尔打断了雷克斯的话，嘲讽道：“行啊，只要人类投降，人鱼和人类就能重新结合在一起。为了人类的未来，这点牺牲，应该不算什么吧。”

“可……人类与人鱼本就是平等的……”

“呵，你们人类何曾公平对待过人鱼？！当年我们人鱼要求不高，只求一个平等的地位，可是人类做了什么？人类把我们当作奴隶！当作生育机器！当作泄|欲工具！”

“现在我们人鱼把你们打残了，你们倒是谈起了什么和平，什么平等……你们做梦的本事，倒是不小嘛！”

雷克斯眼中涌现痛苦之色。

“我们当年是那么亲密无间，我们的友谊是多么坚不可摧，如今……真的回不去了吗？”

安斯埃尔不为所动。

“作为朋友，我会与你把酒言欢，可作为人鱼首领……”

“人类一日不投降、不道歉，我们一日不死不休！”


	50. 兽人（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔修作风

> 作者有话要说：预警：场景会有些血腥，不适者误入。
> 
> 主旨大意是萧燚干掉了所有挡他路的人，并用暴力手段回到自己的身体。
> 
> 每个人心中都有些许阴暗面，萧燚入魔后就彻底释放内心的黑暗，放飞自我了。
> 
> 他会把平时想干又不能干的事统统干一遍。
> 
> #其实这样挺爽的，就是会惹一身麻烦#

* * *

这一次，萧燚出现在一个神奇的世界。

入魔的萧燚，顾忌少了很多，他先检查了一下端木赮的现状。

端木赮依然在沉睡，但他的魂魄已然完全恢复。

真是……太好了……

神识空间中，萧燚轻轻地抱着沉眠的端木赮，身躯微微颤抖。

良久，他才平静下来，恢复了往日的冷静。

而后，萧燚探测了一下法则。

这个地方的法则要宽容许多，自己虽然不能以真身现世，但是是可以夺舍的。

这也是那名不知名人士干的吗？

萧燚嗤笑一声，占据了这个身体。

这个世界依旧很神奇，这里占主导地位的智慧生物是兽人。

萧燚在苍玄大世界也见过兽人族。之前，他对兽人族的态度不咸不淡；不过，自从他听说兽人族背叛的自己的师弟之后，他就对兽人族没有什么好感。

哪怕这个兽人族不是背叛师弟的兽人族也一样。

这个世界的兽人族，与萧燚见过的兽人族大同小异，他们皆为男子的形态，性别分为雄性与雌性两种。雄性兽人可以化为兽态，兽态的力量比较大；雌性不可以化为兽态，力量与未兽化的雄性差不多，他们可以生育。

这具身体的原主是一个雌性，名为冰羽，是族长家的幼子，相貌精致，气质清冷，受到众多兽人的追捧。可惜，有一天，狮族族长用一块领地换取了原主，如今的原主是狮族族长后宫的一员，过得十分之凄惨。

萧燚来到时，原主正在被狮族族长绑在床上玩S|M。

呵呵。

萧燚冷笑一声，火属灵力溢出，化为浅紫色的火焰，烧化了锁链。

他将周围灵气凝结为手，硬生生扯下了这位族长的第三条腿。

过量的春|药，使得萧燚满面潮红，可是他却半点不受影响。

萧燚只是看着狮族族长的惨状，听着他的哀嚎，笑容冰冷，又带着一丝愉悦。

他用灵气凝结成一副手套，拎着族长的脖子，将他从地上拖起。

“小家伙，凭你，还不够资格让我正眼相看。”

语气中带着十足的漫不经心，就好像刚刚萧燚只是请狮族族长吃了顿饭而非废了他一样。

他扔下软成一个破布口袋的狮族族长，转身欲走，又突然想起了什么。

“对了，你可不能找我名义上父亲的麻烦。”

萧燚随手一道禁制，打在这位族长身上。

而后将身上的污垢震下，穿上惯常穿的法衣。

萧燚甫一踏出这个坑爹的房间，一个雌性瞬间扑了上来，又被萧燚打飞。

此兽人并无恶意，所以萧燚下手比较轻。

这名兽人立马爬了起来，他仔仔细细地打量了一下萧燚，没看到什么伤口，顿时松了口气。

“主人，您还好吧。”

萧燚瞄了一眼这个雌性。

原主的因果吗？

“我要离开了，你愿意跟我吗？”

碧水心中奇怪，但还是不假思索地应下：“我当然要跟着主人，只是……”

他担忧地望着自己的主人：“主人，您能逃出去吗？”

逃？

萧燚：论逃命的本事，自己自称第二，没人敢称第一的！

不对！面对比自己强很多的敌人，自己才要逃，面对这些弱鸡，当然是直接杀出去啊！

萧燚：入个魔，居然连智商都下降了。

他摆了个装逼到极致的姿势：“此等蝼蚁拦不住吾。”

碧水一脸不信。

萧燚只是给碧水施了个法术，夺走他最珍贵的东西——灵魂。

而后，他就这么大摇大摆气走了出去。

他杀了几个阻拦他的人后，终于，部落里的人反应了过来，统统围了上去。

萧燚：唉，就知道会这样。

他心念一动，身周便出现一片火海。

火海消失后，只余一地灰烬。

萧燚：还不够我练手的。

碧水则僵住了。

从小到大，他虽然见过战争，但从未见过如此残酷的景象。

仅仅是一道火，原地的兽人们便化为灰烬，连骨头都不剩……

明明周围还残留着烈火的灼热，碧水却感到浑身冰冷，如坠冰窟。

就仿佛数九寒天的河水从头顶一直浇到脚底。

烤肉味钻入碧水鼻子里，平日里代表食物香气的味道，却令碧水一阵反胃。

他趴在地上，吐了出来。

萧燚百无聊赖地望着呕酸水的碧水，一个法诀打了过去。

啧，无趣。

——就像八九岁时，第一次见识过伊国战场后，半夜三更睡不着，抱着被子跑到老大那里求安慰的人，不是他萧燚一样。

在烤肉的香味、灼烧泥土的焦味以及火焰炽热的气息中，萧燚挥了挥衣袖，悄然离开。

离开没多久，萧燚便见到一个兽人朝自己冲过来。

这个兽人看着萧燚的眼神十分之激动：“冰羽，你，你……”

他伸出手，想抓住萧燚的手。

萧燚一把扣住此人的手腕，捏着他的命门，冷冷地看着他，就像看一个死物。

“何事？”

金炎望着大变样的冰羽，心中大恸。

自从冰羽嫁给狮族族长后，他就一直没笑过！

从前的冰羽是那么温柔，那么可亲，他如同上好的琉璃一般干净透彻，他的笑容宛如春日里的溪流一般，缓缓流进人们的心田。

自从冰羽嫁给那个狮族族长后，他就一直愁眉不展。

金炎曾数次闯入狮族族地，将冰羽带走，可是，没有一次成功。

有一次，他本能成功，不过……

冰羽说，他是为了族人才嫁给狮族族长的，还让金炎不要再来。

当时，冰羽眼中的泪水，与他身上的伤痕，深深地刺痛了金炎的心。

自此，金炎不要命地锻炼、立功，终于成为了族长。

金炎付出了这么多，但还是没有办法把冰羽带回……

如今……冰羽终于肯出来了吗？

可是，如今的冰羽神情冰冷而寂寥，眼神死寂，面无表情，一身拒人千里之外的气息。

冰羽究竟在狮族族地经历了什么，才变成如此模样？！

金炎的喉咙发紧，心脏似是被一只大手紧紧握住。

他哽咽道：“冰羽，跟我走吧，我，我已经是族长了，如今，我有足够的实力保护你，我会好好对待你的……”

萧燚：……

他猛地放开金炎的手：“多谢，不必，吾不需要。”

多谢，谢的是这名兽人的好意；不必，指的是萧燚不会跟他走；不需要，指萧燚不需要他的保护。

这么耿直的人，萧燚已经许久没见过了。

只是……

世人总是意识不到自由的珍贵，他以为，他的真情，比得上自由吗？

更何况，如今在这具身体里的人，是萧燚，而非冰羽。

萧燚，早已心有所属。

萧燚拂袖而去，暗自点了点头。

看来，自己虽然入魔了，但本质上的东西并未发生改变。

金炎朝冰羽的方向伸出手，又颓然放下。

自己……终归来得太迟了吗？

他怔怔地站在原地，目送冰羽远去。

直到冰羽的背影消失在天际，金炎才回过神来。

他茫然地看向狮族族地的惨象。

这些……都是冰羽做的。

在自己不知道的情况下，冰羽已经不再需要自己了吗？

他……究竟付出了怎样的代价，才能拥有这般强大的力量。

金炎咬紧牙关，鲜血自捏紧的拳头中渗出。

————————————————

萧燚丝毫不知道，自己的举动，让一颗少男心破碎。

此刻，他正端坐在一个山洞内。

萧燚的身前摆着三颗丹药，周围布下巨大的聚灵阵。

第一枚丹药服下，全身经脉贯通。

第二枚经脉服下，丹田变得无比坚韧。

第三枚丹药服下，萧燚体内灵气暴涨。

他运转功法，半个时辰后，成功筑基。

而后，他摆了个阵法，使得真身现世。

刚回到原本的身体，萧燚就玩了一手过河拆桥——他施展了一个法诀，废了原主的修为。

——没错，就是这么简单粗暴。

萧燚在前几个世界还有所顾忌，然而，到了这个世界，他却不管不顾地用了这种方法，使得真身现世。

原因有三：第一，天道十分宽松；第二，萧燚魂魄力量足够；第三，萧燚入魔了。

这种快速简便的方法弊端很多，最显著的弊端是，萧燚会背负因果。

原主的修为是萧燚给的，若是放任原主不管不问，不打磨原主的心性，那么，一旦原主用这一造了什么孽，萧燚也跟着背负因果。

经过萧燚多方面的推算，这种方法是用时较短，且背负的因果最少的方法了。

原主除了身体变结实之外，实力几乎没有任何变化，自己也不需要背负多少因果。

——当然，给原主当随身老爷爷的方法，只要操作得当，就不需要背负任何因果。

萧燚给原主编了一套合情合理的记忆后，头也不回地离开了。

他还要治好端木赮。

——萧燚给冰羽编的记忆颇有某点特色，在冰羽的记忆中，他在被狮族族长那啥啥的时候，反抗得过于激烈，碰到了狮族族长身上的一个特殊的饰物，然后就晕了过去。这样，他醒来之后，就会把自己的变化统统归因于那个饰物，萧燚需要背负的因果，就更少了。


	51. 兽人（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 民俗

恢复真身的萧燚忽略了一件事情。

在哥儿世界，人们普遍欣赏温柔贤惠的哥儿，萧燚美则美矣，但气势太盛，大多数人都只是看看，不敢上前。

尽管如此，也弄得萧燚火冒三丈、

然而，这个世界的兽人雄性，更欣赏强大的雌性。

萧燚的实力与长相，完全符合这个世界兽人雄性的审美，再加上兽人雄性性格奔放，奉行“看上了就抢回家”的真理……

这样的兽人，对上入了魔而且对兽人十分厌恶的萧燚……

#点蜡##点蜡##点蜡#

#阿弥陀佛，善哉善哉#

纤长的睫毛轻轻盖住莹紫色的眼睛，萧燚神识外放，而后攀上悬崖。

——为了节省更多的灵力用于温养端木赮的灵魂，萧燚平时用灵力是能省则省。

他取出两柄短剑和一条锁链，将短剑系在锁链两端，手腕一抖，短剑稳稳当当地插|入岩壁上；而后，他拽住锁链，一个发力，整个人飘到短剑处，而后，他将另一柄短剑插|进更高的岩壁处，不一会儿，他就来到了一块岩壁前。

一道灵力精准地在岩壁上开了个洞，取出一块半固体的浅灰色球形不明物体。

山峦之心，风属性与土属性灵物，温养魂魄效果奇佳。

萧燚顺着岩壁滑到崖底。

他长发飘动，衣袂翻飞，将修仙者的飘渺气质和敢于与天地搏斗的豪情展现得淋漓尽致。

在这座山中打猎的兽人雄性，将这一幕看得清清楚楚。

在这个偏僻的地方，居然有这么美丽、强大的雌性！

他一定是兽神赐予我的雌性！

这名不知名兽人雄性想了想，取出了几天前偶然捡到的萦香果。

萦香果，是雌性最喜欢的果子。

萦香果具有美容养颜的功效，服下萦香果的雌性不仅皮肤变得如二八少女般莹润无比，而且身体素质也会变好，更容易生育，最重要的是，皮肤上不会再留疤！

不过，萦香果生长在极为险恶的环境中，只有最勇敢的勇士才能采下它，这位雄性真正是撞了大运，才能取得这枚萦香果。

他拦下了将要离开的萧燚。

萧燚看着突如其来的兽人，一脸莫名其妙。

兽人此刻呈兽态，变为一只白狐，叼着一枚果子，放在萧燚面前。

这是什么意思？

这枚果子应该具有洗髓功效，但只对融合期以下的修士有用，至于这只白狐……

皮毛的确很好看，可惜太次。

这妖修是想用这枚具有洗髓功效的果子，向自己寻求庇佑吗？

还是想请自己出手，炼制丹药？

如果是前者……他还不至于抢小辈的东西，也没兴趣庇佑一个没资质又没有利用价值的低阶妖修。

如果是后者……他就更没兴趣了。

萧燚一甩衣袖，本欲离去，却停下了脚步。

他盯着这软软白白的一团，心绪乍起波澜，眼神晦涩不明。

地上的白团子被看得坐立不安，不由自主地刨起了土。

萧燚眼中不明光芒闪过，而后，他取下这枚果子，祭出一团火，投入药材若干，炼制出N颗洗髓丹。

他手指一动，将其中一颗弹进懵逼的白狐口中。

白狐只感觉浑身一阵剧痛，就此倒地不起。

醒来后，兽人二脸懵逼地望着掉了一地的毛，和身上更加油光水滑的毛，连忙跳进小溪里，洗净身上的污垢。

诶，自己的速度更快了？力气更大了？……

等等，那个收了自己萦香果的雌性呢？

兽人跑遍了整个山，都没找到雌性的踪影，他耷拉下脑洞，伤心地呜咽起来。

嘤，这个拿了东西就跑的雌性QAQ

……唉，这个雌性那么优秀，还会制作增强兽人力量的药，怪不得他看不上自己。

白狐想通之后，精神一振，收拾起了行李。

如今自己变得如此强大，是时候回到把自己逐出的部落里炫耀一下了！

——很可惜，走远的萧燚的修真界思维还没扭转过来，完全没有把白狐的行为往求爱方面想。

——这是个运气比较好，不应该说是运气最好的兽人，在萧燚的思维定势转变过来，意识到这些小辈是想娶他而非向他寻求庇护后，这些向萧燚献殷勤的兽人们，轻则鼻青脸肿，重则魂魄不存。

——当然，这也跟兽人奔放的民风脱不了关系。

并没有注意此地民俗的萧燚，正往一处风属性聚灵地走去。

路上，萧燚打死了无数想把他抢去当伴侣的兽人，打着打着，他不由想起那名给自己灵果的妖修（误），突然明白的那个兽人的目的。

#我现在回去打死他还来得及吗#

#算了，老子的时间可不是用在这种无聊的事情上的#

他一路来到聚灵地。

聚灵地已有兽人族群，狩猎的兽人雄性们一个个望着萧燚，一副痴迷的模样，有的甚至留下了哈喇子。

萧燚心中十分不耐，气势一放，整个人宛如来自上古时期的凶兽。

兽人雄性们一个个脸色苍白。

萧燚嗓音森冷：“再看，就把你们的招子挖下来。”

兽人雄性们噤若寒蝉。

萧燚嘴角勾起一抹似有似无的笑。

这种武力碾压一切的感觉……

这种杀尽一切冒犯者的感觉……

这种肆意妄为的感觉……

还真爽啊！！！

——如果这个世界有比萧燚更强大的存在，他或许会收敛一点。

——很可惜，没有。

“哈哈哈哈哈——”

萧燚的笑声肆意张狂，响彻了整个聚灵地。

蓦地，他想起了端木赮的重伤。

如果自己早早入魔，杀尽一切有危险的因素……

端木赮是不是就不会为自己所累，昏沉不醒……

笑声一变，变得无比悲凉，听到这笑声的兽人们不自觉地想起生命中的憾事。

亲人、朋友的死亡。

身体残缺的缺憾。

找不到伴侣、至今还是单身狗的悲伤。

……

一时间，哭声一片。

萧燚的笑声戛然而止。

“你们族长是谁？出来！”

语气中充满了威胁与狂傲。

萧燚的狂傲并不比端木赮少，平日里，他的狂傲是内敛的，他用一层男神的皮，很好地掩饰住了这份狂傲。

然而，萧燚甫一入魔，就将这份狂傲完完全全地展现出来。

兽人们慑于他的威势，一时间，大气都不敢喘一声。

不一会儿，一个其貌不扬的兽人雄性，在众手下的簇拥下，走了出来。

他看向萧燚的目光有惊艳，更多的是警惕。

萧燚也不多话：“我要在你们族地住下，不过……若是打搅我，休怪我不客气！”

萧燚连文绉绉的话都懒得说了。

族长眯起三角眼。

这雌性狂什么狂！就算再厉害，也不过是个雌性而已！

他一摆手。

“谁能活捉这雌性，谁就能成为他的雄性！”

雄性们痴迷地看着萧燚，仿佛忘记了方才的恐惧，一个个如同打了鸡血似的冲了上来。

间或给自己的竞争对手下|阴招。

族长看着眼前的一幕，心中十分惋惜，

唉，他居然要把这么美的雌性让给其他雄性……

族长的惋惜之情并没有持续多久。

萧燚冷哼一声，拔出随手炼制的批发剑，一剑一个，每一剑落下，都能带走一条性命。

爽！

萧燚杀得兴起，属于入魔之人的紫色眼睛更显魔魅。

他身处血海尸山之中，素色的法衣洁白依旧，没有沾上一丝血迹。

残阳如血，映红了萧燚白净的面庞。

紫眸在夕阳的照射下，显得越发晶莹剔透、危险肃杀。

萧燚在一片哀嚎中，露出一个如孩童般纯真的笑容。

他歪了歪头，声音轻柔地如同情人的私语：“现在呢？你们还要阻止我吗？”

言下之意，如果再有人阻止他，他就把所有阻止他的因素铲除。

这位作者懒得给他取名字的族长一脸沉着冷静：“我自然欢迎勇士的到来，不过……”

“勇士既然来到了我们部落，可否对族人们手下留情。”

萧燚似笑非笑地看了这位族长一眼。

倒是很识时务，也很会装逼。

他装的逼，萧燚打九分，如果他的腿不是那么僵硬，这个逼就更完美了。

萧燚径自走向聚灵地，兽人们纷纷让开了一条路。

萧燚走了之后，族里顿时炸开了锅。

“族长！为什么要把他留在族地？”

“就算他是个美丽的雌性，可他杀了我们那么多族人啊！”

“是啊，这个雌性不能留！”

……

作者懒得起名的族长不着痕迹地抹了抹额头上的汗。

“我不能阻止他，他比族中的勇士们要强大太多，如果我们阻拦，我们一族的人都会死在他的手下！

“现在，我们只能等到他事情办完，离开此地，尽量不要打扰他。”

族长沉痛地说。

“我们风族正处于生死存亡之际，还望大家……”

一番慷慨激昂的演讲之后，族内的雄性雌性都激动地表示：惹不起还躲不起么？我们都不去惹那个瘟神。

族人都散了之后，族长还站在原地。

“族长，您为什么还在这儿？”

族长一脸悲怆：“我要记下牺牲的族人的样貌！”

护卫一脸崇拜：“族长真是个有情有义的汉子！族长，您安心在此送兄弟们一程把！我一定为族长安排好族里的事！”

耿直的护卫说完此话，掉头就走。

徒留族长在冷风中沉默不语。

族长：我腿软了，谁来扶我一下QAQ

#自己装的逼，跪着也要装完#

> 


	52. 兽人（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 装逼郎

约莫半个小时后，族长终于在夜幕中回到了族地。

他脸上的表情依然沉痛，他的脊背依旧笔直，他身上损坏的衣服恰到好处地衬托了他身为一个战士的形象……

总之，他装的逼没有一丝破绽。

嗯？族里的气氛怎么有点不对？

族人怎么……都是一副震撼加怀疑兽生的表情？

他拦下一名族人：“族里发生了什么事？是不是那位雌性勇者干了什么？”

被拦住的族人见族长来了，瞬间找到了主心骨：“族长~您可总算来了QAQ”

族长拍了拍小伙子的肩膀：“不着急，慢慢说。”

五大三粗的兽人雄性抹了把眼泪，结结巴巴地说完了发生的事情。

风族族长艰难地从小伙子混乱的言辞中分析出了主旨大意：雌性勇士去了风族禁地，然后那里先是发生了巨大的震动，然后突然燃起了熊熊烈火，现在禁地一点反应都没有，不知道怎么了。

族长：？？？

装逼郎族长感到有些不妙。

为了族人，他调整好状态，缓步向禁地走去。

他的背影映入族人的眼中，配上深蓝色的夜幕，有一种莫名的悲凉感。

[风萧萧兮易水寒，壮士一去兮不复还.gif]

风族的禁地，在风族族地西北方的一座大山背后，这里狂风肆虐，即使是最强大的勇士，进入其中，也十死无生。

只有从上古时期传下来的族长的信物，才能护住兽人不受狂风的伤害。

那么，这敢于只身闯入禁地的雌性，究竟有多强？！

风族族长不敢多想。

在迈入禁地的前一刻，族长深吸了一口气，大吼一声。

“勇士，我是风族族长，可否与我一谈？”

禁地中传来悦耳又略带冷意的声音：“进来吧。”

族长推开先代族长安装的门，而后迈入隧道中。

隧道中，族长闻到了一丝几乎完全消散的火焰的气息。

他深吸一口气，又缓缓呼出，继续前行。

隧道是如此地短，片刻后，族长就来到了禁地。

族长：！！！！！！

这还是我们风族的禁地吗？！！

原本起伏有致的地面变得无比平整，地上多了一层光可鉴人的深红色石头，如同湖面一样光滑。

最重要的是，常年在禁地盘桓不去的风暴，居然消失了！

消失了！

失了！

了！

！

风族族长不愧是统率一个族群的首领，他很快冷静下来，打量着雌性勇士。

雌性勇者正漫不经心地看着族长，不知名质地的纯白色衣物在微风中微微飘动，极其柔顺的乌黑发丝随着衣物飘动。

这身衣物一定很贵，这雌性的实力一定非常强大，甚至远超过自己的想象。

风族族长如是想。

他敏锐地捕捉到了雌性勇士衣物上的花纹，这花纹随着光线的变化若隐若现，就像会动一样。

若没有强大的实力，他不可能杀死族中的好手；若没有强大的实力，他不可能保住这一身昂贵的衣服；若没有强大的实力，他如今一定是在某个兽人的家里，而不是风族的禁地里。

比起其他身上异味浓重、皮肤粗糙黝黑、头发杂乱的雌性，这个雌性绝对是天下第一美丽的雌性，哪怕是有“天下第一美人”之称的冰羽，怕是也比不上他。

看着雌性勇士那绝美的容颜、那飘渺肃杀的气质，族长不由心动了一下。

下一刻，风族族长想起了这位雌性勇士战斗时的英姿以及血腥手段，他冒出一身冷汗，心中旖旎的心思消散得一干二净。

见雌性勇士隐隐有不耐烦之色，族长连忙开口。

“请问勇士如何称呼？”

雌性的语气中没有一丝感情波动：“云夕。”

赮者，霞也；只有在夕阳的照射下，云霞才能展现出最美丽的色彩。

族长对这个名字的真实含义一无所知，他继续说道：“那么，云夕勇士可否告知您来风族族地的目的？当然，我并非要打探您的秘密，我只是怕我的族人犯了您的忌讳……”

萧燚负手于身后，默默听着风族族长的话语。

这个小家伙，明明这么弱小，却敢于在自己的面前张开双臂，牢牢护住那些更加弱小的小家伙。

这种螳臂当车的行为十分可笑，可是萧燚却一点也笑不出来。

眼前的小家伙还在侃侃而谈，萧燚莹紫色的眼睛一凝，打断了他的话。

“我的脾气向来不错。”比上那些动不动屠村屠城甚至屠国的魔修来说，他的脾气真的是非常好了。

风族族长翻了个白眼，脾气不错？你敢不敢看看你杀的那些雄性？他们可都是风族的子民啊……要不是我们风族加起来也打不过你一个……

然而，事实就是，风族全族加起来也打不过萧燚。

风族族长倒是恨不得把他置于死地，但不敢动手，还要好好地把他供起来QAQ

萧燚的语气陡然变得杀气腾腾：“不过，我希望你的族人记住以下几点：第一，若要踏足这片土地，必须得到我的允许；第二，不要妄想成为我的伴侣，你们都配不上我；第三，不要对我的事情指手画脚，你们不够格；第四，包括你，没事别来找我，有事也别来找我。如果你的族人犯了我的忌讳……那就不要怪我了。”

族长苦着脸答应下来。

这位强者的性格更像一个雄性而非雌性，若是族里那些被美色冲昏了头脑的族人，把他当做柔弱的、需要保护的雌性对待……

唉……

萧燚话音一转：“我来这里只是为了这片土地，在我离开前，我可以护你族群不受灭族之灾。”

族长听闻此言，终于放下心来。

这个雌性本性不差，不是嗜杀之人，不过，他貌似状态有些不对，神经格外敏感，自己的族人只要不得罪他，多半是没有一点事的。

或许能获得一些好处也说不定。

族长正欲离开，雌性似是想起了什么，突然开口。

“还有，你们只能称呼我云夕，不要用‘雌性’‘勇士’这些乱七八糟的称呼称呼我。”

族长一个趔趄，险些滑倒在光滑的地上。

兽神在上，您老人家就不能一次性把话说完吗！

还好，最后一点反而是最容易办到的。

族长勉力维持着高深莫测的仪态，缓缓向外走去。

萧燚见状，不由莞尔。

此时萧燚已然安置好了端木赮，端木赮进入风属性聚灵地后，状态稳定了不少，萧燚紧绷的神经也稍稍放松了下来。

这时候，萧燚倒是有心情打趣这位装逼郎小辈了。

“你走路的时候，手臂摆动的幅度小一点，步伐稳一点，才更有气势。”

族长吓了一跳，猛然回头，对上了一张略带笑意的倾世美颜。

他恍恍惚惚地转过身，下意识地照做了。

当风族族长看到族人崇敬的目光后，他才忆起云夕说的话。

此时，风族族长的内心十分之复杂。

#好像有什么东西碎掉了#

这一边，风族族长正在对族人交代相关事宜。

那一边，在风族原本的禁地，萧燚缓缓将一道道灵力打入地面。

原本光洁一片的地面，突兀出现了无数道阵纹，它们吸引着风属性灵力，灌入阵法中心。

阵法中心，是一个浅青色的透明玉床，如果有炼器师在这里，一定会大骂暴殄天物。

这种淡青色透明不明物质，就是传说中的碧云玉，风属性圣物，内中含有一丝风属性法则，对风属性修士益处极大。

这么多的碧云玉，是萧燚拼死在一处秘境处取得的，当时端木赮已亡，没有人知道，萧燚是怀着怎样的心情，把这些碧云玉带出的。

萧燚毫不吝惜这些有价无市的宝物，把它们做成温养端木赮魂魄的玉床。

端木赮苍白的面色红润了一丝，他双手交叠，置于腹上，好像只是睡着了一样。

萧燚躺到端木赮身边，轻轻整理他的发丝，属于入魔之人的紫色眼睛里闪烁着不明的光芒。

“我之前总是觉得，杀生太多，有伤天和，现在才知道，我不是不愿杀人，而是害怕自己，沉迷在这种杀人的愉悦感中。

“能够控制住自己不沉迷于杀戮中，子耀，你比我强太多了。

“我控制不住我自己，我该怎么办？”

萧燚将端木赮搂到怀里。

“子耀，醒过来好不好？

“你再不醒来，这里的兽人族，怕是会被我杀个干净……”

想起兽人族对六师弟的背叛，萧燚身上涌出浓郁的杀气。

他眼中的紫色渐渐变深，如同血液一样粘稠厚重。

“我快控制不住自己了……”

端木赮一无所觉，他任由萧燚抱着，一动不动。

萧燚的脸微微扭曲，染上些许癫狂之色，他的声音变得十分恐怖。

“子耀，我现在已经夺走了你最珍贵的东西，我完全掌控了你的自由。

“为什么，你还是一点反应都没有？！

“你快醒来啊！你快打死我啊！！你快离开我啊！！！”

他的音量倏然增大，又转为低沉。

“只要你能好起来……什么仙魔之争，什么宗门责任，什么飞升……我都不在乎了……”

“师父师姐还有师弟师妹们，我却是放不下的，抱歉了，子耀……”

萧燚拥住端木赮，似是要从他身上汲取力量。

二人躺在玉床上，与多年前的情景一模一样。

彼时，萧燚还是太玄宗的天才剑修，端木赮还是在魔修中闯出赫赫凶名的血衣尊者，二人尚未因立场的不同，而兵刃相见。

“……也罢，只要你活着，便是你给我的最大的恩赐了……”

* * *

> 作者有话要说：族长：喂，作者，你怎么还不给我起名字？
> 
> 作者：单纯的不想起名而已
> 
> 貌似还是没有把入魔的仙修该有的模样写出来QAQ
> 
> 以后码萧燚入魔这一段情节的时候，试试看放《阎王三更响》


	53. 兽人（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上路

这几年来，萧燚就没挪过窝。

盖因这块地方实在是太好了，就算是在修真界，这么好的风属性聚灵地都是极为罕见的。

这几年来，萧燚的日常生活十分单调：修炼——为端木赮疗伤——与端木赮说话——修炼……

除了风族遭遇巨齿虎袭击的那一次，萧燚从禁地出来过一次之外，他就没出过禁地。

由于风族族长有几分本事，风族的人又足够淳朴，或者说是容易被忽悠，萧燚这么多年都没遇到不长眼的兽人。

这一天，端木赮把风属性聚灵地所有的灵气吸得一干二净。

萧燚当机立断，决定离开，一点没有过河拆桥的罪恶感。

他取走了聚灵地中间的源晶，彻底断绝了这片聚灵地恢复的可能。

萧燚：留着这片聚灵地做什么？给师弟的敌人增加力量嘛？

——在萧燚飞升失败没多久后，魔族入侵苍玄大世界，而兽人族，是第一个倒戈，投靠魔族的种族。

“我要走了。”萧燚的话相当轻描淡写。

在风族族长耳中，这句话不啻一道九天玄雷。

这个盘踞在族里的强者就要走了？！！

“云夕，风族可有招待不周的地方？我……”

萧燚轻飘飘地看了风族族长一眼。

“我只是想走了而已，不必想太多，还是说，你想把我留下来？”

说道“留下来”三个字时，萧燚身上纯粹的杀气微微放出。

风族族地的兽人们倒是淡定的很，该发抖的发抖，该躺倒在地的躺到在地，反正他们的猎物也被杀气吓得动弹不得。

一回生二回熟，住在禁地的那位云夕勇士经常放杀气，他们一开始胆战心惊，后来心有戚戚，现在内心毫无波动。

——更何况，每次云夕勇士放完杀气之后，他们都能收获一堆被吓得动弹不得的猎物。

倒是草丛中、池塘中、屋中……的几对野鸳鸯脸色难看。

再多来几次，他们就要不行了嘤嘤嘤。

族长~有没有这方面的药啊QAQ

被族人们千呼万唤的族长并没有get到族人的怨念，此刻，他正冷汗涔涔地应付杀神。

“我，我并没有这个意思，我只是……”

风族族长很拙计。

莫非要实话实说，说自己怕族人得罪了他，被他打死？

那自己肯定第一个被打死。

还是说个谎，说自己担心他？

夭兽喽，云夕这么厉害，语气担心云夕，不如担心一下得罪云夕的人。

风族族长迅速权衡了一下利弊，还是选择了说实话。

预料而来的剑气并未到来，风族族长壮着胆子，将眼睛睁开了一条缝。

他直直地对上了那一对紫色的眼睛。

风族族长：！！！

你，你想干啥？给个准话成不？

萧燚听到那句大实话后，杀气缓缓散去。

恍惚间，风族族长那一张并不出众的脸，与无数张脸重合。

“这是我身为素家女的责任……”

“我是家主，我决不允许外人动我的庶兄！”

“抱歉了，萧道友，宗门里需要阴魂晶……”

最明显的，莫过于六师弟那张刚毅的脸。

“师兄，我从来不后悔！”

“凌渊！汝当真是愚不可及！凭汝之实力，飞升不成问题，何必将自己困于此界！”

“师兄，驱除魔族，还苍玄大世界以生机，是我的责任，自从……唉……”

“……汝欢喜便可，吾会帮你。”

萧燚似是要把风族族长脸上看出花来。

这种人，他已见得太多太多，他们总是如此愚蠢。

他们为了所谓的责任，牺牲一切珍贵的东西：自由，道心，机缘，至交，道侣……

师弟是最蠢的那一个！

他们牺牲自己，将自己的血一口一口喂到自己的责任嘴边。

被他们称为“责任”的人，有的享受着血液的力量，还嫌弃血的味道；有的贪婪地咬住他们的血管，妄图榨出更多的血。

他们，大多没有什么好结局。

师弟啊……你为何要去管那些白眼狼呢？

你知不知道，当你没有利用价值之后，他们会吸干你的鲜血，啃完你的肉，甚至连你的魂魄也不放过……

以前有我护着你，现在你我天各一方，自身难保，我可帮不上你……

要小心啊……

萧燚死死地瞪着风族族长，陷入了自己的世界。

直到风族族长被瞪得兽化，萧燚才回过神来。

他哼了一声：“你们这里，有没有交流消息的地方？”

没有跟上萧燚脑洞的族长：？？？

虽然没有跟上萧燚的脑洞，他还是老老实实地回答了。

“每五年有一次集会，集会上，各个族群都会拿出本族的东西交易，算不算？”

萧燚：……

勉强算？

族长接着说：“……集会上的兽人不像我族的兽人那么识时务，这个，云夕……”

萧燚的眼神又危险起来。

被这双美丽而可怕的眼睛瞪住的风族族长整个兽人都不好了。

萧燚暗暗叹了口气。

为何兽人总是如此不识时务，孜孜不倦地找死呢？

是我逼格不够高，还是兽人智商不够高？

#我的逼格不容置疑#

#一定是兽人太智障#

也罢，总归兽人是投靠魔族的背叛者，多杀几个，还能为六师弟减轻一点压力。

——他选择性遗忘了这里的兽人与苍玄大世界的不是同一批。

————————————

风族族长正愁没办法把这位瘟神送走，听闻此言，他立刻安排族中之人准备交易物品，两天后就亲自带队，迫不及待地出了门。

萧燚挑了挑眉，没说什么。

一路上，既坎坷万分，又顺利的不可思议。造成这种诡异现象的，正是萧燚。

比如——

风族族长在扎寨的时候，遇到了隔壁云族的队伍，带队的云族族长见到美貌的萧·云夕·祸水·燚。

长得好美！身上好干净！衣服好漂亮！头发好黑好长好软！尤其是那罕见的紫色眼睛，比宝石还漂亮！

他的呼吸停滞了一瞬，又遗憾地放下心中的小心思。

这么美的雌性，肯定被风族那个族长收了。

他没精打彩地打趣道：“哟，兄弟，艳福不浅啊！”

风族族长咳嗽一声，将眼中的忌惮之色完完全全地展露出来：“你可千万别这么说，我可配不上这位勇士！”

他又强调道：“我们风族，没有雄性能配得上他。”

云族族长的小心思又活泛起来，他完全没把风族族长的暗示当回事，正要上前，被风族族长死死地拦住。

云族族长这就不高兴了，好不容易遇到一个绝世美人，还是个没有主的美人，风族上上下下脑子抽风不去追求也就算了，风族族长居然还不让别人追求这雌性！

云族族长也感觉到了萧燚身上的威势，可是他不认为一个雌性能强到哪里去。

不过是雌性而已，他或许能强过一般雄性，但是能强过身为族长的自己吗？

答案是显而易见的。

云族族长如是想。

“几年不见，你们风族怎么这么胆小了？既然你们配不上这位美丽的雌性，那我云族族长总能配得上他！”

若换做平时，云族族长或许能注意到风族族长的暗示，但他已经沉迷于美色之中，完全忽略了一些关键之处。

风族族长……风族族长撇了撇嘴，作壁上观。

兽人啊，如果要作死，谁也拦不住。

云族族长确实比自己强，但也只是比自己强一点而已，云族剩下的雄性，根本不是自己的一合之敌。

如果云族族长死了，对自己来说，反而是件好事。

云族族长理了理杂乱的头发，露出八颗大黄牙，走到萧燚面前：“美丽的雌性啊……”

萧燚正在极目远眺，猛然间，一个小虫子蹦跶到他的面前。

萧燚正为风族的行进速度心烦不已——萧燚的直觉告诉他，跟着风族慢慢走，会有意想不到的收获，可是，这速度也太特么坑爹了！

每当烦闷的时候，萧燚都会极目远眺平复心情，或者推几片土地发泄一下。

如今，萧燚烦闷之际，突然有一只虫子在自己面前蹦跶。

萧燚半点也提不起精神，相当随意地挥了挥手：“停，别想，闭嘴，离开。”

云族族长见状，斗志昂扬。

他就喜欢这种有个性的雌性！

他伸出爪子，正准备将雌性抓回去。

“既然……”你们不要，那这个雌性我就带走了。

云族族长再也没有机会说出心中的话了。

萧燚若无其事地拧下了云族族长的头，避开迸溅的血液，自顾自地抓了一团灵气洗手。

啊……手脏了……

云族族长的头颅滚落在地，脸上仍维持着属于狩猎者的志在必得与贪婪。

“啊！——”

“族长！——”

萧燚不耐烦地放出杀气：“挡路者，死。”

#老子现在有小情绪了，不要惹我#

云族的雄性顿时软了，连跑都跑不动。而早已习惯萧燚杀气的风族雄性，则是十分淡定地等待生理上的反应过去。

他们都明白，云夕虽然动不动放杀气，但他其实是个讲道理的雌性，从来不杀无辜的兽人。

至于死在云夕手里的雄性？难道不是那些雄性先对云夕不敬，云夕才动手的吗？

云夕这么美貌强大，自然要找一个配得上他的雄性，那些雄性被云夕的杀气一吓就软，还想把云夕抢回家？

做梦吧！

风族族长（沉痛）：……听起来真有道理，完全无法反驳……算了，你们高兴就好……

在云夕的影响下，风族雄性一改从前#看上就抢回家#的陋习，而是徐徐图之，因此吸引了无数优秀的雌性，渐渐地，风族成为了世界上最强大的几个族群之一。

——这都是后话了。

> 


	54. 兽人（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 集会

这世上的兽人还是识相的比较多，萧燚一路上也只遇到几个自认为有实力的兽人雄性，而这些自认为有实力的兽人雄性，统统死在了萧燚手上。

萧燚：好想找个部落多杀几个兽人……

不过，比起杀兽人的愉悦感来说，还是端木赮的伤势比较重要，萧燚遗憾地放弃了这个大胆的想法。

风族一行人平安无事地来到了集会。

兽人的集会，如同他们的建筑一样，相当原始和粗犷。

在一大片旷野上，一个一个帐篷随意地散布在其中，而且这些帐篷的样式还各有不同……不对，这些帐篷还是有一个共同之处的——丑。

在帐篷之间，有更多的如同现代大街小巷里的地摊，这些地摊大多十分之简陋：一块或几块破破烂烂的兽皮铺在地上，上面摆放着一堆不知道什么鬼东西……

讲实在的，由于这个世界灵力充沛，集会上的好东西还是蛮多的，只不过此地的兽人族不通道法，不会修炼，所以他们都不识货，就算识货，他们也不会使用这些东西。

风族寻找了一个地方安营扎寨后，萧燚就离开了风族的地盘，开始寻找需要的东西。

他神识一扫，很快找到了一些温养灵魂的灵物——可惜只有那么七八样。

萧燚先来到了一个雌性的地摊——这里的灵物质量最好。

萧燚兀自打量着这块灵物：外围包裹着灰绿色的外壳，毫不起眼，内部却盛满了透明的液体。

淬魂液。

即使在修真界，淬魂液也是十分罕见的灵物。

萧燚正打量着灵物，周围的兽人却痴迷地看着萧燚。

好美……好美……好美……

可惜……

不管是雄性还是雌性，都不敢多看这位美丽的雌性。

端看他繁复的发饰、他保养得极好的头发，以及他一身材质十分好的衣服，就可以断定，他是一名强大雄性的雌性。

更何况……

这身衣服十分特殊，质地柔软、色泽纯粹、浑然一体，竟连一丝裁剪的痕迹都没有！

一定是由一块完整的兽皮制成的！

可是……这世上有什么动物的皮，如此细腻，如此柔软，如此脆弱呢？

就连几大族群里出产的布，都没有这么好。

所以，这究竟是什么动物的皮？

萧燚可不管周围的兽人心里在想什么，他自顾自地指着淬魂液，询问摊主：“这块石头，你打算拿什么来换？”

摊主正敬畏地望着这位高贵的雌性，见他居然屈尊纡贵，亲自与自己做交易，摊主整个人都激动得不像话。

“您喜欢就拿走好了！”

嗯？

好吧，那他就拿走了。

摊主见这位高贵的雌性只拿走了一块破石头，整个人都恍恍惚惚起来。

兽神在上！这是什么情况？！

这一幕，放在脱胎换骨的冰羽眼中，就是一副#高贵雌性以势欺人#的场景。

衣着华贵的雌性从一个地摊上直接拿了东西走人，而衣衫褴褛的雌性神情麻木，似乎想反抗，又不敢得罪他，只得忍气吞声。

因为获得强大的力量而飘飘然起来的冰羽顿时义愤填膺起来，他一个箭步冲上前。

“你！快把东西还给他！”

萧燚：？？？

摊主：？？？

围观路人：？？？

摊主忙说：“不不不，千万别误会，这是我自愿给这位高贵的雌性的。”

这句话听在冰羽耳朵里，就是摊主受雌性威胁，不得不这么说。

他大义凛然地站在摊主面前：“不要怕！我来为你主持公道！你只要把自己受的迫害说出来就可以！”

然后他一脸杀气腾腾地对萧燚说：“你以为你傍上了雄性，就可以为所欲为吗！不！我们永远不会屈服于强权！”

萧燚：……

他一下没忍住，笑了出来。

萧燚真的觉得这场景很好笑。

这些，都是他玩剩下的套路，他八岁以后，就再也没有玩这种聪明人一看就看出来的套路了。

这个小家伙，少说也有二十岁了吧，怎么如此可爱。

经营名声可不是这么经营的！

萧燚并未多加理会，转身就走。

眼见这名无比美丽的雌性理都不理他，转身离去，冰羽顿时炸了。

不过是个自恃美貌、仰仗雄性宠爱的雌性！

他望向萧燚完美无瑕的脸，心中的嫉妒几乎要溢出来。

自己才是大陆第一美人！

这名不见经传的雌性，凭什么比自己更美！

如果把他的脸划花……那他就再也不能凭借他的脸蛋，嚣张下去了吧……

嫉妒之情占据了冰羽的心，他倏然出手……

冰羽的手飞了出去，切面十分整齐。

萧燚：唉，原来是自己附身的兽人啊……我还真不能杀他……

萧燚的内心有一丝惆怅。

“为什么，世界上总有这么多人不识相呢？”

一声叹息后，人已不见。

萧燚不想多耗时间，他早已来到了下一个地摊。

萧燚每到一处，周围的人都自动消音，直到他把所有温养魂魄的灵物都弄到手时，他的背后也暗戳戳地跟了一大堆人。

萧燚很清楚，他只要改换衣饰，再易个容，就可以避免这种麻烦。

可是他不愿意。

若是敌人是那些自己干不过的强者也就罢了，若是敌人是这些没什么本事还如此狂妄的蝼蚁……这些蝼蚁有什么资格让他退让！

萧燚厌恶的并不是兽人这种看上就抢走的行事作风，在萧燚看来，这种事虽然不对，但如果遇到这类事而无法反抗，不过是自身实力不济而已，没什么好怨恨的。

他真正厌恶的是兽人这种“不畏□□”“明知山有虎偏向虎山行”的作死行径。

明知道自己比他们强，他们还为了自己的私欲，孜孜不倦地赶着投胎，这种“明知不可为而为之”，着实让人十分厌恶。

萧燚弹了弹衣袖上不存在的灰尘，自顾自地掏了一块兽皮，摆了几个器具、一堆伤药与首饰。

伤药是当年炼丹的失败产物，配饰是装13的失败产物。

交易内容十分简单：把交易物品放在器具上，只要器具发光，物品就能够换取等量的伤药和配饰。

交易物品的消息也可以被交易。

这样总比暴力手段好使得多。

暗戳戳跟着萧燚的人开始躁动不安起来。

他们虽然不认识伤药，但是他们认识配饰啊！

这些配饰十分精致美丽，跟这个雌性头上衣服上的东西是同一个作用，如果用它们讨好其他雌性……

雄性们合计一番，一拥而上，而后被打倒在地。

围观的兽人倒抽了一口冷气。

偏偏萧燚还把这些兽人一个个拖起来，拿出伤药打广告。

伤药抹上去后，仅仅过了几息时间，伤口就收了口。

这种广告的效果异常地好：既展现了武力值，使得兽人不敢轻举妄动，省去很多麻烦；又体现了伤药质量的良好。

萧燚：老子可是玩舆论的好手！

至于萧燚为什么在哥儿世界会沦落到千夫所指的地步……萧燚表示，他只是一时兴起，怀念起从前被追杀的日子。

此刻，萧燚正端坐在兽皮上，周围围了一圈雄性雌性，雄性目光灼灼地盯着伤药，雌性两眼放光地看着配饰。

没有兽人敢轻举妄动。

不仅是因为萧燚深不可测的实力，还因为萧燚身下的兽皮。

那是雪狮的皮毛。

雪狮实力强悍，只有一个大型部落所有的战力联手，才有可能杀死雪狮。

雪狮的皮毛纯白，没有一丝杂色。

这么大块且完整的雪狮皮毛，显然是从一头雪狮身上剥下来的，而且，被杀死的雪狮，铁定是被一招毙命的，否则，雪狮的皮毛上会有很多伤痕。

雪狮的皮毛是一个雄性兽人勇猛的象征，没有人会把雪狮的皮毛拿出去换其他物品。

要么这雌性背后有个无比强大的雄性，要么这雌性本人就是个能一招解决雪狮的兽人。

集会上，毕竟是识时务的兽人比较多。

纵然萧燚用来交易的物品再怎样珍贵，想获得的东西再如何奇怪，兽人们都不敢用暴力手段，只得老老实实地遵守萧燚的规矩。

萧燚要的东西，在兽人眼中十分稀奇古怪，有一些运气好喜欢收集奇怪东西的兽人，美滋滋地交换了些许伤药配饰。

记得灵物的地点的兽人，又获取了一些伤药和配饰。

雄性：兽神在上！这伤药真好用！

雌性：好美！如果我带上这些配饰，一定很好看！

萧燚还在十步开外放了一些如何佩戴这些配饰的图解。

当然，也只是最简单的图解而已。

即使如此，也足以让这些爱美的雌性欣喜若狂了。

令萧燚惊讶的是，在萧燚摆摊的四五天内，罕见地没有兽人找茬。

萧燚：？？？

这一帮兽人一个个就跟不长眼睛似的，以前自己用武力把他们打趴下都没什么卵用，有的时候，自己把他们的伙伴都杀了，这些兽人也悍不畏死地扑上来。

现在，为什么自己就是摆了个地摊，他们就不敢动了？

对于这些蝼蚁，萧燚也不屑于用手段，他抓住了一个雄性，直接问了起来。

雄性翻了个白眼：“那块铺在地上的皮毛，是雪狮的皮毛吧。”

“是啊。”

“那头雪狮是你的雄性猎到的？”

“不是，是我捅死的。”

雄性：！！！

一番鸡同鸭讲后，萧燚终于弄明白了其中关窍。

萧燚：……

* * *

> 作者有话要说：感觉这一章有那么一丝丝的混乱


	55. 兽人（完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恢复；飞升失败*7

入魔之人的表现十分之诡异，不可以常理猜度，连一般魔修都不敢招惹他们。

而萧燚这种脑洞突破天际的人，入魔之后的举动更加难以捉摸。

他的心情就像一个迷一样，简直比恋爱中的小姑娘还要多变。

前一刻，萧燚还觉得这些兽人很有意思，杀这些兽人也很有意思。

他兴致勃勃地收敛起一身气息，一有兽人要对他不利，一招带走。

不过是一个集会的功夫，萧燚就对这种游戏产生了厌烦心理。

啊啊啊，难得自己心情不好，提不起精神来杀这些兽人，他们为什么还要来招惹自己……

萧燚想了想，用雪狮的皮毛做成了一个看起来吊炸天其实并无卵用的披风，往衣服外面一披。

……世界终于清静了。

萧燚眉眼间染上些许倦怠之色。

他整理好收集到的情报，一样一样去找温养魂魄的灵物。

端木赮的魂魄一天天地好转，一天天地活跃，可是，他依然昏迷着。

或许是端木赮变成剑灵时，魂魄受到的创伤过于严重。

只要灵物够多，子耀一定能醒过来的！

萧燚如此坚信着。

——殊不知，端木赮一开始昏迷，确实是因为魂魄重创，但是后来……嗯，是因为吸收的能量太多，需要通过沉眠来消化。

萧燚不通治疗魂魄之法，只知道“缺啥补啥”，万幸的是，萧燚知道“虚不受补”的道理，并没有一次性给端木赮补太多，否则，这篇文就要BE了。

北域。

萧燚抱着膝盖，披着没什么卵用的雪狮皮毛披风，靠在冰壁上。

他眼帘半阖，一身火属性灵力有气无力地波动了两三下。

“子耀~我好无聊啊啊啊~”

靠了半晌，萧燚就像没骨头似的站了起来。

在他身前，是一块巨大的透明的冰块。

冰块十分之坚固，内中封存着无数之鸟。

这些鸟活灵活现，栩栩如生，就好像它们还活着一样。

……嗯？不对！确实有两只还活着！

萧燚的眼睛瞬间变得雪亮，身上半死不活的火属性灵力也沸腾了起来。

有趣！

数百道剑气迸射而出，巨大的冰块缓缓裂开，落入水中，如下饺子一般，溅起重重浪涛。

萧燚饶有兴味地托起其中两块冰，一放火……

哎呀，不好，把它烧熟了。

萧燚掏出鸟身体中的妖晶，收好，思忖着如何对另一只下手。

他凝结出一柄灵气小刀，把鸟周围的冰削了个一干二净，而后用普通的灵力催生的火，将其烤暖。

然后，这只鸟扑棱着翅膀，变成人形。

……原来是个兽人。

#太让老夫失望了#

萧燚顿时兴致全无。

萧燚没了兴致，翼族族长倒是对这位救了自己的雌性产生了极大的兴趣。

几百年前，翼族本是兽人大陆的三大族群之一，翼族的兽人体质特殊，不论是雄性还是雌性，都可以化为兽态。

因此，翼族才能以远少于其他族群的兽人数量，割据一方。

突有一日，死亡寒潮来袭，翼族来不及撤退，被冻在冰川之中。

大多数族人当场死亡，少数族人还活着，却也没撑下来。

族中长老动用精神秘技，将族人的生机统统灌入翼族族长和他的雌性体内，期望他们有一天能破封而出，将翼族传承下去。

翼族族长并不知道自己的雌性死在了萧燚手上，在他看来，既然翼族只剩下自己一个雄性，那么自己更应该把翼族发扬光大。

嗯，这个雌性实力高强，又对自己有再造之恩，那么就让他来做自己的雌性好了。

……然后，翼族族长眼前一黑，陷入了永久的沉眠。

#出师未捷身先死，长使英雄泪满襟#

始作俑者萧燚从他的头颅里掏出一枚晶体，心满意足地放入芥子空间。

萧燚神识一扫，剩下的鸟体内的妖晶暗淡，几乎没什么卵用。

唉……

他抽取了这些尸体中的魂魄之力，将其存放于一个特制的晶体中。

这是最后一处了。

此地人烟稀少，灵力充沛，萧燚索性选择了此地作为落脚点。

萧燚把所有温养魂魄的灵物都用完了。

端木赮还是没有醒来。

萧燚望着端木赮沉睡的模样。

子耀还是没有醒来。

明明他的魂魄在一天天地好转，不是吗？

为什么，子耀还是没有醒来？！

萧燚周身灵气陡然变得活跃起来，他的发冠在浓郁到极致的灵气压迫下，化为齑粉。

为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么——

以萧燚为中心，一个巨大的灵气漩涡逐渐形成。

灵气漩涡撕扯着处于其中的一切事物，来这片极寒之地打猎/冒险/修炼/迷路的生物们一个个都死在了灵气漩涡里。

不知过了多久，风暴才渐渐平息。

萧燚长发披散，自由下垂，眉心的道印不停地闪烁，他嗅着空气中淡淡的血腥味，萌生了一个大胆的想法。

萧燚露出一个孩童般天真，却使人不寒而栗的笑容。

他微微眯起紫色的眼睛，踏着血色的尸骸，走向远方。

直到遇到一个兽人族群，他才满意地笑了起来。

萧燚凝出剑气，游走于雄性雌性之间，夺走了一条条生命。

杀了一半，他不耐烦了，一抬手，放出一片火海。

听着火海中的哀嚎，萧燚满意地点了点头。

……早就想这么干了。

为什么！为什么我的子耀如此优秀，却如此命运多舛！！

为什么……这些实力叛徒实力低微，偏偏能活得无比滋润，还能与挚爱共度一生！！！

“……哈哈哈哈哈！”

“你们都该死！都该死！！”

看着火焰渐渐熄灭，萧燚若有所感，他走向一旁树林中瑟瑟发抖的情侣。

他心思一转，恶念止不住地上涌。

“我改主意了。”

尽管雄性被萧燚的杀气吓得瑟瑟发抖，但是他仍旧用身躯护住雌性。

“你，你，我，我不，不许你，你杀他……”

“现在，我给你们一个活命的机会。”

萧燚往他们手中塞了两口刀。

“不过……你们两人之中，其中一方必须死！”

雌性先开了口。

“你，你要说话算话。”

萧燚轻笑出生：“我说的话，当然算话。”

电光火石之间，两口刀同时没入雄性的心脏。

雄性不可置信地望着雌性。

雌性面带歉意，却把刀在雄性的心口处搅了搅。

“抱歉，但是，我想活下去。”

“我会为你报仇。”

已然气绝的雄性死不瞑目，黯淡无光的眼睛死死地盯着雌性，吓得雌性一个哆嗦。

他，他只是想活命而已。

银光一定会理解他的……

萧燚见此情形，整张脸都兴奋地扭曲了。

“很好……很好……我很满意……”

他干净利落地斩下雌性的头。

“我只讲过给你一个机会，可没有说过我会放过你啊……”

“世人总是如此愚蠢……”

“你这种人，怎么配与子耀呼吸一样的空气……”

“兽人族……兽人族……哈……”

“我早该这样做了。”

萧燚缓缓向南走去。

兽人族剩余的势力结了盟。

一见此景，杀得有些不耐烦的萧燚愉悦地笑了起来。

“我很满意。”

“省去了我许多麻烦。”

即使知道这是个怎样恐怖的雌性，联盟的诸多雄性还是不由自主地咽了咽口水。

是日，血浪滔天，残肢遍地。

太阳精火烧尽了一切杀戮的痕迹，从远处望去，竟如白昼。

火焰退去后，空气中浓郁到化不开的血腥味也随之消散，只余微不可查的焦味。

就在这时，端木赮的眼睛动了一下。

端木赮的道本就与杀戮有关，当他汲取了足够的杀戮的力量后，他自然而然地醒了过来。

萧燚见状，几乎是欣喜若狂地将端木赮的身躯放出，一动不动地观察着端木赮。

他几乎以为这是幻觉，连大气都不敢喘一口。

仿佛过去了很久，又仿佛只过去了一瞬，端木赮艰难地睁开双眼。

萧燚满心的欢喜几乎要溢出来，他眼中的紫色也渐渐变深。

就在这时，天上突然劈下一道雷。

还没退出入魔状态的萧燚：……

还没有完全清醒的端木赮：？？？

不管萧燚是如何在心中破口大骂，他还是认命地取出等级下降了一阶的本命剑，迎战天劫。

由于萧燚杀戮过多，有伤天和，这一次的雷劫格外的牛逼。

萧燚只来得及把端木赮送入芥子空间，就被雷劫打得手忙脚乱。

在渡劫的时候，发生了一件不知是好事还是坏事的事——萧燚已经完完全全从入魔状态恢复正常。

萧燚：……

仙修一旦入魔，实力会暴涨，一旦从入魔状态恢复，实力也会恢复。

从入魔状态恢复是件好事，但是在这种关键时刻恢复……萧燚只想骂娘。

要不……再入一次魔？

可是端木赮如今安然无恙，他还怎么入魔？！

萧燚：我有一句mmp一定要讲！

好在萧燚入魔前的实力也是杠杠的，他还是艰难地渡过了雷劫。

然后，不出所料，萧燚的魂魄又双叒叕跑到了别人的壳子里。

萧燚：……

他默默地向某位不知名人士比了个中指。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：端木赮：说！你干了什么好事？！
> 
> 萧燚：……[怂成一团.jpg]


	56. 吸血鬼（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又见套路

端木赮甫一醒来，就迫不及待地发问：“重离，究竟发生了什么事？为何你身上业障缠身？”  
萧燚面色一苦。  
他一脸壮士断腕地把他在兽人世界干的好事告诉端木赮。  
端木赮：……  
他抡起拳头，狠狠地把萧燚揍了一顿，一边揍，一边骂。  
“萧燚你个蠢货！”  
“你他娘的真是个天字一号大蠢货！”  
“你有本事入魔，有本事别恢复啊！你特么带着一身业障变回仙修……”  
“佩服啊佩服！老子真是对你佩服得五体投地！”  
萧燚适时插了一句话。  
“子耀，说脏话不好……”  
“你有本事再说一遍？！”  
“咳，说脏话不好……”  
端木赮暴怒：“你特么还真敢再说一遍！！！”  
他又把萧燚打了一顿。  
——嗯，这次打的是脸。  
端木赮：噫，好久没有如此痛快地揍萧燚了！果然揍脸就是爽！  
萧燚：太好了子耀没有把自己往死里揍……  
揍完之后，端木赮揉了揉拳头，好整以暇地坐在二人的芥子空间内。  
“我已经想起一切了。”  
萧燚呼吸一滞，他低着头，似乎在思考什么。  
端木赮：？？？  
端木赮刚要把自己的计划说出来，顺便嘲讽一下萧燚的智商。  
萧燚却突然出手，毁去了自己十二穴窍，封印住自己的丹田。  
他的面色瞬间灰败，周身气息瞬间大减，被压制的业障也蠢蠢欲动。  
萧燚恍若无事，取来一柄剑，倒转剑柄，递给端木赮。  
剑是绝世好剑，能够打破一个大乘修士的肉体防御。  
“你若怨吾，随时可以取吾性命。”  
“若能死于汝之手中，吾此生亦无憾。”  
说完，萧燚散去护体真气，解下护身法袍……  
端木赮：！！！  
端木赮连忙将剑丢得远远的，为萧燚修补穴窍。  
他一字一句地说：“你！这！个！蠢！货！”  
萧燚：？？？  
见萧燚一脸茫然，端木赮气不打一处来。  
端木赮生怕萧燚再做出什么壮举，他只得强行按捺怒气，说出自己当年的计划。  
当年仙魔大战爆发，仙修与魔修正打到关键时期，双方已经打出了真火，若无外界因素，根本不可能停战。  
萧燚身为太玄宗明面上第一强者，自然是仙修的主力军。  
端木赮本可以躲得远远的，奈何他当时一时心血来潮，以一人之力创建了幽冥宫，在魔修势力中崭露头角，风头正盛，奈何他底蕴太差，被三大魔道宗门推出去当替死鬼。  
无奈之下，萧燚与端木赮在战场上对上了。  
后来，二人的交情被扒了出来，仙道与魔道都要求他们杀了对方以证己心。  
萧燚与端木赮虽为明面上最强的战力，奈何他们上头还有渡劫大乘的前辈。  
他们不得不对上。  
萧燚已经安排好了一切，自己死亡之后，太玄宗也不会伤筋动骨。  
不过，端木赮也安排好了一切。  
他翻出久远之前获得的秘法，定下了一个金蝉脱壳之计。  
以铸剑之法，将己身魂魄铸入萧燚的本命剑之中，萧燚一定会发现自己的魂魄。  
待风头一过，萧燚就可以把自己复活。  
于是，在最终一战时，萧燚在关键的一招上放了水。  
按常理，这一招连端木赮的油皮都刺不破。  
但是，那时端木赮已经发动了秘法。  
萧燚就这么眼睁睁地看着端木赮在自己的剑下化为尘埃。  
——端木赮低估了秘法的威力，低估了自己在萧燚心中的重要性。  
端木赮的魂魄在铸入萧燚的本命剑后，损伤十分严重，几乎没有意识，只能靠本能行事。  
萧燚在端木赮死后，彻底封闭了自我。  
他将一切希望寄于飞升之上。  
——直到现在，萧燚才彻彻底底恢复正常。  
萧燚轻声问道：“……子耀，汝要杀吾吗？”  
端木赮：……  
“我看你是入魔太久，脑子都坏了！”  
“我如何舍得杀你。”  
萧燚……萧燚周身气息陡然活跃起来。  
他迅速调整了一下姿势，把端木赮扑倒在地。  
“太好了……子耀，你无事，当真是太好了。”  
萧燚一脸郑重地望着端木赮。  
“子耀，待事了之后，你我二人结为道侣可好？”  
端木赮：……  
他推了推萧燚。  
“萧重离，说这话之前，你先把衣服穿好。”  
“还有，你就是这样求亲的？”  
萧燚……萧燚迅速把表情调整到一本正经、彬彬有礼上。  
他在芥子空间划了一大块地盘。  
“此地之物，皆为吾之元仪。”  
“君可否与吾结为道侣？”  
端木赮的眉目倏然舒展开来。  
“好！”  
多年夙愿，一朝圆满，萧燚竟不知今夕是何夕。  
直到端木赮把他打醒。  
端木赮的脸颊上略带通红，神情可是严肃得不能再严肃。  
“其余的事情一会儿再办，现在正事要紧。”  
“哦哦哦！”  
萧燚放出神识，搜索了一下附身之人的记忆。  
这个世界比其他碎三观的世界正常不少。  
这个世界有人类，有吸血鬼，当然，吸血鬼自称血族。  
吸血鬼以人类的血液为生，多年来，人类与吸血鬼争斗不休。  
吸血鬼拥有极快的速度，极强的力量，与诡异莫测的异能，人类一度沦为吸血鬼的血囊。  
直到吸血鬼猎人的诞生。  
江湖传言，上帝不忍于人类的遭遇，赐予人类力量。  
事实上，这并不是上帝赐予的力量，在这个世界，上帝从来都不存在。  
这种力量，其实是人类来自心灵和灵魂的力量。  
信念越坚定，力量越强大。  
由于大多数人把这种力量当作上帝赐予的力量，所以这些人狂热地信仰上帝，他们的力量自然也更加偏向光明。  
换句话说，如果一个人坚定不移地信仰黑暗，那么他的力量则偏向黑暗。  
原主名为弗兰西斯·德莱塞，力量则是处于黑与白的交界处。  
因为他的力量属性，原主被吸血鬼猎人排斥，最后，他落入同伴的陷阱之中，被吸血鬼亲王俘虏。  
按照原本的剧本，原主本应在吸血鬼亲王的洗脑下，对人类彻底失望，并和吸血鬼亲王谈一场旷古绝今的恋爱，中间包含各种虐恋情深、误会、和解、再误会……最终HE。  
可惜，萧燚过来了。  
剧情……嗯，会变得无比有意思。  
此时的弗兰西斯正被关在作者暂时不想起名字的亲王的地下室。  
他身上不着片缕，饱满的肌肉上留下十几道淡淡的红痕，看起来无比可口。  
一头灿金色的头发也黯淡不少，凌乱地挡在脸前。  
他被绑在一根木质柱子上，动弹不得。  
这不是最严重的。  
最严重的是，他被灌了春天的药。  
弗兰西斯此刻面颊潮红，身躯无力地挣扎。  
他口中绑着口塞球，涨到发硬的乳头上夹着两个刻有符文的夹子，正在不停地震动；早已硬挺的阴茎根部被皮质细带箍紧，与之并排的睾丸也被勒得青紫，随着弗兰西斯的挣扎，皮绳打劫后多出来的两道还时不时拂过阴茎与睾丸，顶端被塞进一根带螺旋纹的尿道堵；后方刻着符文的串珠正肆意搅动着他柔嫩敏感的穴肉，透明的汁水混合着春药顺着大腿根缓缓流下，染湿了柱子。  
弗兰西斯已然将舌头与上颚磨出血来，却依旧克制不住喘息声。  
看似流氓实则正直的萧燚：……  
他的眼神不自然地漂移了一下。  
倒是见惯了#会玩的魔修#的端木赮面色如常。  
——魔修可比这群活尸（吸血鬼）会玩多了。  
好在萧燚再怎么说，已经是个四千多岁的大乘期修士了，他很快恢复了镇定（顺便将这种玩法记下）。  
萧燚将一丝剑意笼罩在弗兰西斯的灵魂上，遂开口：  
【吾乃阳明道君，因渡劫失败，附于汝身。  
【吾观汝之处境不佳，将详情说出，吾会助汝。】  
为了消除身上的业障，萧燚计上心头，开始了忽悠大法。  
在欲望中苦苦挣扎的弗兰西斯突然感到魂魄一清，眼前景象倏然变化。  
他此刻仿佛身处天堂，肉身的折磨再不能影响到他的魂魄。  
弗兰西斯几乎是虔诚地望着面前的人影。  
面前之人衣着不似凡间所有，他一身气质飘渺凛然，如同……如同传说中的上帝一般高高在上，不容侵犯。  
此刻，神祗正慈爱地看着自己，他的眼中没有鄙夷，没有漠视，有的只是……对受尽折磨的孩子的包容与爱护。  
萧燚正忙着忽悠人，他强迫自己不去为端木赮的笑声分心，接着忽悠。  
【汝不该受到此等折磨……】  
弗兰西斯突然跪伏在地，泣不成声。  
萧燚：！！！  
他手忙脚乱地拉起金毛小孩子，轻轻拍他的脊背，以示安抚。  
端木赮正幸灾乐祸地看戏。  
总之，在萧燚的一番忽悠下，弗兰西斯坚定了自己#将血族杀戮殆尽，换人间太平美满#的信念。  
不过，弗兰西斯的处境对于正直的萧燚来说实在太过一言难尽，而弗兰西斯也不愿意亵渎#他的神明#，所以……萧燚只帮他解决了看守的吸血鬼，削去了身上的束缚，剩下的……嗯，只好由弗兰西斯自己解决了。  
他先取下了胸前的夹子与笼罩在小兄弟上的金属牢笼，而后，他咬紧了口塞球，缓缓抽出尿道管。  
弗兰西斯撑在地上的手不停地颤抖，直到尿道管完全被抽出时，他的手一软，坐在地上。  
体内的东西又深入了一些，弗兰西斯发出一声短促的呻吟。  
他索性躺倒在地，总算在脱力之前解开皮绳的结，躺在地上恢复了一会儿体力后，又将手指往身后探，试图抽出里面的串珠。  
奈何弗兰西斯手上无力，技术不过关，努力了许久，只是让珠子更加深入。  
经过多方面尝试，弗兰西斯终于把串珠的一个珠子排出体外，他一鼓作气，拽着串珠，将其抽离体内。  
弗兰西斯解下口塞球，在地上喘息良久，才调整好身体状态。  
他擦净身上的液体，披上一个吸血鬼的衣服，将身体的控制权交给萧燚。  
凭借弗兰西斯的实力，绝无可能逃出吸血鬼亲王的城堡。  



	57. 吸血鬼（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 潜力

萧燚这次差点翻车。

盖因这个吸血鬼亲王的城堡与他去过的欧洲城堡构造不那么一样，不按套路来。

不过，凭借多年经验，他还是有惊无险地套着这个弱鸡身体从城堡中逃了出来。

他一边开溜，一边与端木赮不停地交谈。

【卧槽，这里居然不是通往厨房的路。】

【你是智障吗？僵尸哪需要吃饭？！】

【对哦，我智障了。】

【……】

其中一次，萧燚不小心串频了，换来弗兰西斯疑惑的回答。

【吾主，我太过愚钝，听不懂吾主的指示……】

若不是萧燚说得是汉语，他在弗兰西斯心中的高大形象一准会碎成渣。

【……无事。】

到了后来，周围的防守松懈了很多，萧燚以极为风骚的走位，一溜烟地窜出了城堡。

【重离。】

【嗯？】

端木赮没正形地坐在芥子空间中：【你为何不把那个僵尸干掉？这不符合你的行事作风。】

萧燚故作神秘：【他还有用，暂时还不能死。】

端木赮见萧燚如此作态，再看看萧燚一身业障，哪里还不明白他打得什么主意。

他撇了撇嘴，转移了话题：【重离，你可否弄清楚你多次飞升失败的原因。】

萧燚面色一凝：【未曾，我只发现我屡次飞升失败的原因是有人从中作梗，不过……我不知晓他的目的。】

想到某种可能，萧燚眼中闪过一丝厉色：【也许，他想拿我做实验。抱歉，子耀，连累你了。】

【哼！现在说什么都无用！他比我们强太多，既然那人已经盯上了你，就算你早早发现我的谋划，也无济于事。据你所言，幕后主使无意伤你性命，我们暂时还没有危险……】

【而且，我对那人有莫名的亲近感……】

【魔道之中类似的功法多了去了！我是魔修，我能感受到，你身上有高阶魔修留下的气息，而且，那高阶魔修多半是妖族。】

萧燚瞳孔微缩：【子耀，你连这都能感应到！】

端木赮眉心微微拧起：【这种气息，我总觉得在哪里见过……我仔细想想，不要打搅我……】

萧燚见状，也不打搅端木赮思考。

此刻，重新掌握了身体的弗兰西斯眺望空茫的大地，竟不知何去何从。

他应该回去吗？可是自己被同伴所排斥，兼之自己在众目睽睽之下被吸血鬼亲王掳走当血奴，他回得去吗？

他不该回去吗？可是吸血鬼猎人公会将他抚养长大……

弗兰西斯不由眺望旷野。

入眼所见，只余一片荒芜。

青翠的草有半人高，狂风掀起绿色的波涛。

没有一丝人烟。

弗兰西斯心中骤然升起悲凉之情。

天下之大，竟无我之容身之处……

【吾主，我该去哪里？】

萧燚无奈道：【如此深奥之哲学问题，汝姑且放置一旁，汝当寻一落脚之处，略作休整，改换形貌，以免于吸血鬼之追捕。】

【哦！】

弗兰西斯恍然大悟，他一拍脑袋，找了找方向，向一处民居走去。

民居年久失修，破破烂烂的门半开着，上面积了些许灰尘，在狂风下咯吱作响。

弗兰西斯小心地没有触碰这些灰尘。

屋内的家具积满了灰尘，桌子断了一条腿，地上……是两具尸体。

这两具尸体的脖子扭曲成一个怪异的角度，十分干瘪，与弗兰西斯之前看到的被吸血鬼吸干血液的尸体一模一样。

弗兰西斯沉默片刻。

他突然意识到，自己险些被吸血鬼动摇了心志，背叛人类。

多日的折磨，使得他的意志越发脆弱，若是吾主未前来助我，若是吸血鬼亲王从自己的弱点，彻底摧毁自己的意志……

弗兰西斯吓出一身冷汗，同时 ，他对萧燚的信仰更加虔诚了。

萧燚：？？？

他眼睁睁地看着一股信仰之力往自己魂魄里钻……不不不！我又不是神修！我不干！

萧燚迅速布下一个阵法，将信仰之力禁锢住。

而后，他炼制出一个法宝，在上面绘上阵法，打上许多禁制，再将信仰之力纳于其中。

萧燚：信仰之力疗伤的效果可是溜溜的！

他不由摆出一副#我多么六#的表情。

端木赮：[嫌弃.jpg]

罢了罢了，萧重离就这么点爱好，反正这也不是什么不得了的爱好，要是自己看不顺眼……打一顿就好。

端木赮在神识空间中换了个姿势，继续思考。

弗兰西斯对神识空间中发生的一切毫不知情，他很快找到水井的位置，打了一桶水，细细清理身体上和体内的秽物。

他白皙的脸此刻黑得几乎要滴出墨来。

弗兰西斯的脸并不似一般的西方人一样轮廓分明，而是更像东方人的清隽温雅，因此，吸引了不少人的注意力。

若非他天资卓绝，意志坚定，怕是无法安安稳稳地活到二十一岁。

很可惜，弗兰西斯一不小心遇到了吸血鬼亲王，吸血鬼亲王惊为天人，把弗兰西斯抢回城堡，开了一半的车。

不过，在金手指的帮助下，他的意志不仅没有削弱，反而更加坚定，实力也有更进一步的趋势。

此地的人的力量来源于心灵，来源于意志，来源于灵魂，意志强大的人，实力也会更强。

打个比方，如果有一个人坚信自己会飞，那么他就能飞起来，如果他对自己产生了怀疑，比如怀疑自己变弱了，那么他真的会变弱。

所以，这里的强者一个个都十分固执，坚持己见，撞破南墙也不回头。

当然，他们的力量也与灵魂有关，灵魂弱的人，再怎么意志坚定，也强不到哪里去。

修真界也不乏淬炼意志的人，剑修的剑意也是意志的一种，不过，修真界淬炼意志的方法千千万万，没有一个固定的标准，不像这个世界，还能把意志细分出等级。

吸血鬼活得比人类要强很多，所以他们的魂魄比人类强许多，他们的底子比人类强许多。

人类曾一度被吸血鬼压制得死死的。

但是，吸血鬼活得太久也太快活，意志会不断变化，实力也忽上忽下，而人类的意志在压迫下变得格外坚定，所以，人类才能从当年的被压迫，到如今的与吸血鬼分庭抗礼。

吸血鬼是看不上人类的，在他们看来，人类不通礼仪，是十足的野蛮种族，他们经历的事情太少，有相当一部分人的思想十分天真。

人类也是看不上吸血鬼的，吸血鬼不思进取，生活作风不好，成天打扮得花枝招展……

萧燚也是看不上吸血鬼的。

吸血鬼这种种族，本质上是一具尸体，他们被天道排斥，不能生育，只能将人类改造成自己的后裔，只能依托人类的血液生存，他们绝美的容颜、刻在骨子里的优雅的仪态，都是为了蛊惑人类而生，若没有人类，他们根本活不下去。

人类乃天生道体，是最适合修炼、最契合天道的体质，人类这个种族，能创造无限可能。

生而为人，萧燚无比自豪。

吸血鬼又是个什么玩意儿？

萧燚：这种僵尸的存在有违天道，我若能把他们灭族，应该能消除业障。

为了自（ren）己（lei）的未来，萧燚接着忽悠弗兰西斯走上#保家卫国##精忠报国##外御敌侮，内防演变#的道路。

弗兰西斯心甘情愿地吃了这口安利，并表示他还想吃更多安利。

从来没怎么看过政|治书只知晓大概的萧燚翻着芥子空间里的各种政|治书，现学现卖。

正当弗兰西斯学得起劲时，他突然听到一阵说话声。

是血族的搜索队。

萧燚：真是不好意思，这些弱鸡还不值得我关注。

弗兰西斯正准备冲出去把吸血鬼们干翻，萧燚立马制止住他。

笑话，弗兰西斯干的过这些小喽啰，但他绝对干不过活了几千年的僵尸。

萧燚将弗兰西斯的头发染成黑色，又草草给他化了个吸血鬼的妆，一脸沉重地道：【接下来，汝须自己应付。】

弗兰西斯此刻一脸决然：【我，弗兰西斯·德莱塞，必不辜负吾主之信任。】

此刻，他不是一个人在战斗！他是与他的神一同战斗！

他要活下去！他要保护他的神！他要铲除吸血鬼，保护人类！

弗兰西斯·德莱塞死不足惜，但是，他的神，万万不能死在这里。

#一尸两命#

萧燚：……

人，只有在极端的压力下，才能突破极限。

此时，弗兰西斯用井水将自己的体温降到最低，披上吸血鬼的衣服，竭尽全力将自己身上的气息调整为独属于吸血鬼的腐朽。

片刻后，一个略显古怪却仍在正常范围内的“吸血鬼”新鲜出炉了。

弗兰西斯几乎是飙出了毕生的演技，将自己伪装成一个试图投奔佩吉亲王的低阶血族。

他默默地编好剧本。

不一会儿，一队吸血鬼破门而入。

为首的吸血鬼狐疑地看着弗兰西斯：“你是谁？”

弗兰西斯做出一副懦弱的作态：“我，我是莫里森郡的弗雷德里克·杰森，我的父亲是埃伦·杰森，我，我的父亲死在可恶的人类手中……”

弗兰西斯瑟缩了一下，很好地将自己的杀意转变为对“杀父仇人”的杀意，他适时露出狂热的表情：“我，我听说佩吉亲王，十分强大优雅高贵……我，我弗雷德里克·杰森，想投靠佩吉亲王……”

带队的吸血鬼见过不少这样的吸血鬼，换做平时，他对这种吸血鬼不会太过在意，很可惜，现在是非常时期。

他说：“现在，亲王大人有任务，”

弗兰西斯露出一副惊喜的神色，没有丝毫松懈，将身上的气息伪装得更加完美。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：车还是没有开完……
> 
> 这辆车体现了在下两个月的论坛学习成果，在下也不知道效果如何，应该……不会太差吧。


	58. 吸血鬼（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蜕变

弗兰西斯用尽了毕生的演技。

可惜他演技不够，最后他还是被吸血鬼小队长发现了人类身份。

好在弗兰西斯早就预料到这种情况，之前他特地把这一队吸血鬼往偏僻处引。

好在，这里已经足够偏僻了，也比较适合动手。

弗兰西斯再怎么说，也是吸血鬼猎人里的不世天才，虽然他被公会里的人排斥，虽然他怼不过吸血鬼亲王，但是要收拾这些杂鱼，还是不成问题的。

萧燚之所以要求弗兰西斯伪装成血族悄悄溜到偏僻处，而不是杀出重围，是因为城堡里有个吸血鬼亲王。

若是弗兰西斯不把这些杂鱼杀干净，只要有一个漏网之鱼，弗兰西斯都难逃生天。

若是弗兰西斯把这些杂鱼都杀干净……不好意思，吸血鬼亲王也会立马察觉出不对。

更何况，吸血鬼亲王的手下也不是省油的灯。

只有将动静减小到最小，才能将生还的几率提升到最大。

弗兰西斯碰上一队实力不怎么样的吸血鬼，也是他好运，否则萧燚非得出手不可。

弗兰西斯使用了不怎么擅长的光属性魔法，分分钟秒掉了这些小喽啰。

他还特地留下了一个小喽啰，混淆视听。

弗兰西斯故意做出痞里痞气的模样，制住吸血鬼炮灰的心核。

“老子听说，你们那个劳什子的亲王把大天才德莱塞绑走了？”

吸血鬼杂鱼仍然不忘优雅的作态：“我不允许你侮辱亲王大人！”

“啧。”弗兰西斯强行装出他原本的同伴的样子：“替我转告佩吉老鬼，德莱塞可是吸血鬼猎人的天才，虽然我们挺不承认这个同伴的，但他毕竟是我们的人，佩吉想把人弄走，必须得付出代价！”

弗兰西斯一个圣光下去，把吸血鬼喽啰打伤。

他的语气是与弗兰西斯·德莱塞截然不同的嚣张：“先收点利息，以后再杀你。”

吸血鬼喽啰踉踉跄跄地跑了，临走前，他不甘地扭过头：“我想知道，把我打伤的人类，是谁！”

弗兰西斯嗤笑一声：“你刺探库……我的消息，是想叫你那些腐朽的同伴来找我麻烦吗？我可没有这么蠢！”

他呵呵一笑，快快地溜了。

直到溜到相对安全的地方，弗兰西斯才卸下伪装。

他一路疾驰，半刻都未停歇。

天色由微明至大亮，由大亮至黄昏，由黄昏至月明星稀。

萧燚可以看出来，弗兰西斯的精神状况十分不好。

不过……

萧燚并未插手。

此时的小孩需要发泄，等他发泄累了，情绪也积攒到一定程度了，才是插手的时机。

弗兰西斯来到一座深山中的一个十分隐秘的山洞。

这个山洞是弗兰西斯十四岁时发现的秘密基地，当时，他还没有那种受人诟病的天赋，他还是一个备受公会看好的天之骄子，属性也是最圣洁的光属性。

那一日，弗兰西斯追捕一个吸血鬼伯爵，一直到此地。

他虽然成功地将吸血鬼杀死，自己也中了吸血鬼之毒，危在旦夕。

他找到了这个山洞。

这个山洞入口狭小，外部有一个天然幻阵，寻常人无法进入，弗兰西斯也是误打误撞才能进入。

他在里面发现了水源。

然而这水里有着另一种剧毒。

按照修真界的术语讲，吸血鬼的毒属阴，而且死气浓郁；这个水里的不知名毒素属阳，生机十分之强。

这两种属性相反的毒素一混合，原本重伤的弗兰西斯少年承受不住两种毒素冲突的痛苦，立马晕了过去。

具体情况作者实在编不下去了，总之，弗兰西斯醒来之后，就发现一件好事一件坏事。

自己的伤好了大半，没有留下任何后遗症；自己的血液充满毒素，之前的光属性天赋几乎作废，自己多出来一种毒属性天赋。

他本以为，自己的天赋虽然换了一种，但是战斗力不减反增，回到公会之后，待遇应该与之前差不多才对。

弗兰西斯万万没想到，因为这种天赋，他被整个公会的人排斥，甚至一度被怀疑是吸血鬼的奸细。

从光属性的天之骄子，变为可能投靠吸血鬼的准叛徒，落差不可谓不大。

短短几天，一切都变了。

平日里对自己信任有加的同伴，此刻却有礼而疏离；平日里崇拜自己的后辈，却对自己恶语相加；平日里严苛而不失慈爱的长辈，看向自己的目光充满了警惕。

弗兰西斯竟分不清，到底哪一件是好事，哪一件是坏事。

弗兰西斯的少年心碎成了渣。

他曾不止一次想过，如果当初就这么死在那个山洞里，是不是就不会遭遇这些绝望？！

弗兰西斯少年下意识地求助于宗教。

宗教是个神奇且洗脑功能极好的东西，弗兰西斯在读了几遍教义之后，感受到了灵魂上的升华，勉强把自己的少年心粘了起来。

不过，弗兰西斯的心依然是不稳固的，他强行把自己代入受世人误解的救世主的形象。

他是天命之人，只要他不停地行善，不停地灭杀罪恶的根源吸血鬼，总有一天，他会成为受万人景仰的英雄。

弗兰西斯这么坚信着，用虚幻欺骗自己的灵魂。

怨恨虽然被藏得严严实实，但依旧存在。

好景不长，几天前，弗兰西斯为自己编织的梦境被彻底被打碎，他的意志遭到了第二次摧毁。

为此，弗兰西斯几乎失去了一切力量。

如果没有萧燚，弗兰西斯会被吸血鬼亲王塑造成针对人类的利刃。

对人类彻底失望以致憎恶人类，亲近吸血鬼。

——然后上演一出吸血鬼与人类（相爱相杀）（各种误会）（十分狗血）的爱情故事。

此刻的弗兰西斯身心俱疲，他一身尘土，衣服上沾满灰尘与不明污渍，头发上也蒙了一层灰，嘴唇干裂，面容憔悴，眼下染上了一抹青黑。

他恍恍惚惚地走到水源处，捧起一些水。

微不可查的蓝光刺入弗兰西斯的眼中，勾起他内心深处被刻意忽视的记忆。

“啊——”

弗兰西斯颤抖着双手，水顺着缝隙缓缓下落，没入水潭。

波纹随之漾起，片刻后，潭面恢复了平静。

黑暗中，只余弗兰西斯重重的呼吸声，与野兽般的嘶吼声。

弗兰西斯跌跌撞撞地后退，一直退到洞中的石壁。

他的手触摸到一道光滑的凹痕。

弗兰西斯顿了顿，伸出手指，顺着痕迹抚摸。

痕迹戛然而止。

这是多年前，他的圣光斩留下的痕迹。

弗兰西斯仿佛被抽空了所有的力气，他的身躯顺着石壁下滑，直到坐到冰冷的地面。

他的眼睛聚焦到不远处的一小方月光上。

虽然太阳拒绝照耀在他的身上，但他仍可以沐浴在月光下。

月光如水，温柔地倾泻在冰冷的石面上。

弗兰西斯仿佛听到了来自月光的召唤。

‘来吧，我的孩子。’

‘你会获得新生。’

月光是那么的美，那么的近啊……

弗兰西斯几乎被月华之美所迷惑。

他的手动了动，又硬生生地止住了。

他怎能与月光同行？！

月，美则美矣，却只能仰仗太阳的光辉存在。

月光冰冷而毫无生机，虚幻而空洞，如何能与阳光相比？！

弗兰西斯混沌的神志为之一清，痛苦却更加清晰。

他被太阳所抛弃，又不愿为月亮所接受，从今以后，只能在黑暗中龋龋独行。

越是清醒，越是能感受到痛苦。

为什么……偏偏是我……

我只是想做一个吸血鬼猎人，我只是想保护我的家，斩杀吸血鬼，亲手折断腐朽的生命，在难得的闲暇时分，与知交好友共饮一杯，畅所欲言，邂逅一个与自己志同道合的女子，诞下可爱的继承人……

为吸血鬼猎人所排斥，不愿变为吸血鬼……为什么，我要承受这一切……

“Why——”

萧燚眼睛一亮，时机终于到了。

其实，这一切有萧燚的手笔，他影响了弗兰西斯的潜意识，让他回到最不堪回首的地方。

萧燚也没想到，这个地方居然这么近，他还以为弗兰西斯会走上好些天呢。

为了让弗兰西斯安安全全地抵达这个所在，萧燚连伪装术的教程都准备好了。

不过……以后再教也不迟，现在要把弗兰西斯心灵上的隐患一举拔除。

有些伤口，只有彻底挖出腐肉，排净脓水，放出毒血，才可以彻底治愈。

【汝之运道不佳，仅此而已。】

【吾主？】

萧燚一副高深莫测的模样。

【汝之梦想为何？】

【……杀光吸血鬼。】

【人生不如意之事十之八九，或屈从于命运，甘为平庸；或迎难而上，直面一切挑战。】

【汝之选择如何？】

弗兰西斯攥紧拳头：【我自然不愿意成为平庸之人！】

萧燚接着忽悠。

【然前路多坎坷，或出师未捷，早早夭折；或于苦海之中挣扎，终一事无成；成大事者，寥寥无几……】

弗兰西斯顺着萧燚的意思往下想。

如果自己不管怎么努力，都没有用处，那……

那该如何是好？

萧燚适时大吼一声。

【汝可甘心就此放弃？】

自然是……不甘心的。

【一时无法成事，潜心修炼，坚持不懈；一人无法成事，借他人之力……】（这一段我装逼失败了……大意是短时间完成不了的事，就多花工夫，一个人完成不了的事，就忽悠大家一起完成，一辈子完成不了的事，就培养下一代完成，这样，总有一天会完成的，即使完成不了，也死而无憾）

弗兰西斯的灵魂得到了真正的升华。

萧燚微微一笑，忽悠才刚刚开始。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：［装逼失败现场］
> 
> 车还是没有开完……
> 
> 开车好困难……
> 
> 为什么我看到血族文就想到小.黄.文……


	59. 吸血鬼（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伟人

萧燚一本正经地讲述当年为了高考背下来的各种哲学知识。

什么辩证唯物主义，什么世界是物质的……

弗兰西斯得到了灵魂上的升华，他越听越激动，天赋居然提升了一个等级。

萧燚：……

见弗兰西斯精神好了不少，不再是一副萎靡不振的模样，萧燚用发展的观点细细分析了吸血鬼这个物种。

吸血鬼这种物种是没有前途的！早晚有一天是要消亡的！

前途是光明的，道路是曲折的！虽然现在人类处于下风，但是人类总有一天可以把吸血鬼干掉！

在萧燚将改编过的某著名宣言读完之后，弗兰西斯整个人都亢奋起来，他恨不能抡着武器，冲到吸血鬼的地盘上，把吸血鬼灭族。

萧燚适时浇了一盆冷水。

【弗兰西斯，汝可有实力灭其全族？】

“……”弗兰西斯沉默了。

【吾主，我，我做不到QAQ】

萧燚努力忽视一旁笑得浑身抽搐的端木赮，在识海里换了个姿势：【此事非一朝一夕之功可达成，汝尚需好生修行。】

弗兰西斯正色到：【吾主，我应该怎么做？】

【……】这次换做萧燚沉默了。

萧燚纵横修真界四千多年，就没见过几个这种为了某个崇高的理想而付出一切的人。

他小时候读的历史书上倒有不少，像某主席，某布尔什维克党创始人……

萧燚读过他们的伟大事迹，即使他已经经历了许许多多的事情，年龄也从十四岁变成的四千多岁，他依然由衷地敬佩这些伟人。

修真界的大环境摆在这里，这样有决心、有勇气而且有能力拯救整个种族，为了整个种族牺牲自己的生物，几乎没有。

更重要的是，他永远不可能成为这样的人。

他永远不可能为了一个崇高的理想牺牲自己。

上上个世界，那个名叫“安斯埃尔”的少年就成了这样的人，萧燚无比庆幸这个小家伙在准备干大事之前筑基了。

而如今，这个名为“弗兰西斯”的小家伙，似乎也想成为这样的人。

萧燚默默叹了口气。

他最敬佩这样的人，也最讨厌这样的人。

他们的灵魂总是那么耀眼，那么引人注目，他们的脚步总是那么坚定。

“亦余心之所善兮，虽九死其犹未悔。”说的就是这样的人。

萧燚总是会被他们的光芒吸引，总是会不由自主地帮助他们，甚至……不惜亲身涉险。

他的道侣端木赮，也是这样的人。

——端木赮有感于魔修世界秩序的混乱，以雷霆手段整顿魔修势力，可惜被一群老不死魔修坑了。

此刻，端木赮正在一旁笑得乐不可支。

【哈哈哈，重离，你果然狗，咳，果然还是老样子哈哈哈……】

萧燚愣了一下，指着端木赮，双眼微眯，笑了出来：【……好你个端木赮！别以为我不知道你想说什么！】

端木赮花了好大一番功夫，才收起笑声：【重离，你想好要怎么教这个小孩子了吗？需不需要我出手？】

只会组建情报组织的萧燚：……

他败下阵来：【子耀，也许这次真的要麻烦你。】

端木赮明显是想到什么，眉梢微微上挑：【哼，你给我找的麻烦还少吗？】

萧燚不甘示弱：【你也不遑多让，咱俩都挺能搞事，大哥别说二哥。】

#道侣就是用来坑的#

在两人心意相通之前，他们就孜孜不倦地互坑，按理说，心意相通之后，二人应该收敛一点。

可萧燚和端木赮偏不，反而变本加厉地坑对方，当然，他们坑对方坑的也有分寸。

不过这一次，萧燚可把端木赮坑的不轻。

……虽然他自己也好不到哪里去。

端木赮撇了撇嘴，决定日后再算总帐，他放过了这个话题：【外面的小家伙等的急了，重离，你还是想想怎么跟他说，他英明神武的主不会组建势力这种事吧。】

萧燚不以为意：【放心好了，我萧燚装的逼，有哪次失败过！】

端木赮决定不提醒这个装逼郎他装逼失败的种种往事。

若是装逼郎不行了，不是还有自己嘛！

谁让自己喜欢这个装逼郎呢？

这次萧燚没有翻车，他成功地用骨灰级装逼大法把弗兰西斯忽悠去历练了。

一个有思想有抱负的青年，在历练的途中见识了人民的悲惨命运，思考了很多，并把自己的思想传播到世界各地，呼吁世界人民站起来，拿起武器，反抗敌人，为自己挣得光明的未来。

貌似不少伟人的套路就是这样？

不管了，这一条经得起历史考验的套路，总是有可取之处的。

萧燚如是想。

端木赮旁观了萧燚忽悠人的全过程，心情复杂。

【这……重离，你……】

【嗯？】

端木赮卡了许久，方拍了拍萧燚的肩膀，沉声道：【重离，你很有想法。】

嗯，重离居然把自己的成功经验和他操纵舆论的本事结合起来，虽然结合得比较糙，但是若是不出意外，效果可以说是相当好了。

该说真不愧是太玄宗当代的天才吗？

真不愧是自己看上的人！

虽然道侣就是用来坑的，虽然说萧重离就是个坑货，虽然说萧燚有诸如喜欢装逼等一系列毛病……

端木赮手臂一舒展，躺在神识空间中。

罢了，大不了等萧重离玩脱的时候帮上一把。

——————————————

弗兰西斯在萧燚的一番教(xi)育(nao)后，很快便开始了……修炼。

嗯，没错，修炼。

弗兰西斯的天赋看似是毒属性天赋，实际上，他的天赋是增强对物质、尤其是对植物的感知。

萧燚认为，其中有不少可操作的空间。

按理说，凡是用毒的人，都会受到人们的畏惧，因为真刀实枪的拼杀有迹可循，毒却防不胜防。

人们总是会排斥自己不了解的东西。

这对于弗兰西斯塑造光辉形象十分不利。

但是，自古医毒不分家，弗兰西斯可以从医术下手来塑造光辉形象，传播思想。

因此……

弗兰西斯正捧着一本《草药基础》，苦逼地学习，头大如斗。

弗兰西斯从小就不喜欢这些要背的东西，他本以为，成为吸血鬼猎人公会的高阶战士后，就不用碰这种东西了。

万万没想到……

弗兰西斯又一次深刻地体会到，什么是世事无常。

弗兰西斯叹了一口气，四分生无可恋，三分看破世情，两分庆幸，一分无奈。

他换了一套衣服，钻到山上，找起了草药。

理论结合实践，吾主说的果然有道理。

否则他可能一天都坚持不下来。

弗兰西斯用萧燚改良过的手法采下了一些药草，回到实验室内，开始搞事。

弗兰西斯认为，他的医术还是有进步的。

虽然毒术的进步更大。

屋内写，左边的架子上，是孤零零的十几瓶成功的药，右边的架子上，是成百瓶效果千奇百怪的□□。

弗兰西斯的天赋十分之神奇，虽然他制作药剂的成功率不怎么高，但是他从来没有炸炉，总能炼制出一些药剂。

虽然这些药剂的效果与预期效果差别很大。

弗兰西斯翻了翻萧燚改编过的炼丹基础，记下了使用的材料，点燃药炉，气运丹田，运起天赋去除草药中的杂质。

待处理完毕后，他将材料投入药炉中，然后……抓着药炉开始摇晃起来。

弗兰西斯：吾主说，要尽可能地节省异能的使用。

萧燚：……

他看着弗兰西斯那一言难尽的动作，默默扭头。

#老夫真是长见识了#

* * *

> 作者有话要说：……我不想嗦什么了……


	60. 吸血鬼（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红鸾星动

弗兰西斯还在兴致勃勃地从不同角度以不同力度摇晃丹炉，颇有开创一个新流派的趋势。

萧燚不由想起群魔乱舞的修真界，和那个炼丹师友人。

{有一天，炼丹师友人拿出一个球形的炼丹炉，掌力一催，球就旋转起来。

{“看，我发明了一套‘太极八卦炼丹掌’！”

{背景是一个巨大的球，包裹在自己的太阳精火之中，跳跃旋转不停歇。}

萧燚：……

他默默地看着弗兰西斯像是摇骰子一样摇晃着丹炉，嘴角一抽。

若是弗兰西斯真的能发明一套“摇炉法”出来，若是这个世界的人炼药的时候，都用这种“摇炉法”或者友人的“太极八卦炼丹掌”……

噫，一堆丹炉在空中跳跃旋转，还真是意外地带感呢~

萧燚适时鼓励了一句。

弗兰西斯越发激动，他全神贯注地总结个中规律。

几天后，他发明了七个基础摇炉手法。

萧燚：2333

神识空间内。

萧燚和端木赮笑成一团，萧燚一边笑，一边断断续续地描述可能的未来。

【只见……某某炼丹师凝气凝神……从丹田中……取出他的本名丹炉……太极炉……此炉上绘有太极纹路……阴阳鱼随着灵力变化过程……四处游动……他沉喝一声……使出了太极八卦炼丹掌第一式：日天式！】

端木赮抓住萧燚的手腕，笑得浑身抽搐：【重离……重离……你特么够了……】

萧燚握住端木赮的手，身躯摇晃了几下：【众人皆……皆大惊失色……这后辈的炼丹手法……竟闻所未闻！】

【神特么闻所未闻23333。】

萧燚平复了一下气息，以说书人的口气说道：【一招过后，阴阳鱼眼应声而开，药材规律地，落入两个孔洞中。年轻的炼丹师袍袖一振，盖子应声而合……

【在炼丹师的“太极八卦炼丹掌”下，造型奇异的丹炉沐浴在丹火中沉浮旋转，每一次跃动，每一次旋转，阴阳鱼的每一次游动，末了，丹成……】

【萧重离快住手！快收起你的故事2333】

……

弗兰西斯丝毫不知道萧燚和端木赮是如何在神识空间里笑成一团的，他又拿出一份药材。

他用自己总结的摇炉法炼制了一份最简单的伤药！

没有一颗废丹！

这是一个伟大的转折！

弗兰西斯又试了几次，发现这种炼制手法容错率还不错，完全可以普及！

哈哈哈哈哈哈！

成了！成了！

弗兰西斯脸上洋溢着[科学家的微笑.jpg]

萧燚：……

他居然把一个正直健康阳光向上热于求知的标准骑士性格的小孩掰成了这个样子。

#天道作证，他只是想培养一个标准的领袖，而非科学家#

#莫名有点小心虚#

#算了不管了#

#再掰回来就是了#

【取得如此微末成就，汝便如此欣喜？】

弗兰西斯听到萧燚的教导，神情一肃。

【吾主有何教导？】

【成大事者，泰山崩于前而面不改色，切记，不可喜形于色。】

【是！】

弗兰西斯立马收起笑容。

我果然还是太过自大了。

想起屋内那一堆厚厚厚厚的书，弗兰西斯有些懊恼。

药剂学如此博大精深，我竟会为了这么一点成就而沾沾自喜……

他默默做了一番检讨，继续沉迷于学习。

————————————

不知过了多少年，弗兰西斯的天赋略有小成。

当然，这个“略有小成”，在这个世界，绝对可以称得上是大师级水平了。

其间，弗兰西斯开发了一系列令人一言难尽的技能，更可怕的是，偶尔有围观的人居然一脸崇拜地看着“德莱塞大师”的炼药方法，并一脸认真地学习，弗兰西斯还一脸郑重地教……

萧燚：……

他已经看到群魔乱舞的未来了。

这一切都在萧燚的预料范围之内，只除了一件事。

弗兰西斯拒绝了萧燚改头换面的建议，依旧使用自己的姓名和外貌。

这一次，任凭萧燚如何使出浑身解数，如何忽悠，甚至动用武力逼迫，都没有办法改变弗兰西斯的想法。

天知道，弗兰西斯为什么在这种无关紧要的问题上这么坚持！

在世人眼中，弗兰西斯·德莱塞此人臭名昭著，背叛了吸血鬼公会，犯下了无数天地不容的罪行，用这么一个身份行走于世间，绝对不是个明智的选择。

然而，弗兰西斯依然坚持保留原本的身份。

忽悠没有用，骂没有用，打也没有用，又不能把他打死，装逼失败的萧燚只得捏着鼻子，教弗兰西斯操纵舆论的手段。

好在弗兰西斯的悟性不错，他为自己的身世编了个可歌可泣波澜壮阔吸引读者的故事，成功地把自己的名声洗白。

萧燚深谙吸引读者的网络小说套路，亲自操刀为故事润色，这个故事有爆点，有虐点，有爽点，还是开放性结局（……）总之，哄得这个世界的人一愣一愣的。

托这个故事的福，弗兰西斯如今再也不是吸血鬼公会的叛徒，而是被嫉妒他的人诬陷陷害而不小心陷入吸血鬼手中却依然保持本心凭借惊人的毅力和无匹的智慧成功从吸血鬼的魔爪下脱逃如今依然孜孜不倦地怼吸血鬼的励志的英雄形象，成为了当代青年的学习楷模……

——嗯，虽然他也上了吸血鬼的黑名单，成为“佩吉亲王最想杀死的人类没有之一”。

天道作证，这些年，佩吉亲王没少因为“区区一个人类都征服不了，征服不了也罢了，连还让人逃走了”这种事被同族嘲笑。

且不提佩吉亲王是如何恨弗兰西斯恨得牙痒痒，追杀了多少次，弗兰西斯又是如何苦苦修行誓要杀死佩吉亲王的，二人又是如何只有相杀并没有相爱的……

话说，在这普通的一天，天朗气清，惠风和畅，游历的弗兰西斯在一个小村子里，为村民们解决水源问题。

解决完问题后，弗兰西斯照例在村子里留了一会儿，教导他们一些简单实用易操作的医学和草药知识和一些农业方面的知识。

当地村民总是尊敬又不是亲密地向弗兰西斯请教。

傍晚时分，弗兰西斯背着药篓子，回到这个不知名的村子。

“德莱塞大师！”

“德莱塞大师，中午好啊！”

“德莱塞大师，珍妮做面包的手艺可好了！您要不要尝尝？”

……

弗兰西斯一一跟热情的村民打招呼，待人们都围拢过来后，他拿出药篓子里的草药，用简单明了的语言讲述了它们的用途和分布地点。

“……这一株草药是月见草，末端有柔毛，黄绿色……”

在弗兰西斯没有注意到的角落，一个打扮十分具有时代特色的少女，惊讶地瞪大双眼。

少女名为露西安，在前几日的高烧里，她刚刚觉醒了前世的记忆。

少女前世名为林萱，学的是中医，每日埋头学习各种知识，日子过得那叫一个充实。

一天，她刚刚制作完药丸，迷迷糊糊地洗了个脸，然后，湿手不小心碰到了老化的电线。

一代天才少女，触电而亡。

露西安醒来后，本以为喝的疑似中药的药是这个世界原本就有的，一打听才知道，这是“德莱塞大师”自己研制出的药。

露西安对这名德莱塞大师十分好奇，她打听好德莱塞大师的动向后，病一好，就来到德莱塞大师的授课现场。

然后，她听到了什么不得了的东西。

这些知识……不就是当年背了无数遍的中医知识吗？！

还有前几天他传授的……莫不是心肺复苏？！

这个德莱塞大师，莫不是……

不不不，林萱，兴许是你想多了，要知道天外有天，人外有人，或许这个世界也有人会中医医术……

待众人散去之后，露西安来到这位德莱塞大师面前。

她决定试探一下。

“德莱塞大师，非常感谢您对我的医治……”

这位德莱塞大师像是应对过无数类似的场面，轻描淡写地把这件事揭过。

接下来，露西安将话题引到吸血鬼上。

露西安只是觉醒了身为林萱时的记忆，她本质上还是生活在这个混乱年代的少女，她对待吸血鬼的态度，依旧是深恶痛绝的。

“德莱塞大师，请问，您知道对付吸血鬼的方法吗？”

德莱塞大师笑了笑，目光悠远：“露西安小姐，附近的城镇里有吸血鬼猎人工会的据点，你若是想成为吸血鬼猎人，可以去测一测资质。不过……”

德莱塞大师的目光有些凝重：“成为吸血鬼猎人是一件十分危险的事，随时有可能丧命，或者遇到比失去性命更可怕的事，你一定要慎重决定。”

后来……露西安有些目瞪口呆。

天知道他们的话题是怎么转移到辩证唯物主义和Marxi□□上的。

尽管心中惊讶，但这并不妨碍二人的神采越来越激扬，直到完全沉迷其中。

在露西安还在琢磨着试探一下这位德莱塞大师是不是穿越者时，弗兰西斯的眼睛越来越亮。

这么多年，他从来没有遇到过一个能够真正理解自己，与自己志同道合的人。

然而，这一天，在这个普通的村子里，他遇到了露西安！

露西安的学识比起自己丝毫不逊色，她能够毫不费力地理解自己的思想！

就像是在黑暗中踽踽独行的旅人看到一缕阳光，一个孤寂的灵魂终于碰到另一个能与他交流的灵魂。

弗兰西斯透过露西安那张只能说的上清秀的脸，看到了她无比璀璨耀眼的灵魂。

夜幕降临，露西安与弗兰西斯告别，临走前，露西安终于开口试探。

“我去买几个桔子，你就站在此地，不要走动。”

弗兰西斯：~~~~

露西安见状，初步确认德莱塞大师并非穿越人士。

她从自己的住处拿了几个在树林里发现的桔子，递给德莱塞大师。

弗兰西斯接过桔子，恍恍惚惚地回到住处，平复了一下呼吸。

【吾主！我恋爱了~】

刚刚被唤醒的萧燚：嗯？

弗兰西斯兀自自言自语：“我该怎么跟露西安小姐表白呢？唉，为什么我当初没有好好学习十四行诗……”

萧燚：……

* * *

> 作者有话要说：弗兰西斯……嗯，其本质是一个直男，喜欢的是姑娘。
> 
> 天王盖地虎已经过时了，还是我去买几个桔子更自然2333


	61. 吸血鬼（6）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一见钟情二见倾心三见……

萧燚无言以对。

该说真不愧是西方人吗？一见钟情二话不说三更半夜四下无人……咳，打住。

是一见钟情二见倾心立马表白。

萧燚可以十分肯定地说，若不是弗兰西斯不会十四行诗，他绝对会立即深情款款地向那个女孩子朗诵一首情诗，而后献上一朵天赋凝结而成的玫瑰。

然后把那个疑似穿越的，占了弗兰西斯便宜的小姑娘吓跑。

这一边，弗兰西斯还在满面春光地问：【吾主，敢问您会……】十四行诗？

【吾不会。】萧燚冷酷无情地打断了弗兰西斯的话：【吾等之习俗异于凡间。】

弗兰西斯沮丧地垂头。

萧燚呵呵，并表示他绝对不会教这个小子如何谈恋爱。

这多有损他世外高人的形象啊！

徒留弗兰西斯搜肠刮肚地试图从脑海中想起几句情诗。

思索半宿，弗兰西斯一拍脑袋，做出一个伟大的决定！

先出门找一些花！

想到就做，弗兰西斯一跃而起……

他重重地倒在床上。

萧燚呵呵：【汝之修为不足，尚需好好修行。】

小子大半夜不睡觉跑出去想干啥？还真当自己是可以日天日地不需要睡觉的心动期修士？

书背完了吗？药制作好了吗？天赋锻炼了吗？

不要逼我祭出王薛荣曲任大法。

弗兰西斯浑身一寒。

然而愧疚淹没了他，让他无暇思考这些问题。

吾主费尽心思教导我，我却把宝贵的时间用来谈恋爱……

我真是愧对吾主的栽培！

【吾主，弗兰西斯日后一定好好修行，将一生奉献给吾主，再也不会耽于情爱！】

萧燚：！！！

#我是叫你不要因为谈恋爱耽误学习而不是叫你打一辈子光棍啊！！！#

#一生奉献给我……还是免了吧，老夫不需要你如此厚爱#

萧燚花了半个小时，终于与弗兰西斯达成共识：谈恋爱可以，不要影响学习。

在忽悠弗兰西斯的同时，萧燚不由想到了自己的叛逆期。

他恍惚体会到了，老大面对自己这个叛逆期少年的心情。

#心好累#

#老大当年真是不容易#

————————————

不得不说，弗兰西斯真不愧是有主角气运加成的人。

第二天晚上，就在他正在与露西安从诗词歌赋（并不）谈到人生理想的时候，突然，一波吸血鬼来袭了！

来袭了！

萧燚：【……】

端木赮：【……】

英雄救美，当真是相当狗血又十分有效的套路了。

弗兰西斯真不愧是合格的吸血鬼猎人，虽然他表现出的人设是“被吸血鬼猎人公会伤害了幼小的心灵而不愿回公会但是仍然孜孜不倦击杀吸血鬼的天才吸血鬼猎人”，但是他的身手却一点没有减弱，甚至还提升了不少。

更何况，来的只是几个吸血鬼伯爵。

然而，弗兰西斯的表情却没有丝毫放松，反而更加凝重。

弗兰西斯深谙吸血鬼的套路，他知道，这么有组织有纪律的吸血鬼，一定有至少一个吸血鬼公爵统领。

这些吸血鬼的实力并不是很强，弗兰西斯对付他们，并不需要耗费太多功夫，但是，在此之前，这些吸血鬼很可能伤害到，甚至杀死村民。

弗兰西斯把身上最轻便锐利的短刀递给露西安，捂上了她的耳朵，气运丹田，大吼一声，“吸血鬼来了——”

“Shit！”

吸血鬼们几乎是同时破口大骂。

“该死的吸血鬼猎人！”

为首的吸血鬼公爵二话不说，冲向弗兰西斯。

弗兰西斯瞳孔一缩。

他已经看到，剩下的几个吸血鬼伯爵正向那个小村子袭去。

他眼疾手快地往露西安嘴里塞了颗药丸，而后发动天赋，精准地裹着一帮吸血鬼伯爵。

淡灰色的雾气裹在吸血鬼伯爵周围，仅由一根极细的灰线与弗兰西斯相连。

几乎是被薄雾笼罩的刹那，吸血鬼伯爵们就开始哀嚎。

他们拼命地发动自己的天赋，雾气好几次摇摇欲坠，却牢牢地裹着他们的身体。

这只花了弗兰西斯一刹那的时间。

然而，高手过招，胜负只在一瞬，即使是一刹那的分神，也是致命的。

更何况，弗兰西斯耗费的精神可不是一点两点。

他本能地挡在露西安身前，而后，胸口被重重地一击。

弗兰西斯整个人都被击飞出去，他踉踉跄跄地护着露西安，后退了二十几步，其间，吸血鬼公爵抓住机会，又重重攻击了弗兰西斯几下。

“呃……”弗兰西斯痛苦地呻|吟一声，后半声却淹没在翻涌的血浆之中，他喉头一甜，吐出一口鲜红的血液，复又低低咳嗽几声，朱红色零星染在地上。

弗兰西斯捂住胸口，重重地喘着气，发出如同破风箱拉动的声音。

露西安一开始吓傻了，直到弗兰西斯被击飞，她才堪堪反应过来。

此刻，她一面调动仅存的理智，一面将弗兰西斯扶起来，力度适中地按压他身上的穴道，替他舒缓脉络。

——露西安很清楚，若不是弗兰西斯，她一定会被杀死的。

死亡的阴影如此近，几乎要将她整个人笼罩其中，在死亡的刺激下，她的大脑冷静无比，一身血液却沸腾起来。

露西安紧紧握住那柄削铁如泥的短刀，几乎是使出全身的力气，一掷——

“啊——”

一声凄厉的惨叫骤然响起，余音绕梁，不绝如缕，舞幽壑之潜蛟，泣孤舟之嫠妇……

弗兰西斯自然不会放过这个机会，他勉力调整了一下混乱的天赋，抽出斩魔刀，一下子就砍掉了吸血鬼公爵的头颅。

周围的吸血鬼伯爵早已化为灰烬，这时，弗兰西斯才如同一条咸鱼一般瘫在地上。

他抬抬手，用天赋将一些药粉弹到吸血鬼公爵的伤口上……额……

弗兰西斯望着那柄稳稳当当插在吸血鬼公爵的二两肉上的短刀，顿觉裆|部一凉。

凄冷的月光下，一柄削铁如泥的利刃正插在苍白如大理石的皮肤上，短刀兀自微微颤动，锋锐无匹的刀锋上，寒芒明灭，为温柔如水的月光平添七分杀气，刀身没入皮肤的地方，正渗出滴滴紫色的血液，顺着大理石般的皮肤，缓缓向下滑落，没入尘土……

——要知道，吸血鬼的皮肤可是十分坚硬的，若不是短刀本身的材质十分好，其上绘有符文，怕是连吸血鬼的油皮都蹭不破；当然，最重要的是，露西安刚刚在危急之中，觉醒了天赋。

露西安却没有过多注意这一场景，她连忙按住弗兰西斯的四肢，声音如同月光一般，温柔而带着丝丝凉意：“德莱塞大师，您的肋骨还断着呢，不宜乱动。”

这一刻，露西安气势如虹，气场直逼二米八，一米八二的弗兰西斯瑟瑟发抖（？），只好躺好任由露西安作为（误）。

露西安找不到树枝固定肋骨，正准备就地取材，取下吸血鬼公爵的桡骨，弗兰西斯见状，一把拉住露西安的衣服。

“不要去！他的尸体上有我的天赋！”

露西安低头。

弗兰西斯面色苍白，脸上溅上的朱红与正紫被汗水融为一体，灿金色的头发沾满了尘土，形容狼狈。

可是弗兰西斯浅灰色的眼睛依然明亮，他仿佛完全感受不到身上的痛苦，眼中满满都是对露西安的担忧。

露西安只感觉心脏狠狠地跳动了一下。

老娘的少女心啊……

她深深吸了一口气，缓缓吐出……

然后温柔地按上弗兰西斯的伤口。

“我明白了，德莱塞大师，不过，大师这副模样可不适合多用力。”

弗兰西斯倒抽一口气，又牵动了肋骨的伤，一时间冷汗涔涔。

他的俊脸有些扭曲。

“露西安……”

露西安真·温柔地捂住弗兰西斯的嘴。

“德莱塞大师，如果没有重要的事，你现在最好不要多说话。”

弗兰西斯眼睛直了。

露西安的手心……

好软啊……

露西安手上的药香……

好好闻……

露西安的手也很好看呢……

露西安……

……

若不是弗兰西斯的装逼术深得萧燚真传，他一定会露出一副不甚雅观的猪哥相。

虽然一个帅哥露出猪哥相，对颜值影响并不大。

露西安并没有注意到弗兰西斯不寻常的安静，她只是欣慰于伤患终于老实了，专心为弗兰西斯处理伤口。

“德莱塞大师，我只会处理外伤，内伤我处理不了，需要我找一些药草吗……德莱塞大师？”

弗兰西斯中于回过神来：“这也不是什么重伤，我可以自己解决。”

不是什么重伤？

都伤到心肺了还不是什么重伤？！

非得死了才算重伤吗？！！！

露西安狠狠地瞪了弗兰西斯一眼。

……然而，弗兰西斯曾是个正直的吸血鬼猎人，他说不是重伤，那就一定不是重伤。一天后，弗兰西斯就能下地了，三天后，弗兰西斯就已经完全恢复，活蹦乱跳了。

虽然他很想压制一下天赋，让上好得慢一点，多享受几天露西安的照顾，但是他不忍心让露西安太过担心。

露西安：……

#万万没想到，这个世界还有异能这种操作#

“露西安，这是天赋，不是异能。”

露西安（冷漠.jpeg）：哦。

“露西安，我有话想跟你说。”

弗兰西斯轻轻拉过露西安的手，用天赋凝结出一朵玫瑰，放到露西安手中。

“我是否可以把你比喻成夏天？

“虽然你比夏天更可爱更温和。

“狂风会使……

“……

“有时天空之，之，嗯，这个……”

弗兰西斯难得露出懊恼之色：下一句是什么来着？

露西安噗哧一笑。

弗兰西斯有些结巴：“那个，露西安小姐，我，我，那个，我知道这有点突然……”

他深呼吸了一口，从口袋里拿出一个小盒子，单膝跪地。

“露西安小姐，你能嫁给我吗？”

萧燚：……

他还是低估了西方人的豪放。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：我写打斗场面的时候放的bgm是《苍天之决》。
> 
> 画风可能略有魔性。
> 
> 弗兰西斯念的情诗是莎士比亚的十四行诗，名字忘了。


	62. Chapter 62

### 卡文须知 ——为什么我输入标题的时候，输入法显示了“卡文迪许”？ ……咳…

——为什么我输入标题的时候，输入法显示了“卡文迪许”？

……咳，闲话莫谈，步入正题。

这篇文是练笔之作，是一篇相当普通的文，前几个世界的人物形象都相当单薄，相当面具化（当然主角的形象也不怎么丰满）。

——十分感谢大家的厚爱，我知道我的文不咋地，这点自知之明我还是有的。

但是，写到弗兰西斯这个人的时候，我犯难了。

弗兰西斯的人设，是前期顺风顺水，中途受挫，但是并没有被打倒，并没有愤世嫉俗，反而深深体会到民生多艰，从而走上救世之路，成为一位伟人，名垂青史。

长太息以掩涕兮，哀民生之多艰。

亦余心之所善兮，虽九死其尤未悔。

路漫漫其修远兮，吾将上下而求索。

这三句诗，用来形容弗兰西斯，是相当贴切的。

受挫的原因，也相当狗血，相当套路：被同僚暗算，运气不好被吸血鬼亲王看上，被玩弄。

任何一个正常人，只要被强上，都会留下无比深刻的心理阴影，男性比女性只是稍微好那么一点而已——身体上只会受到伤害，不会闹出人命。

更何况，弗兰西斯一开始就面对这么多刺激的道具。

一个天之骄子，被如此折辱，受到的打击是非常大的。

若是他真的被转化为吸血鬼，在心理极其脆弱的情况下再得知自己被昔日的同伴背叛……

有很大可能，他会成为一个真正的吸血鬼，甚至为转化他的人卖命——毕竟吸血鬼文里还有吸血鬼对其父亲尊重服从的设定。

如果这样写起来，是非常好写的。

但是，我写的剧情是，弗兰西斯还是人类，被萧燚拯救，逃出了城堡。

这时，弗兰西斯面对的是另一种黑暗：同族的排挤，心灵的创伤，信念的崩塌……

只有萧燚一直站在他的身边（误），开导他，教导他使用被视为邪恶的天赋，教导他种种手段。

弗兰西斯视萧燚为神明，也是一件再正常不过的事情。

堕入最深沉的黑暗，又回归光明之后，弗兰西斯的心发生了些许改变（这段太难写所以忽略掉了）。

接受萧燚的伟人教导后，弗兰西斯是孤独的，因为他的思想远超世人，没有人能理解他的思想。

——萧燚自动被弗兰西斯开除人籍了。

——马克思还有恩格斯，弗兰西斯啥都没有，只能孤军奋战。

——同样是斯字辈，差距咋就这么大呢？

这时，弗兰西斯遇到了略懂marxis|m的露西安，一见钟情二见倾心三见求婚，就很容易理解了。

孤独太久，好不容易找到一个同路人，自然要紧紧抓住，哪怕这个人的境界根本比不上自己。

但是这种感情不是爱情，如果露西安迟迟跟不上弗兰西斯的步伐……

还有弗兰西斯的理想，弗兰西斯的思想，弗兰西斯是如何拯救世界的，还有西方伟人和我国伟人的不同……

弗兰西斯跟凌渊这种表面上的伟人实际上的独|裁者不同，他是真正为民请命的人，不能直接套路凌渊那里的人设……

总之，这种东西相当的复杂，相当的不好写，我要好好琢磨一番。

最后！也是重中之重！

吸血鬼是人类的天敌！他们只能依靠人类繁衍后代！没有前途！没有人类，他们根本无法繁衍！

无论是美丽的容颜，还是优雅的仪态，都是吸引食物以及自保的手段！

站在人类的角度来说，吸血鬼都是该死的！这种物种不应该存在！

就算小日本也比吸血鬼好！起码小日本里还有几个无辜的人。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：这种只为小我，只在乎个人恩怨情仇的套路是真好写啊！
> 
> 哪像这种剧情，我还要翻政治书，还要读一读哲学，还要找一些革命先驱的著作……不作不死啊QAQ


	63. 吸血鬼（7）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一代装逼犯

露西安有点懵逼。

讲实在的，她虽然在这异世界生活了N年，骨子里还是一个保守含蓄的华国人，面对这种一见钟情二见倾心三见求婚的架势……emmm……有些承受不来。

时间一分一秒地过去。

太阳渐渐露出全貌，为大地镀上一抹金色，露西安知道，接下来就是村民们起床的时候了。

弗兰西斯的额头上渗出几滴汗水，烟灰色的眸子定定地看着露西安。

他的眸子深邃无比，仿佛蕴藏万千山河，又澄澈到能够让人一眼看透。

弗兰西斯眼中不加丝毫掩饰的情意，让露西安无处逃避。

时间一分一秒地过去，黎明的寂静也被打破。

被一个年轻有为、品性高洁的青年求爱，说不动心是假的，但是，露西安的心中却升起重重顾虑。

他为什么会向自己求婚？

弗兰西斯·德莱塞年轻有为，如此年纪就有此等盛名，要什么绝色女子没有？为何看上自己这么一个貌不出众，家世平平，一个连姓氏都没有的少女？

终于，露西安木着张脸，结结巴巴地说：“这个……婚姻是终生大事……我……我好好……考虑一下。”

弗兰西斯有些沮丧，也不是很失望，他知道这样做太过突然，露西安还需要一些时间思考。

最起码，露西安并没有拒绝他的玫瑰花，不是吗？

他收起戒指，缓缓起身。

“露西安，这个问题先放一边，我不会逼迫你早早做出决定。现在，有一个更为重要的问题。

”你是否决定要成为一个吸血鬼猎人？”

弗兰西斯说着征求意见的话，语气却不容置喙。

几天前，弗兰西斯告诉露西安，她觉醒了天赋，有资格成为一个吸血鬼猎人，他也跟弗兰西斯粗略地介绍了一下吸血鬼猎人的权利、地位和义务。

关于这个问题，露西安思考了很久。

露西安毕竟在和平年代生活了这么多年。一方面，她恐惧于真刀实枪的拼杀；另一方面，她也很想拿起武器，保护自己，保护重要的人。

更重要的是，在这个年代，危险无处不在，即使你生活在深山老林之中，不问世事，也会有可能碰上那么一个或几个吸血鬼，一个不好，即命归黄泉；不过，若是成为吸血鬼猎人，就会处于直面吸血鬼的第一线，随时可能身亡，危险程度远大于找个深山老林之中躲起来。

露西安辗转反侧了几天，犹豫了几天，现在又被弗兰西斯大帅哥这么一问……

微带寒意的晨风吹过，使得露西安被美色驱散些许的理智回炉。

露西安脑海中灵光一闪，突然想起什么。

嗯？

露西安警惕地看了一眼弗兰西斯。

弗兰西斯的眼光澄澈而坚定，真诚而温暖，没有丝毫心虚。

然而，露西安还是成功地透过表面，（自以为）看清了弗兰西斯的本质。

弗兰西斯玩的，都是套路啊！

先是每天晚上看星星看月亮，从药理谈到人生哲学。

然后是在危险来临之际，英雄救美。

最后，或许是收徒之类的套路。

露西安在穿越之前，网络小说方兴未艾，她虽然是个中医世家的女孩子，成天沉迷中医医术无法自拔，但是也看过几本网络小说的。

网络小说上，师徒恋可不少。

师徒恋的常见套路，是师父含辛茹苦地将徒弟培养大，长期只与徒弟接触，最终一方或双方暗生情愫，经过一系列纠结后HE或者BE。

若是自己答应要成为一个吸血鬼猎人，那么弗兰西斯也许会顺理成章地提出要收自己为徒，这么一来二去，温水煮青蛙，近水楼台先得月……

这真是简单粗暴直白但是异常管用的套路！

若是自己不答应……

那么自己与这位弗兰西斯·德莱塞，便注定不是一路人，弗兰西斯虽然会遗憾于露西安的选择，但是绝对不会对露西安这个人念念不忘，以至于影响他的心境！

而且……

最重要的是，弗兰西斯明明知道，自己绝不愿意找这些村子里的、学识远不如她的人嫁了，也不愿意在面对吸血鬼时任其宰割。

若是想改变这一切，主宰自己的命运，唯有成为强者。

而弗兰西斯可能提供的帮助，则是成为强者的捷径。

前期有强者保驾护航，不会轻易殒命；后期成为强者的时候，还可以还清弗兰西斯的好意。

但是……

也许是自己想多了。

她露西安有什么价值，值得这么一位青年才俊算计呢？

露西安直直地望着弗兰西斯烟灰色的眸子。

“我自然要选择成为一名吸血鬼猎人。”

弗兰西斯眉眼舒展，面含笑意。

“露西安小姐，请允许我，弗兰西斯·德莱塞，成为你的引路人，我会将你引进吸血鬼猎人的世界，将一切可以传授的知识传授与你，在你危难之际保护你。”

露西安：居然不是收徒？不过，这套路可比收徒更妙啊！

但是……

弗兰西斯神情和语气之中，没有一丝阴谋诡计的味道，有的只是光明磊落。

弗兰西斯竟是个善使阳谋的人……

他明知道，自己拒绝不了他的帮助……

真不愧是某点小说套路里的男主。

露西安心思百转千回，面色却更显郑重。

“德莱塞大师如此厚爱，我真是受宠若惊。”

“这个……露西安，何必如此生疏，你叫我弗兰西斯就可以了。”

“……”

——————————————

弗兰西斯·被误认为心机婊·德莱塞，心中完全没有这么多弯弯绕绕，也完全get不到露西安少女的顾虑，他解决好村子里的一切后，便带着露西安前往最近的城镇。

弗兰西斯终于得以与露西安独自相处，内心激动，面上不显；露西安虽然告诉自己不要做出如同刘姥姥进大观园般丢人的举动，但她毕竟才十几岁，自然无法很好地掩饰自己。

路人纷纷以看乡巴佬的眼神看着两人。

弗兰西斯：？？？

他立马低头看了看着装。

不好！这几天他一直穿着进树林采药的那套衣服！

他居然忘了换上装逼装备！！

弗兰西斯啊弗兰西斯，你真是愧对吾主的教导！！！

失策失策！自己这幅如此糟糕的形象……会不会被露西安嫌弃？？？

冷静，冷静，吾主是怎么教导的来着？

对了！无论什么时候，都要维持自身形象，如果条件不允许，那么一定要维持逼格！

哪怕穿着一身粗麻布衣服，也要有伟人风范！

弗兰西斯云淡风轻、波澜不惊、若无其事地顶着一众人的目光，安顿好露西安，先走进一家炼金材料店。

店员见弗兰西斯的穿着十分普通，却没有丝毫不敬之意。

他立马热情地上前招呼：“请问这位先生，是要看看我们店里的材料，还是有什么东西要卖……”

弗兰西斯拿出一枚吸血鬼伯爵的晶核，随意地放在桌子上。

晶核在桌子上滚动了几下，折射出柔和美丽的光。

“你们开个价吧。”

店员望着那枚散发着幽蓝色光泽的晶核，不由倒抽一口冷气。

光明神在上！

能弄来这么完整这么高级的吸血鬼晶核的人……一定不是普通人！

看这位对待晶核毫不在意的态度……更不是普通人！！

幸好我谨记老板的教诲，没有以貌取人，否则就惨了……

店员用棉质手帕擦了擦手，小心翼翼地捧起吸血鬼晶核，缓缓将晶核放在鉴定晶核的炼金器具上。

光明神在上！这居然是一枚完整的吸血鬼伯爵晶核！！

众所周知，高阶吸血鬼的晶核可不是这么好获得的。

吸血鬼的晶核里，存储的是吸血鬼一身的天赋，在死亡之前，他体内的能量一定耗得七七八八，这时，即使拿到晶核，也并无卵用。

更何况，吸血鬼濒死时，一般会将晶核引爆，因为，吸血鬼的晶核，无论是对吸血鬼还是人类，都十分有用，没有哪个吸血鬼会愿意把晶核留给敌人。

与其身亡之后，一身精华便宜了敌人，还不如最后炸一下敌人，运气好，还能拖几个垫背的。

低阶吸血鬼晶核还不算太稀有，高阶吸血鬼晶核……那绝对是有价无市啊！！

这是怎样的强者，才能获得能量如此充沛的吸血鬼伯爵晶核！！

自己是怎样的运气，有生之年能看到这么高级的吸血鬼晶核！！

在晶核亮出的一瞬，周围顿时安静下来，空气也凝滞了一下。

数道贪婪的目光投在那枚晶核上。

弗兰西斯轻轻叹了口气，放出独属于高阶吸血鬼猎人的气势。

周围若有若无、饱含杀意的目光瞬间消失。

弗兰西斯潇洒地摆了摆手，简陋的粗布衣服，愣是被穿出了顶级魔渊蛛丝制成的袍子的效果。

他转过身，极具逼格地笑了笑：“我今天心情好，你们走吧。”

他的声音如金玉相击般清脆悦耳，又不失威势。

留下一句话，弗兰西斯取走金币，似缓实快地走进一家成衣店。

赶紧换一套衣服吧，穿着这身衣服装逼真是不得劲……

直到弗兰西斯离去，心怀不轨之人才反应过来，悄然离去。

光明神在上，我这是惹上了什么家伙！

幸好我运气好……

N年后，无数类似这样的小事成为了弗兰西斯心胸宽广的证明，也为他的道路铺下路基。

弗兰西斯：总是搞这种套路，我也很累啊。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：萧燚：大家好，我是萧燚，我成功地把一个正直健康阳光向上热于求知的纯洁少年，培养成一代装逼犯，我骄傲，我自豪！若想申请我的装逼课程，成为一个装逼犯，请联系那个我也不知道是谁的幕后操纵者，前提是你不要被他打死；当然，你也可以收藏一下《男神进化史》这篇文，山关留痕这作者把我的装逼形象写得入木三分。
> 
> （公然打广告2333）
> 
> ————————————————
> 
> 删了写写了删，还是这幅样子，算了不管了就这样吧。


	64. 吸血鬼（8）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过往

弗兰西斯在镇上采买了一系列物品后，回到了住处。

虽然这些东西太过寒酸，不过他身上的都是些高阶吸血鬼猎人用的东西，露西安用起来不合适，只好先将就将就，用这些不怎么样的东西。

弗兰西斯如是想。

旅馆中。

弗兰西斯设下结界，将东西一样一样，放在旅馆房间中微有破损的桌子上。

他的动作有条不紊，行云流水中带着十足的郑重。

在物体与桌面的轻触声中，露西安渐渐严肃起来。

为了安抚露西安紧张的情绪，弗兰西斯下意识地露出一个春暖花开的笑容。

露西安更加紧张了。

弗兰西斯：……

他轻轻咳嗽一声，慢慢为露西安介绍吸血鬼猎人的世界。

“露西安，你若要成为一个吸血鬼猎人，必须要了解吸血鬼。

“没有人知道吸血鬼是什么时候诞生的，但是，在人们注意到这一物种的时候，吸血鬼已然初成规模，他们为祸世间，肆意杀戮我们的同胞，吸取我们的血液，将我们转化为血奴，甚至是吸血鬼的后裔。

“有人说，吸血鬼是撒旦的造物；有人说，吸血鬼是人类堕落而成的生物……总之，关于吸血鬼的来历，众说纷纭，到现在也没有一个肯定的答案。不过，有一点是肯定的：吸血鬼是人类的敌人！”

此刻，弗兰西斯的表情异常肃穆。

阳光透过窗楞，投在弗兰西斯身上，灿金色的头发与睫毛，在阳光的映射下，熠熠闪光，几欲透明，灰色的虹膜也染上些许暖色。

此刻，弗兰西斯周身有如加持圣光特效，宛如神殿里的神棍。

露西安不由屏住呼吸。

在她的记忆中，与吸血鬼相关的印象是十分单薄的。

露西安只知道吸血鬼俊美无比，吸人血，杀人，她甚至还幻想过“与吸血鬼谈恋爱”。

转世后，她才知道吸血鬼对人的危害是十分巨大的，然而，她对吸血鬼的了解，依旧不多。

充其量，只是让她打消了“一穿越就迫不及待地把自己开除人籍”这种小女生的幻想而已。

现在有这种了解吸血鬼的机会，露西安自然要牢牢抓住。

弗兰西斯并不知道，在这短短的一刹那，露西安想了多少，他继续说了下去。

“一开始，人们面对吸血鬼时，几乎是一面倒，任由他们屠杀。

“吸血鬼速度快，力量大，肉身坚硬，有无尽的时间，能够伤害吸血鬼的存在十分少，除了大规模的军队以及世上的顶级高手，几乎没有人能够抵挡吸血鬼的侵略。往往，成千上万的大军，才能堆死几十个吸血鬼。

“那时，人类的伤亡非常惨重，若不是吸血鬼需要转化人类成为后裔，人类会被吸血鬼圈养！被吸血鬼当血奴！就像我们养猪牛羊一样！对于吸血鬼来说，人类是再美味不过的食物，呵……”

说这几句话时，弗兰西斯的声音异常平稳，但是，露西安却感觉浑身发冷，仿佛有一桶冰水从头浇到脚。

“……然而，就在形势如此严峻的情况下，居然还有不少人被吸血鬼的容貌吸引，出卖同胞！”

说到“出卖同胞”四个字时，弗兰西斯古井无波的脸上，突然升腾起一丝恨意。

一股几乎让人窒息的杀气充溢了整个房间。

露西安几乎喘不过气来，无法呼吸，她感到自己仿佛被一座大山压住，又好像深处深海，被海水的压力压得喘不过气。

露西安居然还有闲情逸致回忆液体压强公式。

emmm……自己体积有限……海底压强再大，自己也不会有什么好歹……只是上升的时候得注意……血液里肺里被压缩的气体失去庞大的压强后爆开可不是好玩的……

不知过了多久，露西安骤感身上一轻。

她立马往床上一躺。

天呐！

虽然知道弗兰西斯是个标准起点男，但是骤然看到这杀气，还真是……

如果让弗兰西斯知道自己曾经花痴过，动过和吸血鬼谈恋爱的念头，他会不会杀了我……

露西安抹了抹额角的冷汗。

弗兰西斯收敛杀气，深深地吸了一口气，平复心绪。

“抱歉，露西安，我想到一些以前的事情，有些控制不住情绪……”

露西安心不在焉地点头：“我懂的。”

大抵是同伴投靠吸血鬼出卖了同胞之类的事，她都懂的。

过了一会儿，二人终于恢复平静。

弗兰西斯若无其事地接着说了下去。

“人族的前辈不知付出了多少牺牲，尝试了多少方法，才掌握了这种能够与吸血鬼抗衡的力量——天赋。

“天赋是根据吸血鬼的天赋改进的……”

吸血鬼的天赋？！

露西安面露讶色。

“我如果修习天赋，会不会变成吸血鬼？”

弗兰西斯顿了一下：“只要你不乱来，这种可能很小。”

也就是说会喽？！

“不用担心，现在修习天赋的方法已经趋于成熟，露西安，你只要按部就班地修习，出事的可能是非常小的。”

“……一开始，人们关于天赋的认知十分单薄，有无数前辈，开发天赋或者修炼天赋失败，轻者身亡，重则堕落为半吸血鬼。”

“半吸血鬼既不是人，又不是吸血鬼，他们身上的生机很弱，几乎不会死，但是空有绝美的容颜，没有吸血鬼的力量与速度，他们……他们的命运是十分悲惨的。”

弗兰西斯的声音微不可查地停顿了一下。

“所以！”弗兰西斯走到露西安面前，缓缓蹲下，握住她的手，低声喝道：“露西安，当你日后修炼天赋的时候，不要忘记这些暴霜露、斩荆棘的前辈。”

露西安郑重地点了点头。

弗兰西斯的表情微微放松：“经过无数先人的……牺牲，人们发现，信仰光明神的人最容易激发天赋，而且他们激发的天赋，最克制吸血鬼。

“这些拥有天赋的人，以击杀吸血鬼为毕生使命，他们称呼自己为，吸血鬼猎人。这就是第二批吸血鬼猎人的由来。

露西安奇道：“那第一批呢？”

弗兰西斯轻轻叹了一口气：“第一批吸血鬼猎人，并没有激发天赋，他们……几乎全部死在吸血鬼的虐杀下！”

露西安倒抽一口冷气。

虐杀……

她似是想起了什么，脸色有些苍白，身躯也有些摇摇欲坠。

弗兰西斯注意到了露西安的异状，却并没有去安慰。

这个世界，远比露西安所见的残酷得多，她必须尽快接受。

“渐渐地，吸血鬼猎人越来越多，越来越多……

“而后，当世七大强者同时创建了吸血鬼猎人公会，专门为吸血鬼猎人服务。

“公会为有意愿想成为吸血鬼猎人的人检测资质，为吸血鬼猎人规划前进的道路，提供情报，提供赚取钱财的方法……

“吸血鬼公会还收容孤儿，作为中坚力量培养，若是测出有天赋，就培养成战士，若是没有天赋，就培养成吸血鬼猎人的后勤……”

“吸血鬼猎人公会公布的基础修习有四部分：光明教义，战技，侦查，天赋淬炼。其中，要数光明教义最重要，只要虔诚地信仰光明神，它就能使我们免于堕落为吸血鬼。”

弗兰西斯话锋一转：“不过，我不打算教你光明教义。露西安，如果你想学习正统的天赋修行方法，我会把你送到光明学堂；如果你想跟我学……我的修习体系威力极大，但是现在还没有第二个人修习，风险较大……”

被自动开除人籍的萧燚：……

露西安毫不犹豫地说：“我要学习你的修习方法！”

让她一个生活在信息大爆炸时代的无宗教信仰人士信教？！对不起，这难度可比现在的自己大发神威干掉了吸血鬼的首领还大。

更何况……某点主角的修炼方法，那可是很叼的，当然那种只有主角能修习的功法另说……

弗兰西斯不着痕迹地松了口气。

他把一个镶嵌着水晶的金属盘递到她手上：“我先给你测试一下天赋属性，露西安，滴一滴指尖血在这个凹槽里，然后把额头贴在背面的符文上。”

露西安立马闭眼，颤抖地伸出小指。

她毕竟还是怕疼的。

疼痛来得快，去得也快，露西安下意识地把小指放在嘴里吮吸了一下，而后拿起金属盘，照做。

露西安只觉身体里的什么东西被金属盘牵引出一丝，又回到体内。

半晌，露西安举着金属盘的手酸了，她不由开口：“弗兰西斯，我的资质如何？”

弗兰西斯只是看着金属盘中心的水晶，神情怔然，好半天没说出话。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：我现在居然会水文了！这是一个伟大的转折！！
> 
> 接下来期末修罗场，我还不想挂科，更新只好先放放……


	65. 吸血鬼（9）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N年大法

近几年来，弗兰西斯从未如此失常过。

在萧燚的培养下，弗兰西斯的涵养之高，已经达到了一个境界，真正达到了“泰山崩于前而面不改色”的境界。

即使是吸血鬼亲王出现在他面前，他也会……十分淡定地把吸血鬼亲王干掉，最多放几句嘴炮，对抗敌方嘴炮，扰乱敌方斗志。

像现在这种捧着个盘状不明物体愣了许久一动不动的状态……真的是相当罕见了。

不知过了多久，在露西安的疑惑中，弗兰西斯还是反应了过来。

他就像刚刚什么都没发生一样，对露西安说：“露西安，你的天赋是一等一的好，如果加入吸血鬼猎人公会，一定能得到比在我身边还要多的资源……”

弗兰西斯试图把露西安糊弄过去。

很可惜，露西安原本就十分聪慧，再加上弗兰西斯刚刚的反应如此剧烈，用脚指头都能想出来，她的天赋肯定有哪里不对。

这不，弗兰西斯跟她说话的语气都温和了很多。

“不用了，弗兰西斯，如果可以的话，我想跟你学习。”

弗兰西斯此人，虽然身上有很多秘密，对自己的态度也相当神奇，但是他对自己并没有一丝恶意。

吸血鬼猎人公会就另说了，即使在战乱时期，一个组织内部的内斗会相对少一些，那也少不到哪里去，她身上的秘密也不少，说不准哪一天就被卷入斗争之中。

不过，弗兰西斯早年遭受背叛，不愿太过与人亲近，自己是弗兰西斯这几年来惟一一个比较亲近的人，难免会受到有心人的攻击……

虽然待在弗兰西斯身边也有危险，比如被想当弗兰西斯的学徒的人陷害，但总比在吸血鬼猎人公会里来的要安全得多。

另一边，弗兰西斯并没有在意露西安的思索，他只是一边跟露西安讲解修炼之法，一边梳理凌乱的心绪。

纯粹的光属性天赋，居然与他以前的天赋一模一样……

当水晶发出比太阳还要灿烂的光芒时，弗兰西斯的手顿时僵住了。

他清楚地听到自己的大脑发出“嗡”的一声响，无数念头在脑海里炸开。

他想了很多，又好像什么都没想。

直到露西安的声音传来，他才勉勉强强扫去杂乱的念头，与露西安讲解光属性天赋的修行方法。

前人总结而出，又经由他改善的修炼方法，不假思索地从口中倾泻而出，弗兰西斯惊觉，自己以为早已淡忘的东西，却早已烙印在他的灵魂中。

成为了弗兰西斯的一部分。

在他失去独属于天之骄子的光属性天赋，挣扎了不知多少次，绝望了不知多少回，又任命了不知多少年后，他居然遇到了一个同样是光属性天赋的人。

人生际遇，果真如此……emmm……

弗兰西斯在他丰富的词汇表里找了半天，也没有找出一个合适的形容词。

干脆发明一个好了。

————————————

N年后。（实在不会写直接跳到结尾）

好不容易出来的萧燚，一脸懵逼地望着弗兰西斯。

此刻，弗兰西斯正双膝跪地，表情虔诚无比。

“吾主~”

萧燚浑身汗毛竖起，很是弄不明白如今的状况。

这里的风俗不是单膝跪地吗！小家伙为啥要双膝跪地！！

我知道你很崇拜我但……也不至于这样吧……

从小生活在社会主义社会，长大后穿越到无比自由的修真界的萧燚，并不明白信仰真正的威力。

他目光不由一飘，飘到一旁同样一脸懵逼的露西安身上。

萧燚立马换上悲悯而冷漠的表情，一股灵气轻轻把弗兰西斯托起——懵逼的表情也太丢人了！

萧燚努力忽视隐身在一旁的端木赮兴味的模样。

末了，弗兰西斯向提出最后一个请求。

人类与吸血鬼的斗争已经进入僵持阶段，而几天后，便是人类领袖弗兰西斯与吸血鬼领袖某某亲王的决战。

若吸血鬼败，则退居北方冰原，若人类败，则退守卡特琳江以南。

这是战书上写的条约，还有更细致的条约，要日后谈判。

弗兰西斯的请求是：若弗兰西斯·德莱塞身死，请萧燚帮忙杀死吸血鬼唯一的亲王。

“……与佩吉单独一战，出于我的私心，虽然我族人数远多于吸血鬼，我们完全可以采取人海战术把吸血鬼堆死，但是，我一定要亲手洗刷耻辱！”

弗兰西斯清楚，凭借萧燚的实力，就算杀死一打佩吉亲王，也毫不费力。

萧燚答应了。

萧燚收敛起一身气势，隐藏在随行人员中，而端木赮，则隐身在一旁看笑话。

萧燚：……

子耀，不就是差点装13失败么，至于如此如此吗？！

端木赮：萧重离努力维持逼格的样子太有趣了233333

弗兰西斯虽然站在队伍的最前面，气势十足，逼格满满，但是他的注意力总是会时不时地漂到萧燚身上。

一旁的露西安隐晦地拽了拽弗兰西斯的袖子。

弗兰西斯安分了。

他重新聚起气势，雄赳赳气昂昂地朝决斗地点走去。

决斗地点是一片平原。

有心爱的人在身边，有长辈在背后，当弗兰西斯到达那片平原上时，他的内心平静得如同静谧的大海，没有一丝波澜。

当然，海底是如何波涛汹涌，除了弗兰西斯本人和露西安，其他人都一无所知。

时隔多年，弗兰西斯已然成熟了许多，佩吉亲王面貌一如往常，精致而有侵略性。

弗兰西斯背后，是成千上万的天赋能力者，佩吉亲王背后，是看起来十分可怜的几百号吸血鬼。

不过，吸血鬼虽然数量不足，质量可是不可小觑的。

二人沉默许久，最后，是佩吉亲王先开口。

“一别经年，小弗兰，听说你这些年洁身自好，身边只有一个女人，你是忘不了我带给你的快乐吗？”

语气十足的暧昧。

弗兰西斯背后的人顿时炸了。

他们之中，有很多人的家人、挚友、师长被吸血鬼掳走、侮辱，如今，他们的首领又被吸血鬼侮辱！

新仇旧恨加在一起，激起了众人的愤怒。

弗兰西斯却不为所动：“阁下加诸吾身的羞辱，今天我会亲手讨回！”

佩吉亲王又说了一些污言秽语和挑拨之言，都被弗兰西斯轻描淡写地挡了回去。

几句话后，现场一触即发。

就像约好了一样，二人同时冲到场中，开始交手。

一连串的空气爆裂声、肢体撞击声几乎连在一起，不一会儿，地上就出现了几个大洞。

瞬间尘土飞扬。

弗兰西斯不慌不忙，将天赋覆在双目口鼻之上，佩吉冷哼一声，也运起独属于吸血鬼的天赋。

只是，当他运起天赋时，天赋停滞了一瞬。

佩吉亲王眼睛一眯，他倒是差点忘了，弗兰西斯的天赋。

吸血鬼亲王的天赋越来越粘稠，又渐渐恢复正常。

差不多了。

人类领袖割破自己的手掌，果不其然，吸血鬼亲王的呼吸急促了一瞬，注意力也有所分散。

带着剧毒的血液拍在吸血鬼亲王的心核处，瞬间化作一个微型阵法，束缚住心核。

吸血鬼亲王瞳孔一缩：“你！”

弗兰西斯凝聚精神，应付佩吉亲王的反扑。

千年老吸血鬼的反扑，可不是说着玩的。

好在弗兰西斯早有准备。

当佩吉亲王冲破封印的一角，将剩余汇聚成利刃，划向弗兰西斯的脖颈时，弗兰西斯连退三部，手指一动，地上出现了一丛荆棘，缠住佩吉的双脚。

佩吉亲王脸色一遍，将利刃弹向弗兰西斯的胸口，而后迅速挣脱荆棘。

弗兰西斯躲避不及，右肩被划破，破损处红润的肤色瞬间变得灰败。

弗兰西斯手腕一动，削下那片皮肉，与此同时，佩吉亲王虽然挣脱了荆棘，但是心核上的封印却更加牢固。

弗兰西斯发动了另一个阵法。

这一次，地上出现了一个加料的□□包。

佩吉亲王好不容易冲开了封印的一半，被这么一炸，整张脸都变黑了，封印又回到了原来的状态。

几次后，佩吉亲王气急败坏地说：“弗兰西斯！你居然用这种阴险手段！”

弗兰西斯一边发动另一个阵法，一边嘲讽：“你以为这是骑士之间的一对一决斗么，活僵尸！”

佩吉亲王更气了。

其实，也是佩吉亲王一开始轻敌了，要不然，弗兰西斯也不会赢得那么容易。

当最后一个阵法发动时，佩吉亲王无比艰难地从疑似硫酸池的地方爬出来后，弗兰西斯将一把药丸服下，严阵以待。

佩吉亲王只余一击之力，他运起剩余的所有天赋，汇聚成深红色的血刃。

这是独属于吸血鬼亲王的天赋——化血。

化血，顾名思义，可以化去敌人的血液，无论是人类的血液，还是吸血鬼的。

弗兰西斯也将多年积攒的针对吸血鬼的毒，并八成五异能，对上吸血鬼亲王的血刃。

人类领袖与吸血鬼亲王的最强一击，激荡起一片尘土，逸散的能量冲击得旁观者站立不稳。

尘土散去。

人类领袖虽然衣衫破碎，面色苍白，遍体鳞伤。

但是，他的身体依然如山岳般耸立，他握着杀猪刀的手依然平稳。

吸血鬼亲王的面貌一如往昔，精致完美，不似真人。

但是，他此刻却无力地瘫倒在地，他一身天赋，早已被阵法禁锢，无法发挥出一丝一毫。

弗兰西斯干脆利落地砍下佩吉亲王的脑袋，挖出暗淡无光的心核，将尸体烧尽。

浅紫色的火焰一点一点吞噬着吸血鬼亲王完美无缺的身体。

弗兰西斯淡定地任由露西安替他疗伤，淡定地任由手下的外交大臣和财务大臣向吸血鬼夺取利益，淡定地吃完庆功宴，淡定地……喝了个烂醉如泥。

弗兰西斯完全不顾及萧燚提醒过的“喝醉一次就会牺牲掉一批神经细胞”的告诫，喝了个烂醉如泥。

当弗兰西斯被露西安扛回住处后，他突兀地放声大笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

弗兰西斯笑得肆意，笑得开怀。

笑着笑着，他的眼角湿润了。

弗兰西斯认真地看着露西安，似乎要把露西安看出一朵花来。

“露西安，露西安，你知道吗，我终于报仇了！”

“我终于替自己报仇了！”

露西安默默安慰着弗兰西斯。

她很清楚，佩吉亲王一直是弗兰西斯的心结。

弗兰西斯状若癫狂，笑声却越来越大。

……

翌日。

弗兰西斯有些懵逼地摸了摸嗓子：“我……”

我的嗓子怎么哑了？！

露西安抽了抽嘴角：“你昨天笑得太开心了！”

说着，她端上一晚热腾腾的、深黄绿色的、冒着诡异气泡的药。

“喝了吧，对嗓子有好处。”

弗兰西斯几乎是惊恐地看着这碗药。

不要啊！——

* * *

> 作者有话要说：摸一发鱼。
> 
> 实在编不下去了就这样吧，这个世界还有一章结束，下一个世界……还没想好写什么世界，求助一波。


	66. 吸血鬼（完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个脑洞

萧燚与端木赮脱离弗兰西斯的身体后，就换上了当地的衣服，一边修炼一边浪。

这些年来，端木赮对这种地方的信仰产生了浓厚的兴趣，一获得自由，端木赮就迫不及待地打入组织内部，研究信仰。

端木赮认为，信仰不过是愚弄民众的工具，他从未想过，信仰也可以获得力量。

弗兰西斯十分干脆地为他们安排好身份。

其间，还发生了一件令人哭笑不得的事情。

当是时，端木赮正拿着不同吸血鬼猎人——现在改名为天赐者——的力量研究，研究得物我两忘，与此同时，在一旁打下手的萧燚也沉迷于其中不可自拔。

他们并没有注意外界环境，兀自捧着一团力量走了出来。

二人正好撞上前来做实验的艾伦大师。

艾伦大师主要从事天赋的理论与实践研究，此刻，他正捧着十几瓶天赋力量，走向他的专属实验室。

在打开实验室大门的前一刻，艾伦大师福至心灵，抬头一看——

但见两个年轻人捧着N团天赋！

这些天赋有的正激烈地对冲，逐渐产生一种新的力量，有的明明紧密接触，却泾渭分明……

艾伦大师的眼睛顿时亮了。

多么有天赋的天才啊！！

艾伦大师对这两个人的身份略知一二，据说他们与他们的首领弗兰西斯·德莱塞有关系，首领一路开绿灯给他们最大的权限，却没有给他们进入高层的决策权……

首领的眼光果然不一般，这两个人年纪轻轻就能做到这一点！！！

艾伦大师激动得胡子不停地抖动，他放下手中的天赋力量，拦在两个“年轻人”面前。

他努力挤出一个和蔼的笑容，可是这笑容中仍然带着浓浓的激动，若是换做一个普通天才，铁定怀疑这家伙有什么阴谋。

“年轻人，你们可是首领引荐的人？”

端木赮&萧燚：？？？

二人对视一眼。

【他是何人？意欲何为？】

【是弗兰西斯麾下的研究人员，至于他想干什么，我也不知道。】

萧燚向前迈了一步：“请问阁下叫住我们，有何要事？”

艾伦笑得更灿烂了，他指了指二人手中的天赋力量：“你们的天赋真是好，我活了这么久，从未见过像你们这么优秀的年轻人！冒昧问一句，是哪位大师教出了你们这样的天才？我真想和他一谈！”

萧·年轻人·四千多岁·燚：……

端木·年轻人·四千多岁·赮：……

#大道在上，这小家伙居然是想收徒？！#

实在不怪二人如此惊讶，二人年轻的时候，外出历练时，倒是有不少人看中二人的资质，想收他们为徒的，不过，他们步入灵寂期之后，就几乎没有人想收他们为徒了。

过了这么多年，冷不丁冒出来一个年龄不到三位数的小家伙想收他们为徒……emmm……

萧燚：要是被我那帮没有同门爱的同门知道，还不得被笑死……

端木赮：……我是该欣慰于我们的伪装太成功，还是该郁闷这小家伙的眼神太差？

萧燚暗暗叹了一口气：“我们的老师已经不在这个世上了。”

萧燚的师父早在千八百年前就飞升了，端木赮的师父也被他本人宰了，确实不在这个世上。

艾伦大师有些失望，他提出要提点二人几句，被婉拒后，气冲冲地走了。

这两个恃才傲物的小家伙！我艾伦·罗宾斯是什么人？世上想成为我的弟子的人数不胜数，你们居然还嫌弃我的教导……

萧燚：……

端木赮：……

半晌，二人狂笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈……”

“这是我在这个世界听到的最好玩的笑话……”

“惊，炼精化气修士竟欲指点飞升大能……”

“你够了别惊了哈哈哈哈这又不是uc头条哈哈哈……”

……

> 


	67. 末世（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高级天道

萧燚这次穿得较为坑爹。

萧燚刚刚醒来没多久，还不等完全醒过来，身体的原主就开始运用精神力攻击他。

萧燚：……这可不好操作啊。

若是反击过度，把人弄死了，该如何是好？

萧燚试图跟他讲道理。

谁料，那家伙刚有一丝清醒的迹象，就立马发起了更猛烈的攻击。

而后，天道也不知道抽了什么风，居然也跟着攻击萧燚！

萧燚本想避其锋芒，然而，这个世界的天道残缺了一些，似乎脑子也有些不好使，居然用尽最后的力量，狂怼萧燚。

萧燚也被激起了血性。

TNND，这么多年，迫于天道威压，老子活得束手束脚！

这还不是最惨的，最惨的是，连子耀也跟着受苦！！

老子已经一让再让了！！！

天道居然还不放过我！！！！

我萧燚仰不愧于天，俯不怍于人，若是天道执意要和老子做对……

老子大不了改行做魔修，斩一次天道！！

萧燚的魂体倏然睁眼，他的□□也微微张目。

紫金色的光芒迸射而出。

——修真界里，由道转魔之人眼睛是紫色的，由魔转道之人眼睛是金色的，萧燚先入了一次墨，复又回转道，平时看不出来，不过，若是在心绪激荡之际，他的眼睛就会变成紫金色。

夺目的紫金色。

萧燚剑意凝于指尖，直直地向天道斩去。

也不知道是因为天道太过虚弱，或是因为其他原因，天道竟瑟缩了一下。

这微妙的变化被萧燚捕捉到了。

他双眼微眯，在剑意里灌注了破坏力极大的紫极天火。

萧燚只灌注了一丝火气，因为紫极天火是从天道里来的，他担心肉包子打狗有去无回。

萧燚顶住天道如同狂涛的攻势，凝神一斩——

天道的攻势减弱了一丝。

萧燚的本体微微蹙了蹙眉，右手手指裂开了一个口子，带着火属性灵力的血液缓缓滴落，一点一点地改造附身之人的身体。

萧燚的魂体微微喘气，另一只手再次举起，向天道攻去。

……不知发出多少攻击，又承受了多少次攻击。

萧燚瞳孔微微涣散，眼神看似锐利，实则茫然，显然已经到达了极限。

就在外面的端木赮急得拙计的时候，萧燚眼神骤然一变，由涣散转为空明。

萧燚按照冥冥之中的指示，用鲜血和火焰绘制出一个古拙的阵法。

他的身躯顺着本能的指引，做出一个又一个动作。

天道似乎知道不妙，加大了攻势。

几滴西红柿炒鸡蛋色的血液，顺着微微凝固的血迹，自口中低落。

萧燚的动作从生硬到连贯，渐渐练成一片。

像极了上古时期的祭祀舞蹈。

不同于灵力的力量一丝丝灌入萧燚的身体，修补他破损的经脉、肌肉、骨骼……

萧燚的舞蹈越来越快，越来越流畅，以端木赮的目力，几乎只能看到一片残影。

不知过了多久，萧燚身上渐趋圆融的气息陡然变得尖锐起来。

天道的威压也上了一个台阶。

二者气息激烈地碰撞，相互切入、溶解、撕裂……

端木赮承受不住对冲的力量，晕了过去。

……

端木赮悠悠醒转。

嗯？

伤居然全好了？！

他猛地做起，正好看见萧燚逼格最出众的模样。

双手负于身后，发丝轻扬，头称三十九点二度仰望天空，一副万物不盈于心的模样。

不过，他的眼神与平时装出来的有所不同。

端木赮有一种莫名的预感，他向前几步，对上了萧燚的眼睛——

似有万千星辰在脑中炸开，艰涩的道竟如此触手可得。

端木赮的眼睛也变得跟萧燚一个样了。

他悟道结束后，做的第一件事，就是给萧燚一拳。

猝不及防之下，萧燚的鼻子结结实实地挨了一拳。

“嗷！子耀你干什么？！”

“我做什么，你说我做什么？！”

端木赮的怒槽瞬间满格，不顾境界上的差距，上去就是一顿削。

“萧重离！你真是牛大发了？！！！”

萧燚面色一苦，做出一副可怜兮兮的样子。

端木赮捏着法诀，望着萧燚的无辜脸。

明知道这家伙是装的，奈何……就是下不了手啊啊啊——

端木赮脸色几度变换，最终停留在平静无波上。

“重离，你就不能换个招式吗！老使这招有意思啊！”

萧燚笑嘻嘻：“招不在新，管用就……啊……”

却是端木赮在萧燚变脸之际，一剑拍上了他的俊脸。

“招不在新，管用就行，这可是你说的！”

一番家暴之后，两人躺在地上，遥望天空。

“重离，你是不是……把天道干掉了？”

“嗯。”萧燚微微颔首。

“我没有事，这个天道太老了，可是这个老不死天道死活不肯退位让贤，死死地扒着权力不放……”

“咳咳咳……”端木赮被这个比喻逗乐了，重重地咳了几下。

“……我这也算是顺应……天道？顺应高级天道，把这个老天道干掉了，现在小天道正在出生，不信你看。”

端木赮无语，放出神识感应天道，得出了相同的结论。

不过……小天道正在出生？哈，果然，只有萧重离，能说出这种无比神奇却异常贴切的比喻。

“所以，我们不必再困于他人的躯壳，能够自由飞升了？”

“飞升不好说，不必再困于其余之人躯壳之中，应该可以肯定了。”

萧燚过于兴奋，有些语无伦次。

随身老爷爷这职业太过坑爹，老子要辞职！老子不干了！

“飞升这事得看高级天道……嗯？这是什么地方？怎么一个人都没有？”

萧燚一脸茫然地看着周围的漫天水泥沙。

这周围满目疮痍，一片齑粉的景象……空气中淡淡的血腥味和腐尸味……

好吧，八成是受他和天道交战余波影响后的结果。

不过……腐尸味？

难道他砸的是殡仪馆？

这什么殡仪馆？居然把尸体放臭了！差评！！

下一刻，萧燚就打消了这个念头。

因为……在距萧燚约百里的地方，一个缺胳膊少腿的人形不明物体，颤颤巍巍地爬了出来。

它爬出来的时候，还摇晃了一下，而后，突然哀嚎一声，就朝萧燚的反方向跑。

萧燚：……

他摄来那具疑似诈尸的尸体，细细研究。

“这玩意儿……活尸？”

萧燚想起了他看过的某部著名丧尸电影。

靠人类的血肉为食，死气中蕴含着一丝生机，疑似僵尸的弱化版……

就是丧尸没跑了！

可怜的丧尸正歪着变形的脑袋，发出尖锐的哀嚎。

“闭嘴！”

丧尸委屈地把手塞在嘴里。

端木赮立马露出了嫌恶的表情。

同样的动作，若是由萧燚做，只会使人放下戒心，若是由丧尸做……

也是丑萌丑萌的。

萧燚违心做出如此评价。

他虚虚点出一指，读取了丧尸神识中的景象。

映入眼中的，是一片崩天毁地之景，无数人哭号着逃窜，有的人冷静地组织人抵抗，普通人、异能者、变异动物、丧尸……从未如此团结。

可惜，这一切，在天地威能之间，并无卵用。

凡躯岂能抵抗天威？

终究没于尘土之间，与人类的建筑物混为一体。

按理说，杀了这么多人，肯定是有业障的，不过，萧燚居然没有发现任何业障。

这也说得清，萧燚帮了天道这么大的忙，天道高兴还来不及，怎么会跟他计较这些？

二人迅速飞离这片区域。

无他，这里的粉尘太**的多了。

二人飞了好久，才飞出这片区域。

他们交换了一个眼神，决定在混出个名头之后，就回到这里。

即使天道不计较这件事，他们却骗不过自己的心。

一朝自由，两个人都兴奋了一些。

比如，把所有跟踪他们的人头发烧掉，再把衣服割裂；比如，突然在路上设几个陷阱；再比如，把前面强抢民男的人揍得满地找牙。

“萧重离你是三岁小孩吗？”

“两岁半小孩没资格说我……”

不出所料，麻烦很快就来了。

面前的青年带着一大票手下，把萧燚二人堵在巷子里。

为首的青年一脸阴郁：“没想到，你居然这么命大，活下来了……”

萧燚：？？？

萧燚今天心情好，决定跟他讲道理。

“这位先生，你我往日无冤近日无仇，我甚至连你叫什么都不知道……”

青年眼中闪过一丝凶光：“杀了。”

萧燚叹了一口气。

“我明明不想开杀戒。”

他凝气成剑：“我愿意跟你们讲道理，你们为何偏偏不讲道理呢？”

遂干了个爽。

端木赮不着痕迹地抹了抹衣袖：“你至于如此沉迷于装逼吗？”

萧燚收起剑气，一副云淡风轻的模样：“装逼，我所欲也……子耀，我看到你擦袖子了。”

“……”

* * *

> 作者有话要说：刚才发错了


	68. 末世（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 渡劫

把一帮杂鱼干掉之后，萧燚的内心却充满了疑惑。

不应该啊。

明明他长得跟那个倒霉蛋一点都不一样，为啥这帮人貌似把他当成了其他人？

萧燚摸出一台电脑，连上了政府的网，黑进数据库，调出了这些人的消息。

这些人貌似是王家的人。

萧燚又找出所有王家人的资料和王家人的敌人的资料。

……他们都没我长得帅啊。

为啥这些家伙都把自己认成了别人？

而且每个人都很肯定的样子？

萧燚修长有致的眉毛微微拧起。

端木赮实在看不下去了。

他拍了拍萧燚的肩膀，一副败给你的样子。

“我说萧重离，你刚刚不是才帮新天道干掉了旧天道吗？你直接去问就是了何必那么麻烦。”

萧燚一拍脑洞，有些不好意思。

“不好我又智障了。”

然后天道告诉他，天道帮他弄到一个合法身份，就是被他干掉的那个人的身份。

也就是说，这个世界所有人都认为他就是那个被他干掉的家伙，哪怕他跟那个人长得完全不一样，性格也完全不一样。

萧燚：……

有天道开后门的感觉就是爽！

不过，话说回来……那个被他干掉的家伙叫什么来着？

萧燚又筛选了一遍资料，最后锁定在一个人名上。

王毅。

王毅是上任王家家主的养子，王家家主本来有一个名为王谦荥的儿子，后来又有了一个叫王谦灵的女儿。

王家家主在末世来临的第一天就挂了，王谦荥接下了王家的重任。

王谦荥是雷系异能者，王谦灵是治疗系异能者。

只有王毅是个看起来没什么卵用的精神系异能者。

而且王毅的异能限制相当大，他甚至不能用精神系异能影响别人。

他的异能是让自己变得机智。

其实这种能力非常逆天，世界上不知有多少人限于智商无法提升一步。

只是，王毅始终念着王家对他的养育和救命之恩，没有防备王家兄妹，以致于他被王谦灵阴死了。

王谦荥倒是对王毅很看重，但是王谦灵看向王毅的目光……居然充满了嫉妒？

萧燚：？？？

这一对兄妹是智障吗？王毅对兄妹两个这么中心，而且这么机智，肯定能把家族业务打理得无比妥当。

这样优秀且忠心的手下，萧燚若是遇到了，肯定会大力培养且委以重任，他实在搞不懂王家兄妹在想什么。

萧燚：情报真不是人干的，不仅要把那些老狐狸的心思摸透了，还要把智障的心思搞明白。

萧燚觉得，他的情报能力有待提高。

他决定潜入王家，搞清楚到底是怎么一回事。

端木赮兴致缺缺：“我就不陪你玩了。”

萧燚点点头：“别玩得太过。”

“你这个乱来的家伙有资格说我？！”

……

王家。

王谦荥正亲昵地揽着萧燚的肩，声泪俱下。

“小毅，太好了！我还以为你回不来了……”

萧燚听到这声感情充沛的“小毅”，卵蛋有些抽筋。

不过，四千多岁飞升修士的心里素质是强大的。

萧燚一面应付表达“上司的关心”的王谦荥，一边打量了一番王谦灵。

果然，王谦灵的目光像是要杀人一样。

这不科学啊。

就算是他和子耀是情侣，他也不至于针对子耀的属下……

等等，情侣？！

萧燚眼皮一跳。

王谦荥见状，关切地问：“小毅，怎么了。”

萧燚看了一眼王谦荥，又看了一眼王谦灵。

果然，王谦荥是个双插头，而王谦灵，她身上的恶意几乎要溢出来了。

萧燚：……

大概是妹妹王谦灵和哥哥王谦荥骨科了，然而王谦荥不仅是个花心大萝卜，还是个双插头，跟王毅搞上了，然后嫉妒的妹妹把王毅搞死了，然而王谦荥更爱自己的妹妹，所以任由她把王毅搞死了。

萧燚无槽可吐。

不跟直属上司或者下属谈恋爱，这不是基本常识吗？

#他们真会玩#

果然，像他这种内外兼修的人，还是无法跟这些自毁城墙的智障有共同语言。

既然弄明白了原因，萧燚也没兴趣陪他们玩下去，转身就走。

王谦荥试图揽住萧燚的肩膀，被他躲了过去。

“小毅，你……”

萧燚凤眼微眯。

“我要离开了，王谦荥，还有，不要再喊我‘小毅’，那样会让我很困扰。”

王谦荥就算是智商为了狗，也知道王毅对他有所不满。

他试图挽留王毅，然而并没有什么卵用。

“我只说一遍，我没兴趣陪你们兄妹玩骨科游戏，王毅现在已经不欠你们什么了，还有，不要再喊我小毅，你不配。”

“如果有下次……就不要怪我了。”

“小……”

对上萧燚森冷的目光，王谦荥识相地改了称呼。

“王毅……究竟发生了什么？是那些老不死的得罪你了？还是……”

“你自己清楚。”

萧燚既然达到了目的，就不想再与小孩子玩过家家，刚刚那些话已经足够了。

他果断放出杀气，镇压住兄妹两人。

#招不在新，管用就行#

临走之前，他又在王家的地盘里搞了一波事，以证实他的伪装手段没有退步。

萧燚顺着端木赮的足迹，花了半个月时间，摸到了端木赮的势力范围内。

北国风光，千里冰封，万里雪飘，说的就是端木赮的实力范围。

还好萧燚早已寒暑不侵，否则，端木赮就会收获一只冻成鹌鹑的萧燚。

“子耀，你这是在干什么？”

端木赮正在纸上写写画画。

端木赮的形象看起来倒是挺整齐的，不过……也只限于表面形象而已。

萧燚娴熟地解开头绳，为他梳理里面乱成一团的头发，再为他扣好里面衣服的扣子。

端木赮给了萧燚一个眼神。

“我正在尝试新的发展势力的方法，虽说统治手段都大同小异，不过……”

端木赮拿起一本大部头，翻到其中一页。

“这种方法看起来没什么卵用，却格外有趣呢，只要如此如此，这般这般……”

萧燚听着就头疼，不过他还是听了下去。

就算内容无聊了点，但是……

子耀的声音真的好好听啊！

端木赮正在疑惑萧燚的一反常态，抬头一看。

好么，萧燚的眼神居然黏在自己嘴唇上！

“萧燚！你有没有听我说话！！”

“啊，不好意思，子耀你太好看了……”

一番混乱之后，萧燚摸了摸被捣了一下的肩窝。

“子耀，我帮你负责情报方面的事情吧。”

“不用了。”

端木赮的语气无比正常，神情却是十足的凝重。

“我不能太依赖情报，我要试一试，如果情报出错，我是否能做出正确的决定。”

他转过身来，看着萧燚。

“重离，我知道你收集分析情报的能力天下无双，但我总要锻炼自己的能力的。”

萧燚沉默了一会儿，突然笑出声来。

“好！子耀，我就在你这里混吃等死吧！！”

端木赮的表情无比奇怪。

“就你？一天不搞事能安分？我真是信了你的邪！”

“哈哈哈，知我者子耀也……”

“……算了，只要不搞出事故……”

几天后。

二人一边怼一个疑似恐龙的生物，一边交谈。

“……子耀，这事情可是你搞出来的。”

端木赮干咳一声：“咱俩大哥别说二哥。”

事情的起因是端木赮看到一个有一线生机的蛋，突发奇想把它孵了出来，然后又喂了不少丹药。

萧燚一看，这不是百科全书上画的恐龙嘛！

#厉害了我的道侣#

#六千五百万年前的单也能孵出来#

#感动妖族十大父亲#

“你他妈再说一句！”

端木赮怒意勃发，他一巴掌把迅猛龙拍成重伤，另一巴掌拍向萧燚。

……不好，不小心把话说出来了。

萧燚一面应付端木赮的攻击，一面想道。

端木赮见状，怒意更甚。

他打出了真火。

一时间风云变幻，因风怒号，浊浪排空。

二人为了不伤害到端木赮治下的人，一边打一边往北。

打着打着，突然，周围的风变得更加剧烈，天上劫云汇聚，中间夹杂着闪电，原本匮乏的灵力不要钱似的向端木赮的丹田汇聚。

这种景象，萧燚实在太熟悉了。

这是进阶渡劫期的劫云！

端木赮要进阶到渡劫期了！！

萧燚不慌不忙地取出一干渡劫用的材料，瞬间布好了阵法，人退到千里开外。

只有微微颤抖的手，可以反应出萧燚内心的不平静。

萧燚早就知道端木赮要进阶了。

他俩无论是资质还是悟性都差不多，更何况他有事没事就跟端木赮论道，没道理端木赮就到不了炼虚合道的境界。

没想到，端木赮将自己豬为剑灵之后，悟性居然更胜一筹，再加上自己为他炼制的加强版□□……

萧燚的手狠狠地抖了一下，深吸一口气。

子耀的实力比之当年的自己还要强，他一定能渡过天劫的……

七七四十九道雷劈下后，端木赮的身影出现在萧燚的视线中。

萧燚内心的不安更甚，完全没有道侣渡过天劫的喜悦。

他几乎是不假思索地说：“灵气聚于紫府！”

出于对萧燚的信任，端木赮虽不解，还是照做了。

下一刻，一道浅紫色的雷无声无息地劈到端木赮的紫府上。

好在……这道雷的强度小的可以，对于端木赮来说，几乎可以挠痒痒。

他渐渐放松，打开窍穴，吸收随之而来的天道馈赠。

天道也真是大手笔，馈赠的是大乘期的感悟。

这一次，端木赮闭关了几十年。

萧燚将端木赮放入芥子空间，接手了端木赮的计划。

他抬头看向虚空。

天道告诉他，是一个更高层次的存在要这么做的。

究竟是……什么存在？

* * *

> 作者有话要说：萧燚要单飞了


	69. 末世（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基地

一阵电闪雷鸣之后，极光基地众人谨慎地从掩体里走出。

很快，端木赮的副手安排好人手，一波人出去找端木赮，一波人在基地等端木赮，其余之人该干嘛干嘛。

毫无温度的太阳消失在地平线上，唯有一层薄薄的阳光顽强地穿过大气层，斜斜地铺洒在地面上，给这片极寒之地带来些许温暖的错觉。

偶尔漏出的热气瞬间在帽子的毛边上凝结成细小的冰凌，被拉得无限长的黑影在地上不停地跃动。

不知过了多久，为首的人精神一振，望向远处。

与极北苦寒之地截然不同的炽热气息在远处涌动，就像太阳正在接近。

于冰玉能感觉到，这是首领的朋友的气息。

只是……为什么没有风？

于冰玉似是想起了什么，几个手势下去，她身边的一干人等暗暗戒备起来。

她迎上了萧燚。

“萧先生可知首领为何突然离开。”

看似客气，实则咄咄逼人。

萧燚对此等冒犯不以为意，他愣了一下，而后失笑。

“你们首领正在突破，一时半会儿回不来，以后我来接手极光基地。”

果然！

杀气猛然爆发，如同冰冷的北冰洋一样，试图把这抹炽热彻底熄灭。

萧燚丝毫不受这点甚至比不上挠痒痒的杀气，他只是欣慰地看着于冰玉。

“子耀真是厉害！居然在这么点时间里，就培养出了这么忠心的手下。”

这种纯粹的赞叹之言，在于冰玉耳中，却是十足的嘲讽。

“萧燚！你以为害了首领，我们就会臣服于你吗？！你这卑鄙小人！！！”

说着，无数异能和子弹纷纷朝萧燚攻去。

萧燚只是轻轻展了展衣袖，就挡下了这些看似凌厉的攻击。

于冰玉心中一片冰凉。

她只知道这位萧先生很强，但是，她不知道，萧燚居然这么强。

于冰玉眼神决然，手中凝起一点黑芒。

似乎是得知了什么信号，周围的人纷纷提起异能。

萧燚将手往下压了压，就止住了这一片自杀式攻击。

他轻声喟叹，平日里爽朗肆意的笑容变得有些诡异：“你们对子耀如此忠心，我很欢喜，不过……子耀明明没死，子耀只是需要安全的地方修炼而已，为什么你们就是听不懂人话呢？”

尚未除尽的魔念蠢蠢欲动，萧燚的虹膜瞬间闪过紫金的色泽。

这回，萧燚比入魔的时候更病了。

众人：……

#我的首领是交了怎样一个蛇精病朋友啊#

尽管背叛首领的罪魁凶手正全须全尾地站在他们面前，但这并不妨碍他们脑补出一个又一个惊天动地的故事。

什么萧燚向首领求爱，未果，因爱生恨，把首领干掉了……

什么两个人同时爱上一个女人，那个女人选择了首领，萧燚挣扎于对女子的爱意和对朋友的忠诚，苦不堪言，最后发狂，干掉了女子和首领……

也不知道是怎么忽悠的，萧燚轻而易举地让端木赮的手下们相信端木赮是去修炼了而不是被自己干掉了，然后花费了九牛二虎之力整合了一下端木赮留下来的势力。

所以说，我为什么要去整合子耀的势力？

……哦对，子耀还有一个关于发展势力的实验没做完，他是要帮子耀做实验的。

萧燚放下了手中的0.5毫米中性笔，望着桌子上有半个人高的文件，叹了口气。

比起萧燚这个半吊子来说，端木赮是很有才华的，所以，这个刚刚建设的基地运作的很好，这也意味着，离了端木赮这个虽然说不上是工作狂，却也相当认真负责的首领，整个基地就无法发展。

萧燚任劳任怨地拿起一张沾了些许污垢的纸，又叹了口气。

子耀呐，你为何如此认真负责。

门外传来有规律的脚步声，随后，门被敲了三下。

“进来。”

于冰玉拿着一封信和一个盒子进来了。

“萧先生，这是西南基地首领王谦荥王先生送上的贺礼，王谦荥先生派出的代表现在正在会客室，萧先生可要见一见他？”

想到王谦荥这个智障，萧燚本来就不是那么美妙的心情更加恶劣了。

“礼物我收下了，人不见。还有，于冰玉，过会儿你通知姜扬、刘心静，赵雯和邵宏今晚十点到五号会议室。”

“是，萧先生，我一定通知到位。”

于冰玉将盒子和信件放下，离开书房。

一关上门，她的眉毛就皱了起来。

萧燚这次叫来的人都是基地的支柱，他究竟想搞什么？

这个问题很快得到了解答。

萧燚拿出一个略带破旧、但是在末世里已经是相当罕见的投影仪，开始放映。

“我想，诸位心中也很疑惑：为什么我要把你们叫来。”

萧燚看了一会儿在座的五个人。

气氛顿时凝滞。

姜扬甚至放出了杀气。

萧燚轻轻一笑，打破了这份凝滞。

气氛不知为何，竟缓和了不少。

他打开投影仪，语速不紧不慢，声音平和，很能让人放下心防。

“这是你们首领制定的基地发展计划……”

“这真的是首领的计划？”

姜扬一拍桌子，站了起来，虽然自知不敌，但依然杀气腾腾地与萧燚对视。

萧燚本想按原计划杀鸡儆猴，正欲抬手，眼神却恍惚了一下。

他娘的，这家伙，真像当年并肩作战的小伙伴。

萧燚还是没忍心下手。

莫非入魔之后突然喜欢回忆往事了？

萧燚最终露出一个灿烂的笑。

“你来看看，这是不是你们首领写的？”

姜扬狐疑地看了一眼萧燚。

搞什么鬼？

他一面调动八成没什么卵用的异能，一面上前。姿势看似随意，实则蕴含着十二分的戒备。

萧燚将手中的本子往姜扬处推了推。

姜扬下意识地释放异能，又收回异能，拿起了那本端木赮的计划。

字全由毛笔写就，是端木氏的质朴随性，不难看也不好看，但是就是认不出来。内容东一块西一块，完全是端木氏风格的错落有致。又称不知道写的什么鬼。

姜扬一页一页地翻，细细分辨。约莫一个小时后，他脸上的戒备少了不少，朝同伴点了点头，把本子还给萧燚。

萧燚立马夺回本子，打开投影仪，开始讲述端木赮的规划。

萧燚的讲解简洁明了、条理清晰、通俗易懂，端木赮刚收服了没多久的手下们一个个都听得很投入。

幻灯片放映到最后一页，萧燚收起了投影仪，开始做最后的总结。

“最后，我来分配一下任务。于冰玉、姜扬，你们负责基地的防御；刘心静、邵宏，你们负责内务；赵雯，你负责基地的外交。大方向我来把握，细节你们看着办，拿不准的来问我。”

五人心中一片惊涛骇浪。

——这位就这么把基地的命脉交到我们手里？

——首领多半不是他杀的，不过还是不能放松警惕。

——不能放松对首领的寻找，如果……直接把他架空。

姜扬突然想到什么，他看向萧燚，眼神犀利。

“敢问萧先生，基地的人员变动，谁来负责呢？”

萧燚笑得异常纯良。

“当然是交给我，我虽然不通政务，但是我对掌控情报颇有心得，对于如何分辨人才，我自认水平还是不错的。”

一时间，在座各位同时暗骂一声mmp。

擅长掌控情报？

擅长知人善任？

你怎么不说你擅长使唤人呢？！

知人善任，知己知彼，这不就是一个合格的首领所拥有的素质吗？！！

没有一个人相信，萧燚除了组建情报势力，还真不会发展其他势力。

不过，有了端木赮的攻略，萧燚也在慢慢锻炼自己，很快，萧重离就不是那个不通政事的萧重离了……

萧燚回到屋内，看着桌上的纸盒后，突然想起那一对智障兄妹。

那对智障兄妹好像还派了个人，现在还被晾着呢。

晚上把人赶出去貌似不大厚道，明天再把人赶出去吧。

萧燚推开书架，往几乎是摆设的床上一坐，瞬间消失在房间里。

他来到了芥子空间，见端木赮依旧在巩固修为，消化之前的感悟，瞬间放下心来，随便找了个地方，专心看端木赮。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：游戏实在太好玩了，无心更新。
> 
> jelly jump就是一款虐手游戏，至今没突破30层大关。
> 
> 掘地求升更坑爹，手一抖，就回到原点，我不由唱起常回家看看，怒删游戏。
> 
> 刀剑乱舞这个游戏十分之魔性，明明一眼就能看出来游戏的程序怎么写的，操作难度甚至比不上赛尔号，我却玩得不亦乐乎……我只能说一句食色性也。
> 
> 不说了，我要去捞三日月美人了。


	70. 末世（完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萧燚不想玩了所以飞升了

> 作者有话要说：萧燚觉得碾压小朋友没意思，我也觉得碾压小朋友没意思，干脆把他送到高级世界碾压大朋友233333
> 
> 如果想看末世番外，请在评论里说，此文完结之后会写。
> 
> 还有……刀剑乱舞国服三倍经验活动快来了！

* * *

翌日，赵雯找上了萧燚。

“萧先生，王家的人已经等了很久了，您看……”

萧燚心中疑惑，王家？什么王家？

尽管如此，他还是一副沉稳的模样：“王家么……我知道了，赵雯，我们基地还处于初建时期，事物繁多，不便待客。”

赵雯了然。

感情这位主对王家不是那么热络。

“还有，一定要以礼招待这位客人，不要让其他基地认为我们不懂礼数。”

赵雯强行按下翻白眼的冲动。

不懂礼数？

你把这位王家的使者晾了大半天，就合礼数吗？

她鞠了个躬，转身离去。

萧燚万万没想到，半个月后，麻烦找上门了。

彼时，萧燚终于初步上手基地的事务，端木赮的手下们，也了解到萧燚那句“我不擅长处理基地事务”是怎么回事——哪有首领隔三差五就调动人员的。

麻烦到来的时候，于冰玉正死死地按着萧燚的手。

“萧先生！不能再换了！第一队首领这个月已经换了三次了！”

萧燚一脸疑惑：“为什么不能换？第一队肩负看守大门、筛选进出人员的重任，人选必须要慎重。这个人喜好美色，容易被美色所迷惑，还不如上次那个上厕所不用纸……”

“您是怎么看出来蔡允韬上厕所不用纸的啊？！！！”

萧燚微微歪头，表情颇为无辜：“这种东西一眼就能看出来啊。好了，第一队队长换成江为善……”

于冰玉艰难地抵挡下萧燚的美颜攻击，找回话题：“……萧先生，频繁调动人员容易使得人心不稳，哪怕郑冼喜好美色，只要他没有大错，您就不能动他。”

“哦！”萧燚恍然大悟：“难怪那帮兔崽子开始骚动，我还以为他们嫌待遇不够好呢。”

“……”于冰玉无力抚额。

她本以为这位萧先生说的“不善处理政事”只是谦词，万万没想到，这位萧先生对政治的敏感程度居然如此感人……

真不知道他高考政治考成什么样子。

萧燚：别的都是A+，就政治考了个C，谢谢。

就在萧燚总结经验准备再接再厉的时候，赵雯突然发过来；一条消息。

Y省基地王谦荥来访。

萧燚顿时扔下手中的笔，一副活过来的模样，于冰玉无奈地看了看萧燚，锁上门，跟着出去了。

王谦荥端着一杯速溶咖啡，内心十分之不平静。

只有在王毅离开之后，他才知道……他是真正失去小毅了。

那个小时候软软地喊“谦荥哥哥”的小毅，那个长大后沉默寡言却把一切安排得井井有条的小毅，那个在床上格外可口的小毅，那个自己一声令下就毫不犹豫地送死的小毅……

他抿了一口苦涩的咖啡，感觉自己的心也苦涩起来……

还没等王大戏精表演完毕，大厅外就传来一阵爽朗的笑声。

“哈哈哈哈，原来是王先生大驾光临，在下真是不胜荣幸啊。”

王谦荥的手颤抖了一下，险些将咖啡洒在衣服上，他猛地起身。

对上了笑得一脸哥俩好的萧燚。

“你……”

他努力眨了眨眼，这才发现自己不是在梦中。

……真的是小毅！

萧燚早已把这位戏精忘到了爪哇国，这时，他笑意满满地伸出手，仪表上挑不出一丝破绽。

王谦荥激动地握住萧燚的手，直到手上的疼痛唤回他的理智。

他对上了一对看似笑意盈盈、实则充满戒备的眼睛。

王谦荥只觉脑子“嗡”了一下。

周围的景象都变为黑白之景，耳畔的声音也变得毫无意义，唯有面前之人的模样依然纤毫毕现，唯有面前之人的声音依旧清晰可辨。

只是……

王谦荥露出一个比哭还难看的笑。

只是，他的小毅，已经永远离开他了……

王谦荥在一边自顾自的伤春悲秋，殊不知，萧燚的怒槽已经快满了。

你们一个个都是瞎子吗！

老子跟你的那位手下长得一点都不一样，声音也一点都不一样，你是怎么把老子认成你的手下的！

……哦对这是天道搞的事……

他这几年是撞了什么大运！

怎么总是遇到这些狗血天雷的套路！！

比他前四千年遇到的套路加起来都多！！！

要不，直接把麻烦的源头干掉……

萧燚平复了一下翻滚的灵力。

不行不行，师父和老大都说过，不能滥杀无辜，如果滥杀无辜，那自己岂不是成为了自己最为唾弃的一类人了吗？

哪怕这个凡人实在烦得要死，不愧为“烦人”之称，自己也不能干掉他……

王谦荥不知道自己刚刚在鬼门边前打了个转，兀自悲伤于失去挚爱。

萧燚也没了心情和王谦荥周旋，直接送客。

“基地你也看过了，恭喜也恭喜过了，小李，送客！”

王谦荥一脸懵逼地拿着极光基地的特产，走出基地。

刚刚踏出基地大门，他骤然醒悟。

极光基地的首领是小毅！

小毅不理他了！

小毅一定还在怪他！

王谦荥一扫颓废之态，整个人斗志昂扬起来。

既然小毅还对我心存芥蒂……我一定要让他原谅我！

至于里面包含着多少征服一个首领的快感……这就不得而知了。

远在基地的萧燚攥紧拳头，深深地吸了一口气，又缓缓呼出。

他将一丝冰冷的水属性灵力留在太阳穴处，试图保持冷静。

不得不承认，这么多年跟凡人打交道的日子，萧燚早就厌烦了。

即使在凡人的地界，也是三年一代沟，更不用说萧燚已经四千多岁了，与这些凡人的代沟不知道有多少个马里亚纳海沟那么深。

最重要的是，凡人里很少有惊采绝艳之人，能够跟萧燚有共同语言的。

萧燚虽然不通俗物了点，但是他的眼界之高，就算是在苍玄大世界，也是顶尖的，更不用提在这种低等世界了。

他辗转这么多世界，能入得了他的眼的只有公孙珩一个。

若不是有对端木赮的执念，若不是有端木赮的陪伴，萧燚铁定是撑不下去的。

萧燚承认，他不像他的六师弟那样，对天下苍生有大爱，能耐得下性子教化世人。他从小智商就比一般人高出许多，即使小时候吃不饱穿不暖，影响智商发育，剩下的智商依然高出常人一大截，与他朝夕相处的也是同样的才华横溢。自从进了太玄宗之后，同门更是一个比一个天才。

他就是一个境界高的人，和这些凡人没有共同语言。

罢了罢了，做完子耀的实验就走人，老子呆不下去了。

萧燚真不愧是一个行动力如风的男人，他失去耐心之后，果断制作了一个傀儡，洗脑了一批人，定好了一堆制度，用来记录端木赮的实验，而后找了个火山，修炼。

几十年后，极光基地已经发展成一个大基地，萧燚取走实验资料，使傀儡自然死亡，也不管引起的动荡，把实验资料往端木赮手里一塞，引动天劫。

这一次，萧燚倒是如愿以偿地来到了一个高级世界。


	71. 西幻（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣冰花

这一次，天道似乎知道了萧燚的梦想，特地为他挑了个灵力浓郁的世界。

只不过，萧燚这次附身的对象……emmm……怎么说呢？

论血脉，他附身的对象绝对没得说，上古血脉，潜力强大，还自带传承记忆（虽然不全）。

论资质，他的附身对象也没得说，资质逆天，悟性惊人，天生的聚灵体质，就是那种不用修炼躺着也能飞升成仙的那种。

论年级，更是没得说，附身的家伙年级够小又够聪明，还没到逆反期，正是适合收徒的年纪！

可问题是……这特么是个灵植啊！还是一株雌雄同体的灵植！

萧燚颇为感慨。

让他一个火属性修士教导一株灵植……天道这是在坑他呢，还是坑他呢，还是坑他呢。

天道：我只是在磨练你。

灵植：我有传承记忆，谢谢。

当然，现在的灵植还是一个（雌雄同体的）宝宝，她对萧燚的突然出现只是惊讶了一下。

【我是德洛丽丝，你是谁？】

【我道号阳明，因意外来到你的识海中。我帮你修炼，只要你修炼到一定地步，我便不会再待在你的识海中。】

【好。】

灵植是个宝宝，丝毫没有警惕陌生人的意识。

她的魂魄好奇地打量着识海里的萧燚。

萧燚也在观察灵植的魂体。

灵植的魂体虽弱小但凝实，一看就知道基础很好。

魂体的形状是灵植本体的形状，一根晶莹剔透的冰蓝色枝干，点缀着几片纤长的叶子。

叶脉柔韧坚固，叶子的边缘锋利无比，是适合攻击的形状。

德洛丽丝颇为不好意思地缩了缩叶子：【别看我现在这个样子，我成年之后也是一个枝繁叶茂的女子。】

萧燚在妖族的领地待过一阵子，很清楚灵植的审美观，他很自然地点了点头：【我能看出来，枝干挺拔而修长，色泽绮丽无比，叶片精致而锋利，美中蕴有杀机，想必你开的花也是极美的。】

德洛丽丝高兴地摇动魂体：【谢谢你！】

萧燚三言两语，就把德洛丽丝的传承记忆弄了过来。

当然是最浅显的一部分。

德洛丽丝虽然是个宝宝，但是传承记忆里指明不能给别人看的东西，她可没給萧燚。

萧燚也不在意，拿着装有传承记忆的玉简，往自己的识海里一钻，献宝似的给端木赮。

“子耀！看我弄来了什么？！”

望着萧燚难得露出来的孩子气，端木赮失笑，将手中的阵盘封回案几上，接过玉简，探入神识。

下一刻，端木赮面上浮现出惊讶之色：“这次我们附身的是灵植？还是上古灵植？子耀，你打算把你六师弟的功法教给他？”

萧燚点了点头：“我只把六师弟愿意拿出去的功法教给她。”

端木赮眉宇间浮现出一抹忧色：“你打算把那株灵植当作记名弟子培养？”

萧燚又点了点头：“知我者，子耀也。”

他换了个姿势：“六师弟希望他的功法流传出去，他现在也需要功德，我必须把她教导好，否则给六师弟添麻烦就不好了。”

端木赮叹了口气：“你那个六师弟真是……如果是你我，肯定做不到牺牲小我拯救世界这么伟大……”

萧燚同样叹了口气：“是啊，真是让我这个做师兄的操心……”

端木赮似笑非笑地看了萧燚一眼：“明明是你最喜欢搞事，你让我们操心的不少，你还真好意思说。”

萧燚的气势顿时弱了下来：“我这不是有分寸嘛……子耀，比起搞事，你也不遑多让，咱大哥别笑二哥……”

一番翻旧账之后，二人研究起了德洛丽丝的传承记忆。

这个世界有N块大陆，分别是凯瑞大陆、沃德大陆、索罗大陆和琼森大陆，在这四片大陆中央，是死亡海峡。

四块大陆中，最富饶的大陆当属沃德大陆，沃德大陆上有大面积的森林、丰富的矿产、适宜人类居住的环境，和各种其他种族的生物，精灵族的圣地就在沃德大陆的精灵之森里。

其他的大陆虽然比起沃德大陆略逊一筹，但也差不到哪里去。

这个大陆的力量是以职阶划分的，主职阶有战士、术士和锻造师，在三者之下，还有细分的职阶，战士之下有弓箭手、刺客、剑士等，术士之下有法师、巫师、巫妖等。

有的职阶是与生俱来的，比如巫者，天生实力强大，会施展与血脉对应的术法，但是到死也只会与血脉对应的术法而已。

绝大多数职阶是后天获得的。据说，只有在修行到一定程度的时候，向神明祈福，跳一套祈福舞，对应的神明就会赐予人们职阶。

二人看到这一段的时候，不约而同地撇了撇嘴：这所谓的祈福舞，不就是引动天地灵气、在体内形成道基的方法吗。

而且这方法还没什么卵用，能够用这所谓的“祈福舞”形成道基的人，一定都是天之骄子，也难怪这个世界上职阶者一直不多……

德洛丽丝，种族为圣冰花，性别雌雄同体，可以自体繁殖就是比较困难，本体皮糙肉厚，更兼聚灵体质，是绝佳的战士和术士，修炼一点也不虚。

萧燚本想根据德洛丽丝的经脉创造一套功法，结果他一看，好么，他新收的记名弟子浑身上下没有哪一出不可以吸收灵气的！

也就是说，她全身都是经脉！

萧燚：……

端木赮：……

萧燚颇为沧桑地叹了口气，随即按照圣冰花的形状给尚且懵懂的德洛丽丝一套运转灵力的方法，此种方法相当厉害，吸收灵力的速度与运转的速度成正比，只要□□能承受的住，灵气就可以源源不断地进入□□。

最神奇的是，如果心境跟不上□□，那么功法就会运转得极为缓慢，甚至会阻碍灵气的吸收。

为了给德洛丽丝提高心境，萧燚特地挑了一大堆故事讲给德洛丽丝听。

“从前，世上没有天地，只有一片混沌，混沌之中，有三千魔神生活在其中，他们时而合作，时而争斗，有一天，混沌中突然绽放出一朵莲花……”

没错，这就是苍玄大世界里关于洪荒的传说，至于为什么这个传说跟后世改良版洪荒大同小异，这就不得而知了……

————————————

N年后。

一个粉雕玉琢的少女出现在汉萨城。

德洛丽丝与一般的灵植不同，她不喜欢留在同一个地方，不喜欢把根扎在同一片冰原上，当一个万年宅。比起宅，她更喜欢漫山遍野的浪。萧燚一开始还欣慰于记名弟子颇有自己当年的风范，没过几天，就被德洛丽丝的调皮弄得头疼不已，好在萧燚小时候比德洛丽丝不知道皮多少，应付现在的德洛丽丝不要太容易，同时，萧燚也在暗暗向不存在的自然女神祈祷德洛丽丝不要青出于蓝……

这些年来，德洛丽丝越来越皮，自从她化形之后，她把埃塞山脉搞的鸡飞狗跳，今天调戏一下幻冰龙，明天撩一把雪兔，自从人类开发这座山脉以来，德洛丽丝变本加厉地搞事，在埃塞山脉留下许多传说。

萧燚压着德洛丽丝打好道基、修成剑士和法师职阶后，这才把她放下山。

德洛丽丝一下山，如同一只被放出来的白额高脚蛛，嗖的一下消失在人群中，短短几天之内，她就凭借萧燚的教导，成功获取正当身份，融入这个世界。

德洛丽丝刚出现在汉萨城里，就吸引了众人的注意力。

她身着一身极浅的冰蓝色衣服，外披一身以火红色狐狸皮毛制成的披风。冰蓝色的衣服以埃塞山脉的特产蛛丝制成，纹以各种德洛丽丝曾经击败过的生物，在阳光下，花纹若影若现，如流水般灵动，使人移不开眼；再加上火红色的披风，衬得德洛丽丝的脸格外明丽。如火的明艳与如雪的清冷混合在一起，两种矛盾的气质完美地融合在一起，更使得人们目不转睛。

一时间，痴迷、赞赏、贪婪、算计、嫉妒……种种目光投向德洛丽丝。

德洛丽丝只是皱了皱眉，就无视了一干目光，她走向一个明显是向导的人。

“这位先生，请问城里收魔法材料的地方在哪里？”

德洛丽丝的声音清泠，如初雪初融后溪水的声音。被问的那位“先生”顿时呆住了。

德洛丽丝又皱了皱眉，准备去问下一个人。

这时，几个青年才俊这才大梦初醒，他们不着痕迹地互瞪一会儿后，一个看起来最人模人样的青年才俊走了上前。

青年才俊优雅有礼而不失热情地向德洛丽丝：“尊贵的小姐，您好，我是诺尔·杰弗里，这汉萨城里还没有我不知道的地方。汉萨城有郝德森商会的分部，那里的价格最公道，我可有这个荣幸替小姐带路？”

德洛丽丝看了一会儿杰弗里的眼睛，直看到青年才俊杰弗里背生冷汗，这才矜持地点了点头：“那就麻烦杰弗里先生了。”

青年才俊杰弗里在美色攻击下，立马忘了刚才汗毛倒竖的感觉，他整了整衣服，一个无懈可击的转身，颇为春风得意地走在德洛丽丝右前方。

此时，看似高冷的德洛丽丝，正在疯狂戳萧燚的神识。

【师父师父！你给我的阵法好像失效了！这个人类的表情和态度有些不自然，他莫非是发现我的本体了？】

萧燚示意德洛丽丝不要虚：【你想多了，他以为你是人类，被你道体的美貌所吸引，想和你交|配。】

半晌，萧燚才听到德洛丽丝惊讶的声音。

【师父？！这个人类是想和我的雄性形态交|配，还是雌性形态交|配？】

【……】

萧燚，四千多岁见多识广的飞升剑修，再一次拜倒在这个记名弟子的脑回路下。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：今年大概会忙得一比，我现在连玩游戏的时间都没有了（哭唧唧）


	72. 西幻（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西奥多学校

正在萧燚哑口无言之际，端木赮冷不丁地发问。

【德洛丽丝，我有一个很严重的问题要问你。】

德洛丽丝立马回应：【端木先生要问我什么？】

端木赮的声音有些好奇和激动：【你说你是雌雄同体的，那你们是怎么交|配的？是自|攻|自|受还是和其他同族交|配？如果和其他同族交|配……】

德洛丽丝尚且懵懂，萧燚一听，不存在的冷汗顿时下来了。

#道侣的思想很危险，怎么办？在线等，你说我急不急#

萧燚还未来得及阻止，德洛丽丝便答道：【我们圣冰花植株稀少，生育艰难，往往几万年也遇不上同族，所以大多数时候，我们都是自己给自己授粉，但是，如果遇上同族，那么就可以给对方授粉。比如，如果我身边的人类是一株圣冰花，那么我会把花粉授给他，同样的，我也会从他那里获取花粉。两种方法培育出的后裔质量相仿，但是前者培育出的后裔数量较少……】

德洛丽丝兴致勃勃地给端木赮科普，端木赮听的津津有味，萧燚则维持着“虽然蛋疼但依然逼格满满的笑”。

好在两人一植物皆为神识强悍的存在，交流只维持了一瞬，故而，在某青年才俊眼里，眼前的美人只是发了一秒钟的呆，又恢复原状。

杰弗里深吸一口气，用以平复跳动过于剧烈的心脏：嗷嗷嗷美人发呆的样子也好美啊——

“……杰弗里先生？”

杰弗里缓缓把气呼出：“万分抱歉，小姐，在下刚才走神了。”

德洛丽丝点了点头，没有多问。

当德洛丽丝来到郝德森商会，拿出一堆魔兽晶核皮毛骨头等等东西的时候，杰弗里瞬间收起先前旖旎的心思，取而代之的是浓浓的敬畏。

这些材料处理的手法都是一模一样的，只不过有些生涩有些纯熟……而且，还有一部分材料相当新鲜，还带着些许血腥味……

能拿出如此珍贵、如此多的高阶魔兽身体的一部分的人，绝对不可能像表面一样软弱可欺！

杰弗里毕竟是个青年才俊，还是有两把刷子的，他得出#德洛丽丝不好惹#这条结论后，态度顿时变得谦逊有礼。

店员见状，也不敢怠慢，请来了分店的负责人。

负责人是一个看起来极为可靠的中年人，他带上特质的手套，以一种特殊的姿势，将晶核拿到鉴定仪器边，

他很快鉴定好了魔晶的价值：“两颗八级魔晶，六颗七级魔晶，十九颗五级魔晶……共计二十一万六千五百八十五枚金币。”

他又一件件鉴定起其他的东西：“四对冰晶鹿角……十七瓶枯骨蜘蛛的毒液……共计十万零两百九十一枚金币。”

确认无误之后，负责人这才发问：“请问小姐有没有晶卡？”

德洛丽丝懵逼了一瞬，道：“没有。”

负责人见怪不怪地离开了一小会儿，而后拿着一张紫色的晶卡，交给德洛丽丝。

“小姐，这是一张不记名晶卡。”

德洛丽丝也从杰弗里那里得知了晶卡是个什么东西——一个类似银|行|卡的东西——她将晶卡贴在额头上，注入了一丝精神力。

果然，晶卡彻底属于德洛丽丝所有了。

德洛丽丝一动念，将晶卡放入储物器具内。

杰弗里眼睛一闪，态度越发郑重。

把德洛丽丝安顿在自家的产业之后，杰弗里抹了抹不存在的汗，头也不回地回到了本家。

杰弗里离开后，萧燚轻笑一声：【这小子倒是识趣。】

德洛丽丝十分赞同：【对，他就像山上那些魔兽一样，一开始总有魔兽打我的主意，等我把他们的头儿的血洒在周围之后，他们就不敢动了。】

萧燚若无其事地把话题转移到某个不那么危险的地方：【德洛丽丝，以你表现出的年龄，是可以去魔法学校的，你可想好是先去魔法学校，还是打算加入一个佣兵团？】

德洛丽丝思索一番，喃喃道：【我……还是先去魔法学校吧，我的传承记忆已经消化完了，传承记忆里没有更高层次的修炼方法，以后的修炼方法，我需要自己创造……】

萧燚无奈道：【我的水平不错，可以帮你创造功法……】

这一次，德洛丽丝坚定地拒绝了：【老师，我知道你很关心我，不过……我不能总是依靠您和端木先生！我想自己试一试！我想自己开创自己的路！】

魔晶灯下，少女的眼睛格外发亮，眉眼之间英气勃发，浑身的锋锐之意令人心折。

萧燚颇为满意地笑了笑。

【真不愧是我的徒弟！】

【修行之路本就充满了考验；没有路？那就闯出一条路！没道理你的前辈们能创造出功法，你就不能！】

【你可是我的徒弟啊，我的徒弟怎么可能做不到这么简单的事！】

德洛丽丝其实资质是相当逆天的，只是不够自信而已。听闻此言，德洛丽丝心中那一点不自信立马烟消云散。

【是！老师，我明天就去收集消息！】

第二天，诺尔·消息来源·杰弗里主动送上门。

“克劳德小姐，请问您休息的可好？”

德洛丽丝盘腿坐在床上，睁开双眼，停止运转功法：“我很好，多谢杰弗里先生的关心。”

“不知克劳德小姐有什么想去的地方？在下可有这个荣幸为小姐指路？”

德洛丽丝在屋内整理了一下衣服：“杰弗里先生有心了，我梳妆一番就好。”

诺尔·杰弗里：……

据他多年经验，女子梳妆打扮，没有一个小时是好不了的。

出乎杰弗里意料的是，只过了几分钟，他就听到了房门打开的声音。

杰弗里以为自己听错了，他猛地转身，看到了依然美丽不可方物的德洛丽丝。

衣着依然出尘，面貌依然完美，肌肤如冰雪般晶莹剔透，在阳光的照射下几欲透明，没有一丝一毫的瑕疵……

杰弗里失神了一瞬，立马恢复彬彬有礼：“克劳德小姐，您的心中可有目的地？”

德洛丽丝点点头，一张完美无瑕的脸缓和了些许：“我没有什么想去的地方，杰弗里先生可有什么推荐的地方？”

饶是杰弗里知道这位姑娘不能惹，他的心也火热起来。

这位小姐虽然实力高强，如同雪山之巅上的花一样高不可攀，但是她意外地单纯，若是……嘿嘿嘿。

怀着男人都懂的小心思，杰弗里为德洛丽丝推荐了一家咖啡店。

德洛丽丝端着一杯咖啡，静静地听着杰弗里表演孔雀开屏，间或问几个问题，杰弗里就好像打了鸡血一样，表情越发激动。

在这一场最低级的套话与被套话中，德洛丽丝得到了自己想要的消息。

这片大陆实力最强大的学校，是西奥多学校，西奥多学校是一所综合性学校，由一名名为西奥多的魔武双修的法神，联合大陆上著名的炼金师、药剂师等各行各业的人才建立。

如此实力强大的学校，对学生的要求也比较高，据说只有通过三道考验，才有资格成为西奥多学校的学生。

而且，西奥多学校的学费也十分感人，虽然有各种丰厚的奖学金，但是只有十分优秀的学生能够获得奖学金。

不过，这一切的问题，在德洛丽丝以及她的外挂们面前根本不是问题。

德洛丽丝得到了想要的消息，便冷酷无情地拒绝了杰弗里少年的陪伴，完美地诠释了何为拔X无情，何为过河拆桥。

咖啡店里，少女冷若冰霜，少年一脸不可置信。

“克，克劳德小姐，请问您刚才说什么？”

“我说我要去西奥多学校，就不在这里多停留了，这些天，多谢杰弗里先生的照顾……”

少年似乎刚刚从打击里回过神来：“那，那我也去西奥多学校！”

少女依旧不为所动：“杰弗里先生请便。”

少女说完后，毫不留情地转身，冰蓝色的发带在空气中划过一个优雅的弧度。

少年愣愣地看着少女离去的背影，直到少女的身影彻底消失在门后，少年这才反应过来，一脸痛苦状地捂住胸口。

单从表面看，这一出戏还挺像模像样的。

杰弗里掩住脸，不由苦笑。

本以为这副作态能够激起少女的同情心，谁想，居然玩脱了……

该说真不愧是不世高手培养出的学徒吗？不仅实力高强，而且还不容易被骗。

做足了戏之后，杰弗里这才摆出一幅失魂落魄状，回到家族中。

……

“父亲，我失败了，克劳德小姐并没有相信我。”

杰弗里家主闻言，陷入沉思，左手食指规律地敲击桌面。

直到诺尔·杰弗里额上渗出冷汗，杰弗里家主这才发话。

“你说，克劳德小姐要去西奥多学校？”

“是的，父亲。”

“诺尔，你去西奥多学校报名。”

“可是……”诺尔一惊，“可是，父亲，家族里的事务……”

杰弗里家主冷哼一声：“愚蠢！家族的一亩三分地，哪里比得上西奥多学校的资源！”

诺尔浑身一抖，安静如鸡。

杰弗里家主又补了一句：“那位克劳德小姐多半是看透了我们的意图，诺尔，你以后就跟克劳德小姐保持合作关系，不要给她太多压迫感，也不要有什么逾距的想法。”

“是，父亲。”

……

另一边，德洛丽丝对青年才俊杰弗里的想法一无所知，她十分大方地拿出一大笔金币，雇佣了一个佣兵团，前往西奥多学校。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：咸鱼作者终于更新了。
> 
> （容我再闭一会儿关）


	73. 西幻（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一脸懵逼

【……三股灵力压缩成丝，并成螺旋状绕在一起，而后从手指射出，随便挑一根手指，经脉？德洛丽丝你一身都是经脉，这种问题暂时不要考虑，这一招的效果是在敌人身体内造成爆炸……算了，当我没说。】

德洛丽丝收起手，颇为无辜地看着面前作为靶子的木头。

木头的正中间多了一个手指粗细的洞，以这个洞为中心，整个木头里的水都凝结成冰，在冰的作用下，整块木头都开始裂开。

这效果跟萧燚预计的完全不一样。

德洛丽丝没有丝毫挫败感，她无视了一旁诺尔的夸赞声，走上前，细细观察。

她观察了片刻后，拿起一根小树枝，轻轻拨弄着木头。

“怎么会这样呢……”

德洛丽丝细细摩挲着木头碎片，半晌，眼睛一亮：“我明白了！”

她凝神静心，又射出一道灵力……这次直接把另一根木头劈成两半。

“咦？哪里不对？”

本着不抛弃不放弃的精神，德洛丽丝又总结起失败的原因。

神识空间里，萧燚有些抓狂。

【为什么会这样？！】

明明当年他帮师弟研究功法的时候，师弟也是按照他说的做的，效果也和自己预料中的分毫不差。

为什么换在德洛丽丝身上就不行？！！！

德洛丽丝先天条件那么好，自己还省了按照经脉计算灵力运转的步骤，为什么就是成功不了！

德洛丽丝明明也按照自己的方法控制灵力了，释放的灵力也与自己告知的分毫不差，为什么效果就是不对！

这是对他数学水平和物理水平的侮辱！

……等等，物理？

萧燚叫住正在探究原因的德洛丽丝：【德洛丽丝，我要验证一下这里的道，你先把身体借我一用。】

【好。】

于是，青年才俊杰弗里眼睁睁地看着面前的美人气势一变，从冷漠中带着纯真，变得飘渺而不可捉摸。

就好像是在神座上俯视众生的神明一般，不可亵渎。

杰弗里不由伸出手：“德洛丽丝，你……”

他的话语不由顿住了。

套着德洛丽丝壳子的萧燚只是轻飘飘地看了青年才俊一眼，就让他惊得不敢说话。

萧燚试验良久，捧着手中的一个单位的灵力，默默望天，竖起一根中指。

……mmp这个世界居然有对灵力的引力。

怪不得怎么算都不对劲。

看起来，许多公式都要重新演算了。

“……克劳德小姐，我们已经休整好了，请问您要现在出发吗？”

倒是一旁十分具有职业道德的佣兵团团长先上前，问起雇主的意思。

萧燚感应到是佣兵团的团长，摆摆手，虽然内心mmp但表面上无比淡定：“出发吧。”

说完，他径自走向马车，以一个潇洒的姿态跳了上去。

身姿完美，衣服飘动的角度完美，头发扬起的弧度完美……很好。

#在这坑爹的世界，只有装逼才能带来一丝温暖#

萧燚轻轻叹了口气，把身体的控制权交还给德洛丽丝。

德洛丽丝仍然一脸懵逼：【老师，刚刚您发现了什么？】

即使内心充满了mmp，萧燚依然一副云淡风轻的模样：【我只是发现了一些事情……德洛丽丝，我这阵子教你的数理方面的东西有问题，你先不要学，等我把这方面的东西研究出来再教你。】

【好的。】德洛丽丝颇为懵懂地点了点头。

她轻轻按了按车厢壁上的一个按钮，一阵暗光闪过，车厢壁顿时变了个样。

从马车里能够清楚地看到外界的景色，但是从外界，只能看到一个模糊的人影。

德洛丽丝这是第一次下山，自然对周围的一切都怀有极大的好奇心，若是没有从萧燚那里学来的装13大|法，保不准她会被众人看轻。

不过，德洛丽丝对人族的看法也不甚在意。

正当德洛丽丝暗中观察一个剑士和一个弓箭手唠嗑的时候，突然，她感受到一股微妙的气息从远方逼近。

貌似是冲着她来的。

德洛丽丝眼睛一亮，精神一振。

虽然不知道自己什么时候和人类结仇的，但是，按照德洛丽丝唯恐天下不乱的性格，有人来找事，那才叫刺激！

一路平安无事，多没意思！

果然，几分钟后，一波人马便靠近了。

这一波人马都穿着蓝色和金色交错的皮甲，为首的少女则是穿着酒红色的法师袍，骑着独角马，神情倨傲。

佣兵团的几个人刚要上前交谈，少女没有一点交谈的意思，下了几个命令，她身边的几个人犹豫了一下，一个中年男子跟少女说了几句话，少女面色稍霁，向喉咙施了个术。

“德洛丽丝·克劳德！你给我出来！”

德洛丽丝顿时皱起了眉头。

按理说，这帮人类找她麻烦，她肯定是要出来的，但是，如果这个人类叫她出来她就出来，那多没面子！

德洛丽丝还没思考出什么所以然来，青年才俊杰弗里便冲了上去。

“詹森小姐，你做什么！？”

杰弗里颇为震怒和心虚，詹森少女颇为错愕和委屈。

她掏出一块手绢，掩住眼睛：“詹森小姐！你……诺尔，你居然为了这个贱人叫我詹森小姐！”

青年才俊杰弗里的脸色极为难看：“詹森小姐，请你注意言辞！你没有这个资格这么说克劳德小姐！！”

“你！一定是那个贱人把你迷惑……啊！！”

只见杰弗里突然抽出刀，砍向詹森。

詹森身上的炼金器闪烁了一下，为詹森挡下了这一次攻击。

她慌忙拿起挂在独角马上的法杖，不可置信地看着青年才俊。

“我可是你的未婚妻！你居然敢打我！”

杰弗里用更大的声音喊了回去：“我们已经解除婚约了！而且我们之前的婚约只是家族合作的标志，我并不爱你，我只是把你当成婚约对象一样照顾！现在”

詹森摇了摇头，喃喃道：“不……你一定是爱我的……你只是被那个女人迷惑了……”

正在两人之间的气氛一触即发的时候，德洛丽丝终于想出了合适的出场方式。

她左手一挥，一道气劲推开了马车的门，右手掐了个诀，一个术法打过去，把对面队伍里最厉害的一位打得连退三步，随后才缓缓飘出马车。

那位被打得连退三步的中年男子大惊失色，不顾翻涌的血气，把少女护在身后。

杰弗里正欲解释，却发现自己说不出话来。

德洛丽丝则是看着少女，饶有兴味地问：“我不记得我接触过你，你为什么要挑衅我？”

她的确是很好奇，明明她和这位人类雌性素未谋面，这位人类雌性为什么如此不要命地来挑衅她。

拦在少女身前的男子沉声道：“阁下，我们小姐不懂事，冒犯了阁下，我在这里替小姐向阁下赔罪了。”

说完，中年男子收起武器，行了个礼，姿势十分标准。

少女的脸色也变了，她看向德洛丽丝，脸色发白，嘴唇也在哆嗦。

德洛丽丝不为所动：“你还没说你为什么要挑衅我呢。”

少女半天说不出一个字来，力用手支撑着身体，娇弱的身躯摇摇欲坠，如同风中的星凌华一样弱不经风，惹人怜爱。

少女身旁的中年男子见少女如此模样，帮少女说出了真相。

“阁下，我们家小姐与杰弗里家的少家主自幼定下婚约，他们一直情深意笃，可是，前几天，杰弗里少家主移情别恋，背叛了小姐，与小姐解除婚约，小姐来找杰弗里少家主讨一个说法。小姐年幼，兼之小姐情绪激动，不慎对阁下出言不逊，望阁下大人大量，不要计较小姐的冒犯……”

德洛丽丝若有所思地点了点头，放开对杰弗里的禁锢：“杰弗里先生，你来说说这是怎么回事。”

杰弗里早就急得涨红了脸，刚刚能开口说话，他就迫不及待地解释：“克劳德小姐，由于家族的原因，我的确与詹森小姐定下婚约，但是我一直把詹森小姐当成妹妹照顾，我们之间没有什么超出兄妹情的感情！前几天我遇到了克劳德小姐，对小姐一见钟情，我这才发现，我遇到了我真正爱的人！我跟詹森小姐解除婚约，对我们都好，詹森小姐也不必嫁给一个不爱她的人，不必成为家族的牺牲品，而我，也可以追求我的幸福……詹森小姐，你还太小，你对我的感情不是爱，只是一时的迷恋，等你见到你真正爱的人，你就明白了，我祝你幸福……”

少女闻言，差点被气晕过去。

中年男子也气得直哆嗦，指着杰弗里破口大骂：“无耻！”

德洛丽丝看看詹森，又看看杰弗里，想了想，还是决定先问这个跟发明了詹森不等式的人类一个姓氏的人类：“所以，是杰弗里与你有怨，他要移情别恋，与我和干，你为什么要挑衅我？”

此言一出，空气突然安静，只余一片枯叶在地上打转。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：一无所知的德洛丽丝：？？？


	74. 西幻（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有其师必有其徒

见那名女子脸色忽青忽白，最后干脆眼睛一翻晕了过去，德洛丽丝顿觉百无聊赖。

她冷着一张脸，学着萧燚的姿势，颇为潇洒地摆了摆手：“你们离开吧。”

风度翩翩仪表不凡的青年才俊杰弗里变了脸色。

这个女人！这个女人！！

居然敢这么羞辱他！

他一定要让这个女人付出代价！一定要狠狠折断她的羽翼！让她只能依附于他而存在！！！

尽管恶意已经几乎具现化出实体，但是杰弗里少年依然维持着彬彬有礼的作态：“既然德洛丽丝小姐……”

话音未落，杰弗里少年突然觉得面前一暗，德洛丽丝那张无瑕的脸突兀出现在面前，同时，他只觉得心头一凉，有什么温热的液体从中流出。

这是怎么回事——

杰弗里缓缓低下头，红色的液体刺痛了他的眼眸，他甚至来不及抬头，就被随后而来的疼痛感夺去了意识。

暗淡的双眼中，映出了德洛丽丝完美的面庞，和看死物一般的眼神。

仿佛在她的眼中，杰弗里少年与周围的花草树木一般，不值得关注。

德洛丽丝捏爆杰弗里少年的心脏后，无比自然地从肋骨的缝隙里抽出手，洁白如玉的手上，一滴血都没沾上。

尚带余温的尸体如同一个破口袋一样，软软地倒在泥地里，与曾经埋在这片土地的尸体没有任何区别。

一切都发生在电光火石之间，杰弗里少年倒下时，青白的脸上仍残留着些许恶意。

德洛丽丝杀了人之后，就像什么都没发生过一样，招呼佣兵团团长赶路。

那位佣兵团团长见状，面色一变，他唤来一个手下，吩咐了几句，而后以一种极其郑重的姿态看向德洛丽丝。

“小姐，您刚刚所杀的，是杰弗里家的少爷，您……”

佣兵团团长平平无奇的脸上显现出挣扎之色，而后，他像是做出了什么重要的决定，把一个手下送来的包裹往德洛丽丝面前一递。

“小姐，杰弗里家族家大业大，我身为黑风佣兵团团长，要对整个佣兵团负责，实在得罪不起杰弗里家……小姐，我也不收您的佣金，快往南边逃吧！杰弗里家族的势力范围毕竟有限……”

德洛丽丝有些迷惘。

一个弱者试图保护她不受另一个弱者的威胁，而且还是十分不尽心的保护，这种事情实在无聊到可笑。

可是……

德洛丽丝拿着钱袋子，微微皱眉，试图分析出莫名升腾起的情绪究竟为何。

直到佣兵团团长和另外两波人马在德洛丽丝眼皮子地下撤离后，德洛丽丝也没思索出什么所以然来。

……算了，不懂问师父嘛。

【师父，师父？……嗯？】

许久没有收到师父回应的德洛丽丝一脸懵逼。

此刻，下线的萧燚正在安抚暴躁的端木赮。

经过时间的洗礼，端木赮的涵养不可谓不好，心境更是巅峰造极。他的涵养和心境，即使是在整个苍玄大世界，也是排得上号的。

可是，无论是心境多好的人，在无缘无故和萧燚一起被囚于其他人的识海中，在好不容易飞升后，摆脱了一个天道的控制，又被另一个天道所控制，如是反复多次后，也会烦躁不安的。

更何况是视自由如生命的端木赮。

端木赮的忍耐已经到了极点，往日里有些凌乱的头发干脆变成了鸟窝，本就不那么整洁的衣物就像破布一样挂在身上，勉强遮住重点部位。

他的内心虽然暴躁，但是他的表情却无比平静。

平静的海面下，是可以摧毁一切的暗流。

端木赮先在附近施展了几道屏蔽天机的术法，萧燚也跟着补了几道

“重离，我要干.死天道。”

萧燚轻轻把右手放在端木赮的肩膀上，按了按。

“吾心与君同。”

嗯？

端木赮微微挑眉，示意萧燚接着说下去。

“子耀，天道之上，似有大能存在，控吾命数，子耀当是……受吾拖累，抱歉。”

端木赮冷笑一声，心绪却渐渐缓和下来。

“别紧张，萧重离，我们早就是一根绳子上的蚂蚱了，放心，我可不会一时冲动跟天道硬碰硬。”

萧燚无语，刚刚那个说要干.死天道的是谁？

端木赮若无其事道：“啊，重离，那不过是泄愤之语，做不得真。”

萧燚失笑：“看你刚才的表情，我真怕你提着剑就跟天道真刀实枪地干……”

端木赮也笑了起来：“我还以为我重修之后要再找材料铸造本命剑，我甚至还在苍玄找了几个地方埋了点材料……没想到，你收集的材料居然有这么全！苍玄的飞升雷劫把你劈成这么惨，居然还把这些材料给你留着，还留的这么全……”

“哈哈，我也没想到天道居然还把这些身外之物给我留着……”

“……”

过了片刻，端木赮恍然大悟：“萧重离你转移话题！”

萧燚故作高深莫测状：“一点转移话题的小技巧，多少人都被我绕得找不着北，子耀，你能这么快反应过来，真不愧是端木子耀啊！”

这一次，端木赮没有再被转移话题：“你对那个操纵你的命运的大能有什么猜测吗？”

萧燚面上轻松之色一扫而空，眉头紧锁，犹豫了一下，不放心地从神识空间的犄角旮旯翻出阵盘，布下阵法，又在周围刻了几个禁制，方才开口：“我能肯定我从未见过那位大能，可是，他给我的感觉十分熟悉，像是……血脉上的熟悉。”

端木赮听着这近乎荒谬的结论，讶异道：“你身上并无特殊血脉，还是你的生身父母有特殊血脉？”

萧燚摇摇头：“你也见过他们，他们只是普通人，我与这位大能的关联之处，或许是功法，或许是其他什么，造成了血脉的改变……我实在讲不清楚。”

“你的功法是自己推算的，按理说误打误撞和某个功法相契合的可能性不大；如果说是与你身上的什么东西有关……”

“只可能是紫极天火或者太阳精火了。”萧燚接下了端木赮的未尽之语。

二人面面相觑，良久，皆苦笑起来。

端木赮无奈道：“若是真如你推测的那般……那你的麻烦可就大了。”

紫极天火乃鸿蒙紫气孕育出来的火焰，带着纯粹的本源气息，与鸿蒙紫气一样，是只存在于传说中的事物。

关于紫极天火的传说太过久远，萧燚只搜集到只言片语，但这并不妨碍萧燚知道紫极天火的珍贵性。

太阳精火乃太阳星上诞生的火焰，同样是上古传说中的火焰，据说，只有三足金乌才可能飞到太阳星上，掌控太阳精火。

妖族里关于太阳精火的记载更详细：上古时期第一位妖皇，他的本体就是纯正的三足金乌，他诞生于太阳星，巅峰时期甚至能操纵太阳星。

妖族对三足金乌的敬畏与臣服早已烙印在传承记忆里，而且，从古至今，每一任妖皇，都或多或少有三足金乌的血脉。

唯有如此，才能服众。

萧燚也见过妖皇昭煜，他的太阳精火……对不起，还没有萧燚自己收集的来得纯粹，来得多。

端木赮显然也想通了这一点，他喃喃道：“我倒是希望你与那位大能的关联之处在于功法……”

不管是上古时期能掌控紫极天火的修士，还是妖族的三足金乌，都不是什么善茬。

萧燚苦笑：“我也希望如此，但人生不如意之事十之八九，我们还是要做好万全准备啊……”

端木赮也叹了一口气：“虽然这俗语貌似不是这么用的……罢了，到时候你用嘴炮拖住他，我找机会带你逃亡吧。”

萧燚无奈道：“子耀，你也不必过于担心，既然那位大能到现在都没杀了我，可能他对我并没有什么恶意，可能他有什么限制，不能直接除去我，也可能他压根就什么都不知道，我们只是倒霉了一点，每次穿越都能遇到这位大能在搅乱空间……”

“……你可真想得开。”

“人生如此艰难，有的时候还得想开一点啊……”

二人又花了一段时间交流感情，终于有空往外看了看德洛丽丝的情况。

萧燚惊奇地发现，他的徒弟正在被追杀！

这才过去了多久？他收的小徒弟搞出了什么事，导致被追杀了？

端木赮啧啧称奇：“果然，你的小徒弟惹事的本事也是一等一的高，颇有你当年风范，不是一家人，不进一家门啊——”

萧燚竟颇为欣慰地点了点头：“不错，有我当年风范！”

德洛丽丝像流水一样在人群中不断穿梭。她的步法自成一体，身姿轻盈却稳固，避开了大部分攻击。

德洛丽丝的战斗方式如她的本体一样，看似飘忽不定，实则牢牢扎根于地，坚韧无比，轻易不会倒下。

围攻众人也发现了德洛丽丝不善飞行这一点，能飞的纷纷上了天，仰仗着制空优势对德洛丽丝发动了攻击。

德洛丽丝不慌不忙，手掌上的冰霜愈加晶莹剔透，她左手一举，挡下了来自空中的一口直刀，右手将身体东北方的一道火鸟状的火系魔法挡下，肘部拦下一口重剑，双手一使力，一刀一剑便偏离原来的轨迹，挡下了周围其他武器。

抓住这个短暂的空隙，德洛丽丝运起全身灵力，十指微动，双手的位置也在改变。

顿时，无数天地元力朝德洛丽丝周围汇聚，德洛丽丝将汇聚而来的天地元力转化为一个巨大的寒冰风暴。

这寒冰风暴虽不如埃塞山脉之巅的风暴一般，能摧毁人类的灵魂，但也不是这些追兵可以抵抗的。

被卷入风暴的人连哀嚎声都没来得及发出，不一会儿，风暴中间就染上了鲜艳的血色。

德洛丽丝停下了对风暴的控制，冻结的血水混合着浅白与透明的碎冰，洒在路上，显得格外美丽。

德洛丽丝的神情依然冷漠，气度依然圣洁，一点也看不出，她刚刚进行了如此残忍的杀戮。

而后……德洛丽丝走到其中一堆格外大的冰块处，取出了从追兵身上获得的战利品。

萧燚：……

端木赮……

端木赮幽幽道：“真不愧是你教出来的徒弟啊。”

如此节俭持家，如此环保不浪费。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：考完了所有的试，写完了所有的报告，我终于回来了！
> 
> 我终于解放了哈哈哈哈哈哈！


	75. 西幻（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阴险狡诈

德洛丽丝将所有战利品分门别类地收好，动作有条不紊，手法娴熟，活似有许多年打劫经历一样。

收好战利品后，德洛丽丝习惯性地呼唤着萧燚。

【师父？师父？】

【做得不错。】

【师父……咦，师父？您可总算出关了！】

终于等到了萧燚的回应，德洛丽丝兴致勃勃地说着这几天的经历。

【师父，我那天和那个雄性人类一起走，后来又来了一个雌性人类，那个雌性人类脑子怕是有问题。据他们所言，明明是那个雄性人类对不起那个雌性人类，我跟她可是往日无冤近日无仇，但是那个雌性人类偏偏要找我的麻烦。而且，我的实力可比那个雄性人类强多了，不是说柿子都挑软的捏吗？她不去报复那个和她有仇的雄性人类，偏要来找和她无冤无仇的我。师父，您说这个人类是不是脑子有问题。】

萧燚一针见血地指出真相：【她不是脑子有问题，只是眼神不好，把你当成了软柿子而已。】

德洛丽丝讶异道：【嗯？……嗯，这倒也说得通。但是那个雄性人类为什么要杀我？他一开始向我示好，是想从我身上得到好处。后来我向他打探消息，他也告诉我了，而且还说得很详细，作为这些消息的报酬，我已经给了他不少好处。更何况，那个雄性人类和我待在一起这么久，不可能不清楚我们之间实力的差别，他为什么要想不开来杀我？虽然他杀了我之后可以接手我的家当，但是他根本杀不了我啊！】

萧燚沉默片刻，道：【德洛丽丝，你给我的信息太少，我无法分析，你先把这件事的经过完完整整地告诉我，不要有任何改动。】

德洛丽丝点点头，用小学生作文的手法把事情的时间地点人物起因经过结果告诉萧燚。

萧燚是何等的老油条，一听就知道杰弗里少年在想些什么：【首先，杰弗里知道你的实力强，但是他不知道你的实力有多强，他始终认为你再强也有限，也强不过他们家族中的人，他始终认为，你是需要仰仗他们家族而存在的。】

德洛丽丝恍然大悟：【我懂了！这个雄性人类认为他老子强于我，但是他老子是个明白人，他知道即使把他们整个家族加在一起，都不是我的对手，所以这次追杀我的只有那个雌雄人类的家族……嗯？我又没杀那个雌雄人类，她的家族为什么要追杀我？】

【这个问题过会儿再说。第二，他想和你交.配。因为这些天你对他的态度比较和善，所以他认为你同意跟他交.配了，你就是他的交.配对象，最关键的是，他的思想还停留在雌性比雄性弱的时代，他认为你既然是他的交.配对象，又是雌性，那么你就要听他的。你没有听他的，所以他就想给你一点颜色看看，让你认清楚你作为他的“交.配对象”。总之，这是因为他太弱下又没有自知之明，你可以不用理会他的。】

德洛丽丝瞠目结舌，良久，方道：【这……他居然想和我交.配？我是圣冰花，他是人类，我们有生.殖隔离的！我是雌雄同体，根本不需要交.配！他……我还以为这个人类还算识时务，没想到他居然这么……这么……】

德洛丽丝想了好久，也没想出个所以然，萧燚接着说：【你处于本体状态的时候自然无法和人类交.配，但是你化为道体之后，就可以和其他处于道体状态的生物交.配了，要不然那一堆奇奇怪怪的混血是哪来的？】

【这……】

【好了德洛丽丝我们不用思考智障的想法了，我们先来谈谈那个女子的家族的情况，他们家族的想法就更简单了。那个女子本与那个男子有婚约，而他们两人的家族是靠这个婚约作为保障合作的，但是那个男子显然不想履行婚约，他们的婚约作废，他们两家也就合作不起来。那个女子的家族认为是你破坏了他们两家的合作，又不知道你的实力，所以要追杀你。放心，据我多年经验，他们过一会儿就会收手的。当然，如果你干掉了一些特殊的人……】

“砰——”萧燚话音未落，只听一声巨响，整个大地都颤抖起来。

德洛丽丝也晃了晃，她虽然在埃塞山脉上称王称霸，但这是因为她占了地利之便，如今她来到外界，实力便大打折扣。

德洛丽丝脚步一错，躲开了声势浩大的攻击，凝神看着天空。

她从来者身上感受到一丝威胁。

来者从外表上看，约莫三四十岁的样子，相貌平平却颇有威势。他的头发和络腮胡皆是朱红色，身着墨绿色的迅龙皮战甲，手握赭红色的巨剑，一看就不是什么好惹的人。

他看着德洛丽丝，眼中闪过一丝惊艳，随即又变成警惕和愤怒。

他沉声道：“小辈，就是你破坏了我詹森家族与杰弗里家族的合作？”

德洛丽丝顿了一下，敏锐地感受到来者的杀意居然没了，战意居然也只有一点了？

别呀，她还想打架呢！

德洛丽丝冷笑一声，用一种十分欠揍的语气说：“你又是哪里来的老不死？居然敢置喙老子我的事，好大的胆子！”

红发大汉果然暴怒：“小辈！”

德洛丽丝二话不说，周身风暴缓缓聚集，衣服化为冰蓝色的战甲，左手手中出现了一张弓，右手指尖凝结出几杆冰箭。

这件衣服是由德洛丽丝本体褪下的种皮、落枝与落叶，融以埃塞山脉中的云絮尘炼制而成，坚韧无比，防御爆表，她手中的弓由埃塞山脉之巅生长了万年之久的禁神木所制成，弦由萧燚的珍藏天蚕丝混合圣冰花本体茎干上撕下的皮绞制而成。

德洛丽丝浑身战意沸腾，灵台却冷静如止水，她精准地朝着男子咽喉处放了一箭。

红发大汉一挥重剑，火焰自重剑上升腾而起，劈碎了箭矢。

大汉望着碎裂的箭矢，面色一凝。

第一箭只是试探，接下来，便是连续的几箭。

受限于本体，德洛丽丝的出箭速度并非快到极致的那种。但是，她射出的箭变幻莫测，有的光明正大地朝红发大汉攻去，有的角度刁钻诡异，令人防不胜防，最可怕的是，德洛丽丝出箭的节奏飘忽不定，有时出箭稳稳当当，有时冷不丁地放一个暗箭。箭矢与重剑撞击的节奏愈发诡异，像是一首完全不在节奏上的歌曲，使得红发大汉心绪烦躁，几欲吐血。

不过，也只是烦躁而已。

又打了一会儿后，红发大汉抓住一个空隙，顺势收了招：“克劳德小姐真不愧是名门之后，不知小姐是哪一位大师的学生？”

德洛丽丝：“……我的老师不让我透露他的身份。”

红发大汗很是理解地点了点头：“原来如此，能教出克劳德小姐这样杰出的人物，那位大师必定不凡。这次是我们家小姐得罪了克劳德小姐，我在这里代表詹森家族向小姐道歉了。我代表詹森家族保证，从今以后，詹森家族不会再无故得罪小姐。”

说完这句话，红发大汉把一枚储物戒指递给德洛丽丝，又简单地介绍了一下其中几个重要的东西，而后快快地走了。

一脸懵逼的德洛丽丝：？？？

【嗯？师父，他怎么不跟我打了？我还没打过瘾呢！】

萧燚一眼就看透了那名红发大汉的心思：【哈，徒儿，他是个谨慎的人，他这次来也不是为了跟你打架的，是来摸一摸你的底的。你杀了詹森家族许多人，詹森家族也把你的底细猜出个七七八八，詹森家族派出这个人，是为了跟你化敌为友的。

【詹森家族要给自己留点面子，所以他一开始说话虽然不客气，却给了双方一个台阶下，而你呢，直接打了上去。你跟那名红发男子实力相仿，要是死斗的话，必定落得个两败俱伤的结果。红发男子也果决，打到一半直接打断战局，把家族交代给他的礼物送给你。

【他送给你的礼物是不是有一份詹森家族的商会的贵宾卡？是不是有一份请柬？你若是有什么东西要买，或者要出手，会不会多注意一点詹森家族？这就是他们与你修好的方法了。詹森家族有人才，家族掌舵人有谋略，有决断，不出意外的话，很有潜力。不过，那名男子虽然实力高强，看得清形式，但他向你示好时措辞生硬，显然是第一次做这种事，这说明詹森家族现在比较缺人，他们这样向你示好，未尝没有拉拢你的意思。

【最后，你表现出的是雌性的状态，所以以后不要自称“老子”了，“老子”是雄性的自称，你在雌性状态的时候，最好还是自称“姑奶奶”“老娘”这些。】

德洛丽丝对着手中的储物戒指看了许久，幽幽道：【难怪，山上的魔兽魔植们都说人类阴险狡诈。】

人类太可怕了！

* * *

> 作者有话要说：德洛丽丝：人类真是阴险狡诈！
> 
> 萧燚：……你师父我也是人类。
> 
> 德洛丽丝：师父这是足智多谋！


	76. 西幻（6）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安能辨我是雄雌

不知走了多久，萧燚冷不丁地问了一句：【德洛丽丝，你还打算去学校吗？】

德洛丽丝道：【当然，师父，有什么问题吗？】

萧燚点点头：【你这一路上搞的事情太大了，如果你还想在那个学校多学一点知识的话，最好从现在开始变幻一种形象。】

德洛丽丝秒懂：【师父的意思是，让我把道体变成雄性？可是我的雄性道体比雌性道体弱上不少……】

萧燚道：【你的雄性道体的实力在同龄人类中不是太扎眼，使用雄性道体，也能避免绝大多数麻烦；若你依然使用雌性道体，你的校园生活将会变得非常——刺激。】

德洛丽丝权衡利弊后，果断选择了更换雄性道体。

师父说得对，她用雌性道体在人族的势力范围内搞了这么多事，又没有掩饰身份，如果她就这么进入了人类的学校……

想想一堆招揽/试探/挑衅/求爱/……的人族，德洛丽丝不由打了个寒颤。

她找了个隐蔽的地方，换成了雄性道体。

德洛丽丝的雄性道体非常不起眼，头发是深墨绿色，衣服是黑色，衣角和袖口处有一些深墨绿色的花纹，相貌英俊，但是颜值只比普通人高两三点，身材适中，身高适中……力量也很适中。

德洛丽丝苦着一张脸：【雄性道体比雌性道体弱好多啊。】

萧燚毫无诚意地安慰他的小徒弟：【这种实力刚刚好，先不说实力的问题，德洛丽丝，你的雄性道体有名字吗？】

德洛丽丝沉默片刻，果断答道：【没有！师父，您给我起一个名字吧！】

萧燚干咳一声：【我可不擅长起名字……查尔斯，如何？】

新鲜出炉的查尔斯对此没有任何异议：【好名字！】

查尔斯十分低调地来到了西奥多学校的招生地点。

西奥多学校位于沃德大陆西南方的一个岛屿上，并占据了整个岛屿，在这个岛屿的旁边，就是死亡海峡，每年都有人穿过死亡海峡，去其他大陆历练，或者来到这片大陆。

西奥多学校的招生地点就在沃德大陆靠近学院的港口处，招生时间在一个多月之后。

查尔斯来的还不算太晚，对环境也不那么挑剔，他找了个一般的旅店住了下来。

即使如此，这个旅店的客房也快满了。

查尔斯随意点了一桌菜和一壶果汁，无视了周围人诡异的目光，一边品尝着人类做出来的美味，一边不动声色地收集情报。

此时正值饭点，旅店里来吃饭的人特别多，由抢桌子而引起的冲突……也格外多。

查尔斯淡定起身，端起盛满果汁的酒杯，头一侧，避过了一个路人甲的攻击，左手一带，将另一个路人甲的身体带歪，正好挡住头一个路人甲的攻势。

第一个路人甲见势不妙，收招不急，把他当同伙打得七荤八素，查尔斯一口饮尽果汁，腰部发力，将手中的挡箭牌砸向第一个路人甲，他的力量控制得很好，恰巧把两个人砸到店外。

查尔斯把酒杯往桌上一放，倒满果汁，重新拿起刀叉。

还没等查尔斯下叉，门口传来一声惊呼。

“哟！兄弟，你的身手可真不错啊！”

来者一边说，一边坐到查尔斯对面。

查尔斯抬起头，对上来者的脸。

金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，裁剪合身的法袍，看上去有些夸张的法杖。

一个典型的法师，性格却一点都不像法师。

“兄弟，我是埃文，介意和我拼桌吗？”

法师虽然表现得十分自来熟，却一点都没给人失礼的感觉。

查尔斯爽朗一笑：“当然，我是查尔斯，埃文，你也是要去西奥多学校报名吗？”

埃文了然地点点头：“的确，查尔斯，你也打算去参加入学考试吧。”

不可否认的是，自从德洛丽丝从雌性道体变为雄性道体后，性格也变了不少。德洛丽丝性情冷淡，不喜无用的社交，总给人一种高岭之花的感觉；查尔斯性格外向，跟谁都能聊上几句，十分喜欢和其他生命交朋友。

埃文点了一份牛排，一些配菜和一壶酒，据查尔斯分析这些菜能恰到好处地补充人类所需的营养。

注意到查尔斯的目光，埃文嘿嘿一笑：“你也发现了？这可是我的导师发明的法术，根据身体状态来判断吃什么，比如这个，绿藤，我之前从未发现它还能提神！”

查尔斯精神一振，观察了一下残留的法术痕迹，慢吞吞地说：“你要小心，这个法术与你的身体联系密切，你要小心敌人利用这一点攻击你。”

查尔斯话音未落，埃文倒吸了一口冷气：“你……”

他施展了一个幻术，又环顾四周，小心翼翼地看了一圈，才小声说：“你也是法师？”

查尔斯不置可否地点点头。

埃文又看了一眼旁边，不放心地糊了第二层幻术，才说：“你修习的是奥术？你能施展几环法术？”

查尔斯扬了扬眉：“你问这个做什么？”

埃文突然提高了音量：“我问这个做什么？！查尔斯你知不知道……”埃文突然意识到，他的声音貌似太大了。

他努力深呼吸几下，平复了一下声音，才说：“查尔斯，你知不知道这意味着什么？这意味着你能施展七环法术！我与你差不多大，也只能施展五环法术，在我们这个年纪，只有几个顶级天才才能施展七环法术，达到魔导师的境界……”

查尔斯哑然，他能说他的雌性道体比雄性道体厉害得多，灵力堪比心动期修士吗？只要解决了和雄性道体的兼容问题，就可以突破筑基，只要一筑基，修为就能蹭蹭蹭冒到心动期……

他本以为雄性道体这么弱，应该会很低调，没想到他的雄性道体的实力只能算是在正常范围之内而已……嗯，人类可以达到的范围之内而已……

查尔斯打断了埃文的滔滔不绝：“好了，埃文，我只是修炼的方法不同，天生对魔力比较敏感而已，我的实力并没有你想象的那么厉害。”

埃文长长舒了口气，似乎接受了查尔斯的解释，随后，他又瞪大了眼睛：“这么说，你是一个法师？你的身手可不像一个法师！查尔斯，要不是不知道你的魔法水平，我还以为你是一个战士……”

查尔斯身上已经开始冒冷汗了。

万万没想到，自己随口一句话，就把自己的雄性道体的底细给露了一大半。不过，这也是因为他成天跟着师父和他的伴侣这两个根本不科学的存在学习。当然，这也与他根本没接触几个法师有关。

法师素来沉迷学习，他们掌握的知识是平常人无法掌握的，能跟得上法师的思维的人，除了法师之外没几个。正是因为法师掌握的大量的知识，他们掌握了普通人无法理解的力量，这也是法师们一向“脾气古怪”、“高傲”的原因。

一般的法师是不屑于跟“愚蠢的凡人”交流的，或许是他的武技合乎法则，这个埃文才会愿意和他搭话吧。

查尔斯对埃文不是不感激的，若是没有埃文的提醒，他还意识不到自己的雄性道体也是那么叼。

查尔斯笑着问了一句：“埃文，像我这样的很多吗？”

埃文瞪大双眼：“多？噢，天呐！我亲爱的查尔斯，你怎么会有这种想法？！”

“像你这种年纪轻轻就能施展七环法术的人，哪怕是一个最低级的火流星，也是百年不遇的天才了！查尔斯，你应该还不到三十岁吧。”

查尔斯点点头。

埃文接着说：“在三十岁之前达到魔导师级别的，整个沃德大陆都没几个！而且其中绝大多数都是法神或者法圣的徒弟……啊，重新自我介绍一下，我是埃文·弗里曼，我的导师是史丹·弗里曼阁下，我现在也不过能施展五环法术而已，查尔斯，我有这个荣幸知道你是哪位阁下的学生吗？”

查尔斯只是笑了笑：“我是查尔斯·克劳德，至于我的导师……抱歉，埃文，在我出师之前，我的导师不允许我透露他的姓名。”

埃文秒懂，他面带同情地拍了拍查尔斯的肩膀：“查尔斯，我明白，每个法师都有这样那样的癖好……”

查尔斯不着痕迹地避开埃文的手：“埃文，我对西奥多学校的入学测试不大了解，你对入学测试了解吗？”

不出查尔斯所料，埃文果然对其十分了解，他十分热情地跟查尔斯说起西奥多学校入学测试的规则和注意事项，顺便介绍了一下西奥多大学的情况。

查尔斯：啧啧啧，这么单纯的孩子，我问什么他就说什么，居然还自报家门，还随意揭穿别人的底，也不怕我是坏人吗？

埃文：啧啧啧，这么单纯的孩子，我说什么他就信什么，显露出这么高的天资还不注意保护自己，也不怕被人敲闷棍捉去做实验吗？

查尔斯&埃文：算了，看在我们这么投缘的份上，我勉为其难罩着他吧。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：萧燚：这俩孩子，啧。


	77. 西幻（7）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塑料师徒情

萧燚提点了一下他的徒弟，就继续沉迷谈恋爱，无心教徒弟，等到他有空关注一下外界的情况时，他发现自己的徒弟来到了一个貌似有权有势的人家，正捧着一本书和另一个少年交谈。

萧燚敏锐地发现，他的徒弟有点飘了。

也不知道怎么回事，明明德洛丽丝身为女子的时候，心性沉稳，不骄不躁，喜欢思考，还有一双擅长发现的眼睛，为什么她变成男子之后，不仅以往的洞察力好似喂了狗，脑子也不知道丢到了何方，连心性都变得浮躁起来？

莫非变个性别还能影响灵魂吗？

按理说，身体对灵魂的确有影响，而且影响还不小，比如萧燚要是夺舍了一个草履虫，肯定要封印魂魄，安安静静地做一个草履虫，用灵气进化身体，等到进化为超级无敌草履虫的时候，再修出道体，然后才能恢复萧燚的智商。

但是，不管是德洛丽丝还是查尔斯，都只是圣冰花的道体而已，他们的本体都是圣冰花，道体再怎么不同，差距也极为有限，怎么换做他的徒弟，差距就这么大呢？

萧燚陷入了沉思。

等到查尔斯和他的小伙伴埃文交流结束之后，萧燚放话了。

【查尔斯。】

查尔斯一惊，面色僵硬：【师父？】

萧燚叹了口气：【你看看你，现在成什么样子。】

查尔斯心惊胆战地坐到客房的椅子上，面色茫然，完全弄不懂萧燚为什么用这种语气说话。

萧燚见状，连叹气的力气都没了：【查尔斯啊，你所有的智商都给雌性道体了吗？或者你的雄性道体就是个种皮？仔细想想，你是怎么莫名其妙被拐到别人家里的。】

好在查尔斯并不是种皮化身成的雄性道体，他仔细一想，冷汗都下来了。

那个埃文一看就知道是家世极好的人，这种人一般都是眼高于顶，几乎不可能在某个酒馆看到一个顺眼的就上去结交，哪怕这个人的身手再怎么好也一样。

据查尔斯推测，这位埃文应该是个不在乎职阶之异的人，他跟自己结交也是真心的，但是他家的长辈可不是埃文这样单纯的人！

查尔斯蓦然想起埃文的那几位长辈的态度，还有他们那些莫名其妙的话……

查尔斯一拍脑袋，十分懊恼。

仔细一想，那些话都是在试探他的师承啊！他当时怎么会这么天真地认为这些长辈只是看到一个资质不凡的晚辈，心里高兴呢？！

查尔斯：我的脑子呢？

德洛丽丝：多半在我这里吧。

与其他植物不同的是，圣冰花化形之后有两个道体，一个是雄性道体，一个是雌性道体，一般而言，这两个道体总有一个比另一个更强大。圣冰花在修炼时会遇到一个瓶颈，那就是雌雄两个道体的争斗，只有将两个道体合二为一，才能继续修炼，一飞冲天，否则，无论两个道体是多么的优秀，圣冰花的修炼都会停滞不前。

圣冰花的传承记忆里给出一条捷径：让更强大的道体吞噬更加弱小的道体。但是，通过这种方式突破瓶颈的圣冰花，修为会止于法神，永远不可能更进一步。几乎每一个圣冰花都尝试过将两个道体完美地融合在一起，可是成功者寥寥无几。

查尔斯和德洛丽丝也不例外，他们也想完美地融合为一体，达成圣冰花的巅峰。不过，圣冰花传承记忆的关键部分，无论是德洛丽丝还是查尔斯，都没有告诉萧燚。他们认为，萧燚虽然是他们的师父，但是也是人族，“非我族类，其心必异”的道理还是萧燚告诉他们的，若是有一天，他们和人族干起来了，天知道萧燚会帮哪一方。

对于这一点，萧燚也心知肚明。不过，萧燚对自己教(xi)徒(nao)弟的方式有信心。圣冰花这种天地奇物，只要按部就班地修炼，再加上完美无缺、基本不会被人识破本体的道体，总能修成正果，取得巨大的成就。在萧燚的教(xi)育(nao)下，圣冰花已经成为一个正直且偏向人类的妖，他是不可能忍受其他妖族的智障和百无禁忌的作风的。只是略施恩惠，就能为人族收获一个助力，还能更加了解妖族，这生意对萧燚来说无疑是十分划算的。至于圣冰花的小心思？萧燚并不打算揭破，这本就在萧燚的计划范围中。

这对貌合神离的师徒又交流了几句，萧燚提点了一下关于不同人格的融合方法，查尔斯也汇报了几句修炼情况，两人达成共识后，就各干各的事了。

神识空间里，萧燚惊奇地发现，端木赮居然在练字！

萧燚的双眼微微瞪大些许。

端木赮看到萧燚失态的模样，嘴角微微勾起，他落下最后一笔，遂搁下毛笔，故作惊讶道：“重离何故如此失态？”

萧燚哑然，又注意到端木赮桌案上的字帖，沉默片刻，叹道：“子耀你，你从哪里弄来的诚恳的真迹？”

端木赮拿起那本已经被修复好的字帖翻了翻：“从你爹那里弄来的。诚恳是谁？很有名吗？”

萧燚露出一副往事不堪回首的表情：“在我们那里很有名，我的毛笔字就是照着他的字帖练的……”

对于萧燚来说，练字真是个可怕的东西，他练了四千年的字，还是比不上那些天资纵横的牲口。不过，人与人真的是有差距的，有的人天天打游戏也能考上清华，有的人每天奋斗到深夜也只能考上个野鸡大学，这根本没办法深思。

端木赮恍然大悟：“怪不得我看这个字体有点眼熟，我一开始还以为你爹会收藏你的书法。”

萧燚矢口否认：“怎么可能！早在他选择舍弃我，而我又回报了生身之恩后，我们就再也没有关系了。”

说完，萧燚一愣，继而哈哈大笑：“子耀，我居然被你转移话题了！”

他目光灼灼地看着端木赮，一副你不回答我就不放过你的模样。

端木赮撇撇嘴：“我现在是终于明白，为什么有人整天闲得蛋疼地吟诗作赋、鉴文品茶了，涨修为啊！”

萧燚赞同地点点头，琴棋书画这些东西，虽然看起来浪费时间，但是的确涨修为啊。修者往往能通过这些东西来明晰自己的内心，修为就自然而然地涨起来了。

那么……子耀是陷入瓶颈了吗？

#

不出萧燚所料，查尔斯这几天正在受着良心的拷问。

他的师父明明知道他身为异族，依旧悉心教导他，为他解读传承记忆中晦涩的语句，帮助他少走了许多弯路，使得他年纪轻轻就达到了同族望尘莫及的地步，他怎么能如此恶意揣测师父呢？

可是……

另一个声音告诉他：师父再如何对你好，也是人族，若是人族与圣冰花打了起来，你看他帮不帮你？会不会第一时间就把你卖了？

可是，师父对他这么好……

查尔斯内心天人交战了许久，突然一拍脑壳：“我明白了！”

圣冰花本来就十分稀少，即使是最强盛的时候，也不过一百多株而已，其中只有两成是开灵智的，跟人族根本打不起来啊！

如果有人族觊觎圣冰花，师父或许不会管其他圣冰花，但是一定会保住他啊！

至于其他植株化形……不是圣冰花关他什么事啊！

他真是智障了，才会为这么智障的问题所困扰！

一旁的埃文小朋友吓了一跳：“查尔斯？查尔斯？”

查尔斯回过神来，抱歉地笑了笑：“抱歉，埃文，这几天我在思考人生，刚刚想通了。”

埃文舒了一口气：“那就好，查尔斯，你这几天状态这么差，我真怕你一时想不开……呸，我是说我怕你错过入学考核时间，明天就要考核了。”

查尔斯点了点头：“你也一样，今天晚上注意好好休息。”

埃文道：“我今天晚上肯定睡得着的，我父亲说我要是睡不着，他就给我一个睡眠术，查尔斯你要不要……”

“我不需要，睡你的吧。”查尔斯嘴角一抽，心道居然还有这种操作。

第二天，两人早早地来到考核的地点，刚刚入场，但见考场中一阵骚动。

查尔斯定睛一看，是一个穿着朴素的少年，和一波穿着华贵的少年在对峙。

查尔斯和埃文无心管别人的闲事，但是由于他们闹的动静太大，他们也去了解了一下。

貌似那些寻衅滋事的少年们是出自大陆上某个一流家族，那个衣着朴素的少年是家主的私生子，那些衣着华贵的都是家主的婚生子，婚生子们资质不错，偏偏那个私生子的资质逆天，他不仅检测出了法师的资质，元素亲和度还达到了罕见的十成！

历史上，元素亲和度达到十成的人寥寥无几，他们就算悟性再差，只要中途不陨落，也能修成法圣！这就意味着，这个不被婚生子们放在眼中的私生子会得到家族的重用！

一来二去，两方自然要闹矛盾。

查尔斯并不知道具体是怎么回事，他只知道，最后是西奥多学校的某位导师收下了那位私生子为弟子，才终结了这一出骚乱。

查尔斯还埃文并没有关心这一场闹剧，他们径自走到埃文的家族替他们占的位置上，只等了片刻，便轮到他们检测资质。

当查尔斯被检测出木属性元素亲和度为九成的时候，他还是松了一口气的。

还好有那个疑似气运之子的家伙顶着，他才不那么明显。

还有……我的雄性道体这么垃圾，元素亲和度居然能到九成？

说好的我的雄性道体不怎么显眼呢QAQ

萧燚：怪我咯。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：我为什么更新得这么慢？
> 
> 因为我最近沉迷某点小说。
> 
> 推荐一部正在看的仙侠小说，《大道争锋》，保证你看了就不想再看我写的垃圾小说←_←（自掘坟墓）


	78. 西幻（8）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 桃花运

查尔斯对那名穿着朴素的少年不甚关心，萧燚却并非如此。

彼时，他正在根据飞升时捕捉的紫极天火，推演动手脚的存在，推演到一半，突然心血来潮，一挥手，打开一道光幕，看向外界。

看着看着，萧燚的眼神渐渐锐利起来，而后用一道法术封住演算过程，站起身来，细细打量那名衣着质朴的少年。

端木赮也注意到萧燚的异常，放下手中的笔，走到萧燚身边：“重离，这个人有古怪。”

萧燚点点头：“此人虽是气运之子，但是他的桃花运……也太重了。”

小说里的气运之子，天资卓绝、运气极佳、桃花运很浓，但是在现实中，至少是萧燚见过的气运之子中，罕有桃花运这么浓的。

这就意味着，几乎所有见过他的女子，都会对他心生好感。

这种好感是毫无理由的好感，哪怕气运之子毁容如恶鬼，身材如怀胎六甲，女子都能夸他长得有特色，哪怕气运之子气质猥琐、思想低俗，女子也会赞美他质朴。更可怕的是，这些赞美是发自内心的！

任何一个人，无论男女，无论他有多么落魄，素质多么差，只要他有桃花运，总有一波一波的异性上赶着示好！

萧燚面色沉静如水：“子耀，你说……德洛丽丝会不会受到他的影响？”

端木赮思索片刻，缓缓摇头：“理论上来说，他们并非同一物种，德洛丽丝应该不会受影响，可是……德洛丽丝化为道体之后，就说不准了，毕竟人族是先天道体，后天道体与先天道体差别有限。”

萧燚顿了顿：“现在还有时间，毕竟德洛丽丝如今在此地人族顶尖强者汇聚的地盘，不会轻易转换为雌性道体，不过，要是她迈过的筑基这道坎……就难说了。”

一想到圣冰花坑爹的筑基方式，端木赮不由叹了口气：“除了融合雌雄两个道体之外，就没有其他筑基的方法吗？”

萧燚沉默片刻，摇摇头：“我研究过圣冰花一族的传承记忆，如果不融合两个道体，他们即使实力堪比渡劫期强者，也不算是真正的筑基……哪怕选个朽木不可雕的智障，这么多年也早就筑基了，哪里需要这么麻烦。”

端木赮幽幽道：“我看你教徒弟教得挺开心的。”

萧燚居然大大方方地点了点头：“美玉良材，我自是见猎心喜。”

端木赮无言：“我懂，我懂，你欢喜就好。”

萧燚眼帘微微下垂，纤长却弧度甚小的睫毛掩住了眼中的光芒。

【查尔斯，注意那名被带走的学生。】

查尔斯一惊，眼皮跳动了一下，遂恢复平静。

他不动声色地询问萧燚：【老师，那人有什么问题吗？】

【你在此地安顿下来再说。】

查尔斯看了一眼那个少年离去的方向，转而在负责招生的工作人员的指导下，跟埃文一起来到传送阵处，通过传送阵来到了西奥多学校。

西奥多学校占地面积极大，据查尔斯目测，这所学校应该比他占据的那片山头还大不少。

入眼所见，是错落有致的建筑，培育各种魔植魔兽的基地，零星分布的雕像，一些按照规定路线运行的魔法飞艇，还有……穿梭在其中的战士和法师？

埃文颇为沧桑地说：“我的父亲告诉我……在西奥多学校里，可供选择的交通工具只有学校指定的魔法飞艇，其余交通工具一律不允许使用，除非有急事……也就是说，无论是战士还是法师，必须用双腿一步一步走完最后一段路程……”

说着，查尔斯看见一个法师一下飞船就一溜小跑进入一个建筑里，身形之矫捷，动作之灵活，连查尔斯都自愧弗如。

查尔斯倒是很理解这种做法，毕竟魔法的本质是用精神力量调动自然元素，法师修炼的是精神力量而非□□力量，每年猝死在实验室的法师都不在少数。要是法师平时不锻炼身体，做个一天半天实验都能累趴下，更别提遇到危险时能不能跑掉这种问题了。

至于师父提供的化自然力量为己用的修炼方法，绝对是这片大陆上最顶级的修炼方法，他还有什么不满足的呢？

查尔斯不由笑了笑，登上了一艘魔法飞艇，来到宿舍区。

西奥多学校提供的宿舍也分三六九等，有免费的两人一间、面积约莫五十平的简单宿舍，有面积稍大、租金不等的公寓，也有少许独栋宿舍。

查尔斯拒绝了埃文提出的两人住一间独栋的提议，而是租了一块地皮，把德洛丽丝修建的法师塔拿了出来。

这年头有随身实验室的法师不在少数，查尔斯那个约莫六百平的微型法师塔也不是很显眼，只是造型怪了点，活像一个有窗户的圆台。

或许是见过的别出心裁的法师塔比较多，埃文并没有对这个只能用“质朴”形容的法师塔做什么评价，只是对不能和查尔斯同床共枕表示遗憾，随后也租了块地，掏出了自己中规中矩的法师塔。

拿到了学校的地图，了解了上课和使用各个实验室的流程后，查尔斯回到法师塔中，盘膝而坐，神情严肃。

【师父，那个人究竟有什么可注意的地方？】

查尔斯并不认为那个人有什么值得注意的地方，诚然，他的精神力和元素亲和力爆表，但是，这放在圣冰花里，也不过是平均水平罢了。

【查尔斯，此人是气运之子，而且具有很强的桃花运，几乎没有女子能抵挡他的魅力。】

查尔斯眼皮一跳，气运之子是怎样的存在，他十分清楚，但桃花运……

他不屑地撇撇嘴：【师父，我可是圣冰花，他再有魅力，还能迷倒我不成？】

萧燚早就料到年轻人的反应：【理论上来说，心境越高，越不容易被桃花运所影响，但是你的心境修离筑基还差那么一点，那人身上的桃花运，非元婴以上不可抵挡。】

查尔斯身上汗毛直竖：【这么严重？！】

【的确，所以我很担心你，你要小心。据我观察，他的桃花运只针对女性，但是这桃花运会不会改变，我也不确定……】

想起自己未来对一个人类雄性献花的模样，查尔斯不由一个激灵。

果然，只有拥有实力，才能使他获得真正的自由，无论是身体上的自由，还是心灵上的自由。

不行！他要好好修炼！

在强烈的求生欲下，查尔斯突破了一个小瓶颈，心境也上了一个台阶。

稳固修为的同时，查尔斯默默制定了一个计划：先打听打听那个桃花运小子是谁，然后收集一些资料，再根据这些资料接近一下那个小子，看看他有没有师父说得那么玄乎。

人生总是充满了惊喜，第二天，查尔斯走进教室的那一刻，但见教室里坐着一个少年，周围为了四五个女孩。

查尔斯：……

少年的衣着整齐，布料高档却略显老气，多半是他新出炉的老师为他准备的，加上少年八风不动的神态，俨然一个小老头。

偏偏周围的女生对他的评价是“成熟”、“稳重”之类。

当那个少年不胜其扰，礼貌而疏离地请这些女生们各回各家各找各妈时，那些女生居然爆发出一阵尖叫。

“天呐，好帅啊！”

“维克托先生！啊——”

查尔斯：……

他面色复杂地看着维克托少年，内心不知是同情还是敬佩。

不一会儿，教室里年轻气盛的少年们也忍不住了，一个火爆脾气的贵族少年一拍桌子，拉住一个少女的手，将其挡在身后，眼神不善地看着维克托。

被拉住的少女有些心虚：“罗、罗杰亲爱的……”

贵族少年看都没看少女一眼：“维克托·法恩先生，你竟敢骚扰我的未婚妻！你要为你的举动付出代价！”

维克托动了动手指，又攥起拳头，手指不自然地僵硬：“这位先生，向我宣战之前，您不妨先管好您的未婚妻。”

贵族少年的脸色愈发难看：“我与朱莉的私事，轮不到你来插手！你有没有这个勇气，来接下我的挑战？还是说，维克托·法恩只是一个怯懦的胆小鬼？”

贵族少年话音未落，查尔斯敏锐地感知到维克托身上传来的杀气，脸色一变。

不知道这位贵族少年哪一句话戳中的维克托的痛点，居然激起了他的杀意！

这些在温室中长大的少年少女们大多感觉不到维克托身上的危险，可是，从小拼杀出一大片地盘的查尔斯心知肚明，这种杀气，绝对不是杀了两三个被豢养的魔兽所能磨练出来的！

维克托多半是与他一样，从小到大杀了无数魔兽魔植；唯一的好消息是，维克托至今未杀过同族，否则，他身上的杀气分分钟能把这些涉世未深的少年少女们吓趴下。

不过……绝对不能让他们在这里闹出流血事件！

查尔斯快步上前，脸上带着和煦的笑容，不着痕迹地挡住维克托的攻击方向：“两位先生，学校规定在学校内不能私斗。今天可是第一节课，要是让老师看到我们在这里私斗，对我们都没有什么好处。如果两位先生之间的仇怨真的不能开解，不妨下课约个时间，按照学校规定的流程进行比斗，这样对大家都好。”

贵族少年僵住了，他看了看笑得无比温和的查尔斯，又看了看教室里的同学们，冷哼一声，回到座位上，连自己的未婚妻都没理会。

众人渐渐散去，回到了自己的位置上，维克托恢复了冷静，低声道：“谢谢你。”

查尔斯笑得越发灿烂，顺势坐在维克托身后，向他伸出右手：“小事一桩，我是查尔斯·埃里奥特，叫我查尔斯就行。”

维克托猛地转头，深深地看了查尔斯一眼，而后伸出手，握了上去：“我是维克托·法恩，你可以叫我维克托。”

* * *

> 作者有话要说：维克托：这个人不简单！！！
> 
> 查尔斯：这小子真有趣~
> 
> ————————————
> 
> 现在风头应该过去了，我又重新把开过的车放上去了！
> 
> 微|博@脑洞太大何弃疗。为了以防万一，这次的操作会比较繁琐。
> 
> 弗兰西斯的车我只开了一半，另一半以后再说，毕竟这半年我都比较贤者……


	79. 西幻（9）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 干它一炮

查尔斯发现，维克托的性格意外地和他相合。

一样沉迷修炼无法自拔，一样喜欢看书，一样喜欢做一些奇奇怪怪的危险实验。

当查尔斯和维克托联手炸了学校的一个半实验室、毁了若干本书、被罚写检讨时，查尔斯才慢半拍地想起萧燚的提醒。

他如梦初醒地放下笔，拍了拍脑袋。

他怎么就把这家伙带到自己的地盘呢？

……这是用来接待客人的屋子，他又没把人带到法师塔里，这没毛病。

对，没错，他只是把维克托当作要好的朋友，他根本没想过跟维克托发生过什么！

维克托长得一副标准的人类样，既没有坚韧优雅的茎干，也没有或纤细柔软或柔韧厚实的叶子，更没有美丽的花。

在查尔斯眼中，人类都长得一个样，他目前只能勉强分清男女，具体长什么样子？对不起，分不出来。

一旁，维克托翻阅着学姐们提供的检讨模版，头也不抬地问：“编不下去了？”

查尔斯迅速收敛思绪，转移维克托的注意力：“维克托，你说，你为什么就这么受欢迎呢？”

人类不都长一个样吗？除了桃花运之外，维克托还有什么吸引雌性的秘诀呢？

维克托一听此言，也头疼起来，他颇为沧桑地说：“我亲爱的查尔斯，你真以为这是什么好事不成？”

“嗯？”查尔斯一脸懵，“这么多雌，女士喜欢你，这难道不是好事吗？”

维克托没好气地说：“哪里好了？那天的事情，你也见到了。”

查尔斯点点头：“看到了，雄性为了争夺雌性而产生冲突，这不是很正常吗？”

“哪里正常了，我压根就没想过招惹那些小姐！就连这些模板，”维克托掸了掸手中的模板，“这些模板，也是我仔细挑选，从学长们和脑子清醒的学姐们借的。就是为了少一点追求我的人！”

查尔斯点点头：“所以，症结所在，是他们根本不尊重你的观点吗？那些女子只因为自己的喜好而追求你，那些男子只因为自己被冒犯而找你麻烦，没有人在意你的想法吗？

维克托猛地丢下手中的纸：“没错，他们根本不把我当人看！总有一天，总有一天我会达到他们无法企及的高度！”

“变强是肯定要变强的，不过现在我们还是把检讨写完吧。”

维克托顿时沮丧起来：“检讨啊检讨……对了查尔斯，炸了学校实验室的学生并不在少数，我们也赔付了实验室的损失，你说，为什么学校还让我们写检讨？”

查尔斯幽幽道：“因为我们顺便炸了半个教师休息室。”

维克托瞠目：“……啊？那是教师休息室啊，怪不得里面还有茶水……”

“你是怎么活到这么大的……不好！”

查尔斯一跃而起，朝门口跃去：“我去去就来！”

从法师塔里传来轰然巨响，维克托摇摇头，在纸上写了一个字母。

先把套话写上去凑字数吧。

法师塔中，查尔斯一脸木然地看着破坏得不成样子的炉子，半晌，默默带上手套，拢起地上的残渣，放入一个空瓷瓶中。

【啊，师父，我失败了。】

查尔斯原本想制作一个有定时功能的炼丹炉，显然，他失败了。

【嗯？师父？】

查尔斯试探性地潜入萧燚的神识空间最外层，然后被拦在了外面。

他围着神识空间转了几圈，只发现了一个写有“闭关勿扰”的木牌，和一个玉简。

玉简中的信息很少，结尾有点乱，像是匆忙之中留下的。

玉简中的内容大致是：我要闭关一段时间，暂时帮不了你什么，你好好修炼，基础一定要打扎实了。

查尔斯眉头一皱，又绕着萧燚的神识空间转了几圈，仔仔细细地观察了几遍。

不对。

虽然师父日常闭关，偶尔出关，但是这次的闭关……实在太不正常了。

查尔斯分出一缕神识，试探性地碰了碰神识空间表面，神识立马被吞噬了。

吞噬的过程中，神识空间表面还能看到阵纹流动的痕迹。

查尔斯将阵纹记录下来，又分了一缕神识探进去。

重复几次之后，查尔斯被弹出神识空间，他面色苍白地坐在地上，手中还攥着一个玉简。

查尔斯只来得及给外面的维克托传了个纸条，就晕了过久。

一只折了三道的纸片跌跌撞撞地飞到维克托手中，维克托捉住这张纸条，打开一看。

【我睡一会儿，你自便。】

他拿着纸条，跑到查尔斯的法师塔前，看了看法师塔的状态，看了看这张纸条，又下意识地看向教授们住的法师塔，随后摇摇头。

不管查尔斯发生了什么事情，既然他没有向外界求助，那么自己也不方便多管闲事。

萧燚，引起一连串连锁反应的源头，正如查尔斯所料，处境不是那么好。

穿梭在多个世界时，萧燚真正花在教导后辈修仙上的时间，其实并没有多少。绝大多数时间，他都在修炼，和端木赮秀恩爱，以及寻找飞升的机会。

这么多年来，萧燚和端木赮一直在努力收集、捕捉天道留下的痕迹，不停地推翻失败的结构，建立新的结构，以找出天道不允许他飞升的原因，可惜，成效甚微。他们不停地根据已有的知识，建立不同的结构，再不断完善这些结构，排除其中的bug，试探天道的反应。

如同程序员不断调试并完善程序一样，萧燚和端木赮几百年如一日地努力，终于抓住了天道的尾巴。

第不知道多少次试探惨遭折戟，天道的反击意外地干净利落，把萧燚封锁在其他人的神识空间中。

据萧燚推算，唯一的突破方法，便是借助圣冰花进阶筑基，与天道建立联系时，打破这个空壳的薄弱处。

不过，这次试探，并不像以往的试探一样毫无结果。

神识空间里，端木赮仔细端详一个灰白色的碎片，声音因惊讶而拔高：“萧重离，你说的线索，就是这个蛋壳？！”

萧燚反驳道：“这可不是一般的蛋壳，这可是，这可是有天道气息的蛋壳。”

端木赮手持两个水晶片，小心地把蛋壳挪到无属性材料制成的实验台上，再打开一盏强光灯，研究了一会儿，随后拿出笔，一番计算后，在纸上画了一个形状：“这个蛋大概长这样，长轴约20米，短轴约16米。根据蛋壳的结构来看，这大约是个鸟蛋。”

萧燚面色复杂：“我们这次是使用IA族的元素、风雷火三大灵元素和一些用以辅助的元素轰他娘的……咳，轰了天道一炮，结果天道就掉了一片蛋壳？”

端木赮在一旁补充道：“而且这片蛋壳还不确定是不是天道的。咱们先把蛋壳的事情放一边，重离，你有没有注意到，你的神识空间被封之后，我们就不能从外界补充能量了。”

萧燚苦笑一声：“不就是轰了天道一炮嘛，天道至于反应这么激烈嘛，我还没上核|反应堆呢。”

“要是上了核|反应堆，天道非得把咱们的皮给扒了！换成是你，如果有人轰了你一炮，还想把你拆了，你不急眼？”

“好了好了，既然我们这次没利用查尔斯的法则保护，说明这也是一件好事，至少天道不会把我们直接干掉，或者天道的段数有限。看样子我珍藏多年的灵石保不住了，这次我可得大出血喽……”

端木赮想起萧燚收藏的那些宝贝，那些形状奇异颜色与众不同的灵石，险些没笑出声来。

“我懂我懂，阳明道君的神奇宝藏，不足为外人道也——”

萧燚有些尴尬，直接搂着端木赮，往专门开辟的实验室钻。

“对了子耀，你的神识空间能开放吗？”

“我？我跟你可不一样，可没有法则保护，上次我开了一次神识空间，差点没被轰死……”

“……要不，咱们造一个核|反应堆，轰一下这个壳？”

“好主意！我记得你的神识空间上次被我炸了个破洞，这次我们把堵洞的东西拆了再炸。”

想起这所需要的巨大工作量，萧燚不由感叹：“唉，只靠咱们两个人，研究的效率太慢了！如果我的一票手下在就好了，哪怕他们只能帮我们刻几个禁制、记录几个数据、组装几个零件，也是好的啊！”

想起这一茬，端木赮也惆怅起来：“我的手下们虽然智商差了点，但是给我们打下手还是勉强能胜任的，可惜啊可惜……”

一个月之后，两人研发出了新型西幻版核|反应堆，放到那个洞里，触发开关后扎了一下，只见外面的壳子晃了几下，裂了一道缝。

二人抓住时机，朝裂缝处攻击了几下，很可惜，天道加了把力，把壳子弄得更结实了。

萧燚：……

端木赮：……

感应到细小震动的查尔斯见怪不怪，接着追赶魔兽，丝毫不知道自己的师父正在被天道关小黑屋。

查尔斯不由感慨，道体还是有道体的优势的，最起码跑得比本体快多了。

虽然他的道体被雌性道体吊打，以前根本不看在眼里的魔兽，现在也要精心策划才能干掉，但是两个道体之间的差距还是在缩小的。

维克托的声音从不远处传来：“查尔斯！我拦住它了！你快过来——”

查尔斯把速度加到最大，暗暗叫苦。

鄙人不善奔跑啊！

* * *

> 作者有话要说：《奥术王座》里量子论波粒二象性和薛定谔猫都出来了。
> 
> 我觉得我身为一个理科生，也要装一波13。
> 
> 山关留痕4s店重新开张了，貌似没人捧场。
> 
> ……算了，以后我开车的时候会有人捧场的。


	80. 西幻（完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维克托：去他x的雌雄同体！

在看完了西奥多大学的大半藏书，顺便学习了不少口耳相传的知识后，查尔斯顺利通过西奥多大学的考核，回到埃塞山脉筑基。

他用二十几年来收集的材料，布好了一个魔法阵，站到中央，运起功法。

查尔斯恢复了本体，圣冰花在阵法中轻轻颤动，随后，圣冰花上方多出两个虚影。

一者衣饰华贵，圣洁如冰雪，孤高如皎月。

一者打扮普通，和煦如春风，温暖如朝阳。

相似的面容，不同的神态，格外矛盾，又格外和谐。

德洛丽丝依然一副万物不盈于心的模样，向查尔斯伸出手。

“我们本是一体，来吧。”

为了让你有与我分庭抗礼的实力，我等了你很久。

今天是时候了。

查尔斯蓦地一笑，他虽然看似平平无奇，姝色却不亚于德洛丽丝。

“你说得对。”

每一株圣冰花，皆有雌雄两个道体，道体的力量，与本体的雌雄两方面的力量相对应。

我们的本体，雌性略多于雄性。我的心性、天资、悟性皆不如你。自古以来，能够保留年幼时雌雄同体的圣冰花寥寥无几，不是雄性吞噬雌性，就是雌性吞噬雌性。

现在，我已经变得和你一样强了。

来吧！

不知何时，乌云已经笼罩了整个埃塞山脉，晌午十分，天色暗沉如夜半，偶尔从云层的边缘处透出一丝阳光，经冰雪的反射与折射，斜斜地洒在圣冰花的本体上。

“轰——”

毫无征兆地，一道细细的白色雷光劈在圣冰花花苞的雌蕊上，德洛丽丝和查尔斯同时变了脸色，几乎破口大骂。从外表上看，德洛丽丝尚且看不出什么一样，查尔斯却是冷汗涔涔，手下意识地往下捂。

德洛丽丝先稳住情绪，扣住查尔斯的手，不让他动作，然后运转起经萧燚改良过的功法。

查尔斯也反应过来，强迫自己忘掉那酸爽加蛋疼的感觉，配合起德洛丽丝。

终于，两个道体合而为一，圣冰花也变得更加坚韧。

德洛丽丝收起道体，或许是受到查尔斯的影响，她的神情稍稍转暖。

如果说之前的德洛丽丝是埃塞山脉之巅多年不化的冰，那么现在的德洛丽丝如同将要融化的春雪。

她又切换到查尔斯的状态，查尔斯的神色也比以前疏离了一些，似乎是确认了什么，她又换回雌性道体。

丹田处充满液态的灵力，雌雄两个道体能够自由切换……这么说，她筑基成功了！

德洛丽丝还未来得及高兴，只听脑海中“咔嚓”一声轻响，然后，两个人蹦出来了！

德洛丽丝：！！！

直到她认出其中一个是她师父之后，她才稍稍平静。

只见她师父手中捧着一个银灰色不明物体，手指和手腕的角度有些不自然；另一个红衣男子丢下手中的东西，把萧燚脱臼的手腕和手指板正，德洛丽丝这才反应过来：她师父出关了？

太好了！

至于东南方向那一大片冰雪融化的痕迹，德洛丽丝选择性忽视了。

萧燚与端木赮说了几句话，就往德洛丽丝的方向走去。

头一次在现实中见到师父，德洛丽丝有点激动，也有点紧张，她下意识地挺直了腰板，注视着萧燚。

萧燚拿出一个精致的小袋子，从里面拿出一件件东西，又放了回去。

“这个玉牌里封存了我三次攻击，即使是这个世界最强大的人，也无妨抵抗，你好好使用。

“这堆玉简里记载了我收集的妖族植物的功法，不可尽数套用，你看着玩玩就可以。

“这一瓶是木之精华，对植物是大大补，对动物也有效果……

“这些是灵石……

“这些是……

“……”

德洛丽丝笑容渐渐消失，她没有收下这个储物袋，而是微微抬起头，从萧燚的角度，刚好能看到她纤长而近乎透明的眼睫毛，和清澈的眼睛。

“师父，您要离开我吗QAQ”

萧燚险些败下阵来，然而他还是硬下心肠，道：“对，德洛丽丝，你也是时候长大了。”

见德洛丽丝沉默不语，萧燚还是叹了口气，把储物袋递了过去：“放心，我会看看你的。”

德洛丽丝神情恹恹，但还是接过了那个小袋子。

她目送二人远去，才收回道体，回到圣冰花的本体里。

萧燚和端木赮发现了天道的端倪后，顿时激起了沉寂多年的科研热情，他们洗劫了无数法师战士贵族们，钻了无数深山老林，走到哪里炸到哪里。

飞升修士对世界本质的领悟是无比深刻的，造成的杀伤力也是无比大的，要不是他们每次做实验，都在周围布下防御法阵，这个世界绝对会被这两个搞事的炸得千疮百孔。

尽管如此，他们还是把这个世界的灵力搅得更加□□。为了应对这种情况，无数法师术士炼金师们孜孜不倦地钻研着，最终制造出无数新的法术、新的炼金产物，从某个角度来说，萧燚和端木赮也推动了这个世界魔法的发展。

他们的努力是有价值的，萧燚虽然又双叒叕飞升失败了，但是他看到了更多的东西。

在疑似混沌的地方，有一个金鸟的虚影，和一个阵法。

这个阵法极为复杂，有很多材料都是见所未见闻所未闻的，饶是萧燚已经飞升成功了不止一次，他也只记住了很少的一部分。

同时也认出了一个疑似他炸过的蛋壳。

萧燚还没来得及骂|娘，阵法一个变幻，他只觉眼前一花，又来到了一个人的神识里。

萧燚：……

……这是一个巨大的进步！只要他多飞升几次，总能弄清楚那个阵法和虚影究竟是怎么回事！

萧燚如是安慰自己。

※

维克托番外

维克托冒着大雨，匆匆找了个山洞，杀死里面的老虎，躲了进去。

他处理掉老虎身上的血腥味后，身体陡然放松，瘫在老虎的尸体上。

老虎身上的余温，稍稍抚慰了维克托的心。

维克托已经被追杀三个月了，被追杀的原因很坑爹，也很老套。

这次被追杀，是因为一个邻国的公主，她本该与本国王子联姻，不过，她并不甘于做一个花瓶。

她深夜潜入维克托的住处，请求维克托带她私奔。

公主的气质容貌皆是上佳，但是，维克托拒绝了公主的请求。

也不知道谣言是如何酝酿的，维克托莫名其妙地变成了一个骚扰公主不成还打伤王子的人。

尽管他什么也没干。

好在，在西奥多学校里，即使是王子也不能只手遮天，再加上维克托有一堆好基友，他成功地以优异的成绩从西奥多大学毕业。

但是，西奥多学校庇护在校生，却不庇护已经毕业的学生。

维克托只得收拾包袱，改头换面，连夜离开了西奥多学校，以躲避王子的追杀。

在逃亡的路上，他时不时地想起他最好的朋友，查尔斯。

查尔斯目光之敏锐，见解之深刻，远非他所能及。

在公主找上门来的时候，查尔斯就提醒他小心这个公主，可是他并没有把这位公主放在心上，因此惹下了这么麻烦。

在谣言正在酝酿的时候，查尔斯就出手试图把谣言压下去。当时他不以为意，却没想到谣言有如此杀伤力。

在查尔斯离开学校、顺利毕业前，他留给自己几个逃跑小技巧，当时他抱着可有可无的心态去学习，而现在，这些小技巧救了他无数次。

要是查尔斯在就好了……

不对！他沦落到这种境地，纯属自作自受！他绝不能再连累查尔斯！

维克托就这样重复逃跑-突破-反杀-被更强者打败-再逃跑的过程，跌跌撞撞地跑到埃塞山脉。

他只觉追杀声越来越小，周围越来越安静，也越来越寒冷，在晕过去之前，维克托只看到一截霜色衣摆，和深棕色的靴子。

……

不出意外，维克托发现，他被一个女子救了起来。

一开始发现这个事实的时候，维克托神情木然，对这个剧本是绝望的。

他习惯性地露出一个完美的微笑：“非常感谢小姐的慷慨相助，我是维克托，不知我可有这个荣幸知晓小姐的名字？”

容颜清丽出尘的女子先是疑惑地看了他一眼，随后变为了然：“我是德洛丽丝。”

她放下伤药，离开了房间，徒留维克托呆愣在场，如遭雷击。

那个眼神，竟与查尔斯如此相似！

查尔斯几乎每次看到从未见过但是容易理解的事物时，都是这个眼神！

越是相处，维克托越能发现德洛丽丝与挚友的相似！

他死皮赖脸地留在山上，帮德洛丽丝打下手，几个月后，发现了三个事实。

一，德洛丽丝真的很像查尔斯。

二，德洛丽丝对他没有丝毫恋慕之情。

三，他爱上了德洛丽丝。

维克托：……

维克托留下了悲伤的泪水。

就在维克托摩拳擦掌准备拿下德洛丽丝时，他看到，山上多出来一个男人！

一个男人！

德洛丽丝还对他笑！

……即使这个男人是德洛丽丝的老师，也不能阻止他追求德洛丽丝！

彼时，维克托并未想到，他最大的情敌并不是德洛丽丝那个英俊成熟有气质的师父，而是她师父身边一个不起眼的小鬼。

一年后，在德洛丽丝和那个小鬼的婚礼上，他无视了德洛丽丝的师父，壮着胆子，向德洛丽丝表白。

德洛丽丝非常惊讶：“你……维克托，你说你喜欢我。”

他点点头。

德洛丽丝面色复杂地看着维克托，那眼神让维克托有些不安。

“我从来没想到，你居然……唉，我以为你早就知道了。”

听着这没头没脑的话，维克托一头雾水，下一刻，他目瞪口呆。

德洛丽丝的身形突然变得虚幻起来，随即凝结成了查尔斯的模样。

查尔斯的表情依然是熟悉的无奈：“我以为你早就发现了我的身份，我的身份应该很好猜，没想到啊没想到……”

他拍了拍维克托僵硬的肩膀：“我不是人族，埃塞山脉上的圣冰花，才是我的本体。我的审美与人族不同，所以你也别伤心，无论哪个人族，我都看不上。”

良久，维克托才找回了声音：“查，查尔斯？！”

查尔斯点点头。

维克托一脑袋砸在一旁的墙上，被查尔斯拦了下来。

“那，那个小鬼……”

“是我的同族。”

“……”

钢铁直男维克托默默捧着炸裂的三观，开始怀疑起自己的性向。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：前几天看了几集动物世界，灵感大爆发，补足了苍玄四部曲的大纲的漏洞，顺便把文案写了出来。
> 
> 动物世界里赵忠祥的声音真是一绝啊！


	81. 桃花运总裁（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灯泡不能放到嘴里

萧燚受到了阵法的反震之力的作用，晕了一会儿，才醒过来，打量着这一回附身的人。

这一次附身的人，是个小男孩，名为沈青言，除了长得好看一点，也没什么特殊之处。

父母双全，家庭美满，学业有成，老师欣赏，同学友善。

沈青言生活得如此幸福，没有什么迫切需要实现的愿望，也没有想要变强的理由。

尽管如此，萧燚还是有自信让沈青言对修真产生兴趣，并修炼到筑基。

要是他在十五岁之前还不答应修炼的话……大不了先催眠，催眠不成再夺舍。

反正之前入魔时欠下的因果已经够多了，这点夺舍的因果，对萧燚来说，已经算不了什么了。

萧燚一边收集小男孩的记忆，一边组织语言，突然，他在小男孩的识海里发现了一些似曾相识的东西。

“嗯？”

萧燚伸手在小男孩的神识空间里捞了一把，捞出一些深粉色的雾状物体。

端木赮也好奇地戳了戳这团雾气：“重离，这东西……不会是桃花运吧。”

“……好像是的。”

萧燚面无表情地揉了揉这团代表桃花运的雾，想起圣冰花徒弟的桃花运好友，突然沉默。

脑壳疼.jpeg

……算了，与人斗其乐无穷，教一个桃花运浓厚的小孩，也是一种挑战，人生太顺风顺水也不好……

萧燚如是安慰自己。

他刚刚做好心理建设，一扭头，就看见端木赮兴致勃勃地拿出一个盒子，取出一束草和一个不明材质做成的八卦盘。

感受到萧燚的目光，端木赮甚至招招手，说：“重离，我们来算一算这个小家伙的运。”

萧燚：……

子耀啊，我们两个连卜算的门都没入的半吊子，能算出个啥啊！

尽管心里如此想，萧燚还是没控制住蠢蠢欲动的手，几步上前，拨弄起蓍草，卜算起来……

两个外行卜算了半天，卜算出了好几个自相矛盾的结果，在卜算到“沈青言卜算结果超级无敌终极版2.0版”的时候，他们终于承认了自己在卜算方面天赋不足，收手不干。

萧燚恨不得砸了手中的玉简：“这是哪个孙子写出来的东西！什么‘蓍草形如八目蛛斗赭蝶吐丝如朝露遇晨风其必有优秀之男女伴其侧’，‘茎七对冲为天煞孤星’……”

他指出了几条，愤愤道：“一会儿说他四代同堂家庭美满，一会儿说他父母双亡生活艰难，一会儿说娇妻美妾儿孙满堂，一会儿又说天煞孤星一生孤苦，还有一个居然说这个小家伙三天后会将一个梨形琉璃灯具塞进嘴里拿不出来……这都是什么东西？！”

端木赮毫无诚意地拍拍他的肩：“萧重离你就认了吧，咱都不是卜算这块料。我们测算方位什么的或许还能行，想算命？拉倒吧！再说了，我等修士本就逆天而行，还会信命？信命还修什么魔？”

比起端木赮虽坐没坐相好歹还坐着的姿势，萧燚直接葛优瘫，一手把蓍草和八卦盘扫到一边，又突然想到什么，笑了起来：“子耀，我刚刚筑基的时候，师父带我去承运天算过命，那些神棍只算出来我非苍玄之人，但是其他一概不准，那些神棍看我数算好，还想让我也去当神棍哈哈哈哈……”

端木赮坐姿端正了一点：“你还算过命？”

说着，他调整了一下姿势，一下扑到萧燚身上，双手按住萧燚的肩膀，用一种全新的目光看着萧燚：“我真是看错你了，你还算过命？”

萧燚说出“算过命”三个字的时候就后悔了，奈何说出去的话就如脱缰的野狗一样，怎么都拉不回来，他拍拍端木赮的手臂，哈哈一笑，试图蒙混过去：“哈哈，这个嘛，这个，嗯，是师父带我去的，我可不信这种东西。”

萧燚笑着笑着，似乎突然想起什么：“对了，子耀，我们不是在讨论这个小家伙的事吗？怎么把话题带到这里了……”

端木赮意味深长地看了萧燚一眼，直起身体，放过了萧燚：“也对，我们两个外行，还是不要教小孩子卜算之术比较好。”

事实证明，这些被萧燚称作“无用之物”的卜算之术还是有点用处的。

打脸来得很快，三天后，沈青言出于好奇，翻出了家里的白炽灯灯泡，并把它塞进嘴里。

萧燚：……

端木赮：……

沈青言：QAQ

彼时，沈青言放暑假在家，父母正在上班，只有三天前闪亮登场的神秘高人萧燚在身边。

沈青言年纪尚小，灵魂比较虚弱，还不能向萧燚传神识，只能指着嘴里的灯泡，嘴里发出含糊的声音，急得汗都流下来了。

萧燚来不及感叹他随手一算就算出了这种东西，安慰道：【没事的，没事的，沈青言，不就是一不小心把灯泡放到嘴里了嘛，你拿不出来，医生可以帮你拿出来。】

被萧燚镇定的语气感染，沈青言也渐渐冷静下来，他含着电灯泡，翻出一支铅笔和一本本子，在封底处写下一行歪歪扭扭的字：万一na不出来，e死怎么办？

沈青言毕竟还小，掌握的字不多，萧燚花了一点时间才认出纸上的两个拼音是什么，他柔声道：【不用怕，医生肯定能把灯泡拿出来的。就算你不能吃东西，也不会饿死，医生会直接把营养注射到你的血管里……】

话音未落，沈青言的眼泪就开始往下掉，他抹了抹眼泪，写道：打针teng，我怕打针。

【所以呢，为了不饿死，为了不打针，我们要尽快去医院，把灯泡取出来。】

沈青言点点头，拿出餐巾纸擦擦眼泪，又擦了擦鼻涕和口水，写道：我该怎么办呢？

【先写一张纸条，说明事情的前因后果，然后请邻居帮忙给你爸妈打电话——这种事情肯定要告诉你爸妈的——让他们带你去医院。】

沈青言有点害怕：爸爸妈妈会打我的。

萧燚无言，最终还是耐心地跟他解释：【沈青言，你觉得是饿死比较严重呢，还是被你爸爸妈妈打一顿比较严重呢？】

沈青言的眼泪又有往下掉的趋势：我不xiang e死。

写完这行字，他撕下了田字格本的最后一页，用拼音和汉字磕磕盼盼地写下事情的前因后果和父亲的电话，敲开了邻居家的门。

开门的是一个十五六岁的少年，他看到沈青言的模样，先是楞了一下，然后突然放声大笑，笑得手机都拿不稳。

见沈青言着急得直流汗的模样，少年总算略略收住笑声，他颤抖着接过纸条，一边笑一边走到家里的座机处，开始拨号。

“哈哈哈，沈叔叔，沈青言把，把电灯泡，哈哈哈哈，把电灯泡，塞……”

那一头突然挂断电话，少年无辜地看着沈青言：“啊，沈叔叔把电话挂了……嗯？不对等一下……”

少年按了几下座机上的按钮，查询通话记录：“不好意思啊，我拨错号码了哈哈哈哈哈——”

他稳住手，照着纸条拨了好几次号码，这才联系上沈青言的父亲：“沈叔叔我是对门507的王峰沈青言把灯泡放到嘴里拿不出来了叔叔您快回来看看吧。”

他一口气说完这一段话，终于忍不住了：“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

笑着笑着，少年手一抖，差点把听筒丢下来，他平复了一下呼吸，强忍笑意回答起沈父的问题。

“对，沈青言把灯泡放到嘴里，拿不出来了。”

“怎么放进去的？沈叔叔，真不是我怂恿沈青言干的！我一整天呆在家里什么都没干！”

“要不您等他把灯泡拿出来再问？”

挂断电话后，少年对沈青言耸了耸肩：“没事了没事了，沈叔叔答应回来带你去医院，没事的哈哈哈哈……”

看着少年笑得浑身抽搐，连MP5掉下来都恍若未觉的模样，沈青言眼圈一红，眼泪又掉下来了。

少年见状，有些着急，拿来抽纸替沈青言擦眼泪，拍拍他的背：“没事了没事了啊，不用担心……”

憋了一会儿，少年又笑了出来：“对不起对不起，我实在忍不住哈哈哈哈哈——”

在少年的哈哈哈中，沈青言终于等来他的父亲。

沈父身上的衬衫已经被汗水浸湿，头发也有点乱，他看到儿子面色红润的样子，心知沈青言暂时没有什么事，总算放下心来。

然后，沈父抿紧嘴，肩膀一耸，从鼻孔处喷出一股气，下意识地偏过脸。

沈青言怒瞪沈父，眼中充满了控诉。

爸爸，别以为你扭头，我就发现不了你在笑！

沈父控制不住笑了几下之后，立马把儿子带到汽车里，以最快速度把儿子送到医院。

急诊科内，医生护士们哈哈哈了一会儿，先对着光检查了一下灯泡卡的位置，而后一个情绪最稳定的医生在沈青言口腔里垫了些东西，调整好沈青言的头部姿势，将电灯泡打碎，再将玻璃碎片取出。

医生的表情很淡定，手很稳，动作很快很轻，一点也看不出他的内心充满了一串串的233333。

整体上来说，沈青言并没有受到什么大的伤害，除了灯泡在嘴里留下的两道口子，和饿了四五个小时之后在造反的胃之外。

医院旁边的某个饭馆里，沈青言一面哼哼着喊嘴疼，一面涕泗横流，一面大口大口地吃面条，险些没把鼻涕吃到肚子里，看得沈父是既心疼又哭笑不得。

当天晚上，沈父沈母像沈青言详细打听事情的经过，沈青言倒是心大，把萧燚的存在说了出来。

“爸爸，妈妈，你们知道吗？我前几天遇到一个武林高手，我吞了灯泡之后，他用传音入密，告诉我跟你们打电话！”

武林高手？

沈父沈母面面相觑，二人交换了一个眼神，沈母点点头，问：“言言啊，你说的武林高手是谁啊？”

经历了一个下午的折腾，沈青言有点犯困，他耷拉着眼皮说：“他叫萧一，被困在一个地方，出不去，萧大侠说，我是他的有缘人，我练好武功就能放他出去了……”

说着说着，沈青言渐渐陷入沉眠。

沈父沈母面色严肃。

这个萧一是谁？

* * *

> 作者有话要说：新的世界是倒霉的桃花运总裁哈哈哈哈
> 
> 萧燚：万万没想到，我这一卦算得这么准。
> 
> ——————
> 
> 墨白扔了1个地雷
> 
> 投掷时间:2018-08-25 19:30:53


	82. 桃花运总裁（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 装13之托梦版

尽管沈青言信誓旦旦地说萧燚只是一个武林高手，还是个好人，但是他的父母并不这么认为。

沈青言还小，没有什么判断能力，谁知道这个“萧一”是什么来路？谁知道他接近沈青言有什么目的？

他们几乎是发动自己所有的能量，排查沈青言周围的人，果不其然，没找出“萧一”的踪迹，倒是人贩子抓到一个。

这个人贩子的目标并不是沈青言，他被一群武警抓起来的时候还是懵逼的。

尽管顺手抓住了几个不法分子，沈父沈母还是没找到“萧一”身在何方，一时间，沈父沈母心力憔悴，生怕哪一天自己儿子就被“武林高手”拐去习武。

萧燚十分理解沈父沈母的所作所为，所以他使用了一个老套而实用的方法——托梦——来打消沈父沈母的疑心。

“哈哈哈哈哈……”端木赮很不厚道地笑出了声，“托梦？萧重离啊萧重离，这莫不是你们师门一脉相承的……习俗？哈哈哈哈……”

萧燚倒是十分从容自若：“招不在新，管用就行，不就是托梦嘛，托梦又不会对他们造成什么实质性伤害……”

是日夜晚，寻找“萧一”寻找得精神憔悴的沈父沈母，做了一个很神奇的梦。

他们刚刚合眼，就发现自己来到了一座活火山上。

这座火山十分神奇，理论上来说，火山上的植被应该十分稀少，然而这座火山则不同，不仅植被繁茂，植物还是他们见所未见的品种。

就拿他们旁边的树举例子，树的枝干居然是半透明的，如同红色玛瑙一般，疑似叶子的东西整体上如同一个小扇子，呈发散状，即靠近叶柄处的叶片凝成一个稍厚的、约有一个大拇指指肚那么大的椭圆形，到边缘时，叶片发散开来，形成一条条颇有韧性的丝绦。

这棵树还算是比较符合沈父沈母以往认知的树，最起码它们除了树干的颜色和叶子的形状之外，其他地方还是像一棵树的。除此之外，这座山上还有很多奇奇怪怪的、超乎人类想象的、疑似植物的东西，大多数美得跟艺术品似的，少部分长得不那么顺眼。

在这一山的植物中，有一条石阶制成的小道，刚好够两个人并肩而行。小道两侧没有任何类似栏杆的防护措施，制成台阶的石头呈赤色，表面十分光滑，光华流转之间，看起来就像流动的血一样，让人看得心惊胆战。

山上的景色美到极致，也诡异到极致，沈父强行按下内心的恐惧与不安，拉过沈母的手。

正在这时，山路上传来一阵脚步声，沈父下意识向前迈了一步，将沈母挡在身后。

来者身着白色古衣，服饰古朴，头发梳得整整齐齐，束在发冠之中。

他的声音也是标准的男中音，不会让人忽视，也不会让人记住，听之即忘。

青年模样的男子抬手施了一礼：“沈先生，周夫人，我家主人邀请二位前来，有事相商。”

沈父沈母眼神交流片刻后，沈父问：“请问你是谁？你家主人是谁？找我们有什么事？”

青年神色不动：“我是主人的仆人，至于我家主人……主人将亲自告知贤伉俪，请二位随我来。”

沈父沈母又交谈片刻，两人才跟了上去。

青年不疾不徐地向山上走，沈父沈母小心地跟在后面。随着地势的增高，周围的温度也在增高，有时沈父沈母竟能看见几处岩石在冒烟。

沈母出于好奇，曾经站到山路边，近距离观查冒烟的石缝，被石缝下翻滚的岩浆吓了一跳。

奇怪的是，明明这座山都冒岩浆了，他们却感觉不到丝毫热气。

夫妇二人一路胆战心惊地来到山腰处的某个山洞里，镶嵌在山壁上的夜明珠勉强照亮了往山洞内的路，墙壁上绘满了意义不明的花纹，在幽暗的光线的照耀下，带路之人的身影竟显得无比阴森可怖。

看不到头的隧道里极为安静，只有两个人的脚步声在隧道里回荡，带路的青年走起路来悄无声息。

拐了几个弯后，沈父沈母跟着青年，走着走着，脚下出现了淡淡的阳光，夜明珠的光线渐渐隐没于其中。

沈父沈母拐了一个弯，进入一个巨大的山洞里。面前景色豁然开朗，山洞顶部飘着一小团火球，疑似阳光的光线就是从这团火里照出来的。

山洞中央，一名白衣男子坐在一张绘满了纹路的赭色石台上，男子衣着的式样与带路的青年相仿，衣饰却比带路的青年要繁复许多，他的衣服上绘制着金色与朱红色相见的不明图案，身体上缠绕着少说十几条锁链，不得动弹。

尽管男子看上去不能动，但是沈父沈母还是没敢轻举妄动。

先前带路的青年朝白衣男子行了一礼：“主人，贵客已至。”

白衣男子睁开阖起的眼睛，看向沈父沈母，似乎确认了什么，轻轻一笑。

“想必两位便是沈越军、周巧倩夫妇吧，吾乃萧燚，有要事与两位相商，然吾意外被困于此，无法亲身前来与二位一会，招待不周之处，还望两位多多包涵。”

沈越军心中一惊，周巧倩反应更是激烈，险些维持不住表面的镇静。

他们商量片刻后，沈越军才问道：“请问萧先生把我们请过来，想谈什么呢？”

“商谈沈青言一事。”

……

“你的装13之术依然如此浑然天成，咦，重离，这环境怎么有点眼熟？”端木赮指着萧燚建的模型问道。

萧燚又调整了一下锁链捆的方式：“我用我们初遇的流焰秘境魔改了一下，你果真一点都记不得吗？”

端木赮了然：“萧重离，当年我身受重伤，是被你背出流焰秘境的！”

眼看话题的发展方向有点危险，萧燚果断装死，用建好的模型为基础，对沈父沈母发动托梦之术。

萧燚的托梦之术自是非同凡响、效果极佳，短短十几分钟，沈父沈母就冷汗涔涔地惊醒，从床上爬了起来。

端木赮见状，有点好奇：“重离，你跟他们谈了什么？”

萧燚笑得有些欠揍：“周巧倩是个算法设计师，我跟她讨论了一点数学知识；沈越军是研究人工智能的，我告诉他……”

“你告诉他元臻是人工智能？”

萧燚立马承认了：“没错。元臻可是我一生的杰作，脱离了二进制的存在，比这里所谓的人工智能强到不知道哪里去了！用这里的‘人工智能’来形容元臻，简直是对他的一种侮辱！”

端木赮摸摸下巴：“所以他们才一脸见了神仙的表情？”

萧燚一本正经道：“若是拿不出什么干货，他们哪有那么容易信任我。”

“拉倒吧，你要取信他们，可不需要这么久，萧重离，你还是想着再造一个人工智能吧。”

萧燚有点沮丧：“完善一个元臻已经耗费了我生命中的大半时光，更何况，元臻是我根据天道运行规则制造的……”

端木赮秒懂：“换了小世界，人工智能就不管用了？”

“对。其实我完全可以制造一个弱化版的人工智能，但是弱化版的人工智能比我自己推算来的慢多了，在推算方面根本没什么大用。”

端木赮若有所思：“我曾在一处秘境翻阅过一卷残书，上面说天道之上尚有大道，规定了三千世界的运行规则，或许可以根据此制造一个兼容各个天道的人工智能……”

萧燚思索片刻，突然道：“我们不是在聊我是如何搞定沈青言的父母吗？”

端木赮：……

二人默契地按下某个危险的话题，将歪到十万八千里的话题强行拉了回来。

————————————

沈青言身上桃花运无比浓厚，早在几年前已初见端倪，只是当年沈青言年纪尚小，所以不甚明显罢了。如今，沈青言已经十四岁了，身体开始抽条长开，桃花运的作用也随之变大。

若非沈青言修习修真功法，桃花运稍稍收敛了一些，他身上的桃花运肯定会影响更多的人。

即使沈青言努力修仙，也只是推迟了麻烦到来的时间而已。

最近，住他家隔壁、曾在沈青言误吞灯泡后帮沈青言找家长的那位少年，跟沈青言走得很近，很近……

据萧燚和端木赮两个四千多岁的老油条推测，这个少年一定对沈青言不怀好意！

不过，这位少年对感情还十分懵懂，沈青言则是限于年龄，压根没开窍。如今，二人也只是把彼此当兄弟看罢了。

在少年几次三番带沈青言一起搞事，帮沈青言解决作业问题，为彼此的错误拙劣地打掩护之后，萧燚也不再关注他们的感情——沈青言根本不知道爱情是何物，少年也只是把沈青言当作玩得特别好的弟弟而已，他们之间根本不会产生任何兄弟情以外的东西。

事实证明，萧燚也是会阴沟里翻船的。

就在萧燚放松警惕之后没几天，少年买了一个塑料菩萨像、三根红蜡烛，然后把塑料菩萨像放在家里的餐桌上，拿出家中唯一一个搪瓷盆，在其中塞满泥土，架在从煤气灶上卸下来的三脚架上，再把三根红蜡烛插在搪瓷盆里，最后拿出两个高脚杯，在里面倒了两杯葡萄味饮料。

他拿出一个火柴盒，动作郑重地点燃蜡烛，而后对一脸好奇的沈青言说：“这是结拜兄弟的仪式，我已经准备了好几天了，我翻过黄历，今天是黄道吉日，我们结拜为兄弟吧。”

沈青言一脸兴奋加郑重地看着一餐桌“高大上”的东西。

萧燚：……

端木赮：……

> 


	83. 桃花运总裁（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尚未开窍

萧燚不由想起年少之时，他跟大哥他们中二到极致的结拜场景。

那时候他们身在异国他乡，大哥真的去唐人街的纪念品店买了个青铜香炉和几个青铜杯、不知道去谁家香炉弄到一炉子香灰，不知是去哪个菜市场弄了一点鸡血，还亲自百度了一堆台词，把水浒传里一百零八个外号拿出来让他们挑！

偏偏，包括他在内，大家就像脑子进了水一样，兴致勃勃地挑外号、抢酒杯（青铜酒杯的式样并不相同），由于战况过于激烈，最后一个青铜酒杯壮烈牺牲，大哥不得不拿出一个高脚杯对付一下……

萧燚对此最后的印象，就是他一脸严肃地往酒杯里的伏特加里滴了小半杯灭过菌的鸡血，双手端起酒杯一饮而尽。当时，他只觉一股刺鼻的气味直冲天灵盖，然后一阵天旋地转，就此不省人事，将“一杯倒”这个词演绎得淋漓尽致。

……嗯，比中二程度，这两个小家伙还远远不够啊。

结拜之后，两人飞快打扫好战场，而后，方云川少年一脸严肃沉重地对沈青言说：“青言吾弟，为兄在一年之内不能陪你玩了。”

萧燚听得嘴角直抽，似乎并没有意识到他自己也是个装13犯。

沈青言从萧燚那里听惯了这种略带中二气息的话，也不觉得奇怪，他学着萧燚的模样拱拱手，动作自然而潇洒，自带魏晋文士的风采。

“大哥何出此言？”

方云川顿时瞪大了眼睛，直到沈青言疑惑地歪歪头，他才如梦初醒一般握住沈青言的手。

“你是怎么做到的？！”

“……做到什么？”

“哎呀就是……”方云川又恢复了以往的活泼，抓耳挠腮道，“就是，你刚刚那个动作啊。看起来真帅！”

沈青言恍然大悟，压低声音道：“这个啊，是我一位长辈教我的。”

“沈叔叔吗？”

“不，他是一位大侠，不过他不让我透露他的信息。”

闻言，方云川瞬间兴奋起来：“那个……你能不能帮我问问，那个大侠还收徒弟吗？”

沈青言点点头，问：【大侠，您收徒弟吗？您看看我刚结拜的大哥怎么样……】

萧燚沉默片刻，委婉拒绝：【我早已无意收徒，此事不必再提。】

【这样啊……】

沈青言颇为沮丧地道：“大侠刚刚传音给我，他只收一个徒弟。”

方云川见沈青言神色不似作伪，不由咋舌，莫非沈青言还真认识一个会千里传音的大侠？

不会是骗子吧。

方云川是个笃信科学的耿直小伙子，想到此处，他毫不客气地说：“千里传音是不可能的，那个‘大侠’不会是骗子吧？”

沈青言顿时炸了，他气鼓鼓地瞪了方云川一眼，刚想说什么，转念一想，大侠不让他说关于修炼的事情，又沮丧起来。

最终，他哼了一声，一副众人皆醉我独醒的模样，道：“算了，你不懂。”

沈青言是勉强想开了，然而，方云川又被“你不懂”三个字戳中了某个开关，激动起来：“武功都是武侠小说里虚构的，在科学上是不存在的！那个所谓的‘大侠’是不是还让你不在人前展露武功？他教的肯定是假的！”

大侠的确这么说过，可是，大侠教的的确是真的啊！他还用火咒点过鞭炮呢！

沈青言心里明白，在拿不出证据的情况下，方云川肯定不相信他，但是这并不妨碍他又委屈又难过。

二人不欢而散，接下来的几天，沈青言上学时，并没有像往日一样与方云川同行。

方云川这几日忙于补习，也忙于跟沈父沈母打小报告，他一心以为沈青言只是被骗了，并没有关注沈青言的感情状态。

一天，沈青言神情恍惚地往家里走。在穿过一条小巷子里时，他突然被一个蒙面男子勒住了脖子。

沈青言一惊，手肘下意识地往后送，几个动作便挣脱了蒙面男子的挟制，蒙面男子却不依不饶，掏出一块手帕，捂向沈青言的口鼻。

尽管沈青言已经屏住呼吸，然而他毕竟应变能力不足，还是吸入了少许迷药。

若是换做常人，早已昏迷不醒，然而沈青言毕竟修了几年仙，虽然大脑昏沉，但是仍有一丝意识。

他在萧燚的指导下调动灵力，排出灵力迷药后，发现自己被放在一张床上。

正常劫匪不是把人质捆起来扔墙角吗？

这张床显然很久没晒了，充满了霉味和不知名的腥臭味，让人闻之作呕。

这个绑匪显然相当有自信，不仅没把他绑起来，还对他如此照顾。显然，他严重错估了沈青言的武力值。

沈青言自恃武力值高强，心里一点不虚，他甚至十分从容地摆了个适合攻击的姿势，睁开眼睛……

入眼所见，是绑匪绝对过不了审的衣着，以及那绝对过不了审的姿势。

带着头套的绑匪也十分惊讶，原本充满猥琐之意的动作顿时僵住。

沈青言面色一变，这劫匪的……也太特么恶心了吧！

还有，那绑匪身上居然还流脓？是生病吗？

（绑匪：脓个蛋蛋，那是【哔——】）

他不假思索抄起床头的玻璃烟灰缸，朝他流脓的地方一砸。

绑匪还未反应过来，便捂着肚子倒在地上，涕泗横流，身躯痉挛成一条虾米。

沈青言捏着鼻子，扔掉了烟灰缸，在房间里走动了一圈，掰下立式钢柱灯，掰下灯罩和底座，将钢管拿在手中，挑起绑匪的头罩。

让沈青言惊讶的是，这家伙居然是个熟人！

虽然他不知道这个头罩男姓甚名谁，但是他见过这个头套男，知晓这个头罩男是父亲工作上的伙伴，他与父亲的关系甚至关系还不错！

这家伙居然企图绑架他，真是知人知面不知心！

正好，现在父亲也下班了，必须要让父亲知道他的真面目！

沈青言义愤填膺地给沈父打了个电话，沈父赶到时，看了看事发现场，脸都绿了，千言万语不足以概括他内心想杀人的冲动。

偏偏这时，沈青言还一脸懵懂加义愤填膺地说：“爸爸，这个家伙不是好人！”

沈父强行按捺下怒气，把绑匪捆起来，硬生生扭曲出一个略带狰狞的温和表情：“言言乖，告诉爸爸，刚才那个家伙干了什么？”

沈青言哼了一声：“他生病了，想绑架我！”

沈父：……嗯？

沈青言接着说：“他居然流了白色的脓！一定是得了什么绝症，所以才绑架我，想从爸爸那里拿钱。对了，爸爸，他得的是什么绝症啊？”

沈父：……

这要如何解释？！

沈父满脸尴尬，却还是强自镇定下来，板着一张脸把沈青言送回家，然后亲自把绑匪扭送至派出所。

见沈父不答，沈青言一脸懵逼地问起萧燚：【那个绑匪生的是什么病啊，为什么会流脓？】

萧燚无言，他虽然沉迷研究天道的阵法无可自拔，但是他的脑子可没坏掉。

他记的很清楚，一个月前，他刚刚向沈青言普及了相关知识。

【……青言，一个月前，这种事情，我与你说过。】

【……有吗？咳，大侠，真不好意思，可是我忘了。】

【……】

萧燚有些头疼。

他一眼看出，沈青言之所以被“绑架”，完全是因为他身上的桃花运，但是沈青言还没发育，对此事自然不甚了解，若是在他身上留下了心理阴影，修行停滞不前……那就麻烦了。

他之所以要如此劳心劳力地培养沈青言，而不是直接给他涨修为，就是为了钻天道空子，少沾一些因果。

若非沾的因果太多会引起天道的注意，不利于他搞事，甚至会带来杀身之祸……他何须如此麻烦！

……更何况，萧燚的魂魄加芥子空间对肉身来说，是个不小的负担，若是沈青言不踏入修行之路，他的肉身定会因承受不了魂魄力量而过早崩毁。

萧燚叹了口气，斟酌着措辞，再次为沈青言普及了一下相关知识。

萧燚的讲述很科学，完全没有一丝猥琐的意味。见沈青言貌似并没有对此留下心理阴影，只当强|暴是一种特殊的攻击别人的手段，与打架斗殴之类别无二致，萧燚总算放下心来。

【青言，有一件事，是时候告诉你了。】

【什么事？】

【你身负大气运，但是你身上的气运有一大半都转化为桃花运，这很危险。】

沈青言又有点懵逼，然后乐了起来：【桃花运？是不是我以后会有很多女朋友。】

【……不止，你身上的桃花运特殊且霸道，凡是你身边的人，无论是男是女，是人或非人，只要有灵智，皆会对你心生好感，至于这好感会不会转化为爱情，这还说不准。】

沈青言还是没弄明白：【这样不好吗？】

萧燚默默抚额：【人心之复杂，就连我也不能分析透彻。那位想绑架你的人，也是受你身上桃花运的影响，才会试图伤害你。】

沈青言还是有点没反应过来：【……是吗？】

【命运与人的性格、行事、天赋、外界环境等紧密相连，改变命运可难可易。初见你之时，我便知你身上之桃花运颇为浓厚。我本以为，以汝之性情修为，经年累月之下，桃花运必会大为削弱，却没想到你身上的桃花运竟是如此诡异……罢了，你情窦未开，如今与你讲这些也无甚大用。】

沈青言听的云里雾里，听完最后一句话，没心没肺地笑了起来：【大侠，你是怎么知道我听不懂的？】

【……因为我也是从你这个年纪过来的。】

萧燚又叹了口气，他跟一个情窦未开的小孩子讲这些干什么？他七八岁的时候，不也是不能理解成年人为何会因为爱情要死要活、为何会对这种事情那么热衷嘛。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：不能再详细了，再详细就不能过审了。
> 
> 还有，沈青言那一烟灰缸的攻击又称“宫崎英高”（音译）。
> 
> 因人物完全走形，所以我决定在这两篇快穿完结之后、苍玄系列开坑之前，把这篇文锁文。
> 
> ……不看不知道，回头一看，突然发现我的主角已经被我写的走形到姥姥家了（吐魂.gif）


	84. 桃花运总裁（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 变故

沈青言毕竟是小孩子，十分没心没肺，回家后吃完饭写完作业，便一觉睡到大天亮，就算注意到沈父沈母神色有异，也只是以为他们为绑架这件事而烦恼。

谁料，第二天放学回家、打开家里的大门后，沈青言便觉得气氛有些不对。

灯光明亮，饭菜的香气更是一如往常，就连夕阳照射进来的角度也与往常别无二致。

为何他却觉得墙壁上反射出的光冰冷无比？为何往日里父母亲切的面容竟如此陌生？

沈青言摇摇头，先放下书包，洗了洗手。

他无意中瞥向贴了瓷砖的墙壁，墙壁上映出模糊的人影，竟猛地颤动了一下，似乎要跳出墙壁，将他吞噬！

沈青言一惊，随后才发现是自己过于紧张，动作过大，影子自然也跟着动。

前所未有的不安袭上心头，沈青言深深吸呼吸了几下，才问道：【大侠，为什么我今天会……这样一惊一乍的？我最近没看鬼故事啊……】

萧燚早在沈青言踏进家门的时候，就注意到他的情绪不对，他仔细观察了一番，终究发现了一丝端倪，只是……

唉，看看沈父神态中流露出的一丝愧疚和冷漠，以及看向沈青言时躲闪的目光，再看看沈母似乎被蒙在鼓里的模样……是个人都知道其中有问题啊。

他有些感慨：【这并不是你的错觉，我如今掌握的消息有限，无法判断究竟发生了什么，总之……你要小心你的父母。】

不出所料，沈青言的反应十分激烈：【怎么可能！爸妈对我那么好，怎么可能害我？大侠，你再胡说，我，我就，我就……】

萧燚沉默片刻，道：【好好好，我不该猜疑你的父母，改日我便教你轻功、向你道歉，好不好？】

萧燚不是那种一心报社、我过得不好你们也别想好过的人。沈青言有这么一对关爱他的父母，萧燚还是挺开心的，也希望沈青言能够快乐地长大。

他完全可以不管沈青言的情况，任由沈青言学会修仙后被周围的人排斥，只要死不了就行。但他还是耗费了一些心力搞定沈青言的父母，教一个小孩子如何隐藏自身不同，就是为了能让沈青言能够像一个普通小孩一样长大。

——世上看淡名利的人几乎没有，就连成年人也无法抵抗“衣锦还乡”的诱惑。要让一个小孩子在身怀通天本领的情况下不去炫耀？这可比传授他一身通天本事难多了。

萧燚摇了摇头：他的父母分明心中有鬼！但愿，这一次他看走眼了……

今晚的晚饭格外丰盛，吃完饭后，沈青言正想去写作业，就被沈父叫住了：“言言，你过来一下，爸爸妈妈有事情要跟你谈。”

沈青言眼皮一跳，心中忐忑，有些不安地跟着沈父走进了书房，搬了一张小凳子摆到书桌对面。

沈父犹豫片刻，破天荒地露出一个无比和蔼可亲的笑容，声音也变得前所未有的柔和：“言言啊，你还记得昨天遇到的那个叔叔吗？”

沈青言点点头，高声道：“那个绑匪？当然记得！爸爸，你有没有把他送到警察局？”

沈母闻言，迅速收起了笑容，瞪了沈父一眼：“你那个朋友是绑匪？究竟是怎么回事？！”

还未等沈青言发话，沈父立马拉过沈母：“那就是个误会，小孩子不懂事，搞错了……”

沈青言闻言，怒瞪沈父。

我不懂事？那个绑匪想用迷药迷倒我，这能是误会？

……也对，大侠说过，在大人眼里，他只是个孩子而已。无论他说什么、做什么，大人都不会太当回事；只要他的所作所为有半点不符合大人的认知，都会被评价为“小孩子不懂事”。

即使如此，他还是想试一试……

“爸爸！不是的，那个绑匪用了迷药……”

沈父立马打断沈青言的话：“言言，你怎么这么不懂事？明明是你贪玩，才会睡眠不足，才会头晕，你怎么能这么污蔑你李叔叔？”

沈母眉头一皱：“言言，你昨天又玩电脑了？”

沈青言急道：“我没有——”

沈父轻描淡写地打断了沈青言的话：“下次注意就是。言言，李叔叔很，很喜欢你，觉得言言是个好孩子，他现在要来我们这里做客，这几天你招待他一下吧。”

什么？！

沈青言满脸不可置信。

父亲，您口中的“李叔叔”可是想把我绑架的人呐！而且差点成功了一次！

他激动得站了起来，拉住沈父的衣角：“爸爸，他真的是个坏人啊！为什么，为什么不把他送到警察局？为什么……”

为什么要我招待他？

你明知道他想把我绑架！

对上沈青言清澈的双眼，沈父不由闭上眼睛，很快又睁开眼，轻轻拍了拍沈青言的头：“言言听话，不要任性。”

沈青言只觉一阵无力，他大喊道：“我不去！我不会招待那个绑匪的！”

……

接下来的事情，沈青言记得并不是很清楚。入眼所见，都是扭曲得无比失真的景象；亲耳所闻，也都是些意义不明的话语。

他只是依稀记得，无论自己怎样解释，他的父母依然不相信他，只认为这是小孩子的胡闹，甚至……

甚至什么？

沈青言茫然睁开眼，伸出手，停在眼前。

眼前的景色与往常大为不同，往日再熟悉不过的手的影像，如今已被模糊得不成模样，月光透着窗户投射在手上，为眼前之景增添了三份诡谲。

直到脑中微微眩晕，沈青言才找回意识，他眨了眨眼，有液体从眼中溢出，划过面颊，流入枕头里。

……原来，我连作业都没写，就跑回了卧室。

……原来，我现在是在流泪啊。

为什么他眼前的景象晃得这么厉害呢？

是他的手抖得厉害，还是眼泪抖得厉害？

……或许是两者皆有吧。

沈青言艰难地扯了扯嘴角，露出一个僵硬的笑容。

【唉，不想笑就不要笑了。】

骤然听闻此言，沈青言的眼泪便止不住地流了出来。

他想放声大哭，很快，他似乎意识到什么，咬紧嘴唇，将脸埋进枕头，不让一点声音漏出来。

萧燚颇为感慨。

若是他没有发现那个神秘的阵法，没有沉迷研究，多放一点心思在沈青言身上，今天发生的事情……是不是可以避免呢？

想到这里，他又摇了摇头，多思无益，如今助沈青言脱身才是当务之急。

等到沈青言哭够了，情绪也渐渐平稳，萧燚才发问：【今日之事，你有何感想？】

沈青言不由握紧了拳头：【我，我只是，不明白，爸爸明明知道那个“李叔叔”想绑架我，为什么不去报警？为什么还要我招待他？有困难就告诉爸爸，他会替我解决，遇到危险就报警……这些都是爸爸告诉我的啊……】

萧燚轻叹一声：【……大概做师长的便是如此吧，严于待人，宽于律己，总想让自己的后辈子弟出类拔萃，做到自己做不到的事情，成为自己成不了的人。】

大哥当年也是如此，明明千叮咛万嘱咐，让他不要碰dr|ug，更不要贩卖，自己倒是第一个打破原则；自己也是如此，明明自己不是个好人，却把大弟子教成了一个真正的君子。

——不，也不对，他这是“因材施教”、“循循善诱”，若非他的大弟子本性良善，他也不会按照教导君子的那一套教他，这两件事不能一概而论。

不得不说，人生际遇，当真是妙不可言，天知道什么时候，人生会给你一个大惊喜。

沈青言也稍稍平静下来：【没错，妈妈总是告诉我不要挑食，她自己还不是一样，讨厌吃青菜和茄子；爸爸也告诉我要把碗里的饭吃干净，但是他每顿饭后，碗里还不是照样剩下不少东西……】

萧燚耐心地听沈青言发了一通牢骚，安慰了一下沈青言受伤的心灵。

过了好一会儿，沈青言终于冷静下来：【我，我该怎么做？】

【那么，你想怎么做呢？】

沈青言缓缓闭上眼睛：【我……我不知道，爸爸妈妈对我这么好，但是……】

还是对沈父沈母的做法有所疑虑吗？

萧燚缓声道：【你的父母并没有逼迫你，说明你还有时间，这几天，我帮你看看，你的父母究竟想做什么，你也好好思考思考，你真正的心愿是什么。】

沈青言点了点头，拿出水杯，喝了几口水，也不管作业还一点没写，便睡下了。

或许是沈青言的运气有点背，第二天放学的时候，他被班主任留下来了。

本来这也没啥，班主任关于他作业没交的问题进行了一番探讨后，就放他回家了。

然而，或许沈青言这次回去的晚了点，他在回家的路上被一个混混拦下了。

太阳已经下山，路灯还未亮起，又是在一条巷子里，这让沈青言回想起某些不好的回忆。

当那个混混开始抚摸沈青言的脖子的时候，他一个激灵，二话不说，把混混的胳膊扭脱臼，狠狠地揍了一顿，而后跑到公共厕所的水池旁，大吐特吐。

可惜沈青言肚里空空，吐不出什么东西，最终，他擦了擦嘴角，漱了漱口，扶着墙深呼吸好一会儿，才往家的方向走去。

他要回家，他要去找爸爸妈妈。

路灯幽暗的光芒，衬得沈青言的脸色越发苍白。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：写小说不能拖啊，拖着拖着，剧情就如同脱缰的野狗一样拉不回来了（无奈
> 
> 至于父母……其实大多数父母都是普通人，也别把他们看得太高尚，但是在中国，儒家思想深入人心，有不少父母都认为子女是他们的私人财产……这就很令人蛋/疼了……
> 
> 好在我父母比较开明，不过最近我与他们也有分歧……但愿最后不会闹得太僵吧。
> 
> PS：以后开的小说里，主角的名字还是改成“萧奕”吧，“萧燚”太中二了。


	85. 桃花运总裁（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开局不利

就在沈青言即将到达家门口的时候，萧燚突然说：【停，躲到那棵树下。】

沈青言一看，是一棵悬铃木，又称“法国梧桐”。

【你不想知道你的父母是如何考虑的吗？爬上去吧，这棵树的那一片枝桠刚好在你家窗户旁。】

沈青言沉默片刻，点点头。

萧燚耐心地指导沈青言爬树，直到爬到某个高度后，萧燚便让沈青言停下。

沈青言稳住身形，心绪稍稍平复，问道：【不用再往上爬吗？我什么都看不到啊。】

沈青言的大半个身体都被树叶枝桠遮掩得牢牢的，在夜色和路灯的遮掩下，谁都看不到树上有个人。

萧燚道：【这样就可以了，你凝神仔细听，自然能听到你父母的谈话。】

沈青言也修仙了好几年，五感比常人敏锐了不少。他依言静心凝神，果然听到了父母的谈话。

女子的声音高亢而略带怒意：“……言言怎么这么不懂事？这么好的机会，别人求都求不来，他却躲得跟个什么似的，李先生又不会吃了他！”

男子的声音带着三分迟疑七分坚定：“言言年纪还小，当然不懂一个好的中学对他的人生有多么重要！第一中学啊，即使有钱也不一定能进，言言只要招待李先生几天就能获得入学名额了。到时候等他回来，我再好好跟他说，言言会明白的。”

女子话锋一转：“你说……会不会是言言那个‘大侠’，把我们言言教坏了？言言小时候多听话啊，自从那之后，就越来越不听话了。”

“不要说出来！”男子急促道，“那个人的手段是我们不能理解的，在解决他之前，还是要小心为妙。”

女子立马止住了话音，片刻后，才重新开口：“李先生还答应我们找高人来对付那个‘大侠’……是真的吗？”

男子道：“当然是真的，如果能除去那个妖言惑众的‘大侠’，言言就能恢复正常、和以前一样听话了。”

沈青言听到这句话，有些心寒，也有些慌乱。

几年过去了，大侠对他如何，对他们一家如何，爸妈还不知道吗？他若是想害死自己一家，根本不需要这么麻烦，为什么？为什么爸妈还是这样想，还，还恩将仇报？

大侠对他即使算不上掏心掏肺，也绝对算得上尽心尽力，要是让大侠听到他的父母如此诋毁大侠……

完了，大侠肯定听到了！

萧燚哭笑不得：【在你心里，我便是如此心狠手辣、不讲道理吗？】

沈青言不假思索：【难道不是……不，不是，那个，我当然相信大侠你不会这么丧心病狂，你怎么会做这种事情呢？】

萧燚讥诮：【若是你的父母不主动招惹我，我也不会动他们。毕竟，我从一开始就没有指望他们会感激我。】

……可是，爸妈已经打算对付大侠了啊！

尽管父母的做法令他心凉，可是多年的亲情却不是轻易能抛下的。

沈青言心绪不稳，险些没扒住树枝，他及时稳住身形，可还是带动树叶发出沙沙的响声。

沈母随意朝窗外一看，以为只是外面风大，没有太在意：“那么那个‘李先生’呢？他会不会对言言不利？我可不相信他是什么善男信女！”

沈父顿了顿，说：“不用担心，李先生只是风流了一些，还不至于真的对一个孩子下手，言言那么小，不懂这些的。只要李先生找的高人能让言言摆脱那个人的影响，这么一点不算代价的代价，也不算什么。”

沈母松了口气：“那就好……咦？言言怎么还没回来？”

沈父站起身，打开窗户朝外看了一眼：“嗯……或许是老师拖堂了？我问一问……”

他刚刚掏出手机，准备拨号，突然一阵冷风吹过。沈父手一抖擞，手机滑落，正好挂在外面的枝桠上。

沈父暗叹流年不利，正要关上窗户，突然，他整个身体都僵住了，然后猛地将窗户拉到最大。

“言言！”

原来，是手机屏幕的微光正好照亮了沈青言的脸。

沈青言下意识地闭上眼睛，下一刻，他睁开眼睛时，眼里已没有任何情绪。

他手脚并用，爬到窗户的高度，却没有跳入近在咫尺的窗户。

沈父的脸被蒙在阴影中，沈青言分辨不出他的神色；沈母一脸苍白，冷汗从额头渗出。

沈父就像木头人一样，僵在窗户前一动不动，沈母迅速来到窗户前，伸出双手，尽量放轻声音，似乎怕吓到沈青言：“言言，树上危险，快下来。”

沈青言看了看沈母，又看了看一言不发的沈父，低声问道：“你们刚才说的，都是真的吗？”

沈青言的声音被掩盖在风声中，几乎听不到，然而沈父却立马捕捉到了微不可闻的声音。

沈父像是被解锁了什么开关一样，手舞足蹈起来，手臂险些打到窗沿上：“对，言言，我这都是为你好！”

他仿佛突然从一个木讷的人，变成一个演说家：“你看，李叔叔不过是喜欢你而已，你只要为他做导游，招待他几天，就可以去第一中学上学！言言，你不是很想去第一中学吗？不仅如此，李叔叔还会给你买电脑，安排你去第一中学的重点班……”

“你别说了！”沈青言终于维持不住平静的假相，激动到破音，眼泪在眼眶里打转，“你无耻！你这是，你这是卖子求荣！你明明知道那个‘李叔叔’是什么样的人，却还要我为他做导游？你还要对付大侠！你什么都不知道，只想着自己好！”

沈父伸出手指着沈青言，高声吼了起来：“那个‘大侠’就是个骗子！言言，你怎么这么不听话？还不快过来！”

“你胡说！”

“你怎么这么不懂事！”

沈母终于看不下去，一把拉住沈父向外指的胳膊：“你们两个都冷静一点，好好说话！”

她又对沈青言说：“言言，不要激动，外面树上危险，你快下来，先吃点东西洗把脸。”

看着沈母充满担忧的双眼，沈青言忍不住朝窗户的方向移动了一下，又被树叶的沙沙声所惊醒，几个纵身跳下树，跑远了。

萧燚安抚道：【你冷静一些。】

沈青言一声不吭，闷头往前跑。

萧燚叹了口气：【像你这样，是跑不远的。】

沈青言总算分出了一些注意力给萧燚，一时间竟忘了在识海中与萧燚交流，哑声道：“我想离开，帮我。”

唉，这孩子……真够倒霉的。

好在萧燚早有预料，从容指挥着：【正北面有一片未启用的地下停车场，你沿着路灯照不到的地方跑，先跑到那个地下停车场放箱子的地方。】

沈青言再怎么说也是个炼气五六层的修士，轻而易举地便来到了目的地。

萧燚所说的箱子，是这些年来，萧燚让沈青言在小区的各个角落安放的箱子，每个箱子外都有不起眼的伪装，而箱子里都有一些很有用的东西。安放箱子的地方，则是连收废品的人都不会来的偏僻角落。

比如，这个废弃多年的地下停车场。

沈青言双手一用力，便抬起一扇卷帘门，钻了进去，轻车熟路地打开一个箱子。

【套上外套，换上运动鞋，带上面具，背上书包。】

沈青言从箱子里取出一件特殊的外套，往身上一披，双手在袖口和衣角处轻轻一动，这件灰色的外套便完美地遮盖住了原本宝蓝色的运动服。

他又从箱子里取出一个薄薄的肉色膜状物，在脸上按了一会儿，还不忘将眼睫毛修剪得短一些。瞬间，沈青言便从一个肤白貌美的少年，变成一个皮肤暗沉、满脸青春痘、塌鼻梁、三角眼的少年了。

【带上包，按照我说的路线跑到旁边的地下车库，带上家伙，从地下车库走到上面公寓的楼道里。】

沈青言依照指示，从地下车库的一处堆放杂物的地方拿出一个钱包，放到书包里，而后走到楼道处。

萧燚所说的路线，虽然歪歪扭扭，但是大多都在监控拍摄不到的死角处。地下车库上的公寓，年代也比较久远，压根没有安装摄像头，这大大方便了沈青言的离家出走之路。

【然后大大方方地跑出去，记得淡定些，不要太急，一直跑到社区门口，打车去少年宫。】

这一次，沈青言没有立即按照萧燚所说的做，而是急促地呼吸了几下，双手也剧烈地颤抖起来：【……这样就能离开了？】

萧燚否认：【这只是第一步，出租车司机如果是个话唠，那就由我来应付，总之，你先离开社区，剩下的咱们路上慢慢讨论。】

几秒后，沈青言总算恢复了表面上的平静，他走到铁门前，猛地推开铁门，匆匆跑了出去，与其他急着上学的孩子别无二致。

他刚刚跑出去十几步，便看到沈父沈母焦急地站在不远处，大声呼唤着他的名字。

沈青言不由自主地将注意力投在沈父沈母身上，就连跑的方向也往沈父沈母的方向偏，好在他立马回过神来，一扭头，重新朝原来的方向跑去。

然而，沈青言的异常，还是吸引了沈父沈母的注意力，沈父立马朝沈青言的方向走去，似乎想拦下他。

沈青言阅历尚浅，面对这种修罗场，整个人都方了。

萧燚：这届学生不行啊。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：《修真四万年》真是太烧脑了，前期劝退500张过去之后，阴谋套阴谋一环套一环的，看得我头晕眼花还想接着看下去。最可怕的是，我差点被里面的几个boss给洗脑了，现在勉勉强强把破碎的三观黏了回去，也不知道这三观还是不是以前的三观。
> 
> 古剑三的游戏性真的是非常强，对手残党极为不友好，为啥游戏就没有个手残难度呢QAQ
> 
> 好在我的电脑是在两年前买的，还带得动游戏。
> 
> 至于古剑三的家园系统，简直是个反牛顿定理的家园，具体我就不多说了，b站上大佬们的反牛顿体系建筑也是一套一套的。
> 
> （至于沈青言和萧燚的心路历程？这个嘛……我先把我的三观理一理再写，省得写出个报社情节出来）


	86. 桃花运总裁（6）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 历史遗留问题

不知出于什么心理，沈青言居然就呆呆地愣在那里，一动不动。萧燚喊了他好几次，他还是一点反应都没有。

还好沈父也是一副恍恍惚惚的模样，没怎么注意沈青言的异状。

眼看着沈青言出师未捷、即将露馅，萧燚果断把他的意识踹回识海中，自己顶上，操控沈青言的身体。

……开什么玩笑，要是这件事传出去，他的面子往哪儿搁？

萧燚假装不耐烦地转过身，就好像他刚才只是在等待沈父发问一样。

沈父回神，立马伸出手，抓向沈青言的身体的胳膊。

萧燚以一个十分夸张的姿势躲过了沈父的手，同时用变声期男生特有的嗓音道：“你谁啊！”

短时间内他不可能将沈青言的声音改变太多，只得用最简单的变声期嗓音。

沈父深吸一口气，挤出一个温和的笑容，问：“同学，你有没有看到一个跟你差不多高，穿着蓝色衣服的人？”

萧燚作势打量了一下沈父，不耐烦道：“没见过。”

说完，便飞快地转过身，装作很着急的样子跑向车站。

沈父眼皮一跳，也追了上去：“同学，等一下……”

这家伙怎么发现的？！

萧燚生怕沈父发现端倪——沈青言被识破还可以说是他学得不到家，要是他被识破……他可不想一世英名毁于一旦！

他控制住音色不变，大声喊道：“我要去上课，你烦不烦啊！”

眼见周围的人开始用异样的目光打量他们，沈父又看了看萧燚伪装的上补习班学生，这才离开。

直到萧燚投币上车，他才稍稍放松，把沈青言的意识踹了出来，感叹道：【你爸的直觉和观察能力真好，我还以为我已经把你打扮得连你妈都不认识了，没想到居然被你爸看出破绽……】

见沈青言神情恹恹，萧燚一挑眉，问：【后悔了？动摇了？】

沈青言闭上眼睛：【……我不明白。】

【你不明白什么？】

【爸爸也是关心我的，既然他关心我，那么……他为什么要让我做这种事？】

萧燚嗤笑：【他关心你不假，他将你亲手送于豺狼之手也是真，两者并不矛盾。】

大侠说的真有道理，他竟无法反驳。

沈青言努力调整自己的心态，可依旧无法释怀。

【……好了，快到少年宫了，你准备一下。】

沈青言睁开眼睛，点点头。

少年宫门口人头攒动，家长、学生挤成一片，更有无数机动车非机动车在人海中缓缓移动。沈青言很顺利地进入少年宫，在厕所换了一身衣服，将面容修饰得更加天衣无缝，便假装放学的学生，先去附近的商店买了一些肉干果干和压缩饼干，然后来到一家网吧。

刚一进网吧，沈青言险些被里面的气味和声音顶了个跟头。

这个开在学校附近的网吧自然没那么多讲究，也不跟沈青言要身份证，十分自然地收了钱，便放他进去。

萧燚适时接管了一台电脑，熟练地顺着网线调出一个个摄像头，片刻后，他就找到了一个合适的目标。

很好，就是这里了。

萧燚不紧不慢地吃完两块压缩饼干和一些肉干果干，直到夜幕降临，家长开始过来抓人，这才施施然离开。

接下来，沈青言目瞪口呆地看着萧燚避过监控摄像头，威胁一个疑似混混的家伙装成家长，换了好几班火车，来到一个港口城市。一系列骚操作看得沈青言目不暇接，就连被父亲那样对待的痛苦也淡了不少。

他甚至还有心情拉开宾馆的窗帘，眺望这个陌生城市的风光。

此时正值清晨，整个城市上空弥漫着薄薄的雾霭，路上一辆辆车如同一个个颜色块一样，在马路上缓缓挪动着，阳光顺着高楼的缝隙照射在这些色块上，替这些色块增色不少。

其实，像沈青言这样一大早来到城里的人并不少见，但是起个大早赶过来就为了开个宾馆的人并不多见，至于疑似被独自丢在宾馆的小孩，就更少见了。

——萧燚挟持的小混混一早就忙不迭地溜了，居然还有勇气拿着他的报酬去城市的地方溜达。

沈青言学着萧燚的姿势，负手立于窗前，看了一会儿大城市的神秘风光，片刻后，对着空气开口：“大侠，你可以出来陪陪我吗？”

萧燚不赞同地说：【我说过，在任何时候不可以透露我的信息，与我交流用意识就可以。】

沈青言又躺回床上，轻声道：“反正周围既没有其他人，也没有监控设备，不是吗？”

不一会儿，萧燚的身影出现在床边的软椅上。

为了方便做研究，萧燚穿的着装颇有现代特色。头发被简单地束起，披散于身后，上身是暗灰色的半袖外套，左臂上套着一个皮质护臂，正好可以容纳一柄短剑，下半身穿着同色短裤，堪堪及膝，小腿上绑着绑腿，脚上套着一双运动鞋。

沈青言一个激灵，坐了起来。

沈青言对萧燚的认知还停留在几年前那个宽袍大袖的古代剑侠上，对如今这个一身现代打扮的“大侠”有点接受不能。

萧燚微微侧身，道：“你想说什么？”

沈青言眨眨眼，没反应过来。

萧燚：……

不就是换身衣服，何必如此惊讶？

十几岁的少年瞪大了双眼：“这这这……大侠？”

萧燚神色不动：“嗯？”

少年这才回过神来：“大侠，真，真是你？”

萧燚揶揄道：“怎么，让你如此惊讶？你不是早已确认了这里很安全吗？”

“不，不是……”

“慢慢说，不用急。”

“我，那个……”

沈青言结巴了好一会儿，才把话说顺畅了：“我其实早就想离开了，学校里教的知识都那么简单，同学们也那么幼稚，根本玩不到一起去，现在想想，就连我从前一直崇拜的方家哥哥都那么智障……咳，都那么不成熟……”

萧燚失笑：“这很正常，你毕竟在修行，无论是身体素质还是大脑开发程度都比寻常人要出不少，学知识也更快一些。不过，你要知道天外有天、人外有人，比你厉害的人多得是，现在你已经掌握了高中的知识，但还是比不过一个大学生的。”

沈青言不以为意：“我知道。”

萧燚道：“那么，我举一个最有代表性的例子，你参加过数学竞赛、物理竞赛这些学科竞赛吧。”

沈青言点点头。

萧燚接着说：“学科竞赛，大多数高中生都觉得很有难度，事实上，这些学科竞赛考察的正是大学里学的东西，数学竞赛考的是高等数学的内容，物理竞赛考的是大学物理的内容，而这两门课，正是大学里理工科学生的必修课。你还觉得你很厉害吗？”

沈青言沉默。

萧燚顿了顿，轻飘飘地绕过这个话题，又问道：“先不说这个，你真正想跟我说的，是你父母的事情吧。”

沈青言猛然抬头：“大侠？你……”

“我为何知道你的心思？呵，这种事情，哪是那么容易就能看开的。”

“我……”沈青言微微低头，“我有些明白，又有些不明白。”

萧燚站起身，走到沈青言面前，拍了拍他的肩膀：“现在不明白没关系，你只需记住，你的父亲首先是一个人，其次，才是你母亲的丈夫、你的父亲。如今……多思无益，你已脱离了你父亲的约束，不妨先想一想未来的路当如何走。”

萧燚的身形渐渐消失，沈青言依旧望着萧燚消失的地方。

阳光透过窗户照进屋子，晃得沈青言双眼生疼。

###

萧燚匆匆收回幻影，跑到端木赮面前。

近些年来，他与端木赮忙于研究破阵之法，他还有余裕去管沈青言，端木赮却一直埋头于研究，若无必要，子耀甚至可以三个月不与他说一句话！

刚刚端木赮急着叫他……一定有大事！

这一次，端木赮破天荒地打理了几百年没梳的头发，换了一身红色正装，端端正正地坐在案几前，案几上还摆着两碗茶。

见萧燚赶来，端木赮一挥手，示意他坐下。

萧燚似乎已经看到了端木赮身上引而不发的怒气，顿觉不妙。

他快步上前，坐在端木赮对面：“子耀，你寻我有何急事？”

端木赮神情严肃，眉宇间带着些许厉色，他冷声道：“这么多年，你玩够了？”

萧燚神色不动，搭在衣摆上的手倏然一紧——

他深吸一口气，声音依然平稳：“什么时候发现的？”

“哼！”端木赮一手拍向案几，又硬生生停住，“到了这种地步，你还想转移话题？”

萧燚端起面前的茶杯，道：“子耀，我对那小家伙只是对后辈的关爱，绝对没有……”

“你再转移话题试试看！”端木赮闻言，拍案而起，他看着萧燚依然一副淡定的模样，更是气不打一处来，一拂衣袖，将案几掀翻。

长长的袖子差点糊到萧燚脸上，高大的身影格外有压迫力。

萧燚捧着洒了大半杯茶的茶杯，苦笑不已。

果然，他登峰造极的演技，在子耀面前完全没有用啊。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：超想剪一个亮剑和古剑三的视频，名字都想好了，就叫“亮剑奇谭三”
> 
> ……只可惜我电脑不行，带不动游戏，网上的资源里人物衣着打扮又不合我心意，再加上游戏小说着实好玩，更新都困难，咳咳……


	87. 桃花运总裁（7）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 身世之缚&桃花之劫

面对暴怒的伴侣，萧燚表面上依旧稳如泰山。

他的声线也稳得一匹：“居然被你发现了。”

此话一出，神识空间一片寂静。

萧燚始终低垂着头，他望着一片红色的衣摆越来越近，最后，炽热的手覆在他的肩膀上，烫得他忍不住颤栗。

“你会后悔的。”

一声喟叹拂过萧燚的耳尖。

“你不是这种人，你绝不愿意摧毁任何无辜之人的心灵。”

“我知道，你能轻而易举地看破人心，看透一个人心灵上的弱点，若你愿意，你能掌控周围所有人的心，就连我也不例外。但是，你不愿意对我，对任何无辜的人，用那种可怕的手段。”

萧燚手一抖，捏碎了茶杯。

端木赮轻声问道：“可是，你为什么会对那几个小孩子……”

萧燚的声音微不可查：“别说了……”

端木赮恍若未闻：“……对那些小孩子，用这种残忍的手段？一次次试探他们的弱点，一次次打破他们的心理防线，最终让这孩子和他的父母决裂。你想做什么？或者说……你想验证什么？”

“……别说了，求你。”萧燚哑声道。

端木赮见状，也不忍再逼他，只是顺势坐在萧燚身旁，存在感极为强烈。

萧燚却一动不动，好似身边的大活人根本不存在。

不远处，与萧燚灵魂相连的神识空间核心一阵动荡，原本安静得如雕塑一般的火焰，如今却张牙舞爪地往旁边跳动伸展。幸好端木赮早早把周围的贵重物品挪走，否则萧燚多年珍藏怕是要毁个七八成。

许久，那一团火焰总算平息下来，勉勉强强把自己重新团成水滴型。

萧燚的肌肉也渐渐放松，没有刚才那样僵硬。

端木赮这才开口：“现在想通了？”

萧燚不假思索：“没有。”

端木赮：……

他斟酌着言辞，正准备好好跟萧燚交流，萧燚倒是先背过身去，一副非暴力不合作的模样。

萧燚的声音仍然有些嘶哑，发音却极为清晰：“你不必劝我，我知道我在做什么。”

端木赮深吸一口气：“那你就转过头来，看着我。”

萧燚：装死.jpg

端木赮心中怒火再次点燃：“你不敢看我吗？”

萧燚僵住，最终还是转过身来，看着端木赮的眼睛。

萧燚的神色依然淡定，眼神依然清澈，只不过……

苍白的脸颊、被冷汗浸湿的发丝，以及睫毛上挂着的水珠，将萧燚的真实情绪出卖了个彻底。

“沈青言的父母……与那两人很像，我只是想看看，他们是否会做出……同样的选择。”

端木赮惊异地睁大眼睛：“重离！你，你是说你爹娘？！这……”

萧燚猛地低下头，右手抬起，遮住自己的脸：“我以为我早就不在意当年的事情……当我找到他们的时候，我甚至只把他们当做陌生人，没想到，我……唉，你不必担心，我知道我在做什么。”

端木赮深深地看了萧燚一眼：“我不必担心？萧重离，再这样下去你真的要变魔修了。我倒是很欢迎，可你愿意吗？”

魔修？

萧燚一怔，立马凝结了一面灵气镜，发现自己的眼睛又变为紫色。

这次的紫色比较特殊，虹膜边缘和中间的纹路隐隐泛着金色的光芒。

萧燚：……

第二次入魔还有更高端的特效吗？

他神色微妙，道：“……子耀，其实我一直想知道，为什么仙道修士入魔之后，眼睛会变色。”

端木赮的思绪并未被萧燚带跑：“别转移话题，你这种身处仙道与魔道的临界状态很危险，尽快决定你是要修仙还是修魔吧。若你要修仙，我给你念一段道经，或者布一个幻境；若你要修魔，我自有方法让你顺利入魔，保证能让你实力大增且没有后遗症。”

端木赮的神情十分严肃，他说的话也十分严肃，萧燚却无端想笑。

被父母抛弃这种事情，重要吗？挺重要的，但是为了这种事情，让自己入魔，值得吗？

肯定不知道啊！就凭那对夫妇，也配影响他的道心？

萧燚将嘴角上扬的弧度控制得刚刚好：“……子耀，给我一点时间，我会想通的。”

他本人是想通了，倒是连累了沈青言那孩子……

理智回炉，萧燚想起沈青言，有些心虚。

端木赮打量了萧燚片刻，点点头：“看样子你已做出决定。”

随后，端木赮一招手，取来一摞厚厚的书，翻开最上面一本，开始念。

萧燚的笑容顿时僵住。

道侣的好意着实难以拒绝可是……他的心境已臻飞升，真的没必要听这些道经了啊啊啊啊——

***

沈青言手上拿着一台电脑，脚底踩着一个男子的脊背，面沉如水。

萧燚的青春期教育，效果还是很不错的，至少沈青言弄明白了那些人望向他时灼热的眼神、接触时放肆的举动究竟意味着什么。

想到此处，沈青言使出千斤坠的功夫，将男子踩得严严实实。

男子一开始还在挣扎，随着时间的推移，他挣扎的动静越来越小，到最后，他放弃挣扎，不动弹了。

沈青言这才撤了脚下千斤坠的功夫，一抬腿，松开男子。

男子依然一动不动，仿佛一只被关进了矿泉水瓶的蝴蝶，一开始在瓶子里疯狂挣扎，将瓶壁撞得咚咚作响，到最后便停在瓶壁上不动弹，即使打开瓶盖，也无动于衷，只有使劲拍击瓶底，将蝴蝶倒出来，才可能重新飞起。

沈青言足尖轻点，将男子翻了个面。

男子这才反应过来，下意识地抱住沈青言的小腿，一副痴汉样。

沈青言：……

他一脚把男子踹开，阴恻恻地说：“摸够了吗？”

男子顺着力道翻滚了半圈，他迅速站起身，拍拍身上的尘土，从容不迫。

好像刚才痴汉的那个不是他一样。

被踩的男子也有些不知所措，他是喜欢美人没错，但但但……这并不意味着他是个变态啊！

但是这小孩还未成年啊！他刚刚不仅搂了人家的腰，摸了人家的小腿，差点亲了一口，甚至被踩上一脚也乐呵呵的……

男子表面淡定，实则方得一匹，宛如新闻上那些犯了事还稳如泰山的官员一样。

沈青言可不管男子内心的挣扎，他将电脑放在旁边的桌子上，登上椅子，双手交叠在胸前，居高临下地看着男子，学着萧燚教他的说话方式，不紧不慢地问道：“你是谁？为什么跟着我？”

男子微微一笑：“我是张越，道上的兄弟们给面子，称我一声张哥。至于为什么跟着小兄弟你……咳……”

说到此处，张越有些尴尬，恨不得抽自己几个耳光：他也是个成熟的成年人了，为啥就鬼迷心窍，悄悄尾随一个小孩子呢？

沈青言略加思索，见男子丈二和尚摸不着头脑的模样，内心也颇为纠结：这莫非就是大侠说的“桃花运”？

他面无表情地掰断了椅背上的一根木头：这该死的桃花运，尽给他惹麻烦，而且惹来的麻烦一个比一个有权有势，一个比一个惹不起！

还好他见势不妙，早早离开家，否则，就算没有这一次，他也迟早会被父亲卖给不知道哪个有钱有势的家伙！

只是这样未免有些对不起父母十几年的养育之恩，罢了，等他发达了，挑个良辰吉日把这分恩情还了就是……

沈青言沉思片刻，一抬眼，只见张越浑身肌肉紧绷，恨不得下一刻夺门而出。

沈青言见状，不由失笑：桃花运麻烦是麻烦了些，但凭借他如今的实力，还是能摆平一大半麻烦的。

他一身所学，皆是大侠所授，若是没有大侠的教导，他还不知道被锁在哪个家伙的床上呢！

沈青言自恃能毫不费力地弄死这个男子，自然也提不上兴致跟张越多计较，他微抬下巴，道：“张越是吧，我初来乍到，对此地还不熟悉，正好缺个引路人。这段时间，你不妨当我的引路人，权当赔罪。若你不愿，也不是没有其他办法……”

张越苦笑：“非常抱歉，刚刚是我鬼迷心窍，冒犯了小兄弟。如果小兄弟不嫌弃，可否赏脸来林泉酒店，我亲自向小兄弟赔礼道歉……”

沈青言学着萧燚的样子一抬手，打断了张越的话：“客套话先停停，我只问你，我要你做我的引路人，你答不答应？”

张越一愣，很快反应过来：“求之不得！像小兄弟这样的高手凤毛麟角，能做小兄弟的引路人，更是天大的好事，小兄弟不仅实力高强……”

沈青言嘴角一抽，听着张越的彩虹屁，不知道他想做啥。

张越虽然打不过自己，但也不是这么窝囊的人啊，为什么，他对自己如此……客气呢？

桃花运？不可能，看张越的架势，完全不像讨好爱慕之人的样子。

忌惮自己的实力？或许有可能，但是张越的实力也不差呀，他就算打不过自己，也完全能从自己手底下跑掉，甚至能从容带上家当跑掉，还能顺便给自己添点麻烦，他完全没必要把姿态摆得这么低啊。

沈青言百思不得其解，却依然维持着高逼格的姿态，点点头，跃下椅子：“你说要请我吃饭……也行，时间地点告诉我。”

张越的笑容越发灿烂：“小兄弟肯赏脸……”

沈青言额角青筋一跳：“长话短说。”

“行，今晚七点，林泉酒店五楼‘青玉案’包厢……”

终于送走了张越这个话唠，沈青言长舒了一口气，向萧燚请教。

【大侠？大侠？】

【有事？】

沈青言眼睛一亮：大侠怎么回应得这么快？

他顾不上深思个中缘由，将刚刚发生的事详细讲了一遍：【……我觉得，张越对我的态度未免太好了，我毕竟把他的面子放在脚底下踩，所以……他是不是想在那个饭店里设埋伏围攻我？】

【……你想太多了，如果你描述的准确的话，张越应该是林泉酒店的幕后之主，他应该是帮助各种势力接头、以及提供情报和接头场地的人。像他那样的人，不会轻易与人结仇，既然你表现出不和他计较的姿态，他一定不会得罪你。更何况，此时错不在你，而在他，他肯定不会把你怎么样。据我推测，张越是为了招揽你才对你如此客气。你若是实在不放心，可以调出林泉酒店的摄像头，观察他们是否有异动。】

沈青言：……WTF

招揽？这种充满三国演义气息的词汇……竟能跟自己扯上关系？

【……啧，人在江湖上混，什么招揽，投靠，效忠，收服，背叛，反杀……再正常不过了，不必如此大惊小怪……】

萧燚滔滔不绝地向沈青言这个菜鸟传授江湖经验，暗地里为逃过端木赮的魔音灌耳而庆幸着。

沈青言对此一无所知，甚至以为萧燚今天心情好，才如此耐心地教自己那么多知识。

沈青言：大侠对我那么好，我一定要报答大侠！

* * *

> 作者有话要说：拖更一时爽，一直拖更一直爽。
> 
> 江湖传言，读者和作者总要疯一个，反正作者快疯了，甚至还很快乐。
> 
> 原本计划开一辆跨年豪车，可惜除了第一辆车，每次开车都卡在前戏，无一例外。弗兰西斯和吸血鬼亲王的车开了一半，已经搁置了半年了，然而完全不知道怎么往下开QAQ
> 
> 幽城幻剑录里，夏侯仪和冰璃的恋情固然感天动地，然而我就是想搞一搞尊神，想一想造物主被自己的造物这样那样为所欲为的场面……噫~~~（然而这辆车依然只开了一半QAQ）


	88. 桃花运总裁（8）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 化敌为友

沈青言一来到这个名为“青玉案”的包厢，就是一愣。

覆盖了三面墙壁和天花板的羊皮灯把整个包厢照得无比亮堂，灯面上的木饰颇具古意，地毯花纹繁杂而柔软，踩上去悄无声息。

包厢正中是一个设有十二个座位的圆桌，北面是一个长桌，上面摆满了酒水纸巾之类的小物件，西面居然还有一个复古木质走廊，除了装饰别无他用，走廊的尽头有一个隐秘的小门，也不知通往何处。

这一个可供十几人聚餐的包厢，正中的圆桌上居然只有两套餐具，沈青言见状，眉头一拧。

这不对啊！张越干的事不是那么光彩，赔罪的话自然要选精致隐秘的包厢，哪里会选这种供十几人饮宴的包厢？可是，若张越的脸皮真有那么厚，不介意找十几个手下一起来，那他为何只安排两套餐具呢？

沈青言细细打量张越，这一看，又看出不对来——张越的脑门上竟有一块硬币大小的红肿，疑似是被人抡到包厢壁上造成的伤痕。

这很容易就能看出来——张越脑门上的印花与他身后木饰的纹路一模一样，而那片纹路的高度比张越高两个头。

这家伙总不可能踩着凳子自己用脑袋撞墙吧！

沈青言阅历尚浅，只觉得这一切都无比……怪异。

张越究竟想干什么？

沈青言心里咯噔一下，摸了摸藏在外套里的□□，选了个最安全的位置。

背靠承重墙，面对包厢大门、西门的小门以及张越本人。

张越见沈青言警惕的小模样，内心懊恼。

张越其实并没有什么歪念头，他只是单纯地请少年吃个饭赔罪而已。

既然要赔罪，那当然要选择酒店里最好的包厢，他想都没想，就选了最好的青玉案包厢，便接着去处理事务——张越也是个大忙人，他出门自然是有事要办，可不是专门去调戏少年的。

好不容易从少年手中逃脱，匆匆办完正事，一向做事周全的张越便来到了包厢。

他的手下果然准备的很好，菜是由酒楼里最好的厨师准备的，冷盘酒水都摆齐了，东西十分新鲜，餐具也干干净净，旁边小房间的几张床榻收拾得很整洁，香炉里的香是质量最好的一种，就连床头柜里的小玩具都那么齐全……等等，好像哪里不对？

张越迷迷瞪瞪地爬上椅子，打开木饰，检查羊皮灯的电路，直到他按紧了一个插头，重新合上木饰之后，这才意识到自己做了什么好事。

“青玉案”包厢的确是酒店里最好的包厢，然而这间包厢显然不是那么适合赔罪。

一时间，张越懊恼到无以复加，他甚至一头撞到木饰上，用以确认自己是不是在做梦。

天呐！张越自诩心思缜密、交游广阔、八面玲珑，二十多年来，不管是何等难缠的人物来这里吃饭，他都能把席次场地布置得妥妥帖帖，就连省里的高官和道上的大人物一同赴宴，他都能安排妥当！

向强者赔罪示好外带试图招揽一事，他也安排过不知道多少次，每一次，强者们都是带着满意的笑容离开的，为什么，偏偏这一次，他会犯这种低级错误？！

包厢里的大桌子明显是给十多个人吃饭的，换做一般情况，是极为合适的，他自己带五六个下属，强者带五六个下属，多管齐下，展开亲切友好的交流……

可问题是，这是一般情况吗？

张越可没忘了，他是不小心摸了少年的小腿，还不小心那啥啥……咳……这才得罪了强者，才有的这出赔礼道歉。这毕竟不是什么光彩的事，他若是带五六个下属看热闹？保不齐会被那位活拆了！

……要不，重新安排一个双人包厢？

张越思索了一番，打了个哆嗦。

不不不，这样更不妥，白天已经把少年得罪得不轻，要是再安排一个这样意味不明的包厢，就算他没有那什么意思，也会被当做那什么人了。

这么说，他安排的这个包厢，竟意外地合适？

张越马上叫人撤下多余的椅子和餐具，把准备好的热菜装在特质的保温箱里，顺便把通往那间不纯洁的小房间的门锁死，至于保温箱，正好堵在小门前。

若非时间紧迫，张越恨不得用墙纸把小门遮得严严实实。

一切准备好之后，张越环顾四周，十分满意。

嗯，看这环境多好啊，陈设十分正经，布置非常高端，既没有无关人员在场，又不像双人包厢一样引人遐想，多合适啊！

张越这一下歪打正着效果非常好，沈青言虽然心中疑惑，但并没有看出张越有什么恶意，也就接受了张越的示好。

席间，张越很直白地称赞了一番沈青言的实力，又隐晦地表示自己的势力已经发展到了关键阶段，急需一个强者坐镇，沈青言也说自己初来乍到不熟悉环境，暗示自己需要张越的人脉。

二人一拍即合，沈青言征询萧燚的建议，又打探了几日情报之后，才跟张越签下一系列协议。

沈青言帮助训练张越的手下，每年为张越出手五次；张越开放特殊权限给沈青言，并给沈青言发薪水，授予他林泉酒店的大部分情报和一部分人的调度权。

二人就训练的人数、手下的实力增长程度、手下是否学到一些特殊知识、沈青言可以获得情报、可调度人员的范围等进行激烈的探讨后，终于达成共识。

其间，张越笑得蔫坏蔫坏的，沈青言无数次想帮他整容，奈何双方武力值差距过大，沈青言只得用左手按住蠢蠢欲动的右手，免得把一场谈判变成打架斗殴。

张越有丰富的阅历，沈青言自幼蒙名师教导，双方竟斗了个旗鼓相当，到头来，谁也没能占谁的便宜。

在协议上签下大名之后，沈青言颇有些不甘心，不知想到什么，又得意洋洋地伸出一只手：“张老板，合作愉快。”

被一个少年打击到怀疑人生的张越则是哭笑不得地握上沈青言的手，还十分标准地摇了摇：“合作愉快。”

沈青言笑咪咪地握着张越的手，心里暗骂：这个老狐狸！

张越也乐呵呵地握着沈青言的手，心里暗骂：这个小狐狸！

这一天，林泉酒店早早打烊，张越的心腹们都流了下来，两人摆着哥俩好的姿态来到酒店二楼大厅，张越将沈青言介绍给众人，并将一部分手下托付给沈青言。

张越给沈青言的人，都是前期追随张越，却因资质不够而退居二线的人。

他们对张越的忠诚度足够，资质老，实力却稍显不足，张越此举既能笼络人心，又能试探出沈青言这个高手的底细如何。

真是只老狐狸！

离场前，沈青言故作意味深长状，看了张越一眼。

张越捕捉到了沈青言的视线，冲着他一笑，笑得天真烂漫，活像一个高中生。

沈青言：……

回宾馆的路上，沈青言甚至问了问识海里的萧燚：【大侠啊，我问你个问题，你现在有空吗？】

听沈青言的声音有些崩溃，萧燚道：【你想问我什么？】

【这个张越，就是我面前那个人，他有二十多岁吧，奔三了吧。】

【没错，怎么了？】

【他他他……他是怎么笑成……笑得如此天真活泼……】

萧燚从沈青言的只言片语中get到他的意思：【你将神识送进来，看仔细了。】

沈青言下意识地送了一缕神识进入萧燚的识海。

只见萧燚露出一个天真无邪的笑容，活像一个刚刚得到老师奖励的小红花的小学生。

沈青言：……

他仿佛被雷劈了一样，脸上写满了怀疑人生。

萧燚摸了摸下巴，自言自语：【这小子也不是第一次见我发挥演技啊，他自己还跟我学了几手呢，为何露出如此神色？】

他思索许久，未果，索性做世外高人状，负手于身后：【现在的年轻人呐……】

端木赮对萧燚的行为见怪不怪，径自将一个玉简塞到萧燚手中：【重离，这部分的计算就交给你了。】

萧燚将神识往玉简中一送，只见里面存储着密密麻麻的数据，顿时生无可恋。

沈青言依然怀疑人生，失魂落魄地走在大街上，路人见状，纷纷同情道：“小伙子失恋了吧。”

路过烧烤摊时，有一个喝多了的小伙子甚至向他举了举啤酒瓶，大着舌头说：“天涯——何处——无芳草，兄弟看开点——”

沈青言理都没理醉酒小伙，倒是醉酒小伙看沈青言看直了眼，欲上前跟这位男装“美女”搭讪，然后被他的朋友们按在椅子上。

回到宾馆，沈青言倒头就睡，居然忘了锁门。

好巧不巧，一个穿着西装的英俊男子醉醺醺地打开了沈青言的房间门。

——这个代号为“霸道总裁”的男人，想必大家都不陌生，在此我就不多加描述了。

霸道总裁不知吃了什么东西，阳锋挺立，那啥火焚身，此刻摸到床上有人，也不管是男是女，毫不客气地压向床上的人。

沈青言被这么一压，整个人都清醒了，他黑着脸把人踹下床，脱下总裁的西装，捆住他的手脚。

——不得不说，总裁的衣服质量还是挺好的，任总裁怎么挣扎，都没挣脱。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：我觉得“桃花运董事长”这个名字更合适，毕竟总裁只是个高级打工仔，董事长才是老板，然而霸道总裁的形象太深入人心……算了不改了……


	89. 桃花运总裁（9）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 相关教育

沈青言的心情极为糟糕。

然而他是一个善良的人，所以他调息片刻，平复丹田经脉处沸腾的真气以及内心熊熊燃烧的怒火，克制自己迁怒的想法，调动所剩不多的理智来思考这个问题的解决方案。

这个西装男多半不是故意的，他从进门到被自己制伏的这段时间连眼睛都没睁开过。若他是无意的，小小惩戒一番也就罢了，若他是受他人诱导指使，或者就是故意的，那么……呵。

定下解决问题的总章程之后，沈青言总算能静下心来，好好琢磨这桩事的来龙去脉。

据沈青言观察，这个人的西装剪裁合身，布料柔软结实，西装上又没有什么品牌标识，明显是请人量身定做的；手腕上的手表倒是个名牌，少说也有几百万；脚上的皮鞋和袜子虽然看不出是什么牌子，但也是有品牌标记的，材质很不错。据此可以推断出，这个人多半是某家公司的高管或者董事长。

跟据这个西装男往床上倒的迅速程度以及搂抱别人的熟稔动作，可以推断，这家伙不是什么洁身自好的人。至于他是个色中饿鬼，什么脏的臭的都来者不拒，还是心大到不担心自己染上什么脏病，亦或是他有一群可靠的手下帮忙筛选，平日里送上门来的都是干净的，这就不得而知了……

沈青言思索间，西装男子挣扎的动静渐渐变小，好不容易安静了一会儿，不知受了什么刺激，又挣扎起来。

比起第一次勉强算是有章法的挣扎，这次挣扎可以说是毫无章法，但是力道稍大一些，连质地优良的西装都裂了一道缝。

沈青言立马俯身，将男子捆得更加结实，而后才有空观察男子的反常之处。

呼吸急促？心跳加快？面色绯红？

这男子发烧了？

不是吧，现在的气温不冷也不热，宾馆里也没开空调，这男的看起来也不是什么体质羸弱的人，没那么容易受凉，不过是没穿衣服躺在地上这么一会儿，就发烧了？

沈青言摸摸男子的额头耳朵胳肢窝，百思不得其解，遂向大佬求助。

【这个……大侠，你有空吗，我想请你帮忙看看这个人……】

说到此处，沈青言望着细皮嫩肉的男子，有些尴尬。

萧燚见状，微微挑眉：【捆的手法不错，不过……你不至于连这种事都需要我来过问吧。】

沈青言满脸疑惑，不明所以：【……啊？】

这种事？这种事有什么问题吗？

不等沈青言细想，萧燚的声调突然有些变化：【我明白了，你是缺乏理论知识，所以向我求助，是吧。这方面的门道比较复杂，你先把人捆得结实一些，然后将神识潜入识海，我当面告诉你……】

这语调听起来没什么不对劲，沈青言却浑身发寒，隐隐有一种不好的预感，然而在好奇心的驱使下，他还是将神识潜入了识海。

相比起沈青言小的可怜的识海，萧燚的识海广阔无垠。沈青言的周围一片虚无，什么事物都没有，然而他确实能踩在一片可以称作“地面”的东西上。

还不等沈青言从惊悸中缓过来，萧燚便突然出现在他的面前，姿态端方从容，神情严肃。

沈青言瞬间放下戒心：大侠还是他熟悉的那个大侠嘛！

至于刚才不详的预感？肯定是错觉！

沈青言刚刚放下心来，萧燚便将手中的玉简递给他：【你仔细看看，不懂的问我。】

见萧燚郑重其事的样子，沈青言毫无防备地接过玉简，抵在额心处，探入神识——

【这，这，这……】沈青言的脸“噌”地一下就红了，一直红到脖子根，他双手颤抖，似乎想把玉简丢开，却又舍不得。

玉简中记载的信息，赫然是修真界大为流行的全息豪华版避火图，其中存储了修真界几十万年来的精华姿势，几百套人物模板和场景模板，玉简的使用者甚至还可以自由调整人物形象、事件场景等等一系列元素。

——这种玉简出世没多久，就引起了一片腥风血雨：有不少胆大包天之人将大能者的形象烙印在玉简里，制成新的片段以解相思之苦，偏偏这些不堪入目的片段被大能者发现了，由此引发了一系列惨烈的动荡，就连制作这种玉简的合欢宗也饱受诘难。

不过，萧燚给沈青言的玉简已经封锁了绝大多数功能，即便如此，也足以让沈青言这个十几岁的少年大开眼界、不知今夕是何夕了。

萧燚给沈青言看的东西很有讲究：两位主人公都是一等一的好相貌，身段气质皆为上上之选，更不用说他们正在表演的爱情动作片了。

然而这一部方方面面都无比完美的爱情动作片，竟神奇地失去了某方面的吸引力。

沈青言看得投入吗？十分投入。看的时候起反应了吗？少年人血气方刚，这是不可避免的。但是，他看完这部爱情动作片之后，竟奇迹般地在短时间内恢复平静，心如止水，波澜不惊，仿佛刚刚的爱情动作片对他没有丝毫影响一样。

这也是萧燚当年为徒弟准备的启蒙教材之一，他花费无数时间，才制作出这么一部既能让人深入了解情.事的美好、又能让人在情.欲面前保持理智的片子。

沈青言深深呼吸了几下，平复身体的冲动之后，才红着脸看玉简的其他内容——都是一些技巧和注意事项之类的东西。

此时，两人已经完全把那个倒霉催总裁给忘了。

萧燚却好像看不见沈青言的窘迫一样，一本正经道：“你是不是觉得这种事情是不可启齿的，见不得人的，甚至是……肮脏的，污秽的？”

沈青言点了点头：“是的，我一想到，一想到这些，就很想吐，就觉得十分恶心……”

萧燚拍拍他的肩膀，接着问：“那你看过我为你准备的片子之后呢？”

沈青言一怔：“好像……这种事也没那么恶心……”

萧燚放缓声音：“那么，最重要的问题来了——在你看来，交.合这种事情，究竟意味着什么呢？”

沈青言大脑内一片混乱，他张张嘴，却说不出哪怕一个字。

萧燚轻轻在沈青言的肩膀上按了按：“不用担心，你年纪还小，你的父母也从未教过你这方面的知识，这种事一时想不出个所以然很正常。我就说说我的理解吧，在我看来，这种事只是人类的一种正常的生理活动，本质上跟吃饭喝水睡觉之类的事情并没有什么区别，是我们人赋予了它种种特殊意义，才使它变得如此神秘莫测。说到底，这种事情不过是一种再正常不过的欲望，你无须压抑它、否认它，无须将它视为洪水猛兽，与此同时，你必须学会控制这种欲望，不要让它控制你的思想。”

沈青言若有所思地点点头：“那我要如何控制这种欲望呢？”

萧燚组织了一下语言，道：“控制这种，这也是有讲究的，咱们先拿吃饭做个类比。人总是要吃饭的，但必须控制吃饭的量和频率。人不能不吃饭，不能一顿吃几十斤食物，两顿饭之间的间隔不能太长，吃的东西要营养均衡，生病的时候就更要注意饮食，有的人对一些食物过敏，就要避开这些食物……同理，这种事跟吃饭一样，不能见到好吃的就猛吃一通，不能看到什么色香味俱全却掺着毒的食物就往嘴里送，有条件的时候也不能只吃素不吃肉、为难自己的身体……具体的注意事项都写在我给你的玉简里，你回去好好研究吧。

“还有一点至关重要，虽然这种事本就是人正常的欲求，但其他人未必这么想，你若是想对外面被你捆住的那个谁做这件事，那就得想清楚你是不是能承受相应的后果，比如那个西装男的报复，合作伙伴的看法，甚至是未来心慕之人嫌弃你不是处男……”

沈青言一懵：“嗯？大侠，您明明告诉我要以平常心看待这种事、不要顾忌太多，为什么又让我注意他人的看法？”

萧燚反问道：“这两者有什么矛盾吗？就拿我本人来说，我也深受俗世影响啊。我虽然看得开，但也极少直言‘交.合’二字，代之以‘这种事’，更何况其他看不开或者看得太开的人呢。”

……似乎并没有什么矛盾。

沈青言哑口无言，突然又想到什么，问道：“等等，大侠，您为什么偏偏现在告诉我这些？为什么在更早些的时候，你告诉我‘这种事’是不好的事，我要把所有对我做‘这种事’的人都狠狠教训一顿？”

萧燚坦言：“这两者也没有什么矛盾，所有对小孩子做这种事的人都是罪大恶极的人。这种事对一个发育健全的成年人来说不算什么，但是对于小孩子来说，就是一种伤害，更何况……你小的时候懂这些吗？对未发育的小孩子做这种事，就像喂一个还在母亲肚子里的胎儿吃饭一样，有害无益。”

“这个……其实我还有问题。”

“……你问吧。”

“……”

直到沈青言弄明白个中真谛（至少是在理论上）后，他才收回神识，一睁眼，发现西装男血脉贲张、兀自在地上扭来扭曲。

沈青言：……

这家伙的姿势一点也不优美，比起大侠给他看的差远了……不！重点不是这个！

他一拍脑袋，将脑海中乱七八糟的念头赶走，终于抓住了重点。

根据刚刚大侠教他的知识……这家伙是中了春天的药？

沈青言面色复杂。

万万没想到，他沈青言年纪轻轻，就能享受如此艳遇，可惜这艳遇他消受不起。

仔细看看，这位醉酒总裁长得五官端正眉清目秀……等等！怎么又抓不住重点了！

沈青言双手捂脸。

先前这个总裁投怀送抱的时候，他还糟心不已，觉得这是个麻烦，自从他刚刚接受了青春期教育之后，满脑子都是不可描述的思想！

沈青言颇为沧桑地叹了口气，先改变形貌，然后从床头柜里翻出来一个飞机杯，硬着头皮给总裁解了药性，最后直接把人拎到浴室里物理醒酒。

如此折腾了一个小时，这位醉酒总裁总算清醒过来。

沈青言精神一振，迅速从“怀疑人生”模式切换到“兴师问罪”模式，他在醉酒总裁清醒之前的几秒内迅速坐到房间里唯一一张扶手椅，轻轻敲击扶手。

扶手是金属的，产生的敲击声总有些不对，然而沈青言也管不了这么多了，等到这位倒霉总裁张开眼睛，瞳孔微缩之时，才不紧不慢地说：“醒了？”

这位总裁打量了一下身上的西装，沉默片刻，道：“你是谁的人？绑我来这里的目的是什么？”

沈青言差点气笑了。

我绑你做什么？我不绑你，难不成要任你为所欲为？

* * *

> 作者有话要说：如今我陷入了选择困难症，烦请诸位替我选择一下剧情的走向。
> 
> A、顺应心意，把醉酒总裁狠狠揍一顿，总裁心里不爽，小小教训了一下沈青言，然后被沈青言摁了回去
> 
> B、慢慢跟醉酒总裁讲道理，然后与他合作，从他身上榨取利益
> 
> C、先把醉酒总裁揍一顿，再与他谈合作以获得利益，不过获得的利益可能没那么多，过程也会有许多波折
> 
> D、先跟总裁谈合作，然而总裁不仅不合作，还想把沈青言那啥了，沈青言一怒之下把总裁打了个半死
> 
> E、其他各种刺激的剧情走向


	90. 桃花运总裁（10）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理智

沈青言是个讲道理的好青年。

他被萧燚教导了这么久，在看人方面也略有心得，他知道这位醉酒总裁不是那种急色的人，或许这家伙并非故意折辱他，但无论这位总裁是被算计还是真不小心走错房间了，这总裁总归是冒犯了他。分明是这位总裁有错在先，这总裁却丝毫不在意他先前的冒犯之举，反倒怪罪自己这个受害者反击时下手太重？

沈青言当然可以使用温柔的手段制住这位总裁，但他与这位总裁素未谋面、非亲非故，这总裁哪里来的底气，在他冒犯自己之后，让自己对他手下留情？

若是换做一个无权无势的倒霉蛋有此遭遇，会不会无力反抗、只能任由这位总裁摆布？事后要么忍气吞声，要么付出一切反击，却只能使这位总裁受到一些微不足道的损失？

沈青言心中的怒火“腾”地一下蹿得老高。

他毕竟还年轻，又经历了一些过于惊险刺激的事情，心性略有偏激，被愤怒影响了判断力，一时间想不到这个总裁很可能是被陷害的，只想到这个总裁的恶行。

沈青言几乎控制不住自己揍向总裁的手。

——或许这总裁真的是无辜的，但是这重要吗？

怒火几乎将沈青言的理智焚烧殆尽，他缓缓将右手伸向总裁的喉咙，渐渐收拢。

颈动脉的跳动无声而有力，炽热的血脉在手指下流淌，微温的空气在气管中涌动，沈青言用力截断总裁脖颈处的生命流动，静静地望着手下的血管渐渐鼓胀，青紫的色泽浮现在脖颈处的皮肤上，感受着总裁越来越微弱的挣扎动作。此时此刻，他的神色竟无比平静。

就好像他不是在试图掐死一个人，而是在杀一只可供食用的兔子一样。

萧燚感受到了沈青言神识空间的动荡，立马放下手中的演算稿，用灵力稳住沈青言的神识空间，同时大声喝道：【住手！】

沈青言一个激灵，猛地缩回右手。

总裁在刚才的挣扎中耗尽了体力，他来不及为死里逃生而庆幸，身体一软，头一歪，躺在地上，大口呼吸着空气，脸色也渐渐恢复正常。

沈青言却无暇关心总裁的身体状况，他怔怔地望着自己的手，脸上露出仿佛被雷劈了的表情。

“你说，”他魂不守舍，甚至忘记用神识与萧燚说话，“我为什么会想……杀了他？”

【你先冷静，深呼吸，不要激动。】

这句话就像冰水一样，瞬间抚平沈青言心中的一切情绪，沈青言下意识按照萧燚的话语照做，勉强平稳情绪之后，依照本能在房间里挑了个风水宝地，盘膝而坐，运转功法。

萧燚毫不意外地又没抓住重点，他看着沈青言不假思索地利用宾馆房间的风水来调息的动作，竟不合时宜地发出灵魂的叹息：【子耀，说起来你可能不信，这个后辈居然是个天赋那么强的神棍！你说我要不要把他引荐进太玄宗？或者直接把他拐到天机阁？】

被深情呼唤的端木赮八风不动，全神贯注在手头的阵法实验上，他只是很给面子地点了点头，又激发阵法，记录下一组数据。

萧燚：……

就在神识空间突然安静、一人沉迷研究不能自拔另一人伫立一旁身影无比萧瑟之际，神识空间边缘突然传来一阵动荡。

“大侠，我有事情要和你谈，很重要的事情。”

青年样貌的沈青言轻轻扣动神识空间预留的禁制，他脊背挺直，嘴唇紧抿，脸上依然残留着些许悲伤与痛苦，深棕色的双眼之中却像是燃起了两团灼热的火焰，几乎要将整个灵魂燃烧殆尽。

萧燚不着痕迹地避开沈青言的目光，用一刹那时间关注了一下自己的神识空间，确认没有什么急需处理的事情之后，这才无声地叹了口气，出现在沈青言的神识空间之中。

沈青言的身体勉强算是个少年，灵魂却过早成熟，呈现出青年的模样，从某种程度上来说，这可并不是什么好事啊。

萧燚变出一张桌案和茶具，一套动作行云流水颇具韵律，不一会儿，淡淡的茶香便顺着雾气蔓延开来，浅色的茶水缓缓注入瓷杯之中，如果忽略萧燚衣袖上沾着的水渍，这套动作简直完美。

然而心神不宁的两人忽视了这一点，同时也忽视了被绑在房间里的倒霉总裁。

尽管沈青言在此之前特地把倒霉总裁抱到床上，还贴心地给他喂了点饼干和矿泉水，并盖上被子、掖紧被角，然而这番动作反而使得倒霉总裁愈发胆战心惊。

倒霉总裁生无可恋地躺在床上，脸上写满了“天亡我也”四个大字。

这个少年想杀了自己？还要找个风水宝地？现在坐在沙发上一动不动的……难不成他杀人之前还要沐浴焚香开坛作法？

……咦？如果他改变主意不立刻杀了自己，是不是说明自己还有机会？

如果说之前那个少年一言不合想杀人的样子让总裁害怕，那么现在这个少年暂时让死刑变成死缓的架势令总裁内心升腾起一抹希望。

——现在死刑改成了死缓，是不是经历了一系列表现良好保外就医之类的骚操作，他就能活下来了？

只要不是下一秒就死，总裁还是很相信自己的嘴炮能力的，他坚信，他一定能用高超的谈判技巧从那个少年手中活下来！

总裁努力调动脑细胞，试图推测出少年一言不合杀死自己的原因。

他记得，一开始的确是他的错——若不是他平日里生活作风过于放荡不羁，又多喝了几杯酒，绝不至于把随便哪个无辜人民群众当成床.伴，更不会踢到这么硬的一块铁板！

……这么想想有点绝望，要是这种事发生在总裁身上，总裁绝对不会让敢于冒犯他的人有好果子吃，更何况当事人还是一个武力值奇高脾气暴躁的青春期未成年人。

——不，不行！你要冷静下来，不能轻易放弃求生！

总裁深呼吸几口，突然灵机一动，张口欲呼救命，而后发现自己嘴里绑着一个十分不和谐的、疑似特殊房间标配的口塞，限于外界条件，他根本无法呼救。

总裁：……

……他是先感慨这少年的心思意外地缜密？还是直接骂人？！

见少年并没有注意到他的挣扎，他便小心翼翼地扭动身体，试图挣脱束缚。

依然以失败告终，总裁挣扎了半天，连被子都没踢下去，遑论其他——不过他倒是发现了一个警报器，就是离他比较遥远，目前他根本无法够到这个警报器。

现在只能寄希望于他的谈判技巧能拖延时间，或者有人能找到他。前者的成功率大小未知——虽然他自忖凭借自己的能力能忽悠住这位阅历尚浅的少年，但他并不知道这对少年是否适用；后者希望不大，因为他清楚地记得，这场宴会的主办方和他交情很好，还特地给他提供了一个床.伴，这就意味着，无论是主办方还是他的员工，都不会在这种时候打扰他。

这就很令人绝望了。

总裁木着脸瘫在床上，此时此刻，总裁的模样倒是与爱情动作片里的一些主角如出一辙。

*

现实世界的气氛古怪而莫名喜感，而神识空间里的气氛凝重又一触即发。

沈青言端起瓷杯，将茶水灌进嘴中，他的动作幅度有些大，以致四分之一的茶水顺着脖子流进衣领处，衣领的主人浑然不觉，放下茶杯，轻轻顿在桌上，手指将茶杯转了半圈，才问道：“……你是不是故意让我离开父母？”

萧燚闻言，微微挑眉，惊讶道：“我以为你会先问别的问题。”

沈青言呼吸一顿，随即闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，嘴唇颤抖了几下：“回答我！”

萧燚神色从容，斩钉截铁道：“没错。”

沈青言的手倏然一紧，几乎将手中的布料揉碎，他又深呼吸几下，双眼死死地盯着萧燚，质问道：“为什么？告诉我这样做的理由。”

萧燚的神色有些无奈，看向沈青言的眼神带着不可忽视的纵容：“我的确对你的父母非常不满，无数次想让你离开你的父母，在你的父母把你卖了之后，我甚至想杀了他们。可这毕竟是你自己的事，我没有这个资格干涉你自己的事情，所以我从未逼迫你离开他们。事实上，真正做出离开父母这个决定的，难道不是你自己吗？”

望着沈青言突然僵硬的身体，萧燚又给少年倒了一杯茶，叹息道：“我明白，因为我也曾有类似的想法。将责任推卸给别人，这是人类趋利避害本能的体现——不用担心，你并不是什么罪恶的人，事实上，是个人都难免会有这种想法，你只是还需要成长的时间而已。你现在还年轻，你还有我这个长辈帮你看着，你有充裕的时间成长为一个有责任有担当的人。”

沈青言紧绷的身体渐渐舒缓，甚至拿起茶杯喝第二杯茶，他咽下茶水，道：“您说得对，我……我长大之后会担负起替父母养老的责任，也会在他们生病时送他们去医院，只不过，我觉得——我离开他们是对的，他们虽然对我有养育之恩，但是他们想出卖我，我只是在自保，我没有做错什么。我，我是说，我一定会他们的养育之恩，但是也不可能原谅他们……”

沈青言语无伦次了半天，最终懊恼地低下头，萧燚见状，轻轻一笑：“我知道你想表达什么，你的选择当然没有错，“有恩必偿、有仇必报”，就算他们是你的父母，也是一样，你只要谨慎做出决定，不要让自己后悔，就够了——当然，你现在生活在法治社会，还是有必要遵纪守法的。”

沈青言松了口气，紧绷的神经放松了些许。

“不过——你今天想跟我谈的，恐怕并不是离家出走这种小事吧。”萧燚轻飘飘的一句话，令沈青言的神经又紧张起来：“你大概想问我——我为什么要阻止你杀人？”

沈青言手一抖，瓷杯自手中滑落，在桌案上弹了几下，发出清脆的碰撞声，最后在萧燚面前转了半圈。几滴溅出的茶水滴落在桌案上，与瓷杯上的青色梅花纹相映成趣。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：最近作者沉迷蝙蝠侠，无心更新。
> 
> （蝙蝠侠他真美味！更新？那是什么？）
> 
> 关于杀与不杀这种深奥的哲学问题，我暂时还没思考出什么所以然，所以放在下一章写。


	91. 桃花运总裁（11）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年轻气盛

在沈青言被萧燚一口道破心思之后，他非常惊讶——并非惊讶于萧燚为何能一眼看透他的心思，毕竟他深知萧燚洞察人心的本事——而是惊讶于为何到现在自己还能保持冷静，还能用清晰的逻辑思维分析自己的所思所想。

他的确是想问萧燚为何阻止他杀人，若不是二人之间武力值的差距过于悬殊，他甚至想揪起萧燚的衣领，狠狠地将萧燚砸在地上，让这个无时无刻都保持着完美形象的人仪态尽失。

——你为什么要阻止我杀了这个人渣？

尽管沈青言十分明白萧燚是对的，但他还是想问一句……

问一句什么呢？

沈青言拧起纤细的眉毛，尚未长开的脸上透露出纯然的疑惑。

萧燚说得一点都没错，若别人伤害他，他当然可以还手，但是要注意方法，而且不能超出尺度。

但萧燚也说过，冒犯强者要付出沉重的代价。既然我比他强那么多，我为什么不能杀了他呢？

可是——萧燚为什么要我轻易放过这个家伙？为什么他总是对我如此严苛，对他人如此宽容？

明明萧燚也知道，若我轻易放过那总裁，别人只会认为我软弱可欺。总有些人时时刻刻盯着我，一旦我露出软弱之态，他们便会迫不及待地攻击我，试探我，夺走我所珍视的一切，就像捕捉到血腥味的鲨鱼一样，不停地追逐着受伤的猎物，直到撕下猎物身上最后一丝血肉。

沈青言自忖，他独自一人——加上萧燚他们也只有三人——并不能应对那些藏在暗中窥视自己、只待他显露出虚弱之态，便会毫不犹豫扑上来的豺狼。

为了自保，为了威慑，也为了泄愤，沈青言觉得，他完全有理由杀死这个总裁。

杀死这个总裁，也只是第一步而已，只有把他们打疼了，打怕了，甚至打死了，他们才会收起探向自己的爪子，才不会试图夺走我拥有的东西！

明明我们才是同类，不是吗？既然那家伙几乎把我的面子放在脚底下踩，那么我杀死他也是理所应当！

为什么萧燚不站在我这一边？为什么他会让我身处于这么危险的境地？为什么……他偏要帮助那些冒犯我的蝼蚁？！

种种思绪几乎将沈青言的理智燃烧殆尽，等到他惊觉周围太过寂静无声之时，他才意识到自己的脑袋正埋在萧燚的胸口，脸上的泪痕也趋近干涸，而萧燚的双臂正揽在他的背后，热度顺着血液流入心脏，几乎瞬间抚慰住他迷乱的心。

终于回过神来的沈青言用力挣扎，萧燚放开沈青言，顺势揽住他的肩膀。沈青言毫无防备地对上了一双如同峡底寒潭般的黑色眼眸，那双仿佛能看透人心的眼睛。

沈青言这才意识到他刚刚的举动是多么的幼稚，此时此刻，他在神识空间里凝聚出的精神体甚至闪烁了几下，恨不得“嗖”地一下消失得无隐无踪。

而萧燚只是笑了笑，仿佛刚刚什么都没发生一样，他叹息道：“人类的诞生、发展，无时无刻不伴随着杀戮，杀戮就像影子一样，一直纠缠着整个人类文明——更甚者，自从地球上诞生了“生命”这种存在之时，杀戮便无时无刻不纠缠着地球上每一个生命……”

沈青言刚刚端正好坐姿，试图用最完美的姿态假装认真萧燚的长篇大论，萧燚突然话锋一转：“——不过，我想，这时候无论我说什么，你都是听不进去的，就算能听进去一部分，这一部分恐怕也有限得很——不要虚，这是你这个年龄的年轻人必然要经历的人生状态，我也一样经历过。”

沈青言被萧燚这个不按常理出牌的举动弄得一脸懵逼，猝不及防之下，他甚至来不及控制住自己的表情，竟露出了如同河豚一般气鼓鼓的模样。

萧燚非常给面子地没有揭穿少年人的失态，他提起茶壶，又给沈青言倒了一杯茶——这次他幻化出的茶是奶茶，甜度合适还加了椰果的那种——沈青言毫无防备地端起茶杯，差点被呛住，他猛地抬头，深棕色的眼睛直直地瞪着萧燚，眼神饱含控诉之意。

萧燚又装作一无所知的模样，递了个玉简给沈青言：“关于我对于杀戮的看法，都记录在这个玉简里，你想怎么看就怎么看，完全不想看也无所谓。我只说一句话：你现在生活在法治社会，只要你还没有做好余生离群索居四处逃亡的准备，你就不要轻易犯法。”

沈青言的思绪一片混乱，他茫然地望着面前这位一直教导他，指引他的大侠，竟不知说什么好。

而这位人生导师的语调依然温和，依然充满耐心：“……最后，我再给你一个忠告：既然你已经开始成长、开始质疑我，那么，你不妨多结交一些人，多观察一下这个世界，这样，你才能认清楚你自己，认清世界的真实——鉴于你以前一直都是透过我的眼睛看这个世界。”

*

“……所以这就是你想要的？一个学籍？——我我我我承认先前是我眼瞎，是我脑子不清醒，把你当成了那些想爬我床的人，没发现你是个多么优秀的天才儿童——咱能别动手吗？你下手还是挺疼的。”

依然没有姓名的倒霉总裁一脸玄幻地望着沈青言，而沈青言依旧淡定自若地坐在倒霉总裁对面，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着倒霉总裁，生生把总裁盯出一声冷汗——鉴于作者依旧不想给这个没有姓名的总裁取名字，我们姑且称呼他为无名总裁吧。

无名总裁硬生生控制住擦冷汗的冲动，从短暂的接触中得出结论：虽然这年轻人实力强大，但他毕竟社会经验不足。

无名总裁内心庆幸不已。

这年轻人是该有多愚蠢，才去相信一个刚刚差点死在他手上的人？

年轻人大概是如同各种小说漫画里写的一样，突然得到了强大的力量，却没有与之匹配的强大心灵，也没有足够的社会经验。

年轻人一定得意洋洋地想着摆脱往常平凡的生活，他大概想不到自己能在这个假身份上做手脚，或者一直监视这个假身份吧。

等到年轻人终于领悟到这一点时——哈，那时他多半会被几方势力追捕，或者更倒霉，他甚至会被绑上实验台。那时，哪里还会关注这微不足道的身份问题。

多么天真的年轻人啊！在获得了如此强大的力量、抛弃过往的一切后，能想到的第一件事居然是……上学？

无名总裁成功脑补出了沈青言的“过去”，自以为看透了沈青言，他终于稍稍收起惧意，开始发挥出作为商人的优秀口才，在沈青言的底线上疯狂试探。

而“年轻气盛”的沈青言并没有跟无名总裁纠缠太多，他只是随意跟无名总裁扯皮几句，便挂着天真无邪的笑容，避开监控摄像头，处理好一切痕迹。

他的一切举动都如此从容不迫，就好像刚刚差点失手杀死无名总裁、甚至险些情绪崩溃的人不是他一样。

沈青言在一处临时住处换上沾满酒气的长裙、长外套和打底裤，七拐八拐，拐进一个小巷。

本以为沈青言要大开杀戒、引起高层注意，随时准备救场的萧燚重新将大部分注意力转移回神识空间的大量计算稿，只留下一缕□□与沈青言对话：【所以你压根没打算抛弃现在的身份，更不打算使用那个总裁提供的身份。我猜你是想通过这件事小小地报复一下？如果他不打算对你出手，自然不会在这个假身份上动什么手脚，如果他对这个假身份动手脚，届时他在明你在暗，你想怎么坑他就怎么坑他……】

眼见萧燚的话题变得越来越危险，沈青言大惊失色，连连否认：【不，不是，我没这么想！其实我压根没想这么多，我只是单纯地想坑他一下，看他急得团团转却什么都没发现的样子……】

萧燚顿了顿，非常自然地转移话题：【嗯，我知道了。其实我有点好奇，你最后为什么不杀了他呢？】

沈青言耸耸肩：【大概是因为大侠你说的话非常有道理？】

萧燚并没有被糊弄过去：【你这理由太不走心了。】

沈青言无奈地叹了口气：【……唉，说起来你可能不信，一开始我只是一时冲动，我其实并没有多么想杀了他，就是……我只是……我也知道你说得很有道理，但……不知道为什么，我当时就是想跟你对着干。】

说着说着，沈青言颇为不自在地微微低头，以手遮面。

萧燚：……

好吧，这理由非常合理，只除了不够有逼格罢了。

而沈青言也只是单纯进入了青春期而已，他的心理状态也只是受到了生理发育的影响以及被父母出卖这件事的影响。

问题不大，好好引导就行。

“问题不大”的沈青言穿着女装，用围巾和帽子遮掩住面容，随手将刚得手的新身份转卖出去。

反正无名总裁也不知道自己是谁，他只能根据使用这个身份的人来找出自己，要是这个假身份落在什么棘手的人物手里，而这个总裁又刚好撞上去……想想都刺激。

怀着隐秘的激动，沈青言又把自己伪装成一个不良少年，回到酒店老板兼情报贩子张越的地盘。

十几分钟后，刚刚加入觉醒异能、加入龙组的方云川，和他的队友们一起买了几个身份，其中就包括这个刚刚被沈青言交易出去的假身份。

方云川望着那份假身份的说明，心中不由升腾起一股忧虑。

算起来……失踪不久的沈青言，也是上学的年纪呢。

不知他是否还活着？吃得好不好？有没有陷入黑心工厂……

不知道……拥有了强大的力量后，自己能否找到那个曾与他结拜的少年？能否有能力保护他？

* * *

> 作者有话要说：这篇文应该还剩两三个世界就完结吧。
> 
> 如果有条件的话，完结之后大概会先开一个沙雕爽文，毕竟我现在的文笔还撑不起萧奕在修真界的故事。


	92. 桃花运总裁（12）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 误伤

无意中搞了一波大事的沈青言施施然来到林泉酒店里张越为他准备的单人宿舍，陷入沉眠。

这个宿舍隔音效果很好，但是沈青言被灵力淬炼过的五感显然更加敏锐，次日凌晨三四点时，他被楼下的嘈杂声惊醒了。

他本想接着睡，但他还是遵循着心中莫名的冲动，套上衣服，来到二楼大厅。

张越正坐在一台电脑前，将电脑画面连接在大厅墙壁上的巨大屏幕上。他随手灌了一杯连咖啡粉都没冲开的咖啡，强撑着眼皮不往下落，显然生理上很困倦，但神色却是截然相反的兴奋。

沈青言揉了揉眼睛，好奇地往屏幕上一看——

他瞳孔微缩。

屏幕里打成一团的几个人中，其中一个怎么如此眼熟？！

他是不是……方云川？小时候曾与他结拜兄弟的人？不不不，重点不是这个！如果真是他，他怎么会在此处？还跟一伙人打成一团？

沈青言惊疑不定，他微微合眼，用纤长的睫毛遮挡住瞳孔的变化，他努力控制住呼吸，假装若无其事地问道：“你们这是在干什么？”

张越的嘴几乎咧到了腮帮子，指了指屏幕上的一个人：“哈哈，沈老弟，你知道这个人是谁吗？”沈青言配合地摇摇头，张越也压低声音，耳语道：“他是龙组的人，龙组你知道吧。”

沈青言点点头，龙组，国家秘密组织，组员大多拥有超自然能力。

张越又指着另一批人，说：“这一批人，你肯定想不到。他们是一个总裁花血本雇佣来的。这个总裁在我们这一片还颇有名气，他的名字是……咦，我怎么想不起来？算了这不重要，你只要知道，这个总裁非常好色，荤素不忌，什么人都敢往床.上带。”

沈青言的声音依然很平稳：“他们是……怎么打起来的？”

张越只以为沈青言面色难看是因为他没睡好，他幸灾乐祸地笑了笑：“听说这个倒霉总裁想搞龙组的人，踢到铁板之后不死心，居然雇佣杀手对付国家的人？嘿嘿，这下他可倒大霉了！”

屏幕里，疑似方云川的人已经将几个杀手解决掉了，不过他本人似乎也身受重伤，坐在地上半天起不来。

沈青言心中充满了不详的预感，他故作不经意地问道：“你说的那个总裁是谁？”

张越摆摆手，微妙地沉默片刻：“……他的存在感相当低，我到现在也记不得他叫什么名字，不过我们这里好色到那种程度的也就这一位。你相貌这么好，我早该提醒你有这么一号人的，不过……他做了这种事，龙组不会放过他的。”

说完之后，张越转头看向沈青言，正想提醒他早点睡觉，却看了个空，他又环顾四周，才发现沈青言正头也不回地走进电梯。

还差点按错了电梯按钮。

如果不看沈青言紧闭的双眼和困顿的神色，单看他稳稳当当的步伐，谁能想到这个少年已经极其疲倦呢？

张越微微摇头，便任由沈青言去补觉，兴致勃勃地准备坑这个倒霉总裁一把。

“疲倦”的沈青言刚刚回到房间，便迅速睁开眼，他的眼中一片清明，没有一丝倦意。

他换了一身衣服，戴了个纯黑色的面具，还带上一把合金打造的长柄伞。

林泉酒店的监控格外严密，好在沈青言早就摸清楚了监控的布局。他来到厕所，轻车熟路地拆下吊顶上的一块塑料板，而后钻进吊顶中的通风管道内，顺着外面的墙壁攀爬到另一栋老式公寓楼上，这才跃进破损的通风窗，直到楼底。

沈青言沿着计算好的道路，一路前进，最后来到一个积满灰尘的电话亭中，静静观望着战局。

凭借沈青言的目力，他可以轻而易举地看清楚地下车库入口处几个打成一团的人，以及那张在昏暗灯光下显得影影绰绰的脸。

果然，是方云川。

沈青言浑身僵硬，如坠冰窟，他一动不动地望着方云川那虽然训练过但依旧十分菜的身手，脑海中一片空白。

过了许久，他才意识到自己不小心碰到了电话亭中半剥落的金属板，而其中一个雇佣兵正抽出手.枪，指向电话亭。

在子弹射穿塑料板之前，沈青言猛地撞开电话亭，隐藏在路灯旁的阴影下。

几个经验丰富的雇佣兵迅速调整作战方案，但是菜鸟方云川显然没这本事，他来不及变招，便被几个雇佣兵掀翻在地。

其中一个雇佣兵颇为遗憾地提起长刀，正刺向方云川的心口。沈青言下意识地拿起手边一个东西，掷向雇佣兵，正好打中他的胸口。巨大的冲击力使得这位雇佣兵连连后退，刀锋划破了方云川的领口。

在这名雇佣兵稳住身形时，沈青言早已来到方云川身边。他一伸手，夺过那个雇佣兵的刀，先击飞离方云川最近的两把刀，而后一个转身加后撤，来到另外几个雇佣兵中间，斩断一个人手上的筋，又滑步回到方云川身边，任由其中一个雇佣兵收势不及，在他的同伴身上戳一个大窟窿。沈青言顺势俯身，扛起方云川，而后在一个雇佣兵膝盖上划了一刀，打开一个缝隙，拔腿就跑。

沈青言毕竟年轻，论技巧，他根本打不过这些雇佣兵，能打他们一个猝不及防，全凭他过人的力量和速度。

如果沈青言只是孤身一人，那么他还可以拿这些雇佣兵来磨练技巧，甚至可以了解这些普通人是如何对付超能力者的，但他身边还有一个生死不知的方云川，于是他也只能迅速开溜了。

沈青言开溜的技能师承于修真界第一跑路大师萧重离，哪怕他只学到一点皮毛，也足以甩掉这些雇佣兵了。经历了十几分钟的你追我赶后，沈青言终于甩脱了明面上和暗地里的追兵，藏到一个地下车库里。

沈青言扛着方云川，四下张望了一番，然后用灵力召来一阵风，试图把灰尘吹走。

一时间，满地的灰尘螺旋升天。

沈青言反射性地用灵力挡住脸，方云川就没那么好运了，他艰难地咳嗽几下，被这些灰尘强行唤醒。

沈青言有点不知所措，连忙将方云川翻了个面，然而他的动作过于匆忙，反倒使灰尘直直灌入方云川的鼻子里。

眼见方云川捂着口鼻和喉咙、五官皱成一团、泪水不自主地溢出的狼狈模样，沈青言这才突然想起自己是个修仙的，连忙召唤水属性灵力，将房间里的灰尘清理干净，而后将方云川放在空荡荡的床板上。

被灰尘呛醒的方云川似乎并没有注意到自己身上的伤，他一把拉住沈青言的胳膊，眨眨眼，试图看清楚沈青言的样貌。

不出所料，方云川只看到了一个穿着打扮六亲不认、活像黑魂高周目玩家的人。

他这救命恩人真是非常洒脱不羁了，方云川如是想，丝毫没有什么警惕心。

“谢谢你救了我……咳咳……你……那个……”

方云川说了一半，突然卡壳，他仔细打量了一番沈青言，水润的眼睛里充满了困惑，似乎在判断他的救命恩人是男是女。

听到方云川的声音，沈青言如梦初醒，他迅速压下了“他乡逢故知”的复杂心情，一把将方云川按在床上，为他检查伤势。

方云川不以为意，还顺着沈青言的力道摆好姿势：“恩人呐，你……嗯……恕我冒犯，但是我，这个，实在认不出你是男是女……”

沈青言顿了顿，随手拿起一片被水属性灵力洗净的碎布，怼到方云川的嘴上。

方云川立马闭嘴，好吧，这位救命恩人大概不想透露身份。

他不死心地将目光停驻在沈青言身上各处。

眼睛——好吧男生和女生的眼睛并没有什么区别。

脖子——被遮得严严实实的，看不出有没有喉结。

身材比例——救命恩人这衣服简直跟中学校服没什么两样，一点都看不出身材，真是精妙。

手指和手腕——一点特色都没有，既不像女生一样细腻纤柔，也不像典型的男生一样厚实有力、骨节分明。

至于身高体重肩宽什么的，更没有参考价值。

方云川心中哀嚎一声，救命恩人的保密工作真严密啊！

也不知道他的真实身份是什么，为什么要如此小心……

就在方云川胡思乱想之时，沈青言粗粗检查了一下方云川的身体后，随后，他深深皱起眉头，同时一巴掌打晕了方云川。

方云川的身体着实糟糕，虽然看上去强壮健康，但他的能量似乎与另一种力量混合在一起。这两股力量就像水和油一样，平日里相安无事泾渭分明，但是只要稍稍运转，便会瞬间沸腾，把他的整个身体撕碎。

沈青言默默抬起一只手，捂住整张脸。他的身体开始摇晃，他试图扶住墙以稳住身体，最终却顺着墙滑落在地上。

他的另一只手紧紧地抓着床的边沿。他感到大脑一阵眩晕，整个人陷入溺水般的窒息，眼前的景象也呈现出被水折射的模样，在眼前微微晃动。

为什么……事情会变成这样？

为什么一直以来教导他的前辈，会受如此重伤，以至于只能困在他的识海中？

为什么对他倍加关怀的父母，最后会出卖他？

为什么他最好的朋友和兄弟方云川，会觉醒超自然力量，会搅和进非凡人的战场，会受此重伤，无法在里世界生存，更无法摆脱里世界的危机、在普通人的世界生存？

更不用说，方云川今日的遭遇全都是因为自己。如果自己不想着坑那个倒霉总裁一把，不把那个假身份随意出售，方云川也不会买到那个假身份，更不会遭到倒霉总裁不顾一切的报复……

是不是凡是真心待他的人，都……都如此命运多舛？

沈青言深吸了一口气，扶着床边，缓缓起身。

——不……现在不是想这些的时候，现在方云川还有救，我要救他。

——即使到到山穷水尽之时，我也不会放弃救他。

——他受此重伤是我的过失，等他伤愈，我须向他赔罪。

沈青言站在方云川身边，目光片刻不离方云川。

【前辈，我怕是又要麻烦你了。】

* * *

> 作者有话要说：我最近逛了逛大名鼎鼎的随.缘.居和403，感觉有点肾虚。
> 
> 捂肾自怜.gif
> 
> 还有坑肯定是不会坑的，只不过可能要砍几个世界的预算，直接写最刺激的世界和原世界罢了，脑洞不够实在没办法啊……


	93. 桃花运总裁（13）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如何赚钱

前情提要：方云川因购买的假身份受重伤，沈青言试图救他。

（我觉得我应该加个前情提要）

【前辈，他的伤势是否还有救？】

沈青言勉力维持住表面的镇定，他却不知，自己已经着急得眼角泛红，眼泪也在眼眶里打转，有几滴甚至顺着面颊滑落到下巴那里。

萧燚无奈：【你先把你的身体借我一用，否则我根本不知道你朋友的伤势究竟如何。】

沈青言一怔，连忙把自己的意识沉至识海深处。

只过了一瞬，“沈青言”虽然眼眶还是红彤彤的，鼻子里仍有酸意残留，但他的表情已经全然镇定下来，手也不抖了，腿也不软了，他甚至还有闲情逸致整理了一下自己的着装。

“沈青言”以肉眼不可见的速度施展几个术法，小小的地下车库已被灵力清理得无比干净，干净得堪比无菌实验室。他又将方云川身上的伤口洗干净，而后用强大的神识一寸寸扫过他的身体。

emmm……

这种小伤对他来说本应毫无难度。不过，鉴于这是在其他世界，天道法则截然不同，相同的治疗造成的结果可能大相径庭……

萧燚神色不动，将沈青言的意识推回身体，道：

【现在有两个治疗方案。

【第一种，把他的异能废了，如果是我来下手，我可以保住他的根基，如果好好保养的话，这对他日后的修炼几乎没有影响。

【第二种，我可以化解他体内的异种能量，不过这会对他的经脉造成很大的损伤，日后需要用珍贵的药修复经脉。】

沈青言正敛目沉思，萧燚话锋一转，语气突然郑重起来：【但是，无论你选哪一种方案，你都必须想办法弄到一样东西。】

【什么东西？】沈青言有一种不祥的预感。

萧燚斩钉截铁道：【钱，你需要大量的钱。】

钱？！

沈青言本以为他要冒着极大风险去获取什么非常罕见的东西。他万万没想到，救治方云川的良方，居然是……钱？

沈青言在修仙途中已经接触了很多不科学的东西，但他仍旧很难想象钱能疗伤。

钱要怎么使用？提取铜臭之气疏通经脉？还是烧钱做法？亦或是仪式道具？用人民币还是外汇？或者干脆用金银？

他颇为困惑地望着方云川身上的伤口，问道：【此话怎讲？】

萧燚用一种跟幼儿园小朋友讲道理的语气说道：【无论是巩固根基，还是治疗经脉，都是一个长期的过程，需要大量的新鲜药材。如果你要获取大量新鲜的药材，那就需要很多钱。】

这答案过于简单粗暴，沈青言呆滞了数秒，这才问道：【就不能用什么有奇效的天材地宝什么的？比如喜马拉雅山的雪莲、马里亚纳海沟的海藻什么的……】

萧燚轻啧一声：【这个世界的灵力水平根本不足以让这种水平的天材地宝成长，至于你说的雪莲啊海藻啊这些……只要你有本事弄到手，大可把它们当奢侈品拍卖了，那些富翁们一定肯为它们花大价钱——前提是宣传得好。】

沈青言懊恼地叹了口气，片刻后，又问道：【那个，前辈，你生前也是执掌一方势力的风云人物吧。】

【……怎么？】

【那你是怎么赚钱的呢？】

或许这个问题过于扎心，萧燚沉默了片刻，才迟疑道：【……卖高科技产品？】

沈青言：……当我没问，告辞。

好在萧燚接着给出了建议：【其实你现在所处的时代，是高速发展的时代，随便卖点东西都能卖钱。就连之前你遇见的那什么总裁，就那样的人，也能赚那么多钱。你这么优秀，还怕赚不到钱？】

【……可我还很年轻。】沈青言伸手比划了一下自己的身高：【以我这个年纪，开公司赚钱什么的，似乎不大合适。】

萧燚望着少年人瘦削的身体，不存在的良心竟隐隐作痛，沈青言今年似乎是十四岁吧，他十四岁的时候还在干啥来着？

……哦，他十四岁的时候，似乎正纵横在网络上，拿下一个又一个服务器，捞了一笔又一笔美金。

虽然萧燚对他教出来的小孩有信心。沈青言就算比不上自己，也比大部分人强多了。

【问题不大，你先看看你擅长什么，如有必要，你只要找个成年人当人形盖章机就行。】

然而，直到沈青言带着方云川顺利将方云川转移到临时据点时，他也没想出来该怎么赚钱。

他暂时也没机会想了。

方云川的昏迷时间比预料中要短得多，当沈青言轻手轻脚地将他放在床上时，正好对上一双炯炯有神的眼睛。

沈青言：！！！

沈青言表面上十分镇定，他将方云川放好之后，就搬来一张椅子，在床边坐下，双臂环于胸前，一言不发地看着方云川。

这次换做方云川不自在了，他嘴唇翕动几下，声音略显虚弱地问：“多谢你救我，我该如何报答你呢？”

沈青言一时不知说什么好，索性维持住逼格，幽幽地看着方云川。

房间里安静得落针可闻。

在方云川脑子里冒出一堆玄奇的猜测，即将道出惊人之语前，沈青言缓缓起身，精准地打断了方云川的胡思乱想。

他低声道：“你该清楚，你的伤势很凶险，或许下一刻就会死亡。”

方云川一怔：“我知道，但若非……我并不想觉醒异能，更不想加入特殊部门。”

他甚至冲着沈青言眨了眨眼，微微一笑：“其实这样也不错，部门待遇不错，就算我死了，家里人也过得很好。”

沈青言听着听着，拳头攥紧，胳膊下意识地抬起，在空中顿了顿，而后缓缓收回。他的呼吸声明显加重了不少，又被强行压抑至平稳。然而重伤的方云川什么都没听出来。

“你不想拥有异能？”

沈青言似乎只是随口问问，方云川不假思索道：“不想，加入部门待遇虽然好，但是太危险，我还是喜欢安逸的生活。”

黑暗中，沈青言半晌无言，许久，才平稳地说完一句话：“我可以保你性命无虞，也可让你的身体恢复修炼异能前的状态，只要你放心我，让我废了你的异能。”

沈青言的语气冰冷而不带起伏，方云川却莫名有一种熟悉感和信任感，他一时间分辨不出这感觉源于何处，干脆遵从自己的内心，不假思索道：“好啊。”

沈青言：……方云川看起来也不傻啊，莫非是我先前看走眼了？

方云川：……我要清醒一点，这可是个身份不明的人，谁知道他有什么图谋？！

两位“结义兄弟”兀自怀疑人生，萧燚的行动力却很强。他先是问了一遍沈青言的决定，而后又让沈青言确认了一遍方云川的决定，随后就在两人陷入懵逼时，接管了沈青言的身体。

在方云川惊恐的目光中，萧燚将一缕紫极天火运转至掌心，一巴掌击溃方云川丹田处的能量。方云川几乎还没察觉到疼痛，又晕了过去。

在一切尘埃落定之后，萧燚让出躯体的掌控，淡然发问：【你可想好怎么赚钱了？】

沈青言：……

不愧是大佬，行事如此果断，非吾辈所能及也！不过……

【前辈，您觉得去拍卖喜马拉雅山雪莲行得通吗？】

【……我觉得这不大现实。】

***

神色略带疲惫的队长见方云川平安归来，长长舒了口气。

方云川将先前莫名其妙的袭击告诉队长，末了，又加了一句：“队长，我没受什么伤，但是异能废了。”

“没出事就好，异能……什么！”队长眉毛一跳，连忙取来检测异能的仪器。

片刻后，仪器上显示出“无异能”三个字，队长揉了揉眼睛，将三个宋体字颠过来倒过去看了好几遍，又重新为方云川测试了几次，这才用颤抖的手取下仪器。

方云川竟还有心思开玩笑：“队长您悠着点，要是仪器坏了，也不知道能不能报销……”

队长狠狠瞪了方云川一眼，惆怅的情绪倒是减轻了不少。

他关上门，摆出一副谈心的姿态：“小方啊，你以后有什么打算？”

方云川的好心情并没有被这场意外影响，他甚至比刚加入特殊部门时更加开心了：“反正我加入部门也没多久，当然是回家，该上学上学，争取考个好大学啊。”

队长看着方云川这副一无所觉的样子就来气，他刚伸出手，欲给方云川一记爆栗，最终却轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋：“方云川同志出任务归来时发现恐怖分子袭击老百姓，一面与恐怖分子周旋，一面救下群众，成功化解了潜在的危机，解救了人民的生命安全，值得嘉奖……”

方云川非常不给面子地笑了出来：“术业有专攻，文书工作还是交给张姐吧。”

“你小子！”队长说了半截，硬生生转移话题：“总之，你放心吧，组织不会亏待你。有了这段经历，你以后学习工作都方便得多……”

队长并没有絮叨多久，就催促方云川早点睡觉。

方云川关上灯，躺在床上，近日来萦绕在心中的不安似乎减轻了不少。

那个救他的人总给他一种熟悉感，似乎……很像沈青言？

他小心地换了几个姿势，在确认不会压到伤口后，放心地盖好被子。

前些日子沈青言失踪的事太过蹊跷，不如在这里多留一阵子，起码得弄到沈青言的联系方式……不对，他暂时还不能确认那个黑衣人是沈青言……

* * *

> 作者有话要说：我仔细想了想，还是把沈青言的年龄改成14岁，再小就不好操作了。


	94. 桃花运总裁（14）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 气运相合

前情提要：为了拯救挚友的生命，沈青言请萧燚废了方云川的异能，并探讨如何搞钱。

沈青言尚且年幼，没有什么人生目标。在离家出走之后，他很是颓废了一阵，每天除了修仙、当教练、解决一群被桃花运吸引的倒霉蛋之外，就只是窝在房间里打游戏。

直到方云川重伤濒死，他才脱离了这种状态，并斗志昂扬地试图赚钱。然而方云川的伤势太严重，这个小世界的灵力太匮乏，药材更是严重不达标，根本无法救方云川。

萧燚的医术高超，但他只会按照既定的规律救人，在医术创新上并没有什么天分，他只能把医疗成本尽可能地控制在一年一千万上下的样子。

【你那位结义兄弟的经脉受损严重，需要长期温养，但是这个世界没有合适的药，所以只能用现有的药材培养。

【我只能给一个大致的方案，具体的方案还需要慢慢实验，要花费很多钱和资源，等方案出来之后，花的钱会少一点，但同样需要很多钱。

【在你生活的大环境里，想快速赚钱，必须有一笔启动资金，你现在有多少钱来着？好像只有转卖假身份得来的五万？】

沈青言：……

【更不用说你现在只有十四岁，我可以给你弄一个十六岁的假身份，这样你活动就方便得多。】

【等等，前辈，我不是有一个假身份吗？为什么还要一个假身份？】

【你用这个身份在你义兄面前晃过一圈，如果继续用这个身份，很容易引起注意，会很麻烦。】

沈青言：……

萧燚接着说：【我的建议是先去境外合法赌场转一圈，或者什么石料场，或者给什么比赛下注……总之，先用随便什么方法获取启动资金，注意每次获取的钱不能太多。】

沈青言：……

【……前辈，这种网络小说上写的玩意儿真有用？】

【当然有更高级的方法，】萧燚轻描淡写道，【不过可操作性不强，以你的本事很容易翻车。】

沈青言被萧燚的话噎了一下，略略思考一番，发现了盲点：【我有个问题，前辈您说“每次获取的钱不能太多”，那么，在不同的赌场，究竟获取多少钱合适呢？】

……这个问题就很深奥了，简直跟“炒菜放多少盐”的问题一样玄妙精深。

萧燚不由沉默片刻：【……最简单的办法就是观察，看场地负责人的脸色行事，不过这种技巧不是一时半会儿能练出来的……

【这样，我先教你基本理论，到时候听我指示。你可以配合着我的指示来消化这些理论，等到赚完启动资金，相关知识也就差不多学会了。】

沈青言顿时感受到了巨大的压力。

天呐，他可是一个正直向上乐于求知的优秀青年！这辈子没逃课、没打架、没去网吧、没早恋、甚至从未迟到！离家出走前，干的最出格的事情，也不过是放学偷偷买零食！现在不光逃课辍学离家出走一条龙，还要偷.渡赌.博出千三连？！

沈青言面色苍白，沈青言十分忐忑，沈青言瑟瑟发抖。

萧燚倒是非常理解沈青言的不安，安慰道：【你怕什么？凭你的本事，只要正常发挥，肯定能获取第一桶金，再不济也能全身而退。】

沈青言：……真不愧是疑似来自修真界的前辈，连思维方式都这么简单粗暴。

或许是因为萧燚和沈青言的思想都过于直男，沈青言竟真的淡定了不少，他擦了擦差点流进眼眶的冷汗，不禁苦笑：【道理我都懂，只不过……我第一次干这种事，难免有些紧张。】

*

沈青言嘴上答应的好，然而他一走到机场门口，看着大门处熙熙攘攘的人群，就有点腿软。

他一咬牙，走了进去。

地面极为广阔，一眼望不到头，瓷砖反射着冰冷的光芒，亮得刺眼。

天花板高悬于头顶，几盏高功率灯将整个候机厅照的无比明亮，人们拖着行李箱、携带者各种包，排着长长的队，把手中的证件递给工作人员……

沈青言的心跳骤然加速。

他……他非常怂地拐了个弯，来到洗手间，换了身打扮，假装成出机场的乘客，从另一个出口离开。

萧燚恨铁不成钢道：【你怕什么？你就直接走过去，把护照、机票和身份证给他，要是他们问你怎么一个人来，你就说你出去打工，反正你的身份证上写的是16岁。过安检就更简单了，你身上的东西都是没问题的。】

沈青言魂不守舍地站在机场外：【我不是……我……万一他们查出来我的证是假的怎么办？万一……】

【没有问题。】萧燚不得不耐下心来解释，【你用的新身份是气湖省学生，他高考刚结束，打算去外面打工，离家之前和朋友庆祝，喝多了一点，用家里祖传的金首饰换钱，决定出国玩一圈。气湖省多山岭，这个人又是在单亲家庭长大，他喝醉之后一脚踩空摔死了，他父亲以为他在外面打工，还不知道他死了。我修改了身.份.证系统里的照片和指纹信息，你就放心用吧，反正也用不了几个月。】

沈青言依然心神未定：【可是我还是有点害怕……我再做一天思想建设……】

萧燚：……行吧。

听到萧燚的回复，沈青言如蒙大赦，手也不抖了，腿也不软了，冷汗也不流了。他轻车熟路地找到附近的宾馆，拿着房卡上楼，默默感叹姜还是老的辣，萧燚的话果然是对的。

沈青言的修为境界上了一个小台阶，虽然离筑基还有一定距离，但五感敏锐了不少。他顺着楼梯一直走到五楼，几乎能感觉到每层楼都充满着生灵的气息。

飞机场旁边的宾馆生意就是好，整栋楼都充满了人的气息——这用词似乎有点变.态，不过沈青言也想不出更好的词汇了——尤其是身后那个人，体内生机旺盛，一看就是个练武的好料子……

……宾馆里不是没有电梯，自己之所以不坐电梯，纯粹是因为修仙之后五感敏锐，短时间内适应不了电梯细微的震动。跟在身后的小伙子为啥也不坐电梯呢？

沈青言并没有太过留意心中的疑惑，别人想爬楼梯就爬楼梯呗，谁没个兴趣爱好呢。

……不，他大错特错。

尽管沈青言并没有把这件事放在心上，但是身后的脚步声依然使他感到如芒在背，浑身不自在。修仙之后愈发敏锐的直觉也在脑海中拉响警报，提醒他周围有危险。

于是他鬼使神差地在到达三楼时拐了个弯，试图从宾馆的另一侧楼梯上去。

身后的人停顿了一下，随后便以比上楼轻得多的步伐跟在他身后。

一看就知道是被他的桃花运吸引过来的，还很可能是个跟踪狂。

沈青言：……

又来？！

沈青言被桃花运折磨得苦不堪言，早已形成了条件反射，他脚步一顿，面无表情地加快步伐，朝男洗手间走去。

——他还真是个罪孽深重的男人啊。

*

跟人跟到洗手间的季正严把水龙头开到最大，将脑袋埋到洗手池里，试图冷静一下。

他抬起头，对着镜子抹了抹脸上的水，又将手放进裤子口袋里，不着痕迹地整理裤子。

片刻后，季正严沮丧地叹了口气，打开一个隔间，从包里掏出一包抽纸。

想他一介大好青年，前途无量，性别男爱好女，只爱小姐姐们的美丽，完全无法欣赏男性的风情。即使在部队里待了几年，目前有一辈子待在部队的趋势，与无数品貌兼优的男性朝夕相处，也从未试图发展超越战友情的情谊。

没道理对一个男性一见钟情，甚至抛弃了原则，对一个无辜的人进行跟踪。

季正严回忆起看过的女明星海报，然而女性柔美的曲线和秀丽的面孔似乎失去了应有的吸引力，他现在满脑子都是那个卫衣少年的背影，虽只是惊鸿一瞥，却如此惊心动魄。

季正严：……完蛋！

在隔板另一边，沈青言一动不动，假装自己不存在，试图无视隔间另一边不可描述的声音。

沈青言有点尴尬：唉。

萧燚啧啧称奇：【咦，这个小家伙……挺不错啊。】

沈青言双眼猛地睁大：【什么？前辈说这个跟踪……咳咳，这个家伙不错？】

【你修为太低，感觉不到，】萧燚轻哂道，【你跟那个小家伙气运相合，所以他受到桃花运的影响比常人多得多，在这种程度下，这小家伙只凭一身浩然正气就能守住本心，着实不简单。】

沈青言有一种不祥的预感：【气运相合？前辈，这代表着什么？】

是不是像那些仙侠电视剧里说的什么命中注定的伴侣一样？！

【气运相合并没有那么玄乎，这代表你跟他非常有缘分……】萧燚立马否定了沈青言大胆的想法：【也只是有缘分而已，别往什么灵魂伴侣命定情缘上想。】

一身浩然正气的季正严对一板之隔外发生的事一无所知，他努力收束思维，将注意力集中在手上的动作，想尽快解决掉尴尬的生理现象。然而，或许是因为多日不练手法生疏，或许是因为他过于天赋异禀，他足足花了近半个小时，才释放出来。

季正严长吁一口气，擦净一切作案痕迹，揉了揉发麻的腿，缓缓站起，直到双腿恢复正常、大脑充血现象缓解后，才离开洗手间。

路过一排紧闭的隔间门时，季正严颇有些头皮发麻：他根本不知道这些隔间里有没有人，更不知道刚刚制造的动静有没有人听到。

……应该不会有人在洗手间待这么久吧？

好在现在洗手间空空荡荡——至少外面空无一人——季正严满心忐忑，以最快的速度跑了出来，仿佛洗手间里有什么不可名状的怪兽一样。

* * *

> 作者有话要说：考研分数刚出，怎么说呢……我感觉我买了假考纲，买了假教材，买了假教辅用书，考了场假考试。
> 
> # 我 太 南 了 #


End file.
